From Memories to Music
by bbflabradors
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth were young and in love. Each one had dreams for the future. Jack wanted a music career; Elizabeth wanted security and eventually a family. When Jack's band "The Packrats" won a contest and were awarded a 1 year contract with a major record label, they went their separate ways. Now divorced with a 7 years old daughter they are again face to face. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 1- Memories Make the Music**_

This should have been considered a trip of a lifetime; three days in the Big Apple, all expenses paid, given to her by her best friend as a birthday gift. This best friend, Rosie, was the Maid of Honor at her wedding, and stood beside her six years later as she held her then five year old daughter, Tristan, in her arms at the lawyer's office when she signed the paperwork divorcing her husband.

Tristan, now seven years old, was spending the weekend with her Nana and Pop-Pop, while her mother took a much needed vacation; a chance to regroup, possibly bust loose, but if nothing else…at least enjoy herself.

As Elizabeth stepped out of the hotel bathroom Rosie commented, "WOW, you look gorgeous; that's not like anything I've seen you wear before. It's great to see you stepping out of your comfort zone."

"You like it?" Elizabeth asked as she spun in a circle feeling excited and ready for some fun in her high waist, blue plaid print ankle pants, high heels and sleeveless sheer blue blouse with a solid bodice insert.

"That is gorgeous, and it's perfect for tonight…"

"But you're wearing jeans; let me go change."

"Absolutely not; you look perfect. Besides, we don't have time…"

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked Rosie.

"I have a surprise for you," she stated as she hailed a cab and they climbed inside. "Madison Square Garden, please."

"Madison Square Garden? Who are we going to see?" Elizabeth squealed as she pulled out her phone and began to Google concerts at that venue.

Rosie grabbed her phone, "It's a surprise…" she turned her head to look out the window as she whispered, "Boy will you be surprised."

_**Ten Years earlier…**_

Elizabeth sat in the garage listening to her boyfriend of one year, Jack Thornton, practice with his band. They called themselves the "Packrats" which she felt was appropriate as none of the five band members ever seemed to discard anything, feeling as though everything they owned would come in handy at some point in their lives.

The band played at clubs, festivals, and grand openings; anywhere they could get some exposure. They were good, but were they good enough to make it a career? Elizabeth wasn't so certain. Well, in her eyes they actually were, but she feared what would happen to her relationship with Jack if he pursued a music career on a full time basis.

Apparently making music was what Jack had always dreamed of, but Elizabeth on the other hand wanted security, a home and eventually a family.

The band's big break came when they entered a television contest, winning the cash prize of $50,000, and a one year contract with a major record label. Everyone seemed to be celebrating except Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…"

"Elizabeth, I'm a guy, but I do know that when a woman says nothing is wrong, there is something definitely wrong. Please tell me?"

"You're leaving; things are changing and…"

"And what, honey?" his voice was soft, soothing as he tried to get her to answer.

"I love you Jack, but there isn't any place for me in this world."

"What do you mean? Elizabeth, you're my inspiration; all of the songs I write are about you…us."

"Jack you're leaving here and I doubt you'll ever come back."

"Elizabeth, I'm not leaving you, and I will be back," his voice sounded so certain that she almost believed him. "Just think of everything we can do if I can make this music work."

"I just want you, Jack."

"I want you too, Elizabeth, but I want to build something for us. I believe I can do this. Are you saying that you don't have faith in this…in me?"

"That's not fair; I've been here from the beginning and I've stood behind you all the way. But Jack, I thought this was something for fun, not what you expected to do for a living."

Sadly, their once loving, comfortable and satisfying relationship had evolved into dreams that were taking separate paths. As a result, Jack and Elizabeth had begun to experience some difficulties in their relationship that neither one knew how to resolve.

There was no doubt that they were crazy about each other, and there was never a thought that someone else could swoop in and break them up. Actually they didn't need a third party to cause trouble between them. Their desire for different things in their lives took care of placing a wedge between them.

At the age of twenty-two, Elizabeth was a college graduate looking toward a career in education. Jack, also a college graduate with a degree in criminal justice had dreams of making it big in the music industry. Arguments became more prevalent than the good times and they sadly but eventually went their separate ways.

The night before Jack and his band mates left town to make their dreams come true, he made a surprise visit to Elizabeth's apartment. They hadn't spoken in over four months, so when he rang her doorbell and Elizabeth answered, he shouldn't have been surprised to see Tommy Parker, Jack's one time rival for Elizabeth's affections sitting at her dining room table eating dinner.

Although he noticed sadness in her eyes, he also observed two glasses of wine on the table. There was no doubt that this was a romantic date, and Jack knew that anything he said at this point would serve no useful purpose. As Tommy approached the door, he possessively smiled, and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, figuratively stabbing Jack in the heart before he could back out into the hallway.

"Jack wait," she called out.

"You've made your choice," he yelled back as he headed for the elevator.

"Me…? You made your choice a long time ago," she yelled back as she walked back inside her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"He's gone now; do you think we can remove him from our relationship and just concentrate on us?" Tommy asked obviously unconcerned by how Jack's leaving had affected her.

The following day, Jack and the members of his band left Fort Lauderdale, Florida, the city they'd lived in their entire lives and headed for Los Angeles, and a one year recording contract with Capitol Records.

With Jack gone and neither one making an attempt to contact the other and resolve the issues between them, Tommy used the opportunity to work his way deeper into Elizabeth's life.

It certainly didn't help Elizabeth's unresolved feelings when her father kept pushing Tommy as the potential son in law to be. As a junior executive at the Fort Lauderdale Bank and Trust, he was held in a much higher regard by Mr. Thatcher than Jack, a rocker wannabe.

A year later, with no further contact from Jack, residual heartache from their breakup, and a desperate need to simply move on, Elizabeth was walking down the aisle on the arm of her father to the altar where Tommy was ecstatically awaiting her.

Three thousand miles away, in Los Angeles, Jack sat staring out the window of his high-rise apartment as he wondered how everything had gone so wrong. Having been told my Rosie during one of his regular "check in" calls that Elizabeth was getting married, he felt his heart break all over again.

He was a successful musician, having played in venues all over the world, his favorite being the local Hollywood Bowl. However, even with the success of his music career, the ache of losing Elizabeth, the only woman he had ever loved was still ever present in his life.

Having satisfied his original one year obligation, and really having nothing to return home to, Jack and the band signed a long term music contract with Capital Records.

On the morning of Elizabeth's wedding, Jack sat with a pen in his hand and a pad of paper in his lap. As always, he wrote from the heart, but this song, which would turn out to be their biggest hit affected him immensely. Once it was completely down on paper, and after he had composed himself, he called the guys together to discuss what he felt was an appropriate change in the band's name.

Back in Fort Lauderdale, married life for Tommy and Elizabeth started out blissfully so, with Elizabeth continuing at her job as a kindergarten teacher, while Tommy did everything in his power to prove that he deserved the recently vacated position of vice president of the bank.

Practically as soon as Elizabeth and Tommy left on their honeymoon, he began pushing for a baby and by their first anniversary Tristan Grace Parker entered the world. In Tommy's eyes, a wife and baby placed him on the fast track to an executive position, as those on the Board considered a family man to be stable, and a more likely candidate than a single man or woman.

As Tommy pushed for more responsibilities at the bank to show his capabilities, the stress of those added responsibilities began to put a strain on the marital relationship. He was rarely at home; he began to drink heavily, and Elizabeth finally realized that she had no power to save their marriage alone.

Tommy's main concern was in how the Board would view him if Elizabeth filed for divorce. He was eventually named the vice president of the bank and the following day, Elizabeth quietly began the paperwork to sever her marital ties with Tommy.

Now, at the age of 32, Elizabeth was divorced and the mother of a seven year old daughter. Although her marriage was over quite some time ago, she held out trying to make things work, realizing several years later that she no longer had the desire to fight.

Not that it mattered to Elizabeth, but she hadn't dated since her breakup, while Tommy had already moved on, married and was now the father of a six month old son, Thomas Jr., referred to as TJ.

Elizabeth thought that after he married Belinda Stokes, the career beauty queen, and started a family with her that he'd stop fighting for custody of Tristan. However, sadly the entire fight continued until Elizabeth realized that it was all related to money, and his desire not to have to pay any.

His desire to live in a big beautiful home in a well established neighborhood had more to do with his need for status, and simply did not mesh with him having to pay Elizabeth child support. No matter the amount of the monthly check, it was money he hadn't allocated, and he knew if he fought for Tristan long enough, Elizabeth would simply give up. As a result, Elizabeth knew that she could support herself and Tristan on her own and agreed that child support was not necessary. However, she had no idea what a cold and unfeeling man Tommy could be.

If the smile on his face when he left the courtroom wasn't a clear indication of his main goal, the fact that he consistently missed his twice monthly visits with his now seven year old daughter displayed his true heart.

Elizabeth preferred to handle her finances on her own. She had a sizable trust fund that she was now old enough to benefit from. However, she considered her life as a kindergarten teacher, owner of an end unit townhouse, a 2015 Ford Mustang and a decent sized bank account (Legacy Bank) which covered all of their expenses as a blessing, and she refused to touch the money her parents and grandparents had set aside for her.

_**The Day Before Elizabeth's 32**__**nd**__** birthday…**_

With the extreme turmoil that had consumed her life in recent years, Elizabeth was overjoyed when her best friend, Rosie Coulter, booked the trip to New York City before asking her to go, thereby making it more difficult to turn down the gift.

Elizabeth wanted to go on the trip. Elizabeth needed to go on the trip. Come Hell or high water, Rosie was going to see to it that Elizabeth accompanied her on this trip. After all, a great deal of planning on her part had already taken place.

_**Present time…**_

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked when Rosemary paced a blindfold over her eyes as they closed in on Madison Square Garden.

"This is going to be a complete surprise. No peeking; you'll know why it's so special in a little while," Rosie replied.

As their car pulled up to Madison Square Garden, Elizabeth held on to Rosie's arm and she guided her up onto the sidewalk.

"I'm sure people are looking at me; can't I take this off?" Elizabeth begged.

Rosie grinned as she observed crowds of people passing by pointing and laughing at Elizabeth, "Uh, no…I don't think anyone has even noticed."

As they made their way into The Garden, Rosie handed their tickets to the man at the door.

"What's that for?" he asked, obviously wondering about Elizabeth's blindfold.

With the noise, Elizabeth didn't hear him as Rosie leaned in and stated, "She's doing a scientific experience on blindness."

"Oh okay, well don't let her get lost," he stated.

"Funny…" Rosie replied as they continued on their way.

Once inside the facility, Rosie was bumped hard and dropped their ticket stubs. She and Elizabeth stopped as she bent down. Standing up she quickly noticed that Elizabeth was no longer beside her.

Rushing through the crowd, Rosie found her in the middle of a group on their way inside the building. As Rosie grabbed her arm, Elizabeth, assuming it was someone else, reached for her blindfold, but was quickly stopped.

Now inside where no indications of the groups preparing to perform were displayed, Rosie felt comfortable allowing her to remove the blindfold.

"Why so secretive?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just thought it would add to the excitement," Rosie replied.

"Nope, it was just weird."

They took their seats, "WOW, second row seats at The Garden? How did you manage this? And who are we here to see?"

"Well, the first band is the Pink Flamingos…" Rosie commented.

"Oh wait, isn't that the group from Miami?" Elizabeth yelled trying to have her question heard over the noise of the incoming crowds.

"Yes; do you remember we saw them about seven and a half years ago; just before you had Tristan?" Rosie asked.

"Oh yeah, they're great. So who is the headliner?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not telling, but I know it's someone you will want to see…"

"Elton John? Adele? Pink? No, is it Taylor Swift…?" Elizabeth was excited by the prospect.

"I'm not telling…"

With Rosie scanning the crowd, Elizabeth turned to the woman beside her, "This may sound like a stupid question, but who is the headlining act?"

The woman, unable to understand her question due to the noise simply smiled and shook her head up and down.

"Stop trying to find out; you'll know soon enough," Rosie scolded her.

Thankful to have a few days away to enjoy herself with her best friend, and knowing that her daughter was well cared for, she decided to relax, and enjoy the show, no matter the headliner. "But The Garden; it has to be someone fabulous…"

As the crowds continued to file in, the Pink Flamingos took to the stage. After the third song, Elizabeth and Rosie stood along with most of the people around them. They danced at their seats, giggling and laughing so hard that they were brought to tears as they enjoyed this great time together.

After their final set, the curtain drew closed and Elizabeth and Rosie again took their seats.

"Okay, will you tell me who it is now?"

"Nope…"

"But I'll be happy to see them?"

"I sure hope so…"

"What does that mean…?"

"You get no other information out of me. He'll be out…"

"He'll…? So it's a guy, but it isn't Elton John?"

"No…"

"Shawn Mendes…?"

"No…"

"Ed Sheerin…Is it Ed Sheerin…?"

"No…"

"Rosie, it isn't someone like Paul Anka, is it…?"

Rosie laughed, "No, so much better than Paul Anka."

Suddenly the curtain opened and she saw him, the front man, looking quite perfect in his jeans and black t-shirt with the name of the band "The One That Got Away" written in red on the front.

Elizabeth's expression went from one of excitement to horror in a single blink of an eye. She turned to Rosie, "Why did you do this? I don't need to be reminded of how wonderful his life is now."

Elizabeth started to get up and leave, but with everyone standing and cheering, she was unable to move from her seat.

Jack removed the microphone from the stand, "Hello, New York City…" he yelled while scanning the sold out crowd. As the band began to play behind him, Jack stated, "After signing our long term contract with Capital Records, this is the first song I wrote. I'd gotten some really disturbing news and the words just came from the heart. That's also when we decided to change the band's name from the 'Packrats,' to 'The One That Got Away…'"

Jack moved right into his song "Be Alright." (I know this song was sung by someone else, but for purposes of this story, Jack wrote and sang it.)

_**I look up from the ground  
To see your sad and teary eyes  
You look away from me  
And I see there's something you're trying to hide  
And I reach for your hand but it's cold  
You pull away again  
And I wonder what's on your mind  
And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake  
You start to tremble and your voice begins to break  
You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friend's  
They were my mate's  
And I feel the color draining from my face**_

_**And my friend said  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be alright"**_

_**So I still look back at all the messages you'd sent  
And I know it wasn't right, but it was messing with my head  
And everything deleted like the past, it was gone  
And when I touched your face, I could tell you're moving on  
But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday  
It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake  
And everything I know tells me that I should walk away  
But I just want to stay**_

_**And my friend said  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be okay  
It's gonna hurt for a bit of time  
So bottoms up, let's forget tonight  
You'll find another and you'll be just fine  
Let her go"**_

_**But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find  
But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find**_

As Jack approached the edge of the stage, he knelt down to touch the hands of those standing in the front row. Then their eyes met. Jack and Elizabeth each froze. Time appeared to stand still as their hearts pounded, drowning out all of the screaming.

As Jack began singing again, Elizabeth stood and pushed her way out of the row.

_**"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be okay  
It's gonna hurt for a bit of time  
So bottoms up, let's forget tonight  
You'll find another and you'll be just fine  
Let her go"**_

_**It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright**_

Jack momentarily slipped off stage, and instructed his manager, Arlo Terry to catch Elizabeth before she exited the building.

Arlo raced through the inner hallways of The Garden, reaching the front just as he observed her pulling away in a taxi.

Needless to say, Jack was quite disappointed when Arlo returned advising that he was unable to stop her. He pointed out Rosie, and was adamant when he told Arlo to make certain that she came back stage following the concert.

As the band continued to play, Arlo slipped into Elizabeth's seat, "You're Rosie, right?"

"Yes, who are you and how do you know my name? Oh, and by the way, that seat is taken…"

"Yes, I know but she actually left in a taxi. I'm Arlo, Jack's manager and he wants to see you after the concert, so I've been asked to bring you back stage."

Rosie followed Arlo back stage and once she was in a quiet area, she pulled her phone from her purse and called Elizabeth.

"After what you just did, I shouldn't even answer, but I don't want you to worry about me. I'm going back to the hotel, so feel free to stay for the rest of the concert. I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. He just wants to talk to you."

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to talk to him? I'll talk to you later…maybe."

"Elizabeth, you have both room keys in your purse."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "You better hope that I forgive you by the time you get back, but I can't guarantee anything."

As the taxi pulled up in front of The Surrey, Elizabeth exited and the Doorman ushered her inside. She entered the elevator, pressed '6,' riding up until the door opened on her floor. She walked to their room, #612, slipped the key in the slot, walked inside and collapsed on the bed, allowing herself for the first time to break down.

She never told anyone, even Rosie, that she had continued to follow Jack's career, reading everything she could about his personal and professional life, realizing that rag magazines weren't known for their truth and veracity. Even still, pictures of Jack and various dates for simple dinners or award show red carpet events had her wondering what her life would have been like had they stayed together. It also had her realizing that he had, in fact, put her in his past.

Her life hadn't been all that bad. She couldn't regret her marriage to Tommy, even as she thought about it crumbling around her, for without him, she wouldn't have Tristan, and if nothing else, she had made Elizabeth's life worth living.

Tristan was the one person who really needed her, making it necessary for Elizabeth to stuff her earlier disappointments, sadness, and lost opportunities down so deep inside that even she didn't realize how deeply her breakup with Jack had affected her.

Now, coming face to face with him after all these years had more of an impact on her that she'd realized. Elizabeth rummaged through her suitcase and found a pair of her comfortable distressed blue jeans and an oversized hot pink sweatshirt, slipping them on before she washed her face, removing any signs of the makeup she'd worn that evening.

She sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest as she rocked back and forth, doing her best to maintain her anger so she could let Rosie "Have it" when she returned. Although she was shocked, taken by surprise, and initially angered by Rosie's deception, down deep inside she had to admit that it was good to see him in real life after all these years.

Then reality struck; they'd each moved on. Nothing was the same between them. Nothing would ever be the same between them.

Rosie watched the remainder of the concert from the side of the stage. Once the band had played their second encore, Jack slipped off stage, took Rosie by the arm and led her to his dressing room.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Jack's voice was soft but harsh.

"Jack, I don't think she would have come with me if I had."

"I'm sorry Rosie; I shouldn't be angry with you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know anything about her. "

"Just keep in mind that I also never told her that we've been talking through the years. My friendship with her is likely over now."

"Did she ever talk about me?"

"Early on she did, but then again, most of the time she was angry and ranting about how you didn't really care about her…she felt like you just walked away."

His eyes watered, "I still love her, Rosie. Is she dating anyone now?"

"No, it's just her and Tristan. She keeps saying that she's over relationships; she's not interested."

"I'm sorry that you felt like you needed to trick her to get her to come here, but I really need to see her."

"Okay, well let's give her the night to stew over it. Jack, whether she admits it or not, she has missed you."

"Yeah, that was obvious in the way she ran away once she saw me."

"I just don't think she was expecting to see you. She was actually hoping for Ed Sheerin or Taylor Swift."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence. Our tour is ending in two weeks and the situation with the band is changing. I just really need to try and set things right with her before I come home."

"Are you breaking up?"

"Rosie, where have you been; Elizabeth and I broke up years ago."

"No, not you and Elizabeth; is the band breaking up?"

"No one knows yet. It hasn't reached the gossip columns yet so don't say anything."

"Why? It looks like you've got everything you've ever wanted."

"Rosie, I have money, and Grammys and even an Oscar for the musical score a few years ago for the picture of the year, but it all…"

"It all what?"

"It really means nothing without her…"

"Okay, well maybe she'll talk to me tonight. But if not, tomorrow is another day."

Jack walked her outside and placed her in a car, giving the driver instructions to take her to her hotel and make certain that she gets inside safely.

A short while later, a knock on the door drew Elizabeth from her self-imposed sullen mood. "Is that you Rosie?"

"Yes…"

Elizabeth opened the door as Rosie stepped inside, "I'm sorry, but would you have come with me if I had told you who was playing?"

"Probably not…no, make that definitely not. Jack and I were over a long time ago. His life went in one direction and mine went in another. Thank you for the weekend away, but now all I want to do is get home to my baby…"

"Well, I have some things planned for us tomorrow, so just try to relax and put this out of your head."

The following morning the two women slept in. Once awake they lounged around the hotel room with Elizabeth again slipping into her favorite pair of jeans and her bright comfortable sweatshirt as she wondered what other surprises Rosemary had up her sleeve.

"Where do you want to go for lunch? I'm getting hungry..."

Rosie didn't respond and seemed too concerned with her cell phone. Hearing a beep, and observing Rosie again glance at her phone, Elizabeth asked, "What's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing; I'm going down to get some ice. I'll be right back."

A few moments later she heard a knock on the door, "Rosie is that you?"

"Yes…"

Elizabeth opened the door to find Jack standing in the hallway beside Rosie.

"Hi Elizabeth…"

"Hi Jack…"

Rosie stepped inside, pulling Jack in with her. "Okay, with the pleasantries aside, why don't you two go out on the deck and talk?"

As Rosie closed the door, another knock drew their attention toward the sound.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called out.

"Room service."

"I didn't order anything," Elizabeth responded.

"I did…" Rosie stated as she opened the door and the waiter pushed a cart containing crackers, cheeses, fruits and wine out onto the balcony. Once the waiter stepped back inside, Rosie pushed Elizabeth and Jack out the sliding glass door, closing and locking it as she pulled the blinds to give them privacy.

"Ma'am," the waiter called out as Rosie ushered him to the door, "Did you know you just locked them out on the deck?"

Rosie handed him a $20 bill, "Don't worry about it; they'll be fine," she stated as she closed the door behind him. Turning back toward the balcony Rosie muttered, "I hope…"

To be continued…

For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted shortly.


	2. Chapter 2- Belated Birthday Surprise

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 2- Belated Birthday Surprise**_

Standing alone on the balcony with Jack, Elizabeth felt consumed by ten years of built up emotions consisting of anger, disappointment, sadness, surprise, acceptance of what had become her new normal, and love, lost love, but love nonetheless.

Rosemary peeked out the blinds, hoping that they weren't already going at each other like bobcats when her phone rang.

"Good morning Lee, are you missing me yet?" she asked.

"Hey honey…I was missing you when you pulled out of the driveway. How did Elizabeth like her surprise? By the way, are you going to tell me now, what was her surprise?"

"Um, well honey, you just aren't going to believe this…"

"Oh it has to do with you so I'm sure I will. What happened?"

"You just won't believe who's playing at Madison Square Garden?"

"I haven't looked; is it Elton John, or maybe Paul McCartney?"

"Close… now I know you said that I should leave well enough alone, but…"

"You didn't; please tell me you didn't do what I know in my heart you did…"

"I did, but in my defense, they are out on the deck together right now."

"And they haven't killed each other? Are they talking?"

"Well, talking may be a stretch, but I don't hear any yelling…yet."

"Rosemary, why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because they belong together, Lee; you know it and so do I. If you had helped him, he wouldn't have had to come to me."

"Honey, you know why I didn't get involved. Both of them had apparently moved on. Elizabeth had Tristan and she seemed happy."

As Rosie thought about how to respond, Lee continued, "Jack understood why I wouldn't do it, but maybe that's because he'd already roped you into helping him. He and I will have to have a chat about him getting you involved if I ever see him again."

"I had to help him. They belonged together years ago, and they belong together now…"

"I hope it doesn't backfire on you."

"I hope so too…"

Elizabeth casually knocked on the sliding glass door; simply being in the same area as Jack caused the butterflies in her stomach to erratically flutter. However, she didn't want him to know what effect he still had on her. "Rosie, this isn't funny. Open the door."

"Elizabeth, you know Rosie; that door isn't going to open until she's ready to open it. Please, I don't have a lot of time; will you sit down and talk to me?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I don't think we have anything to talk about, and if we did, I thing ten years would warrant more time than you have allocated. If you will excuse me, I need to go pack."

"Elizabeth, please…I've waited for this moment for years. If you don't have anything to say, I do, besides I don't think Rosie is going to let you in until we've talked," he responded. His voice was soft, yet very masculine, so much more mature sounding than when they were in college.

"If Rosie ever expects me to talk to her again she'll open the door…Come on Rosie; let me in!" Elizabeth's voice and strength of the knock on the door became louder and louder.

Realizing that the door was remaining locked, Elizabeth started pacing on the balcony, making certain to keep her distance from Jack, stopping momentarily to glance over the railing.

"You aren't considering jumping, are you?" he asked, laughing softly as he attempted to ease his own nervous energy.

"Jack, I have too much to live for to jump to my death over you," she responded in an arrogant tone.

"I know; you need to think about your daughter."

Elizabeth spun around as her back rested against the brick railing, "How do you know about Tristan?"

"You didn't really think that I was going to leave Ft. Lauderdale and forget about you, did you?"

"What am I supposed to think, Jack? You did leave; you did forget about me. You walked away; you simply disappeared from my life. But then again, we'd broken up, so you really disappeared from my life before you even left."

As Jack stepped closer, Elizabeth backed away, fearful of what his touch would do to her. Jack took a deep breath, "If I had forgotten about you, how would I know that you married Tommy Parker on July 16, 2010; your beautiful daughter was born on June 23, 2011; Tommy didn't waste any time tying you down, by the way; you became the kindergarten head in 2014; you bought a townhouse over in Victoria Park two years ago, you had arthroscopic knee surgery last September, and you finally bought your favorite car, a Ford Mustang."

"Don't you ever imply that he tied me down when I had Tristan; she is the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I'll never regret my time with him, as bad as parts of it were, because I have her."

"Bad…? Was he abusive?" he asked as she turned her back to him. "Elizabeth; was he?" he asked again, his tone seemingly more angry.

She turned back to face him as her glance dropped to the wooden floor of the balcony. She took a deep breath before her eyes again met his, "He never hit me if that's what you're asking, but he drank, and it simply wasn't the environment I wanted to raise my daughter in."

Thinking for a moment she looked off into the distance. She looked slightly perplexed when she turned back toward Jack, "How do you know what's been going on in my life?"

"Elizabeth…" his voice was soft, and if she hadn't been so angry she'd have heard the little romantic lilt in his voice that she always loved to hear when he spoke her name.

"Don't Elizabeth me, Jack. Are you going to tell me how you knew all of that, or should I just guess?"

Before Jack could comment Elizabeth rushed passed him, knocked on the door and yelled, "Rosemary, you'd better let me out of here."

Still the door remained closed and Elizabeth turned around and faced out into New York City. As she leaned against the glass door, her knees bent and she slid down to the ground. Her arms circled her bent legs as her tears fell, and she whispered, "Please let me in."

"Don't cry," Jack stated as he approached her. He bent down while his hand rested on her shoulder.

She pushed away from him, "Don't touch me. I'm not crying over you."

"Of course not," he whispered, wondering now if this was such a good idea.

Elizabeth stood up, walked over and took a seat. She sat quietly, staring off into the distance. Jack sat across from her; he said nothing, waiting on her to relax, and hoping that she would, at some point, talk to him.

Elizabeth leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. It was obvious by her body language that she was not really open to talking, but knowing that she was basically a captive audience for him she suggested, "Okay, talk…it's apparent that I'm not getting out of here until you have your say, so go ahead," Although she did her best to appear strong and emotionally together, her eyes watered and her voice began to break.

Suddenly, Jack wasn't certain what to say. He assumed that she'd be screaming and yelling at him. However, the silent treatment wasn't something he'd planned for.

After five minutes of silence, she caught his eyes and stated, "Rosie…"

"Huh…?"

"Rosie told you everything that's happened in my life since you left, right?"

"Don't be mad at her, Elizabeth."

"Mad…? Well, I am mad, but I have to say that I'm impressed that she spoke to you for all these years, and never said anything to me. She's never been able to keep a secret before, but she should have been loyal to me, not selling out to you."

"Elizabeth…"

_**There he goes again saying my name. Stop it…**_

"Rosie didn't sell you out. She knows how much you mean to me…"

"Oh stop it, Jack. If I meant so much to you, you wouldn't have stayed away for years. I saw you at all of those red carpet events with starlets and musicians." She shook her head from side to side as her lips pursed and she released a disgusted breath, "Yes, it was so evident that you were missing me."

"I was missing you, but you jumped into a marriage with Tommy…you weren't pregnant were you?"

A harsh breath passed through her lips sounding much like disgust, "Jack, math has never been your subject. Not that it's any of your business, but Tristan was born eleven months after we got married. So no, I wasn't pregnant when we married."

As she waited for Jack to respond, the thought of hurting him like he'd hurt her caused her to continue. "And again, not that it's any of your business, but just like when we were together, I was a virgin, so Tommy and I didn't sleep together until our wedding night," Elizabeth thought that seeing the sadness in his eyes would somehow ease her own aching heart, but she found quickly that she was mistaken. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack did his best to remove the thought of Elizabeth in bed with Tommy from his mind. After all, he was supposed to be her first and only. Changing subjects, "So you watched the music award shows?" he asked assuming that her interest in them calculated to a desire to see him.

"I didn't watch to see you," she quickly responded, knowing all the while that she wasn't being honest in her reply.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and assuming that Rosie was spying on them, she glanced back at the sliding glass door, "I can't believe that Rosie told you everything that was going on with me. It's sad because I'm just not so certain that we can still be friends."

"Don't take it out on her; if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"Oh don't worry; trust me, I am plenty mad at you, Jack. But then again, I have plenty of anger to go around."

"Then give it to me…yell, scream, tell me what you think about me, how you feel about me; just get it out so we can work passed it."

"Work passed it? Jack this isn't a high school prank where you rolled my house, its ten years of anger and disappointment, sadness and lost…"

"Love…?" he finished her statement.

"No, I got over you a long time ago."

"Well I never got over you."

"Jack, just stop. Too much time has passed; too much hurt and anger to get over," she turned her head as her tears, fueled by her own unresolved feelings, began to fall unrestricted.

"Please don't cry; you know I always hated it when you cried," his voice was soft and soothing even as his own eyes watered.

"It certainly didn't seem to bother you when you walked away."

"What about you, Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You just gave up on us…"

"Jack, you'd already made up your mind about going."

"I needed to go. Apparently you forgot about our talk earlier in our relationship about dreams…"

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"We were discussing dreams, and you said if you have a dream, you should go for it. That it will simply eat you up inside if you don't."

Elizabeth looked off into the distance; the look on her face showed that she now remembered the conversation. "Jack, I think I was referring to wanting to learn to surf, or needlepoint, or taking dance lessons. I don't think I was referring to you leaving forever."

"I wasn't leaving forever. At the most it was a year; but why didn't you trust me; why didn't you love me enough to wait for me?"

"Jack, after you and the guys won the contest, that's all I heard you talk about."

"We were excited; things were coming together for us."

"And it was pushing me away. Jack, there wasn't any place for me in your life."

"There has always been room for you in my life."

"How do you figure that, Jack? You were riding off into the sunset with your buddies, and you were leaving me here alone…"

"Alone…? That's not how I remember it. From what I recall, you moved on pretty quickly with Tommy," Jack's respiration began to increase as he thought back to his last night in Ft. Lauderdale. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you having dinner with him? It was supposed to be you and me; we were supposed to be together forever."

"I don't know how you figure that. As I recall, we had broken up and I hadn't heard from you in months."

"Well, it appears that Tommy easily took my place. You certainly didn't seem too broken up the last time I saw you. You and Tommy were enjoying a romantic dinner with a bottle of wine that was almost empty if I recall correctly."

"You're close. The bottle of wine was almost gone, but it wasn't Tommy and me; it was Tommy, Rosie and me. They came over to help get my mind off of you leaving. Besides, do you even have any idea what night that was?"

Before he could answer, Elizabeth stated, "I don't care what you think. Back then, Tommy was just trying to be a friend. If you hadn't rushed off, you would have seen Rosie…"

"Yeah right, Rosie wasn't there."

"She was too. Why don't you ask her…you've asked her everything else about my life?"

The expression on Jack's face showed he was thinking, the depressing visual of Elizabeth with Tommy clouding his judgment.

"Jack, if you hadn't run off you would have seen Rosie when she came out of the bathroom," Elizabeth snapped back as she stood up; feeling the need to move around.

Jack was in shock, realizing now that he may have misunderstood what he'd seen that night. "But he came up and kissed you; you have to know that just turned the knife in my stomach."

"Jack, apparently you'd forgotten, but they came over to wish me a happy birthday, and they knew I was upset that you were leaving. I don't know what Tommy thought he was doing, but I wasn't interested in him. I tried to get you to stop, but you just yelled that I had made my choice. The way I saw it, you had made your choice months before, and I lost."

"Tommy used that as his opportunity to get you away from me."

Suddenly Elizabeth had an epiphany. Thinking back to that night, one that she'd tried to forget but couldn't, she did recall Tommy commenting that since Jack was gone, they could concentrate on their relationship. Knowing that at the time her heart belonged to Jack, she remembered snapping back at him that they didn't have a relationship.

"Jack, don't you understand, you pushed me away. All you talked about was your music and making it big in LA. I'm happy for you; you got what you wanted, but as disappointed as I am in how things turned out with Tommy, he didn't break us up. And believe it or not, ten years ago, when I told you I loved you, I did. Tommy and I didn't start seeing each other romantically until several months after you left."

Elizabeth turned away as she thought about that evening ten years ago. She assumed that she'd spend it with Jack, celebrating her 23rd birthday. However, this year there would be no celebration, no cake, no laughter and no wishing for the future. It was too depressing; she and Jack were no longer together, and he was leaving for LA in the morning. It was a birthday that she swept into the far recesses of her mind, hopefully never to be discussed again.

Elizabeth continued, "I think I just knew that you'd make some grand gesture to show me that I was special to you; that you truly loved me, but it never came. There was no contact from you, Jack. There were no letters, no calls, no texts…nothing. I realized that you had moved on, so I had to too," she could see the hurt in Jack's eyes. "So, you got what you wanted, and so did I."

"I didn't get everything I wanted…"

"What's left? I believe you have a Grammy and an Oscar, three and a half million followers on Instagram, so I'd say you've done quite well."

"How do you know what awards I've won or how many followers I have?"

"None of your business. So Jack, what do you want that you haven't already gotten? The only thing I can think of is a Tony, but if I recall correctly, stage performances weren't your favorite."

"I don't have you," his tone sounded emotionally drained.

"Jack…our lives went in different directions. You're happy with your life and I'm happy with mine, so maybe we should just be thankful and move on."

"I can't; I loved you… I loved you then, and I love you now," he stated, his emotions finally reaching a heightened level as his voice quivered. "I was just planning to be gone for a year.

"What was I supposed to think? You walked away from me, from us and I was supposed to sit and wait for you? Wait for what? We weren't even talking back then."

With several questions burning inside her she asked, "If you were only going to be gone a year, why didn't you come back? Why didn't you fight for me?"

"I heard about your upcoming wedding. Once you were with Tommy, there wasn't any reason for me to come home."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack continued, "On the day you got married everything changed… my music, the name of the group, and my dream…"

"What do you mean?"

"The day you got married, I knew I'd lost you forever, and I wrote a song about you and the last time I saw you. "Be Alright" ironically has ended up being one of the band's top hits.

"I love that song."

"You listen to my music?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"I've always loved your music. Sometimes it hurt to listen to it because we weren't together, but I've always known how talented you were…are."

She continued with her own questions, "Why did you change the name of the group?"

"Because of you…"

"The One That Got Away…me, you were referring to me?"

"When Rosie contacted me and told me about you and Tommy, I initially thought it wouldn't last; that I could come home and things would be like they always were between us…" he moved his chair over beside hers. Tears pooled in his eyes as he continued, "Then your wedding day arrived, and the name change just seemed appropriate. You were the one that got away."

"No I don't believe that. You once told me about the one that got away, and it was a gig that you had your heart set on and you lost it."

"Believe me or not Elizabeth, but I've never lied to you. When I wrote that song, and changed the name of the band, it was with you in mind, not some gig."

"It doesn't matter now, Jack. I'm a divorced mother of a seven year old daughter, and her stability and happiness means everything to me."

"Elizabeth you need to understand, everything, the music, the contract, the touring, all of it was to make something substantial for us, for our future. I still want that with you…with you and Tristan."

"Jack, our lives have changed so much. Back then, we were 22 going on 23 years old; I didn't know when or if you'd be coming back," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "I guess I was right because it's been ten years and to my knowledge, you haven't been back."

Inside the hotel room, Rosie pulled the blinds back slightly, hoping to see Jack and Elizabeth with their arms around each other. "No kissing, but then again, there isn't any blood either, so I guess that's progress."

"Jack, none of this makes any difference now. Things change and life goes on. You went to fame and fortune and my life, well it's just as fulfilling. I have a great job, and a beautiful daughter…and I thought I had a trustworthy best friend. That's up for debate at this point."

"Elizabeth, everything has changed…"

"What Jack…? You're still on tour; you live 3000 miles away, and ten years have gone by. We aren't the same people we were back then."

"I have two more weeks on this tour, and then…"

"And then what? Let me guess, you'll be back in LA to write songs and record. Nothing has changed," she turned away from him to lean against the brick railing.

Jack placed his hand on her upper arm and turned her to face him, "Everything has changed."

She struggled to get away from him while he held both of her arms; her face showing the signs of the anger she'd had built up inside her. It was as if the boiling kettle was spilling over, "You tore up my life once before; not again. I moved on Jack; I don't want you and I certainly don't need you."

She refused to allow him to get to her again. Her heart was ripped out the last time he left, and through the years she'd managed to make a happy life for herself and Tristan. As a result, and no matter the pull he had upon her, she wasn't about to let him into her heart again.

"Stop it Jack, we can't rewrite the past. Please, just let me go," she screamed through her tears.

"I can't let you go, not again. I may have been young and stupid before, but I know what I want; I can see it in your eyes; you want what we had before, we can have it again."

"You're wrong Jack," she yelled back. "I never have wanted this life of yours. It may be you; but it isn't me."

Hearing Elizabeth yelling, Rosie rushed to the sliding glass door and pulled the blinds back. Standing on the inside of the hotel room, she observed Jack pull Elizabeth into his body as his arms around her held her close. She could hear Elizabeth crying, and watched as she initially struggled to get away.

As Rosie unlocked the door, she observed Elizabeth finally giving into the emotions she'd held within her heart for this man, her first real love for so many years. Her arms went around his neck as they both stood crying for the many years they'd lost.

"Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't I have been enough for you?"

Jack wasn't certain how to answer those questions. Back then, the music seemed important, not necessarily more important than Elizabeth, but he was simply naïve enough back then to assume that they'd be okay and could weather any storm. Once everything got out of control, their worlds were spiraling around them and neither one was able to stop it.

"I know we have more that we need to talk about, but I have another concert tonight and I need to go. Will you come?" he asked.

"No; Jack, I cared about you back then, but so much time has passed. We're different people now, and I just don't know how I feel."

Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out a wrapped box. Reaching out he tried to hand it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your birthday gift."

"I can't accept it Jack," she firmly stated.

Rosie poked her head out the door, "Jack, your driver is here and he said that you need to get going."

"Please give me two weeks. Once this tour is done, I promise that there will be changes."

"I can't promise anything, Jack."

Jack walked back into the hotel room, "I'm sorry if this causes any problems between you two. Thank you for trying." Jack hugged Rosie, placed the birthday gift and a card on the table before leaving the room.

Elizabeth walked inside…

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't you even talk to me; how can you profess to be my friend and set me up like you did?" Elizabeth asked but turned and headed for her room before Rosie could answer.

"Elizabeth, stop…look at me," Rosie pleaded.

Elizabeth turned around, "You knew how much he hurt me. Why did you have to lie to me?"

"So if I had asked you to go to his concert with me last night you would have gone?"

"Hell no, but at least I wouldn't feel as though you had betrayed me. Maybe we could still be friends."

"Rosie, why would you think that I'd still have feelings for him after all this time?"

"Don't you think I see your expression, the tears you shed when his music is played on the radio? Whether you get back together or not…"

"Not…"

"Well, whether you do or not, you two have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, we've talked; I'm done."

"Did he tell you that he's coming home?"

"What? No, he didn't say anything about that. When?"

"He has two more weeks on this tour and then he's coming home."

"I'm going to pack. I'll go to the airport and try to get an earlier flight."

"I'll go with you."

"No Rosie; I think I need some time away from you and Jack," Elizabeth stated as she started down the hall to her room.

"Hey, what's this?" Rosie asked as she picked up the wrapped birthday gift from the table.

"Jack brought me a birthday present, but I don't want it. Does he think he can buy me with a gift he probably had his people pick out? I'm not going to let him ruin my birthday like he did ten years ago."

"Don't you think you should at least open it?" Rosie asked.

"No, but if it means that much to you, maybe you should open it," Elizabeth offered as she turned around and continued to her room.

Feeling as though Elizabeth had given her the green light, Rosie opened the gift. Inside the box was a gold caged heart pendant on a gold box chain. Inside the caged heart were two stones, Sapphire and Opal, signifying Jack's and Elizabeth's birthstones.

Opening the card, Rosie rushed into Elizabeth's room, "You need to see this…"

"Rosie, I told you that I'm not interested in any grand gesture he tries to make now."

"Elizabeth, you have to read this," Rosie stated as she handed her the card and gift.

Opening the card she perused the words…

_**Happy Birthday Elizabeth. I'm assuming that since you're reading this that we've talked, and you're giving me a chance to make everything right between us. You are the light of my life and nothing feels right without you by my side. **_

_**I know that I let this music opportunity go to my head, and I'm sorry if you felt left out. But if you will remember, you're the one who said that we had to go after our dreams, or they would eat us up inside. I promise that I'm coming home to you…to us, so please wait for me, and then we can talk more and plan for our future. **_

_**Elizabeth, this time without you has been the worst time of my life. I don't want to live my life without you in it. You will always be my true center.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jack**_

"It's just words, Rosie. It's too late for him to tell me how he feels now. He apparently didn't love me enough back then. He's asking me to wait now, but ten years ago he just wanted fame."

"Did you even read it?"

"I didn't need to. Rosie, it's just words, and I'm sure it's too little too late."

"Elizabeth, look at the date on the card…"

"September 5, 2008…" she whispered. _**Ten years ago, **_she thought.

To be continued…

Those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a picture posted in the comment section.


	3. Chapter 3- With Ice Cream Comes Truth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 3- With Ice Cream Comes Truth**_

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed; her body seemingly frozen as the card slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. "Why did he have to leave?"

"Elizabeth, you know why. It was his dream, and you of all people wouldn't have wanted him to give up on it."

"No, that night; why did he have to leave that night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ten years ago on my birthday…why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he have stayed so we could have talked? I would have waited for him."

Rosie sat down on the bed beside Elizabeth, "What are you talking about?"

"My birthday, ten years ago; why did he have to leave?"

"Okay, I was there, and I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Rosie, ten years ago when you and Tommy came over to celebrate my birthday and keep my mind off of Jack, he came over."

"Elizabeth, I was there and I never saw him."

"You were in the bathroom."

"Wait, when I came out, Tommy was holding you and you were blubbering all over. Well, to be honest, I think you were a little intoxicated too, but I asked him what was wrong, and he said…"

"He said what?"

"He told me that you had realized that it was over between you and Jack, and that I shouldn't bring up his name. I had no idea he had stopped by. Why did he leave?"

"Apparently he thought that Tommy and I were having a romantic dinner; he was upset and he left."

"Didn't you tell him I was there too?"

"I didn't think about it. I mean Tommy and I were just friends, and besides, Jack left in a huff; he didn't give me a chance to explain," Elizabeth leaned over and picked up the card as it lay open faced on the floor. Glancing at the words again she stated, "I told him today, but I'm not so sure he believed me."

"Well, I'll just let him know."

"Rosie, you've told him enough, don't you think? I'm sorry, but I'm still so angry with you."

"Elizabeth, I know you're upset, but I'm the best friend you've ever had…"

"Excuse me? You sold me out; how does that calculate to you being the best friend I've ever had?"

"I'm the one person who has your best interests at heart."

"How do you…"

"Hush, I'm telling you like it is," Rosie began. Usually quite strong, it was uncharacteristic of her when her tears started spilling over her eyes. "I did what I did because I know that you and Jack belong together, but even if you don't get back together, what you two have left unsaid is eating away at you."

Elizabeth turned to face Rosie, "I love you and I know that you meant well, but I feel as though you sold me out. It bothers me that I'd tell you something in confidence and you'd rush to the phone to call Jack."

"I never did that. I only told him factual things…"

"Why did he wait so long to contact me then? If he wanted to talk to me, I was no longer with Tommy, so why didn't he contact me a year ago, or two years ago, or before I married Tommy?"

"He's hurting too. I understand now what he meant when he said that you didn't love him enough; he thinks that you and Tommy were involved before he left."

Elizabeth walked over to her suitcase and pulled it up onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

"I'm packing; I can't stay here with you," Elizabeth glanced over at Rosie; the disappointment on her face caused both women to burst into tears. "You're my best friend; how could you betray me like that?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I thought I was doing something good. No, I know I was doing something good. You love him and whether you admit it or not, I know it's true."

"I just don't know if I will ever feel the same about you, Rosie."

"I'm sorry…please forgive me?"

Elizabeth closed her suitcase and pushed it to the other side of the bed before taking a seat. "You know what I could use right now?"

"A drink?"

"Well, that too, but one thing I'm missing is my delivery of flowers that you always sent me on my birthday. They brighten a room, and always make me smile."

"Oh yes…the flowers. You really love them?"

"Yes, yellow roses have always been my favorite flower. When Jack and I were dating, for every one of our monthly anniversaries, he would always send me a dozen yellow roses."

"That's very sweet, but then again, Jack is a special man."

"Well it's true that he and Tommy were truly nothing alike. While I was with Tommy he rarely ever remembered my birthday or anniversary. Usually he'd remember at the last minute and stop off at the drug store on the way home from work, grabbing something stupid from the 50% off rack. I don't even think I got cards for any special occasions after Tristan was born."

"Well, about the flowers…" Rosie cautiously began.

"What about the flowers?"

"Um, well you know it isn't really your birthday until next week."

"I know…"

"Well, I'd like to say you're welcome for all of the prior deliveries, but they were actually from Jack."

Elizabeth's eyes watered, "What…?"

"He knew that he couldn't give you a gift, but he remembered how much you loved yellow roses, and he hoped that they would put a smile on your face."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the dresser where she glanced in the mirror before wiping her eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Rosie called out, "I've seen you open the card when the flowers arrived. Year after year the card was signed 'Rosie,' but I saw the look on your face. You wanted them to be from Jack."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rosie."

"Elizabeth, I know how much you love him, and God knows since you and Tommy broke up, Jack has not been the least bit shy about telling me how much he loves you."

"Rosie, I'll tell you like I told Jack, too much time has passed. We can't go back to where we were years ago. I have Tristan, and her security is the most important thing to me. I can't be drawn into Jack's whirlwind life."

"Didn't you hear me say that he's coming home?"

"Yes, but for how long? He'll be back in LA before long and I can't uproot Tristan just to have our relationship crumble again."

"WOW, you two talked, but you missed out on some of the most important issues. The band is breaking up; he's coming home for good, and he wants to make things right between the two of you." Rosie looked across the room before bringing her glance back to Elizabeth, "Yep that pretty much covers the hot points."

"So he thinks he can just come home and we can start up where we left off so many years ago? I just don't think I can do it, or that I want to do it."

"What are you talking about Elizabeth? You can't sit here right now and pretend that you don't still have feelings for him. You may not want to tell him, but you have to be honest with yourself."

As Elizabeth thought for a moment Rosie made a suggestion, "There were two tickets to his concert tonight in the envelope with the card. Let's go to the concert. You know you want to see him perform…"

"To be honest with you Rosie, I don't know how I feel. I do know that I feel betrayed by both you and Jack, and I think all I want to do is go home and see my baby. She always seems to put things into perspective for me."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"No, I need to go alone. Besides, you should go to the concert; you deserve it after everything you did for him. I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth, I hate things being like this between us. Please, can't you forgive me?"

"I'm sure I will, but right now things are a bit raw, so I just need some time," she stated as she placed the last of her belongings in her suitcase.

Elizabeth wheeled her suitcase to the hotel door. As she stepped outside into the hallway, she turned around, and with tears in her eyes she hugged Rosie. "I know you meant well, my heart just hurts right now."

Elizabeth turned and walked away as Rosie called out, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth kept walking as she replied, "I know…"

Hours later, Elizabeth sat in JFK Airport hoping to secure a seat on a flight back home to Ft. Lauderdale. Sadly, flight after flight she was on standby only to be bumped down to another gate, and a later flight.

Sitting at the gate next to two twenty something women, they sat, iPad in hand watching videos of Jack in concert from the previous night. Each one was wearing "The One That Got Away t-shirts and seemed infatuated by him as they both appeared to melt into the screen as he sang.

Having left the concert early, many of Jack's songs that he was debuting at this venue went unheard by Elizabeth. His newest song, which had not yet made it to the radio airwaves, began, and she couldn't help but to be captivated by the music, but especially the lyrics…

(This song, If I Can't Have You, is sung by Shawn Mendes, but for purposes of this story, Jack wrote and performed it).

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?**_

_**I'm in Toronto and I got this view  
But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah  
It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed  
Spending all my nights reading texts from you**_

_**Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance  
I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing  
You know that I hate to admit it  
But everything means nothin' if I can't have you**_

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
**_

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?**_

_**I'm so sorry that my timing's off  
But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk  
Is it wrong for me to not want half?  
I want all of you, all the strings attached**_

_**Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance  
I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing  
You know that I hate to admit it  
But everything means nothin' if I can't have you**_

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
**_

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?**_

_**I'm trying to move on  
Forget you, but I hold on  
Everything means nothing  
Everything means nothing, babe  
I'm trying to move on  
Forget you, but I hold on  
**_

_**Everything means nothing if I can't have you, no**_

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
**_

_**I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?**_

The woman sitting beside Elizabeth glanced over and observing tears in her eyes she asked, "Apparently his music affects you too?"

Elizabeth said nothing but simply shook her head up and down.

The other woman stated, "You know he wrote that about someone he loves. I wish I was her." The woman pulled up his Instagram account, "Has he posted anything showing he's with someone?"

"No, he doesn't post a lot, but I don't think he has anything showing him with a woman."

"Well, whoever she is, she's lucky…"

It was hard for Elizabeth to feel lucky, for right now she only felt betrayed. As the video continued to play, Elizabeth stepped away, buying a bottle of water and taking a seat on the other side of the gate.

The women continued to fawn over him even as Elizabeth did her best to occupy herself with pictures of Tristan.

Elizabeth finally secured a seat on a flight to Orlando, Florida, with a short layover and a connecting flight home. Once she arrived at the Ft. Lauderdale airport, she grabbed her bags, called an Uber and headed home.

She opened the door to her townhouse, stepped inside, dropped her bags on the floor and took a seat on her staircase. Her arms wrapped around her legs as her head rested on her knees and she cried.

When she assumed that no more tears would fall, she walked upstairs to her second guest bedroom, now used as an office. She pulled out the middle drawer of her desk. Reaching into the back of the drawer, she grabbed florist cards secured by a rubber band and she sat them on her desk.

Glancing at the cards, somehow she knew that each and every annual flower delivery was from Jack and not Rosie. Several of the cards were signed…

"Forever blessed that we met…" Rosie

"I'll always love you…" Rosie

"Smile, it lights up your beautiful face…" Rosie

"Time and space may have us apart, but my heart is always with you…" Rosie

As she read the last card, she should have known something was odd, but then again Rosie and Lee were out of town on her birthday so she thought nothing of the sentiment.

Elizabeth wrapped the rubber band around the cards before her hand reached for a small box in the upper left corner of the drawer. Pulling it out she opened it to reveal his gift to her for their first anniversary, a birthstone ring, hers and his, accented by small diamonds that flared around the gemstones, their names engraved on either side of the stones, and "Forever & Always" on the inside of the base.

Snapping the box closed, she pushed the box deep inside the drawer, then closed and locked her desk.

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and took a seat on her bed. Glancing at her clock she realized that Jack's concert was most likely coming to a close.

She pulled her journal from her bedside table. Opening up the cover and flipping through the sparse number of entries, she realized that she hadn't written down anything in years; the last entry being just after her divorce from Tommy. The anger, disappointment and sadness contained between the covers, and the fact that she still harbored many of the same feelings showed her that there was a need to accept the past, and realize that there would always be some things that she could not change.

"_**Forgiveness…easily said, but is it as easily meant? It is a small word, but one with a powerful meaning, requiring us to release the pain, hurt and anger that settles in our heart. We fight for what we once had, knowing that it can never be duplicated, but yet we seek it in alternate places. Do we find it? Most often we don't, leaving us to settle for less, knowing that we must still move on. We do our best to let go of the pain, hurt, and disappointment, as we seek true inner peace, only to have the feelings that dragged us down to begin with resurface years later. **_

_**We tell ourselves that we're happy; we are fulfilled, yet much like a clown; we smile as our tears remain hidden from view. We do our best to forgive, all the while hoping to learn from our mistakes. As our heart holds onto negative energy, we find we have precious little space for compassion, hope, happiness and love. Although I feel eaten up by feelings of betrayal, I can't hate you; for it is impossible to hate someone that I truly loved. But I am angry with you for awakening feelings in me that you apparently never intended to take care of. Now you walk back into my life as if the past never happened. My one time feeling of love for you has cracked and brittle edges, which I assume may never mend. I did love you; maybe I still do, but can I give in to you again? That's a question that I'm not so certain I can answer."**_

As she sat in bed, her phone chimed signifying a text…

"TY for talking 2day. I'll b home in 2 wks. Please have dinner w/ me…" Jack pleaded.

"I had no choice but 2 talk 2 you. Captive audience, remember? Dinner…no promises…" she replied.

"R u dating any1…?"

"U should ask Rosie. She's a plethora of info…"

"Please don't blame her; she meant well… R u…?"

"Am I what…?"

"Dating N E 1…?"

"U know, n the airport 2 women were playing a video of ur concert last night. They were quite enamored by u…"

"That's nice, but u r the 1 I'm interested n…"

"Stop…I don't know how I feel. I don't know y you and Rosie ambushed me…"

"Would u have agreed to c me otherwise…?"

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"E- Would you have…?"

"Probably not…"

"Will u at least think about having dinner w/ me…?"

Before she could respond, her phone rang. Seeing Rosie's face flash up on her screen she vacillated between answering and discarding the call. Not wanting Rosie to worry about her, Elizabeth answered.

"Hello…"

"Are you home…?"

"Yes, how was the concert…?"

"I didn't stay. I'm in Orlando waiting on my connecting flight. Elizabeth, I'm so sorry about what I did. Well, I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry…"

"You're sorry you got caught…"

"No, that's not it. I'm just sorry that I wasn't honest with you about it."

"Rosie, how long have we known each other?"

"Forever…"

"Right and what have I told you about my feelings for Jack…?"

"Nothing in a long time. Look Elizabeth, I know he hurt you, but don't you think it's possible that maybe you hurt him too?"

"Me…? I didn't leave. He walked away and just as quickly as he left, he thinks he can waltz right back in. I have to be concerned about more than myself now. I have a daughter who is dependent upon me to show her how to navigate life."

"Oh come on Elizabeth. Don't you think maybe some of that should be showing her that love can be timeless? Especially since her father is who he is…that a man can be in love with you through time, space, and misunderstandings?"

"You know Rosie, for someone who is truly on the fence with me, and I'll add you have one foot on a banana peel you are really pushing the limit. Besides, who said I was still in love with him?"

"You don't have to say anything; I know you still have feelings for him. It was written all over your face when you were trying to get away from him at the hotel. If you didn't have any feelings for him, you'd have gladly stayed and talked."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before responding, "Okay, honesty is speaking now…I don't know how I feel about him. I loved him; I thought we'd be together forever, and my heart was shattered when he broke up with me. I do understand now what he thought and he assumed that I was seeing Tommy when I wasn't but Rosie, we had our time. Ten years has gone by…Ten years; it feels like a lifetime ago. Then to top it all off, I find out that you've been deceiving me for years."

"Elizabeth, I love you like a sister; actually I love you more than my sister, and I'm just sick that you're upset with me. What can I do to get you to forgive me?"

"Just give me some time to think about everything…"

"Okay, but I'm not giving up."

"Be careful coming home, Rosie…"

Once Elizabeth's call ended, Jack's rapid fire texts flashed up on the screen…

"Are u there…?"

"U dating N E 1…?"

"Elizabeth, please respond…"

"R u okay…?"

"Jack, I was talking to Rosie…"

"Good, at least u r talking to her…"

"Goodbye Jack…"

"Dinner in 2 weeks…please?"

Elizabeth didn't know how she felt, so making a decision that could open her up to feelings she may not be ready to experience caused her to simply text back, "Maybe…"

"Well at least it's not no…"

"Goodbye Jack…"

"Good night Elizabeth…" he signed off on his final text as his driver pulled up to his hotel.

Jack walked into his hotel room and as he had done for years after each and every concert, he went immediately to his suitcase. In a private compartment he removed a second cell phone, obviously an older model, and carried it over to the bed. As he sat contemplating his recent concerts and the best, yet nerve wracking part of his weekend, his conversation with Elizabeth, he powered up the phone.

He smiled as he perused album after album of pictures of Elizabeth by herself and of them together. His heart pounded as one picture, a screenshot of his favorite text from her popped up on his phone…

_**J: I love u.**_

_**E: Not nearly as much as I love u.**_

_**J: Will we always be this way?**_

_**E: Jack, I will never love any1 the way I love u.**_

_**J: After we graduate, let's get married…**_

_**E: If u ask, I'll say YES**_

_**J: U promise? **_

_**E: I'd promise u anything.**_

_**J: I wish u were here. I need 2 kiss u.**_

_**E: We're even, I need u 2 kiss me.**_

_**E: U r only 2 dorms over. I'll meet u in the courtyard.**_

_**J: I'll c u in 10.**_

Jack wiped his eyes as he remembered this text and their meeting in the courtyard as if it had just occurred. He recalled as he arrived seeing her sitting on the top of a picnic table, her hair in a ponytail wearing a pair of black jeans and her white Florida Gators sweatshirt. He thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful to him, and what a lucky man he was.

Before any words were spoken, he sat beside her on the table, one arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her close. Their lips were only inches apart, as they consumed the same air.

His hand rested on her jaw line as his thumb brushed across her cheek. "I love you," he whispered before his lips met hers.

His heart pounded as he closed his eyes wishing to be taken back to that time in his life.

As he reminisced about their relationship, he advanced to two months later, the Packrats went on to win the music contest and it seemed as though everything between them changed. He now realized why she felt as though she was being pushed aside. The band practiced every day, leaving him with very little free time for Elizabeth.

Initially, he recalled her sitting in the garage as they practiced, seemingly excited by the prospect of their upcoming opportunities. As it got closer to them leaving he recognized that he had become somewhat self-absorbed, pushing her away, all the while assuming that she'd always be there for him.

He powered down the phone and as with every other time, he slipped it back into his suitcase.

The following week started with Elizabeth returning to school. She walked Tristan to her second grade class before heading to the office to check in.

Days passed. It was Wednesday, September 5, 2018, and Elizabeth's official birthday. While in her class, a knock on the door drew her attention away momentarily from her students.

Elizabeth walked to the door to find Stanley Jenkins, Principal, standing in the hallway holding a vase which contained a dozen yellow roses.

"These just arrived for you; happy birthday," he stated as he stepped into her room and placed the vase on Elizabeth's desk.

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins," she replied as he headed back out into the hallway.

Elizabeth's attention was drawn to the card stuck in the middle of the arrangement, wondering who had signed it this year.

As her students left the classroom and headed down to the auditorium for music class, Elizabeth sat at her desk, reaching several times for the card before actually plucking it from its pick.

_**My dearest Elizabeth, I wish you the best of all birthdays today. Please know that I am thinking of you as I do always. I'll be home soon; please do me the honor of having dinner with me…**_

_** Jack **_

For the first time in many years, she acknowledged Jack as the giver of her flowers, thanking him in a text…

"Thank you very much for the roses. They are absolutely beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like them, but they pale in comparison 2 u. What about dinner…?"

"You certainly r persistent…"

"If it means something to me I am…"

Before she could respond, Jack sent another text, "Elizabeth, it's just dinner…"

"Okay Jack; I'll have dinner with u, but no other promises…"

"I'll take it."

"I hope u r concerts go well, and I guess I'll see u when u get home…"

"Bye Elizabeth…"

"Bye Jack…"

Elizabeth was busy with school and Tristan's participation in Brownie Girl Scouts and before she realized it, the weekend was upon her. She sat in the den on the sofa, Tristan in her lap as they watched cartoons together. Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up.

"Hello…"

"Elizabeth, it's me, Rosie."

"I know; how are you?"

"I miss you; have you forgiven me yet?"

Knowing in her heart that she would always forgive Rosie, she decided to mess with her, "I'm still thinking about it."

"Elizabeth, we've never gone this long without seeing each other or at least talking. Please forgive me…"

Knowing that Tristan missed Rosie just as much as she actually did, Elizabeth replied, "Will you let me handle my own life from now on?"

"Absolutely…"

"Okay, I forgive you, but honestly Rosie if you betray me again, I think our friendship is over."

"I promise; it will never happen again. Hey, can we have a girl's night slumber party?"

"Come on over."

Later in the afternoon, Rosie arrived with her overnight bag and an extremely thankful heart. The evening was spent initially eating popcorn and watching Despicable ME3 until Tristan fell asleep in Elizabeth's arms.

Once she was in bed, the wine, cheese and fruit came out as the two women talked and cried but ended the night finding things about their relationship at which to laugh.

On Friday night of week two, Elizabeth and Tristan were sitting at the kitchen table eating Pizza out of the Sarpino's Pizzaria box as they watched TV.

"Mom look; that's the singer you know," Tristan stated as she drew Elizabeth's attention to the story on Entertainment Tonight.

"What?" How do you know about him?"

"Nana told me. She loves him too, but she said not to mention his name to Pop-Pop, because he doesn't like him."

The fill in weekend host, Thea Andrews, began the story with a video of Jack's band playing several nights ago at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado.

"Sad news ladies, if you haven't yet had the sheer pleasure to see Jack Thornton and The One That Got Away, well, unless you have tickets this weekend in San Diego or San Francisco, you most likely will be out of luck."

Another video partially played before Thea's explanation continued, "We have received confirmation that the band is doing what no one expected…although they are ending their tour on a high note, the band will be severing their ties. We can only assume that with Front man Thornton's popularity, he will be looking to start a solo career."

"No doubt. He's not going to be able to give that up. If he loves it, he shouldn't have to," she spoke softly, "But that life is him; it's not me."

"What mommy?"

"Oh nothing honey," Elizabeth replied. "Hey baby, why did Nana say that Pop-Pop didn't like him?"

"Because he broke your heart," Tristan replied. Not quite understanding the concept of the "broken heart" term, she looked on at Elizabeth as if she was attempting to see the shattered pieces protruding from her body. "Are you okay mommy?"

"Of course I am honey."

"But your heart broke. How did you fix it?"

"I had you," she replied as her daughter, the light of Elizabeth's life piled into her lap.

"Mommy, was he your boyfriend?"

"A long, long time ago he was, but not any longer."

"Did you love him like you love daddy?"

Knowing that there was no comparison she simply stated, "No honey." She didn't feel as though it was necessary to tell her small child that she'd never love a man as much as she had once loved Jack.

As they entered the next week, Elizabeth was expecting to hear from Jack and was a bit anxious. She had no idea as to when he'd call, and now she wondered if he would actually call. She assumed that there were things he needed to handle once his tour was over and he never gave her a date that he'd be home. So she simply went on with her life, doing her best to put him out of her mind.

Monday night Elizabeth worked on lesson plans and helped Tristan with her arithmetic homework. Tuesday night was Brownie Girl Scouts and dinner at Nana and Pop-Pop's. Elizabeth held her breath all through dinner hoping that Tristan, who wasn't always known for having a filter, wouldn't bring up Jack's name. She didn't feel up to explaining to her parents why she had agreed to have dinner with him after having told them years ago that she never wanted to see him again.

On Wednesday night, Elizabeth was clearing the dinner table, rinsing the spaghetti and meatball residue from their plates before placing them in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Before Elizabeth could close the dishwasher door, Tristan was around the corner and headed for the front door.

"Don't you open that door…" Elizabeth yelled.

She left the kitchen and rushed to the entryway, finding Tristan standing at the open front door staring at Jack.

"Tristan, we've talked about this before. You don't open the door without mommy with you."

"I thought it was daddy. He called while you were outside and said that he would stop by to see me."

Elizabeth squatted down putting herself at Tristan's eye level, "I know you were excited, but you don't open the door unless I'm with you, okay?"

"I'm sorry mommy," she stated as she turned back to look at Jack. "Mommy said that you were her boyfriend."

"Well I guess I was," he replied feeling a bit disheartened at the term "were."

"My nana and me like your music."

"Tristan, don't you mean nana and I?"

"I knew you liked his music too mommy."

Elizabeth glanced up at Jack and found him softly laughing. Turning her attention back to Tristan, she stated, "Would you please go in and clean up your coloring books and crayons?"

Once Tristan left the room, Elizabeth turned her attention to Jack. "I thought you were going to call first," she asked, quickly realizing as he stood in his stonewashed jeans, grey heather plaid herringbone button down shirt and lightweight black leather jacket that he looked just like the man she knew years ago. There was no sign of the ever so popular rock star who had played to sold out venues for many years.

"I just got into town and I was afraid if I called first you may have changed your mind. Did you?"

"No Jack; I told you that I'd have dinner with you and I will. I mean, I can't tonight; besides we've just finished dinner."

"How about ice cream? I passed the Cold Stone Creamery on my way over."

"Ice cream? Please mommy…"

Feeling as though she needed to again make up for Tommy not following through on visitation, she reluctantly agreed.

"Let me go change," she stated while wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, and her prized white Florida Gators sweatshirt.

"You look perfect just the way you are…"

Elizabeth nervously smiled before grabbing her purse and Tristan's jacket. As they stepped outside, "We can meet you there," she offered, somehow assuming that he had a fancy two seat sports car.

"Elizabeth, I can drive; my car is big enough for all of us," he stated as they walked out to her driveway and his Emerald Green Metallic 2018 Mercedes Benz GLE 350 4matic SUV.

Elizabeth transferred Tristan's booster seat to the backseat of Jack's SUV. Once Tristan was safely buckled into her seat, Jack opened the passenger door and waited as Elizabeth slipped inside; only closing the door once she had secured her seatbelt.

Cold Stone Creamery was located a short distance from Elizabeth's townhouse. As they stepped inside the packed ice cream shop, Tristan ordered the Orange ice cream with whipped topping and fizzy candy clusters which came with a much sought after "Ugly Doll" stuffed figure. Elizabeth ordered the "Berry Me in Batter cone which consisted of Strawberry Cake Batter ice cream mixed with strawberry wafers, whipped topping and caramel. Jack ordered the Vanilla Bean Express with chocolate, peanut butter and caramel mixed in.

As he handed Elizabeth her cone, she graciously thanked him. He held onto Tristan's cup of ice cream as they searched for a seat.

Finding no available seats inside, Jack, Elizabeth and Tristan made their way outside where they found a table on the deck.

"What do you say Tristan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thank you for the ice cream Mr. …"

Elizabeth helped, "Honey, its Mr. Thornton."

"Thank you for the ice cream Mr. Thornton."

"You're very welcome Tristan."

"How do you know my name?" the small child asked.

Elizabeth glanced in Jack's direction, tilting her head and arching her eyebrows.

"Someone told me, and by the way, Tristan is a beautiful name."

Elizabeth spoke up, "Aunt Rosie told him your name."

"Oh…" and with that, her cup of ice cream and her new doll, Tristan seemed quite satisfied.

With Tristan completely occupied by her ice cream, Jack and Elizabeth were free to talk. "Thank you for coming with me tonight. I wasn't so certain that you would," Jack mentioned.

"Well, you mention ice cream to a child and you can't really back out. Besides, I should be thanking you for getting her mind off of Tommy not showing up."

"Does he do that a lot?" Jack asked as his attention was focused on Elizabeth.

"More times than not. He's either busy with work, or the baby is sick, or I don't know, but there is always an excuse. To be honest, it's alright with me, because I don't think she is missing out on much with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really afraid to let him have her for any length of time. He drank when we were together, and although I have no proof that he's drinking now, I suspect he hasn't changed," Elizabeth commented as she shuffled slightly in her seat.

"When it comes to Tristan, he doesn't always make the best decisions," she added. Seeing the confusion on Jack's face she continued, "Shortly after we quietly separated, Tristan was about 4 and a half, she spent the night with Tommy."

"Quietly separated?"

"Tommy was worried about how the separation and divorce would affect his position at the bank. He wasn't worried about Tristan or me, he was concerned about himself. He got an apartment in Miami and I promised that I wouldn't do any paperwork until he secured his new job as Vice President of the bank."

"But you suspect her was still drinking back then?" Jack asked.

"He said that he wasn't, but since I wasn't there, I don't know. He was already secretly in a relationship with his new girlfriend, so I thought she'd help take care of Tristan."

Seeing a tear slip down her cheek he asked, "Did something happen?"

She lowered her head and glanced over at Tristan who was still mesmerized by her ice cream and doll. "I didn't approve of him having his girlfriend sleep over with Tristan there, especially while we were still married, but I just didn't trust him alone with my baby."

"He wanted her for overnight stays, so I decided that I wouldn't let him have her for visits unless his girlfriend was there. I mean he was never much in the taking care of her part, so I thought at least she'd maybe be more responsible."

Jack reached over and swept the tear away; realizing quickly that his reaction was quite presumptuous. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth's fingers brushed across her cheek before she continued, "Tommy told me that his girlfriend was going to be there, so I let Tristan go for a visit. Apparently he needed her for some function at the bank; he needed to show that he was a family man."

"Didn't they wonder where you were?"

"It was during the day, and he just told them that I was teaching."

"Obviously his girlfriend couldn't go to the function at the bank, because the president had already met me, but she was supposedly coming over at dinner time," Elizabeth added.

"Apparently there was a change in plans and she never showed up. There was an emergency at the bank and instead of calling me; he took Tristan down the hall to one of his neighbors to watch while he was gone," Elizabeth's body seemed to shiver at the thought.

Jack took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Her ice cream cone began to drip down her hand as a result of her inattention. Jack took the cone from her hand and handed her some napkins, grabbing a cup and spoon from the counter before returning to their table.

"I'm sorry; thank you," she quickly cleaned her hands and wiped up the few drips on the table.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Jack, Tristan didn't know these people, and what was even worse was that Tommy didn't know them either. He took my baby and left her with people he didn't even know."

She continued, "Luckily they were nice and Tristan was fine, but when I think about what could have happened…" tears easily spilled over.

Jack reached over and placed his hand on hers, squeezing gently. As she looked up, catching his hazel eyes with brown flecks that had been burned into her memory for all these years, she nervously pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry; I never should have brought that up."

"That's okay; now I understand why you're so concerned about him with Tristan. Has she spent anymore nights with him?"

"No, and actually it hasn't come up because he always makes plans with her and then never shows. So, with him as a daddy, she's certainly not missing much."

With their ice cream finished and both Elizabeth's and Tristan's hands washed, they headed home.

Walking up the long entryway to Elizabeth's front door, Jack mentioned, "This is a beautiful place, and it seems like a very nice neighborhood."

"I've been very happy here. It has plenty of room for what we need, and my neighbors are nice." Elizabeth opened the front door and Tristan rushed inside, then returned just as quickly to thank Jack again for her ice cream and doll.

"You are very welcome. Thank you for going," he responded.

"Do you have any kids?" she asked.

"Tristan, that isn't any of our business," Elizabeth stated in a slightly stern tone.

Jack answered anyway, "No, but I hope to have several as sweet as you at some point."

"Your kids will be lucky. I think you'll make a good daddy."

Jack smiled; he watched the little girl hugging her doll as she ran back inside the townhouse.

"I'm sorry, Jack. That's none of our business."

"Elizabeth, I don't have any kids; I'm not involved with anyone, and I haven't been for a really long time."

"It's none of my business, but I find it hard to believe that you haven't had women falling all over you; that you haven't had relationships," she stated. "I'm sorry; I said it wasn't our business but I still comment, so just forget I said that."

"I'd like you to make it your business. I want you to know what's been going on in my life, and I want to know everything that has gone on in yours."

"Well apparently, thanks to Rosie, you have a head start on me."

Tristan ran back to the front door and found Elizabeth and Jack still talking on the front porch, "Mommy, can I watch Fraggle Rock?"

"In a few minutes. Let me finish talking with Mr. Thornton first," Elizabeth stated as Tristan turned and ran back into the den.

"She's precious, Elizabeth…"

"Thank you; she's my world."

"I can understand why." He observed Elizabeth light up as she watched Tristan run inside, "Are you free for dinner on Friday night?"

When Elizabeth didn't immediately respond, he stated, "Remember, you promised."

"I know I promised, and yes, I'm free for dinner on Friday night. I just need to see if Rosie can watch Tristan for me. She's still trying to get into my good graces, so I'm sure she will. But Jack, one date…that's all I can promise you."

"That's okay, I understand, but I have enough faith for both of us that it will lead to more."

Jack started down the long entryway stopping halfway to the driveway as he turned around, "Dress up; Friday is a special evening…"

To be continued…

_**Note: For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures for this chapter posted in the comments section of those pages shortly.**_


	4. Chapter 4- The Proposal

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

**_Chapter 4- The Proposal_**

Elizabeth stepped back inside her townhouse, closing the door behind her. Her heart pounded erratically as she took a seat on her sofa. Her face was flushed as tears filled her eyes.

"Mommy, did he break your heart again?" Tristan asked.

"No honey; mommy's fine."

"But you're crying. When I cry, I'm sad."

Trying to turn the direction of the conversation away from her, Elizabeth asked, "Did you still want to watch Fraggle Rock?"

"Yes please, but will you watch with me?"

"I have to clean the kitchen. I'll come and watch after I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry. This is a funny one where Red Fraggle and Uncle Travelling Matt have an adventure together…"

Before Elizabeth started the CD she stated, "You go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth, okay? That way you'll be ready for bed. It is a school night after all."

"Okay; I'll be right back…"

A few minutes later, Tristan returned to the den. She took a seat on the sofa and lined up her Fraggle Rock mini characters on the coffee table so they could watch with her.

Elizabeth started the CD as Tristan clutched her doll before she lay back on the sofa.

From the kitchen, Elizabeth listened to her excitedly giggle at various parts of the show, finding Red Fraggle's antics to be hilarious. While Elizabeth continued to clean, hoping to take her mind off of Jack, she realized that Tristan had become quiet. She turned off the faucet, dried her hands and walked over to the den.

Snuggled into one of the decorative pillows and clutching her doll tightly, Tristan was sound asleep. Elizabeth picked her up and carried her back to bed. Tucking her in, she sat on the side of the bed watching her sleep.

"I'm sorry that your father…" she whispered but was unable to finish her sentiment. "Oh how I wish that Jack had been your daddy," she spoke softly through a harsh breath as her own tears slipped down her cheeks. "But don't you worry little one; I'll keep you safe and I'll never let anyone hurt you," she leaned down and kissed Tristan's forehead, causing her to stir slightly.

Elizabeth shut out Tristan's light and closed her door, leaving a slight crack allowing the light from the hallway to softly illuminate her room.

As she sat on the sofa watching the last few minutes of the Fraggle Rock episode, her phone rang. Seeing Rosie's name and number flash on her iPhone screen she quickly answered, hoping not to awaken Tristan.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Rosie asked.

"Just watching the end of Fraggle Rock," Elizabeth replied.

"Kiss Tristan for me."

"Oh, she's already in bed."

"Then why are you watching that mindless show?"

"Because it's funny and I just need to get my mind off of things. Can you believe that Tommy told Tristan that he was coming by this evening, and then he didn't? It just makes me so mad that he continually lets her down."

"Well no; that doesn't surprise me. But on a positive note, have you heard from Jack yet?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a positive note or not, but he stopped by this evening and took Tristan and me to Cold Stone Creamery for ice cream."

"You had a date?"

"Cool your jets, Rosie. It wasn't a date. He asked about ice cream, Tristan heard him and I couldn't say no."

"You didn't want to say no."

"Rosie, remember; I handle my own life from now on…"

"I know, but I'm just giving you my opinion."

"Well don't push…"

"When are you going out on a real date?"

"Well, that depends on you."

"Me…? Why…?"

"Are you available to watch Tristan on Friday night? I mean, if you have plans I understand and I can cancel."

"No, you aren't going to cancel and she can spend the night too."

"I appreciate that, but it won't be necessary for the reason you are assuming."

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?"

"Rosie, you know me…he won't be spending the night."

"I didn't mean that; I just assumed that you may be out late. Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but he said to dress up…"

"Okay, so what are you going to wear?" Rosie asked as her mind was spinning with items she'd seen in Elizabeth's closet.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be revealing or too sexy…"

"I have a nun's habit that I wore two Halloweens ago; you can borrow that."

"Funny. I'm not worried about it. I'm sure I have something in my closet."

"Well, you have more faith than I do. I've seen your clothes. Oh wait, that outfit you wore to Jack's concert was out of your comfort zone. That's what you need to find in a dress…"

"Goodbye Rosie; I'm not going to get something new so I can impress Jack."

"Don't you know that he has always been impressed by you?"

"Goodbye Rosie…"

Elizabeth removed the Fraggle Rock CD from the TV, locked up the house and headed for bed. She changed into a pair of pink, black and white plaid lounge pants and her black Calvin Klein t-shirt and took a seat on her bed.

Realizing that she needed to have something appropriate to wear on Friday night, she opened her closet and stepped inside. Dress after dress after dress was found to be inappropriate for one reason or another; too teacher like; too goody two shoes like; or the last one she pulled from her closet was too va-va-voom like, with a bust line that would allow her usual modest breasts to catch and hold coins tightly.

She didn't even recall where the last dress came from, but was certain that she had never worn it. She closed her closet and crawled into bed, realizing she and Tristan would be going shopping tomorrow for a dress.

The following morning, Tristan was sitting at the kitchen table eating bacon, eggs and toast before they left for school. "Mommy, when am I going to see daddy again?"

She should have been used to the question as Tristan had begun to ask it regularly, but the answer always seemed difficult for her to formulate. Elizabeth knew that Tommy was Tristan's biological father, but he was far from being her daddy, and she hated that he played games with her and their little girl's emotions.

"Honey, I don't know. I guess he's been busy at work," she did her best to answer without saying how she really felt. "I have a great idea," she walked over and squatted down beside Tristan, "How about we go to the Farmer's Market on Saturday?" Elizabeth asked. She knew that this was one of Tristan's favorite places where she could play with animals in the petting zoo, ride the tractor, enjoy a hayride and pick fruits and vegetables.

"Really mommy?" she asked. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"No, I won't change my mind."

"But daddy always does. Does he just not like me?"

That question broke Elizabeth's heart. The truth was that she didn't know how he felt about Tristan. As his daughter, he should love her unconditionally, but she suspected that his job and position in society would always come first with him.

Elizabeth hugged her daughter before sending her to her room to gather her backpack and jacket. As she stood at the front door, Tristan ran around the corner, her backpack slung over her shoulder as she clutched her doll and jacket.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you need to leave that here." Elizabeth stated as she reached out to grab the doll that Jack had gotten her the night before.

"But mommy, your boyfriend would want me to take it with me to school."

"Where did you get the idea that Mr. Thornton is my boyfriend?"

"Well, he's a boy and he's your friend, so doesn't that make him your boyfriend?"

"I guess if you think of it that way, it does. But Jack, I mean Mr. Thornton is just a friend of mine."

"But mom, don't you want to have a boyfriend?"

Realizing that they had a few minutes to talk, Elizabeth led Tristan over to the sofa where they took a seat. "Where is all of this talk about a boyfriend coming from?"

"Well, I know daddy is married and he can't be your boyfriend again…"

_**Not that I'd want him anyway.**_

"I like Mr. Thornton. He bought me ice cream and my doll," Tristan took hold of her doll and held her tightly to her chest. "And he made you cry."

"Honey, Mr. Thornton is a nice man, but how does him making me cry turn around to being a good thing?"

"Because daddy never makes you cry anymore. You just get angry with him. I think you have to really love someone for them to be able to make you cry."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Tristan's shoulders and pulled her into her body… _**Out of the mouth of babes!**_

As quickly as she was talking about Jack being Elizabeth's boyfriend, she switched the topic back to taking her doll to school. "Please mom, Mr. Thornton would want me to show her to my friends."

"Honey, Mr. Thornton is a very nice man, and I'm sure that he doesn't have an opinion as to whether or not you need to take the doll with you to school," Elizabeth stated as she took hold of the doll to place it on the coffee table.

Elizabeth stood up and pulled Tristan to her feet as they walked to the front door.

"Please mommy…Hailey always brings stuff to school that her daddy gives her. My daddy never gives me anything."

Again Elizabeth squatted down, placing her at eye level with her small child. "Sweetheart, you can't pass off something that someone else gave you as being a gift from your father."

Seeing Tristan's eyes water she added, "I tell you what, why don't you take your doll, but you can leave it in the car. That way it won't get dirty, okay?"

Feeling a bit discouraged, Tristan begrudgingly responded, "Yes ma'am."

"Will you help me with something after school," Elizabeth asked as she walked out with Tristan to their driveway.

"What mommy?"

"I have to go shopping for a dress after work and I need you to tell me what you like and what I should buy."

"Really, you need me?"

"Baby girl, I always need you," Elizabeth replied as she helped her into the backseat of her Ford Mustang.

"Do I need a special dress too?"

"No honey; mommy has an appointment on Friday, so Aunt Rosie is going to stay with you."

"What kind of appointment?" Tristan asked as she paid very little attention to Elizabeth, seemingly still enamored by her purple doll.

"It's a dinner thing," Elizabeth responded realizing quickly that Tristan was no longer interested in the subject and was looking out the window, mesmerized by the passing scenery.

During breaks in instruction time, Elizabeth sat at her desk looking at the internet on her phone for just the right dress for her date with Jack. She wanted something classy, but one that would have him regretting his decision to leave her.

After school, Elizabeth picked up Tristan from her class and they headed for the mall. Their first stop was Steinmans, an exclusive dress shop.

Elizabeth grabbed a dress while the sales clerk continued checking the racks for something that would suit Elizabeth's criteria, deciding on her own to pull one item that would obviously show off Elizabeth's assets.

The sales clerk handed Elizabeth the long black dress and then walked back out onto the sales floor.

Elizabeth slipped the dress over her head and was immediately horrified. She stood staring at herself, specifically the left side, wondering where the rest of the dress was.

"Mommy, I think that dress is missing some material. Maybe you could wear leggings under it."

"No, this is a definite no!" Realizing that what they were selling was not what she wanted to wear, they hung the dresses back up on the rack and left the store.

Elizabeth and Tristan checked out several other exclusive shops, plucking a few dresses from the rack and taking them into the dressing room.

Reevaluating her initial plan to wear something that would have him regretting his decision to leave, Elizabeth tried on a white long sleeve dress with a high neck and twelve buttons going down to her waist.

Standing in the mirror, Elizabeth took a selfie of her in the dress and sent it to Rosie. While Tristan told her that she looked like an angel, Rosie was very quick to text back…

"OMG, absolutely not…"

The next dress Elizabeth tried on was sleeveless with a round neckline. It was pleated in black and purple. Elizabeth turned from the mirror and looked at Tristan, "What do you think?"

Tristan blinked several times, "Mommy, remember when I dress myself sometimes and you say…"

"It's busy, isn't it?"

"It hurts my eyes," Tristan admitted.

Elizabeth released a harsh breath, "Well, I guess I'll have to wear something I already have. I'm tired, what about you?"

Tristan said nothing but energetically shook her head up and down.

On their way out of the mall, Tristan called out, "Mommy, that one…that dress is pretty."

Elizabeth stopped and looked in the window of Hamilton's, a new dress shop that had recently opened. "Well, do you feel like going inside?"

"Okay…"

Within ten minutes, they had entered the store, tried on the dress and were now leaving with Elizabeth's purchase secured in a dress bag.

As they stood in the middle of the mall, Elizabeth suggested, "I know we don't eat fast food very often, but it's late. How would you like a hamburger and a milk shake?

"Can I have fries too?"

"I don't know if you can, but you may…" always the teacher, Elizabeth replied as they walked over one section to the food court.

Tristan stood beside Elizabeth as they edged closer in line to the counter. Unbeknownst to her, Jack was also at the mall picking up a suit that he'd purchased earlier in the day but needed to leave for minor alterations.

Walking passed the food court it was as if Jack had radar any time it came to Elizabeth. He smiled when he saw her standing in line, a dress bag draped over her arm and securely holding Tristan's hand.

"Hi you two," Jack stated as he walked up and tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Oh hi; where did you come from?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had to pick up a suit I bought earlier today. How about you; what are you shopping for?"

"Do you have a dinner meeting too? Cause mommy bought a really pretty dress for a meeting she has…" Tristan began to explain before Elizabeth cut her off.

"Tristan, Mr. Thornton doesn't want to hear about my purchase," Elizabeth stated as they moved a little closer to the counter.

"Well actually, I have a date with a very beautiful woman," Jack replied as he glanced over and caught Elizabeth's eyes.

"Too bad; he's already got a girlfriend mom," Tristan commented.

"Tristan, I've already told you that Mr. Thornton's personal life is none of our business.

"Can you eat with us?" Tristan asked.

"He glanced at Elizabeth; doing his best to gauge her reaction to Tristan's invitation.

"I don't know if you have plans, but if you don't, you're welcome to join us," Elizabeth advised as they stepped up to the counter.

The young girl at the counter glanced up and immediately dropped the two rolls of nickels and dimes that she meant to open into the cash register. "Aren't you Jack Thornton?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he replied as he immediately attempted to change the subject. "There are three meals on this order," he stated as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Jack, I can pay."

"I've got it, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth cautiously smiled as she looked down at Tristan, "She'll have a hamburger kid's meal with a…" flustered by Jack's appearance, she forgot what flavor milk shake Tristan wanted.

"What flavor milk shake for you want?"

"Chocolate…"

"Okay, so she wants a hamburger kid's meal with a chocolate milk shake. I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with a strawberry milk shake."

The young girl glanced at Jack, "And you Mr. Thornton?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milk shake," Jack stated as he pulled money from his wallet to pay for their meals.

With their food on a tray, Jack carried it over to an empty table in the middle of the food court. He placed Tristan's food in front of her and she immediately attacked her fries.

"Mmm, this is good mommy."

As Tristan watched the crowds milling around while she ate, Jack asked Elizabeth, "So, you bought a new dress? Is it for a special occasion?"

"No, and now that you mention it, you bought dinner tonight, so doesn't that satisfy my promise to you?"

"You aren't serious…"

"No, I'm just teasing, but technically speaking I have followed through."

"So, you and Tristan were talking about me? I'm guessing that she doesn't know that the beautiful woman I'm going out with is you."

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I'm glad to be home, and I'm so happy to be here with you right now."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that sitting in the mall and eating a burger and drinking a milk shake with me and my daughter is a highlight in your life."

"You apparently have no idea how important this is to me," he replied.

"Mommy look, there's a dog in the mall," Tristan called out.

"That's a service dog honey. They get to go places that other dogs can't go," Elizabeth replied.

"Can I get a dog?"

"Honey, we've talked about this before. When you show that you can take care of a dog, I'll consider it."

And with that explanation, Tristan moved on to another topic, "Do you love your girlfriend?"

"Tristan…" Elizabeth called out before turning her attention to Jack, "I'm sorry. Little ones often have no filter."

Elizabeth looked back at Tristan, "Honey, you don't ask people questions like that." Elizabeth glanced at her watch (7:45pm), and wishing that it was later she still commented, "It's getting late; we should be going."

Jack gathered their trash and threw it away before walking with them out into the parking lot, seeing that they made it to their car safely.

Jack stood by as Elizabeth secured Tristan in her booster seat and then walked with her around to the driver's side. "Thank you for inviting me to join you tonight. I enjoyed it," reaching over he took hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Feeling as though her stomach had been invaded by a flood of broken winged butterflies doing their best to take flight, she nervously smiled, "Well, actually Tristan invited you."

Jack stuck his head in through the open driver's side door to talk to Tristan, "Thank you for letting me have dinner with you tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." As Jack stood back up to allow Elizabeth to slip into her car, Tristan whispered, "I wish you could be mommy's boyfriend."

Elizabeth rolled down her window as she closed her door. "Thank you for dinner…"

"May I pick you up tomorrow around 6?" he asked.

"I'll be ready."

Once home, Elizabeth allowed Tristan to play while she matched up shoes and jewelry with her new dress. Although the necklace that Jack gave to her would have gone perfectly with her new dress, she still wasn't certain how she felt and she didn't want to give him false hope.

She settled on the sapphire and diamond heart shaped pendant, and that her parents gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Looking through her jewelry box, she found the sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet that her parents gave her for graduating from the University of Florida. Holding that and the necklace up to her new dress and she felt completely satisfied with the look. He may not find her sexy, but she certainly would exude class.

She pulled a pair of black high heel pumps from a box on her closet shelf, praying that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself walking in them.

The following morning they left for school; Tristan was a bit grumpy as Elizabeth, preoccupied by finding the right accessories for her dress allowed time to slip up on her. Tristan was finally in bed but not asleep until after 11pm, nearly three hours later than normal.

After lunch as Elizabeth was walking back to her room with her students, she had her class stop outside the office as she was called inside. Two minutes later she was walking out of the office with a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand.

"Ooo, Ms. Parker got flowers…" several of Elizabeth's students giggled.

"Shh, come on let's get back to class…"

While the class took their nap, Elizabeth pulled the note from the arrangement.

"**Elizabeth, I'm sure you remember, but twelve years ago, before our first date, I sent you a bouquet of wildflowers. That is of course before I found out how much you loved yellow roses. That first date was magical. I loved you then, and I love you now. I'll see you in a few hours.**

_**Love always, **_

_**Jack "**_

Elizabeth thought back for a moment, realizing that she had, in fact forgotten that little tidbit of information, only remembering with his sweet gesture. She did recall the restaurant, Grille 66, located right on the water at the Pier 66 Marina. It was a 5 star establishment and she was certain that it took every bit of money he had from his part time job at a local auto parts store for that one date.

Surprisingly, having lived in Fort Lauderdale her entire life, she didn't recall if the restaurant was still there. She had forgotten many things throughout the years, but how special he made her feel on that first date with him was not one of them.

Elizabeth remembered Jack's nerves, rivaling hers, as they stepped into the restaurant. They were taken to a table by the water, and although the restaurant was packed, the table next to them was never used, providing them with an abundance of privacy.

She thought about their walk along the river after dinner. Although they had been friends for awhile and she felt comfortable with him, their relationship had evolved; their feelings for each other had changed.

Elizabeth smiled as she thought about him taking hold of her hand, his thumb brushing across her skin. She could honestly say that she had never felt the excitement of fluttering butterflies during any other date. However, with Jack, it was the feeling of being suspended in air, the fear of falling but knowing for certain that he would catch her if she did.

At the end of the pier, he turned her to face him. He hesitated, afraid to scare her away, but feeling the need within him to be nearer to her. His lips met hers; they were warm, welcoming and soft. As he backed away slightly, his hand slipped behind her head pulling her close again.

Forgetting that she was still in class, Elizabeth sat at her desk smiling as she thought about the first real passionate kiss she shared with Jack. Her heart pounded as it did twelve years ago; their lips pressed together as she felt his hand resting on her lower back and his other hand behind her head pulling her closer, deepening their connection.

"Ms. Parker… Ms. Parker," Donnie Andrews, one of Elizabeth's students called out as he stood at her desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Donnie, is something wrong?"

"I think it's time for snack," he commented as she looked around and observed the entire class sitting quietly at their seats.

"Oh my; I'm sorry; I have to say that you all have been so quiet. For being so well behaved, I'm not going to give you any homework this weekend," Elizabeth commented.

"But you don't give us homework on the weekends," several students cried out.

"Well, maybe I was planning to today…"

Several hours later, Elizabeth was ushering her students down the hall to the bus ramp. She stood outside making certain that all of them reached the correct bus. Once inside, she gathered her belongings and headed for the hallway to pick up Tristan from her class.

As she opened the door, Tristan and her teacher walked into her room, "Hey munchkin," Elizabeth called out as Tristan ran into her arms. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did mommy, and I got an "A" on my arithmetic test," she excitedly answered.

"Thank you for walking her down," Elizabeth mentioned to her teacher as all three of them walked out into the hallway.

"You're welcome. I'll see you on Monday Tristan," her teacher mentioned as she headed back to her classroom.

"Well, let's get going. I need to get home and ready for my da… I mean; my meeting."

As Elizabeth helped Tristan into her booster seat, the child grabbed her doll and held her to her chest. "Mommy, what's Mr. Thornton's name?"

"Do you mean his first name? It's Jack, but you know you don't call grownups by their first names."

"I know, but I was going to name my doll after him. What's a girl's name that sounds like Jack?"

"You could name her Jackie, or Jacqueline." Elizabeth suggested as she slipped in behind the wheel and started the engine.

"Isn't Jackie a pretty name?"

"It sure is," Elizabeth quickly responded. "Hey, I'm not sure if Rosie is planning on anything special for dinner, but what would you like?"

"PIZZA…" Tristan emphatically replied.

"Girl, I think you'd eat pizza every day of you could. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes ma'am."

As they pulled into the driveway, Rosie's car was parked up near the garage door. She got out of the car once Elizabeth pulled in.

"Have you been here long?" Elizabeth asked as she unsnapped the belt on Tristan's booster seat.

"No, just a few minutes."

Observing her overnight bag Elizabeth commented, "What's that for?"

"Well, Lee is having the guys over for poker tonight, and I just think it would be better if I watch Tristan over here," Rosie stated as she grabbed Tristan's hand and they walked toward the front door.

Once inside, Tristan ran to her room to put her backpack away.

"Is something wrong?" Rosie asked.

"I didn't tell her that I have a date. She thinks it is a dinner meeting."

"Well, you're have a dinner meeting with Jack."

"But he told her that he was going out to dinner with…"

"With who?"

"He said that he was going out to dinner with a beautiful woman. I just don't want either of them to get their hopes up," she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself and Rosie a glass.

"WOW, you're nervous aren't you?"

"Truth…?"

"Yes, truth…"

"I am. I've been remembering some of the wonderful times we had together and it would be easy to fall right back into something with him, but…"

"But what…?" Rosie asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"It's not just me anymore. Jack loves performing and that's his life. But me…I'm a homebody and I love my life here. I would never ask him to choose; I mean I did that before and I lost."

"Things are different now. I think Jack is tired of the touring and he just wants his regular life back," Rosie hypothesized. "You know, I think above all else, he wants you back in his life."

"I have to go take a shower," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her wine glass and headed for the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later, Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. Her makeup was impeccable and her hair was already dried and pulled up on the sides and secured with a jeweled clip.

"You look beautiful," Rosie commented as she followed her down the hall and into her bedroom. "Okay, let me see this dress you bought."

Elizabeth opened her closet and pulled the still wrapped garment from the rack. Ripping the plastic away from the hanger, Rosie was in awe.

"I can't believe that you picked this out," Rosie stated as she placed her hands on the material and observed her shoes, bracelet and necklace that Elizabeth intended to wear with it.

"Well, I'd like to take credit for picking this out, but actually Tristan saw it and pointed it out."

"What about earrings?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth looked shocked as her fingers gently pulled on her naked earlobes. "I forgot about earrings. Oh wait," she stated as she pulled one of the drawers of her jewelry box open. "I bought myself a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings after Tommy and I divorced. It was a gift to myself after all the crap he had put me through, but I don't think that I've ever worn them."

Elizabeth found them sitting alone in the bottom drawer of her jewelry box and pulled them out to compare next to her necklace and bracelet.

"They are perfect," Rosie stated as she removed the v-neck, solid black dress with a fitted waist, free flowing skirt and ¾ length sleeves from its hanger and slipped it over Elizabeth's head, careful not to mess up her hair.

"Whoa, that's still out of the comfort zone…" Rosie remarked as she glanced as the low cut v-neck dress draped perfectly over Elizabeth's svelte frame.

"What are you talking about?"

Rosie walked her over to the full length mirror.

"Oh my, is that too low cut?" Elizabeth asked Rosie, knowing full well that she was the last person who should be giving her fashion pointers.

"Well it surprised me, but you look perfect in it, and if you want him regretting walking away, he will."

"Rosie, I'm shooting for classy."

"Elizabeth, this is classy and sexy and there is no reason why you can't be both."

Realizing that it was too late to make a change now, she went with the dress as she had originally planned. As Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom to touch up her hair, the doorbell rang. "Rosie, can you get that for me?"

"Sure," Rosie stated as she walked to the front door. "WOW Jack, you look quite handsome."

"Thank you," he replied as he stepped into Elizabeth's townhouse wearing his new grey suit and carrying a single yellow rose.

"She's nervous, so take it easy on her."

"She can't be any more nervous that I am."

That's a beautiful rose," Rosie mentioned.

Jack released a hard breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "I think the florist was upset with me; I went through three bins of roses looking for the perfect one."

As they heard the bathroom door open, each one glanced down the hall waiting for her to come out of the darkness and into the light of the den.

"Oh mommy, you look beautiful," Tristan remarked as they entered the den together.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Oh my Elizabeth, you take my breath away; you are beautiful," Jack commented.

"Mr. Thornton, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"It just so happens that I am taking your mom out to dinner tonight," Jack stated as he looked back at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Mommy is the beautiful woman you're going out with?"

"Yes ma'am she is…" he stepped forward and handed her the rose. "Just like this rose, your beauty stands out in the crowd."

"Hey mommy, he doesn't have a girlfriend," Tristan stated as she ran up and hugged Elizabeth. Looking back at Jack, Tristan's expression darkened. "Do you really think mommy is beautiful?"

"I certainly do…" he smiled at the child and then his eyes immediately drifted back to Elizabeth.

It appeared to be out of nowhere but Tristan began to cry. Dropping her purse on the entryway table, Elizabeth led Tristan over to the sofa where they took a seat.

With all the talk from Tristan about Elizabeth and a boyfriend, she assumed that her daughter was simply not certain that she really wanted her mom dating. Elizabeth prodded slightly and although the real reason didn't surprise her, the fact that she had witnessed and internalized arguments between her and Tommy did.

"What's the matter sweet pea?" Elizabeth asked as she held her child in her arms.

"Nothing…"

"Don't tell me nothing. I know that something has upset you. Please tell me."

"Daddy always said that you were ugly. He said that hopefully I wouldn't end up looking like you," Tristan barely managed the words through her tears. She shook her head from side to side, "I didn't believe him because I know you're beautiful."

"Shh, honey don't cry; those things your father said to me don't bother me, okay? So let me see that beautiful smile," Elizabeth stated as she wiped Tristan's eyes.

"You are beautiful mommy," she stated as her arms around Elizabeth's neck held her tightly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"I love you little one; are you sure you're okay?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosie picked up Tristan and balanced her on her hip. Afraid that Elizabeth was going to use this as a reason to cancel her date she looked at Tristan and remarked, "Don't your mommy and Mr. Thornton look good together."

Tristan's smile returned, "They sure do."

"Okay, I left money on the counter for pizza, so you guys have fun," Elizabeth stated as she kissed Tristan goodbye.

Jack opened the door and stood to the side as Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch. As they walked down the sidewalk to his SUV, both Jack and Elizabeth remained quiet.

Once she was in his SUV with the seatbelt secured he stated, "I'm so sorry that Tommy treated you so badly."

"It certainly wasn't your fault Jack," she stated as Jack closed the door, walked around his vehicle and slipped into the driver's seat.

Elizabeth looked down at the floorboard, "You know, you do what you can to keep your kids from hearing or knowing about arguments you have with your spouse. Apparently Tristan saw and heard a lot more than I even knew about," Elizabeth stated, her own mood having taken a downward turn.

"Once I got pregnant, Tommy kept telling me how fat I was, and that no one would find me attractive," she stated as a tear slipped down her cheek while she glanced out the windshield.

Jack listened intently, wondering how this man, who before Elizabeth entered the picture used to be his good friend, could treat any woman as he had treated her. "I personally think that pregnant women are beautiful."

Elizabeth glanced up and smiled as Jack, again without thinking, swept the tear away from her cheek.

"I should have left him much sooner than I did. You know, people always say that they stay for the kids; if they had any idea of the trauma their kids experience…" she stopped before finishing her thought.

She glanced over at Jack, took a breath and continued, "Maybe I was afraid to leave. I guess I felt like I had already failed in our relationship and I was concerned that I was developing a pattern of not seeing things through."

Jack reached over and took hold of her hand, "Elizabeth, you did not fail in our relationship. I think that maybe we were both young and inexperienced, and we weren't sure how to navigate these feelings that we had for each other."

"Maybe so, anyway I'm so sorry for even discussing him. Tommy is very insignificant in my life and with the exception of having to deal with him for Tristan's sake I do my best not to think about him. But, if you'd rather make this another night, I'll understand," she offered realizing that her mood wasn't fair to Jack.

"Absolutely not. I believe that you will be smiling in no time…"

"Okay, the challenge is on, and for my part, I promise not to bring up his name again tonight," she stated as she looked into Jack's eyes and smiled.

"See, I've already won…"

As they pulled out onto the highway Elizabeth asked, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I think you'll know soon enough," he replied.

As one of Jack's songs played on the radio he changed the station.

Elizabeth punched the button placing the radio on its previous station, "Jack, you don't need to hide your success from me. I love your music."

"I still feel odd when I hear my songs on the radio; you know, like it's a bit surreal."

"You should be very proud of your success."

"I'm really not sure how I feel about it right now. I do know that it isn't the most important thing in my life," he glanced over and warmly smiled.

"Do you know what you're going to do now? I mean, how long will you be in town?"

As Jack slowed down and stopped in traffic at a red light he turned to her, "You just don't believe I'm here for good, do you?"

"Jack, your career was off the charts; how can you give that up? I was there when you started and I know how much it meant to you to be successful."

The car behind Jack blew his horn as Jack soon realized that the vehicles in front of him had left him in the dust. As he drove forward he continued to explain, "I was 22-23 years old then; I thought I knew what I wanted. Before I left, I also thought that you would be with me through it all."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "But even though we weren't together, you have to know that I was proud of you."

"I wouldn't have known that because we weren't talking, but as much as I enjoy making music, I missed you more."

"Jack…"

"No pressure Elizabeth. I know I have one date with you, and I hope it's a time to explain, forgive and enjoy."

"But what about singing? I just don't see you giving that up."

He laughed softly, "I can sing in the shower; I can sing to you by a campfire, and I can sing lullabies to our babies."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you? I promised you one date; that's all I can commit to right now."

"Like I told you before, I have enough faith for the both of us…"

As they turned onto the Marina road Jack asked, "So, do you have any idea where we're going?"

She smiled, "You're taking me to the restaurant we went to on our first date."

"Do you remember this place?" Jack asked as he pulled into the parking lot and parked his SUV.

"Grille 66; I can't say that I've been here since you brought me all those years ago, but I think when we were here the parking lot was packed."

"It's probably just because it's still early," he stated with a sly grin as he slipped out of the vehicle and then rushed around to her side where he quickly opened her door.

As they approached the entrance, the door opened, "Hello, Mr. Thornton…ma'am," the hostess held the door and she invited them inside.

Elizabeth thought nothing of the familiarity presented by the hostess as she had to admit that Jack was easily recognizable, so calling him by name seemed normal somehow.

Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's lower back as she stepped in front of him and he guided her through the open door and into the restaurant.

As they walked through the dining area to the outdoor patio, Elizabeth turned to Jack, "There's no one here."

He smiled, "I rented the restaurant for the night. I didn't want us to be disturbed."

"Do you remember this?" Jack asked as they were led to the table in the corner of the patio overlooking the water.

"This is where we sat on our first date," she replied as he pulled out her chair, gently pushing it back up to the table once she had taken a seat.

Their waitress, Amber approached the table. "Would you like something from the bar?"

"Do you have any specialties?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, do you like watermelon?" Amber asked.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Jack spoke up, "She loves watermelon."

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and smiled, thinking how special it was that he remembered so many things about her after all these years. "Yes, I love watermelon," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Okay, well we have a wonderful frozen Watermelon Daiquiri; it's actually my favorite drink here," Amber admitted.

"Okay, I'll have a Watermelon Daiquiri."

"And you Mr. Thornton?"

"I'll have an Old Fashioned," Jack stated as Amber left them with glasses of water before leaving the table.

Although their conversation seemed to flow, each one was quite cognizant of how the topics such as his career, him leaving, and her not waiting for him drained them.

Sadly, the topics of conversation were not solely left up to them as waiters, waitresses, the hostess, bartender, and members of the band took turns coming over to the table asking for autographs, leaving little to the imagination regarding his popularity.

Jack, who was too kind to turn them down, signed autograph after autograph until the manager stepped in and directed his staff to leave them alone.

"I'm sorry…" he stated as he caught her glance and found her piercing ocean blue eyes to be as engaging as he remembered.

"Jack, don't apologize. It's part of your life, and I understand that," she replied. "But I also know that's one of the reasons that I'm not so certain that we're suited to each other now. That's your life, it's not mine."

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you; it's not my life anymore. I know…" he started to explain as Amber returned with their bar order.

"Do you know what you would like to order for dinner?" Amber asked.

"We'd like to start off with the shellfish appetizer and what would you like Elizabeth?"

"I'd like the Lollipop Lamb Chops with mashed potatoes and a green salad," she replied.

Looking back at the menu, Jack stated, "I'll have the steak and lobster tail with mashed potatoes."

"When you get a chance, may I have a water refill please?" Elizabeth asked realizing that she had nervously already consumed her first glass.

"Certainly, I'll be right back with your water and appetizer," Amber replied as she collected the menus and headed for the kitchen.

"So, how are Tom and your mom doing?" she asked.

"I haven't seen them in a while but I talk to mom on the phone twice a week. I think the last time I talked to Tom was just before the New York concerts."

"You haven't seen them since you came home? I mean, I know you've only been home a few days, but I'd think you'd see them first."

"Oh, I guess you don't know; my mom moved to Miami to live with my aunt, and Tom took a job up in Jacksonville, so they are close, but not like they used to be."

Elizabeth had yet to address the passing of Jack's father. Feeling guilty at how she handled things, she stated, "Jack I was so sorry to hear about your dad. I should have come to the service."

Jack's smile did what it could to put her at ease. "Elizabeth, we weren't in a good place at the time, so I don't blame you for not being there. I did get your flowers and it was thoughtful of your parents to attend the service; especially since I certainly wasn't one of your dad's favorite people."

"I'm his daughter and he doesn't want anyone to hu…" she stopped short of finishing her sentiment.

"I know I hurt you, but meaning to or not, I think we hurt each other. I just want to apologize and do what I can to make things right between us," he admitted.

Throughout the appetizer and their meal, the conversation turned light and lacked issues that could possibly spark a confrontation. They laughed while reminiscing about their earlier time together.

"So, how does it feel to be the kindergarten grade level head?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not one to tell people how it's going to be, so we brainstorm ideas and vote as a group on some of the things we want to try."

"Well, I'm sure that you are well respected by your coworkers," Jack commented as he observed her eyes look out over the water. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that sitting here with you right now feels like a dream."

"It feels right to me," Jack replied.

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry; I told myself that I wasn't going to push you."

'Thank you," she responded.

"May I ask you a question?" Jack leaned forward in his seat.

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Why didn't you go back to your maiden name after your divorce?"

"How did you know? I mean, I noticed on the card that came with the flowers today that it was addressed to Elizabeth Thatcher."

"When I sent the flowers, the florist called me to say that there wasn't a Ms. Thatcher at the school. I talked to the secretary and she told me that you were going by Parker."

"Well, it has nothing to do with Tommy and everything to do with Tristan. I just didn't want her feeling like we weren't family anymore. You know, you change your name and to a child you're no longer related."

"I can understand that," he replied.

Amber approached their table and cleared away their dishes. "Would you care for any dessert?"

"No thank you," Elizabeth responded. "I don't have any idea where I'd put it…I'm stuffed, but it was an excellent meal."

Turning her attention to Jack, Amber commented, "I know you've heard the music playing and since you've rented out the place, please feel free to enjoy the dance floor."

After Amber left, Jack took hold of Elizabeth's hand, surprised that she didn't pull it away, and he asked, "Would you dance with me?"

"Sure…"

Jack led her out onto the dance floor. Elizabeth was nervous as she initially managed to maintain some distance between them. The band's next song, Lost Without You, by Freya Ridings began and each one found the lyrics to be extremely poignant to their situation.

_**Standing on the platform  
Watching you go  
It's like no other pain  
I've ever known  
To love someone so much  
To have no control  
You said I want to see the world  
And I said go**_

_**I think I'm lost without you  
I just feel crushed without you  
I've been strong for so long  
That I never thought how much I needed you  
I think I'm lost without you  
**_

By this point in the song, Jack's arm was around her waist resting on the small of her back as he felt her head leaning on his shoulder and her body pressed against his. As they moved to the music, Jack felt his heart beating erratically. He closed his eyes and inhaled everything about her, the scent of her shampoo, her wild, floral perfume, and her beauty which he could sense even without looking.

_**Strangers rushing past  
Just trying to get home  
But you were the only  
Safehaven that I've known  
Hits me at full speed  
Feel like I can't breathe  
And nobody knows  
This pain inside me  
My world is crumbling  
I should never have  
Let you go**_

_**I think I'm lost without you  
I think I'm lost, lost, lost**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh  
I think I'm lost without you, you  
I just feel crushed without you  
'Cause I've been strong for so long  
That I never thought how much I love you**_

_**Standing on the platform  
Watching you go  
You said I wanna see the world  
And I said go**_

As the song ended, Jack felt Elizabeth wipe her eyes before stepping away from him. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied as he led her back to their table.

Amber returned with their check and Jack immediately handed her his credit card. While waiting for her to return, Jack asked, "Would you take a walk with me along the pier?"

When she didn't immediately respond he called out again, "Elizabeth is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," she stated as she pointed out how beautiful the lights from the other side of the Intercoastal Waterway were on the water. "I'd love to take a walk with you."

As they left the restaurant, all of the employees stood in line to shake Jack's hand, commenting that they hoped he continued with his music career.

He and Elizabeth walked halfway down the pier in near silence before stopping and leaning against the railing as they each looked out on the water.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what I can say to let you know how sorry I am for everything."

"Jack, it isn't your fault alone. You thought that I had moved on with Tommy before you left, and I believed you left me because I wasn't important to you."

"Elizabeth, you were always the most important person to me."

"Maybe back then, but Jack so much has changed; we're different people now. We can't go back to the way things were."

"Are you saying that you don't have any feelings for me?" he turned her to face him.

Looking into his eyes, Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat as she did her best to respond. "Jack," she threw her hands up in the air and turn back toward the water. "If you want to hear that I still have feelings for you…I do." She turned her head in his direction, "I can't have loved you like I did and feel nothing now. But we can't go back, and I won't open up myself and Tristan to that kind of hurt again."

"I don't want to go back, Elizabeth."

"Then what do you want Jack?"

"You see me as that 23 year old college senior who you fell in love with. I want you to see me now; get to know who I am now."

"Jack, there is too much water under our bridge. I care about you; I can't deny that, but we had our time, and apparently we weren't meant to make it," she stated as she turned around and started walking back toward the restaurant parking lot.

Realizing that his one date with her was coming to an end, Jack had an idea, "Elizabeth wait."

She stopped but didn't turn around. She swept the tears as they fell from her eyes realizing that being with him again was much harder than she'd imagined.

His hand on her arm gently turned her to face him, "I have a proposal for you…"

"Excuse me; what are you talking about?"

"You aren't dating anyone else, right?"

"I'm not dating anyone, but what does that have to do with this?"

"I propose that we date exclusively for six months. If after the end of six months, you don't want to be in a relationship with me, then I'll have to accept that our time together is over."

"Jack…"

He smiled, "Don't worry; displays of affection are not required; that is unless you want to," he clarified. "So, are you game?"

To be continued…

Those of you who are on the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted shortly.


	5. Chapter 5- May I Have this Dance?

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 5- May I Have This Dance**_

Initially Elizabeth looked on in shock. Gaining her ability to speak, she asked, "Jack, are you kidding?" the thought of his proposal sounding quite preposterous.

"Do you see me laughing?" he replied.

"So you're serious?"

"I'm very serious. Look Elizabeth, years ago we meant a lot to each other; we had plans for our future, and we didn't see our lives without the other one in it. So, don't you think we owe it to ourselves to explore our feelings and see where this takes us?"

"Jack, that's a crazy idea, and I know where it will take us…it'll lead to more hurt and anger."

He caught her glance, engaging her with his own as he spoke softly, the feeling of butterflies left fluttering in her stomach, "Are you really angry with me right now, or are you scared."

"Scared of you; don't be absurd," she replied as she turned away from him attempting to break the pull that he always seemed to have on her.

Jack smiled at the fire he saw in her eyes. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, he was familiar with the look, the hesitancy in her voice, and the fear that seemed to consume her. "Then if you aren't scared, and you aren't dating anyone else, humor me, Elizabeth. Give me six months; it will either show that we're meant to be together, or we're not, but either way we will have tried."

"This just seems a bit unorthodox, don't you think?"

"Maybe so, but I had to think of something; since we reconnected, you just seem too willing to shut us down and run away…"

"Jack, I'm not running away."

"What do you call it, Elizabeth? You told me a few minutes ago that you care about me; that you do have feelings for me, so why are you so willing to walk away?"

"Why are you so certain that this will work; that we won't just be walking away from each other in six months?"

"Because I have faith in us," he quickly responded.

Her eyes watered and tears slipped down her cheeks as she whispered, "I don't know if I can."

He stepped closer, "It's okay to admit that you're scared; I'm afraid to, but I'm fairly certain that we're scared of different things."

She turned away from the water and leaned her back against the railing, "What are you afraid of?"

He nervously smiled, "I'm afraid that you won't give us a chance; that you'll say forget it without even trying. You're afraid because there are a lot of emotions involved…"

"And I have a child Jack. Tristan is the most important person in my life, and to open her, to open us up to that kind of hurt again, I just can't do that to her."

"I know you have a child Elizabeth, and doesn't she deserve to have a loving, stable male role model in her life?"

"Speaking of which, what makes you so stable? I mean, how do you go from travelling the world, performing to sell out crowds and living the high life to coming back here and settling down? Do you really think that you can give all of that up and live like a normal person?"

"I know I can; I need to Elizabeth. You know all those years ago I thought I knew what I wanted, the fame, the excitement and people worldwide loving my music."

Elizabeth turned her head in Jack's direction, "Yeah, keep talking; the more you talk about how wonderful that life was, the less I'm thinking that you can give it up. I was there, Jack, remember? I know what the excitement of that life meant to you."

"No, what meant something to me was you being there with me; you being a part of whatever success we found. After we split it was me without you and that's a life I just don't want to live."

"I just don't know if I can believe that. I mean it's been ten years; everything I've seen looked like you were living the high life with women and…"

"Elizabeth you should know that you can't believe everything you see in print," his hand on her arm turned her in his direction. "After each concert I went back to my hotel room alone…"

"Jack, I find it hard to believe that you left the high of a concert and went back to your hotel room alone."

"The guys went out and partied, not wild or anything, but I had other things I needed to do."

"Like what?"

"After every concert, I went back to my hotel room and…"

"Never mind, Jack; I don't need to hear about you and the women who followed the band and hung on your every word."

"It's nothing like that, Elizabeth. There were no women, or at least not like you think," he looked down at the pavement before looking back into her eyes, "I'd go back to my hotel room and I pulled out an old phone I carry with me." Seeing the look of confusion on her face he continued, "The phone is full of pictures of you, you and me and screenshots of my favorite texts that I shared with you. Somehow they made me feel closer to you."

Jack took a deep breath before hesitantly continuing, "Elizabeth, I have met some wonderful people, and maybe I just needed to experience life without you to show me what the most important thing in life is," he did his best to explain, hoping that she would feel his sincerity.

"What conclusion did you come to?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, everything I've done; all the success I've had, I'm telling you, without you in my life, it's meant nothing. This right here; standing with you right now, this means the world to me…"

"Jack, I was devastated when we broke up; I told myself that I'd never let a man get to me like you did. Then I see you again, and it all comes flooding back, the love, the anger, the disappointment, and the fear."

"But you did mention love first; we can work through the other emotions, but you have to give us a chance."

"But what if it doesn't work out? I mean, I'm a big girl; I know how to handle disappointment, but Tristan, she's already had a lifetime of hurt thrown at her in a matter of seven years."

"But Elizabeth, what if it does work out; don't we deserve that chance?"

Elizabeth turned toward the water and rested against the railing. Glancing out at the water, she watched as a yacht cruised under the drawbridge. "Jack, it's been nice seeing you again, really it has…"

"Hey, isn't that Jack Thornton…" a group of twenty something's converged on Jack and Elizabeth.

As he was circled by adoring fans and papers, pens and body parts were thrust in his face to sign, he did his best to keep his eyes on Elizabeth who was quickly pushed to the outskirts of the circle.

As Elizabeth watched how Jack handled the crowd she listened as they threw question after question at him…

"Are you going solo?

"When is your next tour?"

"Your music is awesome. Please say you aren't giving it up?

"Why did the band break up?

One of the girls glanced over at Elizabeth, who seemed much more content on the outskirts of their fandom. "Hey, is she your girlfriend?" the girl asked as she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of Elizabeth before she could turn away.

Feeling as though they had invaded Elizabeth's privacy he stated, "Okay, that's enough," Jack stated as he pushed himself through the group, took Elizabeth's hand and walked toward the parking lot. "I'm sorry about that. It will die down soon, I'm sure."

"You don't need to apologize, Jack," she responded, without realizing that her hand was still comfortably resting in his. "You're talented, popular and you have a lot of people who admire you. But that's also why I say that I don't think this will work," she released his hand. "Jack, my life is bound to be boring compared to what you're used to."

Realizing that the group had gone their own way and they were now alone, Jack stopped walking and turned her to face him. "That is not the life I want. I want a family…with you. I want to wake up at 6 in the morning and go for a run before I head out to work. I want to come home at night and play catch with our son in the backyard and sit in the stands and watch him play in his first peewee league football game. I want to spend time getting to know Tristan, and I want her to love me like a daughter should love her daddy. I want to cheer her on at her dance recitals, soccer games, or whatever she chooses to find joy in."

He continued, "At night, when everything is quiet, I want to curl up in bed and make love to you," his finger under her chin lifted her face upwards, as their eyes met. "I love you, Elizabeth; I will never love another woman the way I love you."

His heart pounded as his lips ached to touch hers. Having dreamed of her for many years, he wanted to feel her body next to his but also knew that he could not push her.

Jack continued, "Elizabeth, I want to settle down here, but I still want to travel; I just want to do it with you, with our family. What can I say to get you to understand?"

"It's just hard for me to believe that you want to give up that dream to live a quiet life here."

"Elizabeth, I've lived that dream, and" tears pooled in his eyes as he struggled to contain them. He took a breath and whispered, "It wasn't a dream without you."

Without thinking her hand rested on his cheek as her thumb brushed away a tear which managed to slip from his eyes. His hand covered hers and he closed his eyes, thankful to feel her touch again.

"I'm sorry," she pulled her hand away and turned back to face the calm water. "Can you understand that this isn't some game to me Jack? What am I teaching Tristan if I go along with this crazy idea of yours to pretend that we're dating?"

"No, you're right it isn't a game, but if you go into it with that frame of mind, it's dead before we even try. What I'm proposing is that you open your heart to the possibilities; we spend time together and see where it goes," his voice was soft, yet passionate as he made his plea. "As for Tristan, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Jack she is already enamored by you; she wanted to pass off the doll you got her as a gift from her father, because he is such a disappointment."

"Don't you think that we can show her a positive male/female relationship; how it can be loving, kind, and respectful?"

Thinking about how badly Tristan needed that in her life she finally replied, "Okay…"

Jack heard the word but wasn't expecting it, so he continued, "You're just too quick to give up…"

"Jack…Jack, I said okay. We'll date for six months…"

"Are you willing to really give it a try?" he asked.

She turned to face him, stepped forward and kissed his cheek, "Yes."

His eyes closed and his heart pounded as he felt her lips on his skin. He smiled at the possibilities as he held out his hand. She observed his open palm, inviting her to take hold. She glanced in his eyes, seeing the warmth and genuine kindness that she'd always felt with him and she placed her hand in his.

They walked the distance of several blocks back to his car, remaining quiet, as each one did their own reflecting on the revelations of the evening. He opened her door, disappointed when he had to let her hand go.

As he slipped in behind the wheel she glanced over and observed his smile. "What's that for?" she asked.

"I get another date with you," he reached over and again took hold of her hand.

"I still can't promise you anything other than I'll try."

"Elizabeth, all I ask is that you go into this with an open mind and heart; don't assume that it's going to fail, okay?"

Her smile returned. She had to admit, even if it was just to herself, that this proposal idea of his was ingenious. Although she was scared for the outcome, having him back in her life, even if it was only for six months, felt familiar and comfortable.

As they drove back to her townhouse she still had questions, but was concerned about inundating him with one right after the other. However, if this was going to work, six months was not a lot of time, and they needed to use the time wisely.

"Do you honestly think that you will be happy living here in Fort Lauderdale? I mean it has to be a lot quieter than LA," she mentioned as her glance moved between Jack and the sparse traffic in front of them.

"Elizabeth, I'm here and I'm setting down roots. I'm not going anywhere…"

"Speaking of roots, where are you living? I mean, I thought your mom was still here is Fort Lauderdale. Are you staying in a hotel?" she asked seeing that as a somewhat transient form of living.

"No, I paid off my mom's house for her years ago, so when she moved to Miami, she sent me the keys."

"So you're living over on Del-Ray?"

"No, we sold that house and I bought my mom a place years ago on Ponce De Leon Drive."

"Where's that?"

"It's across the Tarpon River from Colee Hammock Park. Have you been there lately?"

"I took Tristan to a birthday party there over the summer. They took the kids on a trip up the river on the Jungle Queen River boat? Do you remember the time we went?"

"I sure do; it was unforgettable," he replied.

"Unforgettable is right. I was in my formal for the spring break dance, you were in your tux, and we ran aground," she easily recalled a memory from over eleven years ago.

"That was a night that is hard to forget. Although, I'd like to put the look on your dad's face when we came home out of my mind. I don't think he believed our story."

"He didn't initially, but he did see it in the newspaper the next morning."

"Well, if we had waited to get pulled from the sandbar you would have missed your curfew," Jack reminded her.

"Oh I remember," she giggled at the memory. "You carried me to shore, only allowing the bottom of my dress to get wet. You on the other hand were soaked from your hips down." She thought for a moment before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, if I recall correctly we were on a sandbar and the water wasn't that deep depending on which direction you went."

"Okay, so I went in the wrong direction, but I still held you above the water."

"My hero," she looked in his eyes and smiled. "My dad was so upset, but who still has a curfew at 21 years old?"

Jack responded, "Well, if you had been spending the night at the dorm, you wouldn't have had a curfew. However, we were in the middle of spring break and four hours away from school so we stayed with family. Remember if we're in their house, we abide by their rules."

He continued, "I'm not sure if your dad was upset because you were a few minutes late or if it was because I was dripping lake water all over their foyer."

As they pulled into Elizabeth's driveway, it was fairly dark with most of the lights being out in her townhouse. Jack opened her door and helped her out of his SUV.

"I had a great time tonight Elizabeth," Jack stated as they approached her door. He took the key from her hand and opened her front door.

"It looks like everyone is asleep, would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee or something?" she asked, doing her best to make an effort at this new arrangement.

Not wanting to see the night end, Jack accepted as they stepped into the dim light in her entryway. As they walked into the den, Rosie, who was leaning over onto the arm of the sofa with Tristan asleep in her lap, stirred.

"Oh hey you two; did you have a nice time?" she groggily asked.

Elizabeth shook her head up and down, "Jack proposed."

"That's nice," she replied before yawning and stretching. As Elizabeth's comment finally reached Rosie's sleepy brain, she shot up from the sofa, jostling Tristan awake. "You're getting married?"

"Shh, no nothing like that," Elizabeth responded.

"Mommy, I was waiting up for you."

"I see that, little one. Why don't I take you back to bed?"

Tristan stood up, but seeing Jack she held his hand and looked up into his eyes, "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth for approval. Quickly given, he picked the small child up in his arms and started down the hall.

"Jackie…wait, Mr. Thornton, I need Jackie," Tristan called out as Elizabeth grabbed her purple doll baby and handed it to her daughter.

Once they disappeared down the hall, Rosie grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her over to the sofa, "Spill and I mean everything."

"Jack proposed that we date for six months and see if we can regain the feelings we once had for each other," Elizabeth explained.

"Regain them? Girl, I see the way you look at him, and the smoldering glances he gives you…those feelings are there; they never left your hearts."

"Maybe so, but I can't just fall back into his arms as if the past ten years didn't happen. I have to be concerned about Tristan and how all of this will impact her."

"Elizabeth, that little girl is back in her bed with Jack reading her a story at her request. I don't think you have to worry about her," Rosie commented.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"But Elizabeth, what if it does?"

Elizabeth didn't respond. She stood up and walked down the hall with Rosie close behind. Standing in the doorway of Tristan's room, they observed Jack reading the child's favorite bedtime story, "Goodnight Wembly Fraggle."

Listening quietly, Elizabeth was impressed that Jack changed voices with each character, somehow bringing the story more to life, even if it was just for the grownups.

Elizabeth stepped into the room and tapped Jack on the shoulder. As he turned around she whispered, "You don't have to read the rest, she's asleep."

Jack responded in a very soft whisper, "She might not know that I didn't finish it, but I will. I want her to know that she can trust me."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. As she walked out of the room, she heard him resume reading the story, leaving them alone as she and Rosie walked back to the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee.

"So, are we to consider that you two are back together? I'm just a bit confused on this proposal thing…"

"We agreed to open out hearts to the possibilities; but we're just going to date and see how everything goes."

"And what are you going to tell Tristan?" Rosie asked. "I mean, I just want to be on the same page as you."

"I won't offer any explanation; I'll just answer her questions as she asks them."

Elizabeth pulled three cups from the cabinet.

"No coffee for me. I'm going back to bed so you and Jack can talk," Rosie stated as she hugged Elizabeth before heading down the hall, passing Jack as he closed Tristan's bedroom door and headed for the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked as she poured a cup for him before he answered.

"I'd love one, thank you," he stated as he took the cups to the table while she gathered the sweetener and creamers.

"This is nice," he mentioned as he took a sip of black coffee.

Elizabeth was quietly stirring in sweetener and creamer in her cup when she looked up, "Huh…?

"This, sitting here with you, it's nice and it feels right."

"Thank you for reading Tristan's favorite story to her. If she had been awake, I know she would have loved it."

"It was a special time for me too. She's a great kid, Elizabeth; you've done a wonderful job raising her."

"Speaking of jobs, you say that you're here for good, but what are you planning to do? I mean, I'm sure financially you don't need to, but won't you get bored doing nothing?"

'Don't you remember, I do have a Criminal Justice degree, and I've actually been talking with Matthew Price, the president of Broward Community College about teaching several classes on campus?"

"Teaching, hmm, you never were interested in teaching before," she mentioned.

"Well, I'm looking at different options…teaching, security, or maybe even following my father's footsteps and joining the police department. I just wanted to make sure that I was welcome in town first."

"Welcome in town; what are you talking about, Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I know my proposal was a bit odd, but it gives us a chance to work through things and find us again. But I have to be honest with you, if you hadn't agreed I don't think I could stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be here in town and watch you dating other men; it would be too hard."

"Oh, like those pictures I've seen with you and the beautiful starlets and musicians? I felt like you had plenty of company; you couldn't possibly be missing me."

"I've missed you since I left; and those pictures you saw, most were simply for publicity. I dated very litter while I was out in LA."

"Well, maybe sometime we can discuss the little that you did date; I mean were they serious?" she asked, somehow unable to wait for a later time to discuss the topic.

"Only one," he replied.

Elizabeth glanced down into her crème filled coffee cup, not certain how she felt about another woman having had that part of Jack that she'd only dreamt about. "Do you feel comfortable telling me what happened?"

"You…"

"Me, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I was getting married, but two weeks before the ceremony…"

"What happened, Jack?"

"Rosie called; she told me that you and Tommy were getting a divorce and I couldn't go through with it. We broke up and I haven't spoken to her since."

"Who was she?"

"Her name is Dana; she worked for our manager, but I've heard that she's since gotten married and is expecting her first child, so I'm happy for her."

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, "Don't be. Marrying Dana would have been a mistake. Things worked out as they were supposed to."

Elizabeth took her spoon and began nervously stirring her coffee, "Marrying Tommy sure was a mistake."

Jack squeezed her hand, "No it wasn't. Elizabeth, you have a beautiful little girl because of that relationship. That can never be a mistake."

"You're right; she's the best thing that came out of that relationship."

"Mommy…" Tristan's voice echoed down the darkened hall.

"Speaking of which," she smiled at Jack before turning her head toward the hallway. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Is it time to go to the Farmer's Market?" she groggily asked as she entered into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

"No honey; you need to go back to sleep," Elizabeth stated as Tristan piled up into her lap and laid her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Tristan opened her eyes and caught a blurry glimpse of Jack. She wiped her eyes before opening them again; this time seeing Jack more clearly. She smiled as she leaned over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Well, I don't know, he might already have plans," Elizabeth responded back to Tristan.

"Mr. Thornton, mom's taking me to the Farmer's Market tomorrow; can you come with us?"

Feeling the connection that Tristan was already developing with Jack, she smiled. "We'd like for you to come if you don't have any other plans."

"I'd love to go. What time do you want to leave?" he asked.

Tristan and Elizabeth looked at each other before both spoke in unison, "Cinnamon rolls."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"They sell cinnamon rolls to die for at the Farmer's Market, but you have to get there early or the sell out. So, is 9 o'clock too early for you?" Elizabeth asked as she felt her child's arms lovingly wrapped around her neck.

Jack stood up, "Well, I should get going so you beautiful ladies can get some sleep. I'll see you at 9."

Tristan crawled out of Elizabeth's lap and ran after Jack. Standing at the front door, with Elizabeth behind her, Tristan stated, "Thank you for reading my favorite story to me. You read better than mommy; you do different voices," she stepped forward, reached up and began tugging on Jack's jacket.

Jack squatted down and Tristan kissed his cheek. Standing back up he glanced over and observed Elizabeth brush a tear from her face. "I'll see you two at 9 am…" he mentioned before quickly slipping out the door, barely making it outside, concerned that his own emotions were taking control.

Jack walked out to his car, took a seat behind the wheel and cried. However, different from the tears he's shed over Elizabeth in the past, these were more cleansing in nature, and as Elizabeth had told him earlier in their relationship, "Tears aren't always a bad thing."

Driving home, Jack's thoughts were in overdrive, wondering how Tommy, a man who many years ago seemed so normal, could treat Tristan with such anger, malice and disregard for her feelings.

Jack walked into the house and feeling a bit antsy, he took a seat n a chaise lounge on the deck by the pool. He stared out onto the calm water, wondering how a father could treat his child with such disdain. Tristan was a part of Elizabeth, and he had to admit that she already held a piece of his heart.

As his thoughts went deep, he wondered if Tommy's nonchalant attitude toward Tristan was more about his want for Elizabeth and less about his lack of loving attention toward his daughter. No matter the reason, he wasn't about to let Tommy pull her away from him like he'd done once before.

Feeling the nice warm breeze on his face he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**Elizabeth's Townhouse…**_

Tristan was sound asleep by the time Elizabeth tucked her into bed. Elizabeth kissed her forehead before heading for her own room.

Elizabeth walked into her room, took off her dress and jewelry, placing the items on her dresser before hanging her garment in the closet. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her chest of drawers, took a seat on the side of her bed and fell backwards as her head rested on her pillow.

She woke up an hour later, still in her bra and panties and lying across her bed with her feet resting on the floor. Changing into her pajamas, she pulled her bedding back, slipped under the covers and closed her eyes.

Although she easily fell asleep before, she glanced at the clock, 1:45am, and now her thoughts were running rampant, and sleep seemed as though a distant memory.

She turned on her radio hoping that the soothing music would put her back to sleep. Sadly, that did not come to pass as the Katy Perry song, "Never Really Over" began to play…

_**I'm losing my self control  
Yeah, you're starting to trickle back in  
But I don't wanna fall down the rabbit hole  
Cross my heart, I won't do it again**_

_**I tell myself, tell myself, tell myself, "Draw the line"  
And I do, I do  
But once in a while, I trip up, and I cross the line  
And I think of you**_

_**Two years, and just like that  
My head still takes me back  
Thought it was done, but I  
Guess it's never really over  
Oh, we were such a mess  
But wasn't it the best?  
Thought it was done, but I  
Guess it's never really over**_

_**Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again  
And I'll have to get over you all over again  
Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be coming over again  
And I'll have to get over you all over again**_

_****__**I guess I could try hypnotherapy  
I gotta rewire this brain  
'Cause I can't even go on the internet  
Without even checking your name**_

_**I tell myself, tell myself, tell myself, "Draw the line"  
And I do, I do  
But once in a while, I trip up, and I cross the line  
I think of you**_

_**Two years, and just like that  
My head still takes me back  
Thought it was done, but I  
Guess it's never really over  
Oh, we were such a mess  
But wasn't it the best?  
Thought it was done, but I  
Guess it's never really over**_

The song was still playing when Elizabeth shut off her radio, the lyrics sounding way too much like her own life. Knowing how writing in her journal used to bring her peace, she pulled her book of secrets from her bedside table. She'd been lax in conveying her feelings onto the blank canvas, but hoped that with everything that had happened that evening, it would help to put things into perspective.

She took several deep breaths and did her best to calm her nerves and erratically beating heart before putting her pen to the paper…

"_**I've fallen, but I've also managed to rise again. I've made mistakes, and as a result, I've lived and I've learned. I'm far from perfect, but I've tried to be an example of strength and perseverance. I've been hurt, but I am thankful that I have the precious privilege to be alive; to breathe, to experience life, and to be your mother, for bringing you into this world will forever be my greatest blessing.**_

_**Sometimes along the way we experience sadness, fear, and disappointment, often times allowing the darkness to overshadow the light. The fear torments us as we fight to be released from its hold, finally realizing that we will never be free again until we accept and break those barriers that have so painfully contained us. **_

_** My dear sweet baby girl, you have taught me so much in your short time on this Earth. Your heart is open; your love is pure, and your eyes see the beauty in everyone and everything around you. **_

_**I have always believed that I am one decision away from a totally different path in life, but fear of change has always kept me from venturing. I've also wondered, when you leave, are you ever able to return home again? Well, obviously most of us can literally return to the safety of our homes but is it possible to return to the way things were, recapturing the feelings and emotions we once shared with that special someone? I want to believe that we can, but I'm just not so sure. After all, what's done is done, its water under the bridge so to speak. **_

_**Apparently according to Katy Perry, "Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over," but can I really handle the possibility of having to get over you again? I've been afraid to accept what my heart seems to believe is true, but is it possible that this evening's proposal could be the change I've needed in my life? Or am I simply delaying the inevitable?" **_

Elizabeth lay back on her bed as her journal rested on her chest and she fell asleep. She had just drifted off when Tristan snuck into her room, crawled under the covers and snuggled up against her.

Elizabeth, slightly disoriented at the time, opened her eyes, and seeing her beautiful daughter, she wrapped Tristan in her arms, and pulled her close as they each drifted back to sleep.

_**Jack's House…**_

7:45am- Across town, Jack woke, still lying in his chaise lounge and wearing his suit. He lay there quietly thinking about the previous night, and trying to determine if Elizabeth had actually agreed to date him for six months, or was it all a dream?

Realizing that his dream was a reality, he jumped up and rushed to the shower, not wanting to be late picking up Elizabeth and Tristan.

_**Across Town…**_

Back at Elizabeth's townhouse, the girls slept soundly until Elizabeth stretched and glanced at the alarm clock…8:30 am.

"Tristan…Tristan, Jack is going to be here in 30 minutes. Go get dressed and I'm going to jump in the shower…"

As Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom, she observed Tristan dart across the room to the door. Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth stepped out of the shower choosing not to wash her hair due to time constraints.

Elizabeth slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white camisole and a grey button down v-neck sweater. Before checking on Tristan, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

Tristan was sitting in the den when Elizabeth came down the hall. "Uh, I think you either need to wear solid shorts or a solid shirt. That right there is quite busy."

"But the stripes are all going in the same direction and it looks like a rainbow," Tristan explained.

"Yes, it has many colors, but please do me a favor and change."

Disappointedly, Tristan headed down the hall to her room, closing her door for privacy.

Jack knocked on the door, "Hurry up Tristan," Elizabeth called down the hall before letting Jack in the townhouse.

He stepped inside wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans, a navy blue plaid flannel shirt, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Elizabeth held her breath as they waited on Tristan to change clothes. Happily she made her way down the hall wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a grey t-shirt that was screen printed with "Fill Your Heart with Smiles."

"Hi Mr. Jack," Tristan called out as she looked to her mother to see if her name for him was considered acceptable.

"Mr. Jack," are you okay with that Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I actually like it. Mr. Thornton was my father, so Mr. Jack it is.," he confirmed. "Are you two beautiful ladies ready to go? I understand that the cinnamon rolls sell out fast."

Tristan giggled, "That's cause we told you that last night. You're silly Mr. Jack…"

"Just give me a minute to fix her hair," Elizabeth stated as she brushed it out. "Do you want it in a ponytail like mine?"

"I want waterfall braids."

"Of course you do," Elizabeth stated as she quickly put a waterfall braid in Tristan's hair, securing both sides together in the back.

"Well, if we want one of those famous cinnamon rolls you've been telling me about, we'd better get going," he stated as they walked to the entryway and he opened the door. "I'm a lucky man to be in the presence of such beautiful girls today."

Tristan stopped, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Jack smiled and squatted down in front of her, "I sure do. You look just like I'll bet your mommy looked at your age, and she's always been the most beautiful woman to me."

Before Jack could stand, Tristan wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When he stood, she took hold of his hand, her free hand clasping onto Elizabeth's hand, as they walked out to the driveway completely connected.

Jack grabbed Tristan's booster seat from Elizabeth's car and placed it in his back seat. As she crawled into the seat, Jack buckled her in, and then turned back to Elizabeth, "Would you check that to make sure I've secured it properly."

Elizabeth stepped forward and stuck her head in the SUV. Fiddling with the belt, Jack happily heard her say, "That's perfect."

He opened the door for Elizabeth, and waited until she had secured her own seatbelt. Jack walked around to the other side of the SUV and slipped in behind the wheel, "So who wants a cinnamon roll?"

"I do," Tristan squealed.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the already packed parking lot of the Bednar's Farmers Market. Finding a space, Jack pulled his SUV in and parked.

They walked toward the entrance with Tristan already eyeing the booth that sold the best tasting cinnamon rolls. Once inside, Elizabeth and Tristan grabbed a table while Jack ordered three cinnamon rolls, two cups of coffee, and a juice box for Tristan.

Tristan was licking her lips as Jack approached with their goodies. He handed Tristan her food and juice box first, before placing a cup of coffee with four splenda packets and three caramel macchiato containers in front of Elizabeth.

"You remembered how I take my coffee," she mentioned as she began stirring in the additions to her drink.

"Well, I remember how you used to take it, but if you want something different now I can get that for you."

"No, I'm not very adventurous; I still like it the same way. I see you still drink yours black," she commented as her plastic spoon silently stirred her coffee.

"Yeah, just need the jolt of caffeine…"

With their coffee, juice and cinnamon rolls finished and the trash thrown away, they proceeded into the market, and the nearby petting zoo.

Jack fed the coin machines which continually gave Tristan animal feed as she made her way through the barn. She fed Mr. Pig, Hammy, Pork Chop, Benny and Spot, the piglets, Calvin the camel, the cows, Bert and Bessie, Sophie, the sloth, Bennie, Imogene, Sapphire, and Lucy, the adult goats and Miracle and Mabel, the twin kids, Joey the donkey, and Skippy the kangaroo.

They picked a bucket of strawberries, with Elizabeth catching both Jack and Tristan eating many of the berries before they could end up in the container.

They walked back inside, took a seat and ordered lunch. Elizabeth had the watermelon salad; Tristan ordered the grilled cheese sandwich and sliced apples. Jack decided on the Margherita personal pizza.

As they sat and talked, a local band began to play as many of the kids took to the dance floor to work off some additional pent up energy.

While Jack and Elizabeth talked, Tristan watched as many of the father's took to the dance floor with their daughters. She remained quiet as she watched. Tears forming in her eyes as she wished she had a daddy like those she saw.

Catching a glimpse of Tristan wiping her eyes, Jack put down his pizza, wiped his mouth and hands and stood in front of her with his hand out, "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

"Mr. Jack, I'm not a ma'am, I'm just a little girl."

"And a beautiful little girl you are."

"Wouldn't you rather dance with mommy?" she asked, doing her best to hold back her tears.

"I'd like to dance with your mommy, but right now, I'd really love to dance with you…"

Tristan wiped her eyes and took hold of Jack's hand as he walked her out onto the dance floor. As he held her hand, she balanced on the top of his feet, with his other hand on her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

The band, seeing the number of father's dancing with their daughters, chose an appropriate song. Maybe Jack didn't have all of the same memories about Tristan as the other fathers had with their daughters, but he couldn't deny the growing affection he had for her.

The band began playing "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw…

_**Got to hold on easy as I let you go,  
gonna tell you how much I love,  
though you think you already know,  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel,  
wrapped in pink so soft and warm,  
you've had me wrapped around your finger,  
since the day you were born.**_

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in,  
Chase dreams but always know the road  
that'll lead you home again,  
Go on, take on this whole world,  
But to me you know you'll always be,  
My Little Girl**_.

_****__**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile,  
could melt my heart of stone,  
Now look at you, I've turned around,  
and you've almost grown,  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!",  
in the moonlight at your door,  
As I walk away, I hear you say,  
"Daddy Love You More!".**_

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road,  
that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be,  
my little girl.**_

Elizabeth watched from their table not far from the dance floor. She listened to the words of the song she'd never heard before and found it difficult to contain her tears. She watched as Tristan smiled and laughed, knowing that that is the way her life should be.

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know,**_

_**he's the half that makes you whole,**_

_**he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me, he won't be good enough!**_

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be,  
my little girl!**_

As the song ended, Jack kissed Tristan on the top of her head and held her hand as they walked back to the table. Elizabeth turned away, pretending to watch something in the distance as she wiped her eyes.

Turning back, Tristan enthusiastically announced that "Mr. Jack is a great dancer. You should dance with him."

Brushing an elusive tear away with her finger Elizabeth responded, "I will honey."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he watched her wipe away several more tears.

She whispered, "I haven't seen her this happy in so long. Thank you for doing that."

"It was my pleasure," he replied as he reached over, took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Now, may I have this dance?"

To be continued…

Those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures that go along with this chapter posted shortly.


	6. Chapter 6- Protect Your Jewels

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 6- Protect Your Jewels**_

"Now, may I have this dance?" Jack held out his hand.

Elizabeth glanced over at Tristan, and observing her broad smile, she accepted.

They walked out onto the straw covered area as he gently held her hand. The band members looked at each other, and immediately began playing the Elvis Presley song, "Can't Help Falling in Love."

_**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?**_

It was as if the dance floor belonged only to them, with the fathers having returned to their tables with their daughters and no one else venturing forward.

"Jack…"

"What is it?" he asked as his finger brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth again glanced back to their table and observed the smile that had not yet left Tristan's face. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder, knowing that they needed to talk, but right now, being held in his arms, didn't feel like the right time._**  
**_

_**Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be**_

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Oh, like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be**_

_**So take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, ooh, oh, for I, I can't help falling in love with you**_

As the song ended, Jack leaned back; his finger under her chin lifted her head up and his lips gently pressed against the soft skin on her forehead.

"Thank you for the dance," he whispered as they made their way back to the table and a very excited seven year old.

Didn't I tell you that Mr. Jack was a good dancer?"

"Yes you did sweetheart, and you were right," Elizabeth stated as she glanced in Jack's direction and smiled.

"How come daddy never danced with us?"

Elizabeth hated making up excuses for Tommy, however, telling Tristan that her father was a poor excuse for a man certainly didn't seem appropriate either. "Some people just don't like dancing. You know it's like you love roller skating, but you hate skateboarding. Not everybody loves everything," she did her best to answer the question as simply as possible.

At the end of the day, and with the sun no longer bright in the sky, they made their way back home. They'd barely made it out of the parking lot before Tristan was sound asleep in the back seat.

Once back at Elizabeth's townhouse, Jack carried Tristan into the house and back to her room. Once she was in her pajamas and tucked into bed, Jack stood beside Elizabeth as he bent down and kissed Tristan on the forehead.

"Good night, little one…" he whispered.

After Elizabeth kissed Tristan good night, she and Jack walked out into the hallway together. As the door closed, Tristan's eyes opened, she smiled and whispered, "I love you Mr. Jack. I hope you love us too…"

Assuming that he was not ready to leave, Elizabeth went into the kitchen, "Would you like a glass of wine or a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love one, but it's been a long day, and I'm sure you're tired."

They walked to the front door. As he stood in the doorway, his glance moved between her mouth and her beautiful blue eyes. Her lips were rosy, soft and inviting, and oh how he ached to kiss them. However, he'd told her at the time of his proposal that physical affection was not required, so he intended to let her make the first move in that area.

However, he had to admit that the waiting was excruciating. His heart pounded and his feet felt as though they were stuck in concrete rendering him unable to move. Maybe if he stood there longer she'd take the bait and kiss him.

"Elizabeth, are you and Tristan free for dinner on Tuesday night?"

"Tristan has Brownies…"

"Brownies; is she taking a cooking class?"

"No silly, Brownie Girl Scouts, it's her weekly meeting, but it's over at 7 if you'd like to come over I can fix something for dinner."

"How about I get some chicken, and sides at KFC and I'll bring dinner."

"That sounds good, but just so you know, chicken legs are preferred for the kids."

"Elizabeth, if I remember correctly, you were a fan of chicken legs too."

"I was, and I still am…" she laughed.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

As Jack started to walk toward the driveway, Elizabeth called out, "Jack…"

He turned around, and was certain that in the soft light of her entryway that she was even more beautiful than she had been just a moment before.

"If you get a chance, call me…"

With Elizabeth making the suggestion, Jack, assuming that she was beginning to feel more comfortable with their unorthodox agreement replied, "I'll always have time for you."

The following week, Jack called her every evening, happy to hear her voice, but disappointed when school obligations kept them apart during the week. Even dinner on Tuesday was a bust with Elizabeth having to stay late at school, and her parents stepping up to take Tristan to Brownies.

Additionally, on Saturday, Elizabeth was required to attend a seminar entitled, "No Child Left Behind," so the weekend wasn't looking good for them to get together either.

Sadly, during the week, Tristan began asking if Mr. Jack had another "kid," since she hadn't seen him in what she considered to be "Forever."

"Honey, sometimes schedules just keep people a part, but I'm sure we'll see him soon."

"If he has another kid, will he forget about me?"

"Absolutely not…"

"Why not; daddy did…" she cried out before running back to her room.

**Knock, knock, knock…

"Tristan, may I come in?" Elizabeth asked as she stood in the hallway side of Tristan's closed bedroom door.

"I guess so," she replied.

Elizabeth walked inside and finding Tristan lying on her stomach in bed clutching her Jackie doll, she took a seat beside her. "What are you worried about?"

"I saw Mr. Jack a lot and now he never comes over, and we don't go anyplace together."

Elizabeth placed her hand on Tristan's back doing her best to soothe her, "What does that mean to you?"

"Is he mad at us?"

"Honey, Jack has been calling and talking to me on the phone at night."

"May I talk to him?"

Elizabeth pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed his picture on her screen for a face time chat…

"How did you know I was thinking about you?"

"Um, right now I have a little girl whose feeling a bit left out and she'd like to talk to you," Elizabeth advised him.

"Is she there with you?" he asked.

"Yes, here she is…" Elizabeth handed Tristan the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"Are you mad at me Mr. Jack?"

"No; why would I be mad at you?"

"I never see you anymore."

"Sometimes grownups just have schedules that keep us apart, but once your mom takes care of all of her school obligations, we'll get together again, okay?"

"I miss you, Mr. Jack."

"I miss you too."

Having heard his voice, and trusting that they will get together soon, she smiled and everything suddenly seemed to be right in her world. Looking forward to being with him again, she had no idea just how soon she would see him.

The following morning, Elizabeth felt quite special when she pulled into the elementary school parking lot and found Jack standing by his SUV with a cup of coffee in one hand for her and an apple juice box in the other for Tristan.

"I've missed both of you," Jack stated as he hugged Tristan whose arms were already wrapped around him.

"I've missed you too, Mr. Jack. I thought maybe you found another kid."

"No sweetheart, you and your mom are very special to me."

Elizabeth smiled, "I have to admit that I've missed you too."

"Are you free at all this weekend?" he asked.

"The seminar is scheduled to finish late and its a few hours away. Tristan will be with my parents, so I need to go there to pick her up. Maybe Sunday?"

"I'll call you," he stated as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek and watched as they both walked away.

Elizabeth walked into the building with another teacher, Mandy Rimes, who asked, "Is that Jack Thornton?"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth responded.

"Jack Thornton, that wasn't really Jack Thornton from the music group The One That Got Away, was it?" Mandy asked again.

"Oh, yeah, that's him. We went to college together."

"Are you dating him?" Mandy asked.

"Why, are you interested?"

"I could very easily be interested. So, are you two dating?"

"Yes, I guess we are…"

As she and Tristan headed into school, Elizabeth couldn't help but to think to herself how much she was enjoying her contact with Jack again. Additionally, the interest in him from another teacher caused a slight twinge of jealousy that she had to admit, but was certainly not proud of.

Elizabeth also realized as she opened herself up more to Jack that the familiar butterflies that she remembered from so many years ago had returned. Additionally, she was pleased with the connection that he and Tristan seemed to be developing.

On Saturday night, Jack called Elizabeth as she left the seminar, talking with her for two hours, from the parking lot until she reached her parents home.

The conversation flowed easily without Tommy, work or his band's breakup entering the conversation.

"Thank you for keeping me company."

"My pleasure; sleep well."

"You too, Jack."

As he hung up the phone he realized that he hadn't asked her to spend Sunday with him. He immediately called her back, but with her phone left in the console and her in her parent's house picking up Tristan, his call went unanswered.

_**The following morning (Sunday)…**_

It was 9am, and Elizabeth and Tristan were on their way out the door for church.

Elizabeth's phone rang, "Good morning, Jack."

"Did I call too early?"

"No, of course not; Tristan and I are on our way to church. How are you this morning?"

"Lonely; I miss you two…"

"That's sweet."

"Hey, it's a beautiful day. Do you think you and Tristan could come over for a cook out and some swimming?" he asked.

"I think I know the answer, but let me see…" Elizabeth held the phone as she turned to Tristan and asked, "Do you want to go swimming at Mr. Jack's house after church?"

"YES," she squealed.

"I guess you heard. After church we'll come back and get our suits. Oh, what's the address?"

"1549 Ponce De Leon Drive. I'll get stuff to cook out," he stated.

"Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Just your bathing suits…although for adult swim after dark, swimsuits are optional…"

"Jack…"

"I'm just teasing…"

"Okay, we'll see you soon."

All through her Sunday school class, Elizabeth's thoughts were on the bathing suits she had and what would be appropriate to wear. She did recall a one-piece suit she had from years ago that was a gift from her sister, Julie. She didn't recall ever having worn it, which led her to believe that it would be far from appropriate for a family outing.

After Sunday school, Elizabeth went by and picked up Tristan from her class. As they walked past the sanctuary doors, Tristan commented, "Aren't we staying for church?"

Elizabeth walked her outside, "I need to go to the store and get us new bathing suits," she whispered as they continued to the car.

Across town, Jack walked out of Wal-Mart, having picked up hot dogs, hamburgers, buns, steaks, chips, condiments, drinks, cookies, strawberries, and s'mores fixings to cook over the backyard fire pit.

Opening the back of his SUV, he rearranged several bags containing swimmies for Tristan, floats and various games to be played in the pool. He stopped by the local convenience store for ice to fill the cooler before heading home.

Elizabeth walked into the local department store and directly to the children's swimsuit department. Any suit picked out by Tristan would have been appropriate to wear. However, once they moved to the women's department, the story was not the same.

As she went from circular rack to circular rack, the suits were either too big, too small, too revealing, or as she had to admit to herself, not revealing enough. Sadly other dress shops had not yet opened, so they headed for the checkout counter with her realizing that she'd have to make do with a suit she already owned.

Out of the corner of her eye, she found a high waist bikini with a floral bottom and a blue top. Surprised that it appeared pretty and sexy without being too revealing, she pulled it from the rack.

Walking passed the men's department Tristan stopped Elizabeth and pulled her over to see the teal "change holder."

"Look mommy, it's that color you like and it will hold your keys and money and your jewels," Tristan stated as she pulled it from the rack.

"My jewels?" she replied before realizing what the item was.

Pointing to the sign… "NOW SOMETHING COLORFUL TO HOLD YOUR JEWELS…"

"Honey, put that back it isn't a change holder, and mommy's jewels aren't what they are referring to," she quietly stated, uncertain how to explain that it was a man's thong bathing suit. "It's for men," Elizabeth called out as Tristan appeared to be in awe of the colors it was offered in.

"I've never seen Mr. Jack wear rings; does he have jewels?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sure he does," Elizabeth responded trying her best not to make a big deal out of the subject.

"Maybe we should get him one for his jewels; they have it in blue…"

"That's nice, but I'm sure his jewels are fine."

"Mommy, have you ever seen his jewels? Are they big?"

"Honey," she pulled Tristan aside and whispered, "We need to stop talking about Mr. Jack's jewels, okay?"

"I'm sorry mommy. I just want them to be safe. Don't you want to keep them safe mommy? He might want to give them to you one day," she stated before becoming quiet.

"I'm sure he'll keep them safe."

They rushed to the checkout counter where Elizabeth paid for Tristan's first choice, the multi colored unicorn suit, her own sexy but appropriate bikini, and several beach towels before exiting the store and heading home.

On their way home, Tristan asked, "Did I do something wrong mommy?"

"No honey why?"

"Because you sounded mad."

"I wasn't mad, but we were just in a rush. I'm sorry if you thought I was upset with you," Elizabeth was calm, and hopeful that the jewel holder would not come up in the conversation once at Jack's.

Once home, they changed into their suits with Elizabeth pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Tristan, and a white crocheted cover up with flared sleeves for her. She grabbed the sunscreen out of the bathroom, and they rushed out of the house and headed to Jack's.

They pulled into his driveway, with Tristan being in awe of the house. She had seen large houses before; her Nana and Pop-Pop actually lived in what she considered a castle, but Jack was the first person she'd ever met who had a house as big as theirs.

Elizabeth grabbed their bag from the back seat and they walked along the brick sidewalk to the front door.

Jack was around back attempting to gain his breath after personally blowing up all of the pool toys when Elizabeth rang the doorbell.

"Hey, come on in," he offered, excited to see them both.

"Jack, this house is beautiful," she stated as they stepped inside. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned by his lack of breath.

"I'm fine; I've just been blowing up rafts and stuff," he breathlessly replied as they glanced out the bay doors and observed floats in the shape of a flamingo, dog, a three seat chair, and a flip flop.

"You blew them up?" she asked.

"Sure did…"

"Next time, a bicycle pump will work wonders, or maybe even a small air compressor."

"I'll be sure to look into that."

He took the bag from her hand, and led them on a tour of the house. They walked through the den with the high exposed beam ceiling, the kitchen with storage to die for, and a huge window over the sink which overlooked his backyard and the canal that backed up to his property. The kitchen and den were open and it seemed quite warm to be able to cook and socialize simultaneously.

The entryway was alternating black and white ceramic tile which led to a winding staircase, with his music room being located behind the stairs, containing his piano and other equipment.

There was a huge bathroom off of the back porch/pool area with a glass shower, and a half bath off of the entryway.

Upstairs, the bedrooms were massive, with each one having their own bathroom. With floral décor and a woman's touch, the first bedroom on the left had remained as his mothers. Jack's room had a distinct masculine vibe with six large windows providing a lot of light and an attached study. Three more bedrooms were located along the expansive hallway.

Over the garage was what Elizabeth would call a man cave with a bar and high powered stereo system.

Once back out in the yard, Tristan was itching to get into the pool. "How deep does it go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Its three feet in the shallow end and the rope marks where it starts getting deeper. The deep end is eight feet," Jack offered as he held up the swimmies and life preserver for Elizabeth to choose.

Elizabeth took the swimmies from his hand and slipped them up Tristan's arms. "Okay, do you see the ladder to get out of the pool?"

"Yes ma'am," Tristan replied.

"You don't go passed that, okay?"

"Okay…"

As they sat by the pool, all Jack could think about was how gorgeous she must look under that cover up. Elizabeth, on the other hand couldn't seem to get his jewels off of her mind, giggling softly at her daughter's innocent thought.

"Mr. Jack, mommy, aren't you going swimming?" Tristan called out from the pool.

"Do you want to get in?" Jack asked.

"Sure," she replied as she stood up, pulled off her cover up and walked toward the steps.

"Oh GOD, I'm dead," he whispered under his breath as he observed her tanned body, still as toned and beautiful as ever.

"Did you say something?" she turned around and asked.

"No," he swallowed hard. He was thankful that he would be in the water, because when it came to Elizabeth, he had very little control over his body.

Elizabeth turned back around and walked down the steps into the pool, satisfied that by his expression, her new suit had obtained the reaction she was shooting for.

They played Marco Polo in the shallow end, with Jack and Elizabeth both allowing Tristan to win. Tristan showed them both how she could hold her breath under water, and as she swam from side to side, Elizabeth realized that the swimming lessons she took over the summer were quite beneficial. Jack then placed Tristan on his shoulders and walked her into the deep end under Elizabeth's watchful eye.

There was a great deal of laughter coming from Jack's back yard, and by all accounts they seemed like a family. They played in the pool, wrestled in the yard and after they cooked out, they held hands as they walked along the dock and watched as other boats came back through the canal.

Although Tristan was exhausted, she sat by the fire pit waiting for the chance to make a s'mores treat. Jack grabbed the graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars and started for the back door. Struck by an idea, he placed some strawberries on the plate, stepped outside and took his seat with the ladies by the fire pit.

Jack and Elizabeth giggled at Tristan's excitement as the chocolate melted onto her hand.

"Strawberries?" Elizabeth asked as she picked one up to eat it.

"I'm making you a special treat," Jack mentioned as he toasted a marshmallow, and crushed a graham cracker."

"Hmm, what are you making?" she asked.

"It's called Chocolate Strawberry Crumb Mallow Delight…"

"Huh…? You just made that up," she teased as she watched him mold the toasted marshmallow around the strawberry.

"Well yes, it's the first time I've made it, but I'm sure it will be great," he replied as he rolled the marshmallow covered strawberry in slightly melted chocolate.

Jack took his concoction and sprinkled crushed graham crackers over it before handing it to Elizabeth.

Jack watched as she started at the bottom and took a bite out of the strawberry. With a drizzle of chocolate left on her mouth, her thumb brushed across her lips. Before she was able to remove the chocolate from her thumb, Jack took hold of her hand, as his lips and tongue removed the sweet treat.

For a brief moment, they were alone. Their hearts pounded in unison as they made eye contact, something that they used to comfortably share. Breathing the same air, they each stepped closer, a kiss seemingly imminent.

"I want a strawberry chocolaty thing too," Tristan called out as Jack and Elizabeth returned their attention to the high on chocolate seven year old.

Jack made Tristan his strawberry treat and handed it to her before returning his attention to Elizabeth and the thought of the kiss they almost shared.

With chocolate and strawberry juice running down her arm and sticky marshmallow stuck to her fingers, Tristan was in desperate need of a shower. Ever the kind host, Jack offered his facilities which Elizabeth graciously accepted.

With Tristan now clean, and dressed for bed, Elizabeth offered to help tidy up before they left. Jack declined her offer, but when Elizabeth went back to get Tristan, she was sound asleep on the sofa.

"Honey, come on, we need to get going; you have school tomorrow." The groan Tristan released showed Elizabeth that getting up early the next morning for school was certainly not pleasing to her ears.

"I should have told you to pack other clothes and you could have just stayed over…" he suggested.

"Jack…" her tone sounded incredulous however, her mind was rationalizing the offer.

"Elizabeth, I have five bedrooms in this house. There is plenty of room."

"Well, maybe next time we can plan ahead."

"So there will be a next time?" he asked.

"I'd like there to be…"

Jack carried Tristan out to the car and stood with her in his arms as Elizabeth opened the trunk to store her beach bag.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's Tristan's bag from when I went to New York and she stayed with my parents."

"Do you have any clothes in there?"

"I don't think so," she stated as she opened the lock and looked inside. "Oh wait, I packed an outfit in case I stayed at my parents the night I got back."

"Well good; can you wear that?"

"Yes…"

"Great, let's get her back inside and into bed," he stated as he turned around and started back toward the house.

"Jack, are you sure it's okay?"

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't have offered if I thought it was a bad idea."

Elizabeth grabbed their clothes from the suitcase and following Jack back inside as he carried Tristan upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

Elizabeth pulled back the covers and Jack laid her gently on the bed. Each one tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before slipping out of the room.

"Do you have anything I can sleep in?" she asked.

Jack slipped into his room to find her something when she found a white dress shirt hanging on the door knob of one of the rooms. Sticking her head in his room she held up the shirt, "I found something; is this okay?"

"Sure, help yourself."

"Thank you for a great day, Jack. Tristan and I have had a wonderful time," she stated as she started toward the staircase to clean up the kitchen and back deck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to help you clean up."

"Elizabeth, that's not necessary. You have to work in the morning; go on to bed, I'm fine."

"Jack, we can sit here and argue about it or we can just go ahead and get it cleaned up. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Okay, thanks for the help," he responded as they stepped out into the back yard.

With the yard now clean, and all of the trash secured in bags, Jack and Elizabeth took a seat on the edge of the pool as their legs dangled in the water.

"Thank you for coming over today."

"Thank you for inviting us."

In the soft light of the full moon, Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I've missed you so much, Elizabeth."

She smiled, "Jack," her heart pounded, wanting desperately to give into the feelings she remembered; the feelings she currently felt. Afraid to give in, she looked down into the water.

Jack's finger under her chin turned her face in his direction, "I love you…I've always loved you."

"Jack…" she whispered.

Unable to wait any longer, Jack leaned in. His lips met hers and they were every bit as soft and enjoyable as he remembered all those many years ago.

He leaned back, "I'm sorry; I over stepped…"

"Don't apologize; I've missed you; I've missed what we had together," she responded, her tone was softer, gentler, much different from their recent meeting in New York City.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body as they sat quietly. As crickets chirped, and boats quietly moved about the canal, each one took in this special moment as they thought back to the love they'd shared and erroneously assumed was lost.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked.

"That sounds good. May I help you with anything?" she asked.

"No, you get comfortable, and I'll be right back."

When he returned, Elizabeth was standing down at the end of the yard staring out into the canal.

"Here you go," he stated as he handed her a glass of white wine. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing; it's just been a great day. Thank you for putting that smile back on Tristan's face; that means the world to me."

"She's a great kid, Elizabeth. Tommy's missing out…"

"He is missing out, but I don't want him having time with her; I don't feel safe with her in his care. He drinks and he's abusive and I just don't…"

Jack wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his body, "Shh, I'm sorry…we'll protect her."

Elizabeth pushed away from him, "As far as I'm concerned, she's lucky that he doesn't want to see her. Jack he's bad news, and she deserves so much better than what he could ever offer," she stated as she turned and started back toward the house.

She caught her breath before apologizing, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've been nothing but kind to her, to both of us. I'll bet you're wondering now why you even came home."

"I came home for you; I came home to fight for the family we always said we'd have together, and if necessary, we'll fight him together, okay?"

"It does feel good to have someone on my side."

"I'm sure your parents are on your side," he remarked.

"Of course, but I don't like to worry them, so I just don't tell them when I'm concerned about Tommy. So far, since he's not fighting to see her, I'm resting easy, but my claws will come out if necessary."

"I'm going to bed, but thanks again for a beautiful day, Jack. Tristan and I had a wonderful time," she stated as she walked inside the house and headed for Tristan's room.

To be continued…

_**There will be pictures that go along with this chapter posted shortly in the comments section of the facebook fan fiction pages.**_


	7. Chapter 7- No Place Like You

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 7- No Place Like You**_

As he watched her disappear into the house, he was never so thankful to be home. He needed her every bit as much as he could see that she needed him, even if she was hesitant to admit it. However, as much as he knew they were meant to be together, he couldn't help but to be concerned about what would happen if the paparazzi began to swarm. _**Oh who am I kidding…when they start to swarm? **_Although he was hopeful that he had time to make amends with Elizabeth before the camera flashes began.

He watched as boats continued in and out of the canal, seemingly normal people who were able to live normal lives and he thought back, finding it difficult to remember when his life was normal.

Jack thought about everything he gave up for success, and now he'd do anything to have his normal life back again, to have Elizabeth back again. But would his celebrity status and his popularity end up chasing her away?

Jack sat outside in the moonlight; the quiet allowed him the opportunity to do some much needed soul searching. As had always happened in the past, when inspiration struck, he would sequester himself in a room and write, often for hours at a time. This occasion was no different.

Jack rushed inside and slipped into his music room. He pulled the door behind him as to not disturb Elizabeth and Tristan. However, it remained slightly ajar as he took a seat at his piano bench. He picked up a pad of paper and pencil as the lyrics seemed to flow onto the lined canvas, much like he assumed her journal entries had done in the past.

Hearing the piano, Elizabeth followed the melodious sounds to Jack's music room behind the staircase. Standing in his white dress shirt just outside the slightly open door, she listened as he worked.

There was no doubt that he was talented; as she quietly listened, the words escaped her, but the music was beyond beautiful. Feeling as though she was listening to something private, Elizabeth turned around and headed for the staircase.

As she reached the second step she felt as though someone was watching her, touching her with their eyes. She spun around and looked out the window on the staircase. Seeing nothing but darkness and hearing only Jack's piano playing from the music room, she assumed that her fears were simply getting the better of her, and she walked back upstairs. With each few steps, she turned around, certain that she heard noises outside and still having an eerie feeling that she was being watched.

She sat on the side of the bed wondering if Jack would ever truly be allowed to live a normal life. He'd been in town for a little while, but to her knowledge the only people who had recognized him was that group that converged upon them while on their date. Maybe she was worrying about nothing. Maybe he wouldn't be followed and photographed constantly, and maybe, just maybe even with his talent, he could still call Fort Lauderdale "home."

She sat with her back against the headboard of the bed, her knees bent to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. With her eyes closed, images flashed in her mind of Princess Diana racing through Paris streets as paparazzi fought for the perfect picture, ultimately causing her death. She envisioned photographers chasing stars, snooping in windows, blocking people's paths, and worst of all, scaring their unsuspecting children.

She stretched out beside Tristan, who looked much like an angel; her respiration was slow and calm, and there was a gentle smile upon her face. Elizabeth's head rested in her hand as her bent elbow on her pillow held her up. Her other hand brushed loose locks of Tristan's curly auburn hair away from her eyes.

"I know you love Jack; I do too, but will you feel safe should the insanity of the paparazzi find him, find us?" she whispered.

She laid her head on the pillow as her arm, resting around Tristan's body pulled her close, "Maybe I'm worrying for nothing."

Hours later Jack walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Writing songs always seemed to come easy to him, and they were usually therapeutic in nature as well. However, this one, this one was special as well as cathartic.

As he waited on his coffee, he stood at his back door when something in his yard caught his eye. Flipping on the back light, he stepped out onto his patio and found one of his deck chairs in the pool, and several others knocked over and scattered about. He pulled the chair from his pool and righted the remaining furniture before stepping back inside.

Jack fixed himself a cup of coffee, and feeling somewhat perplexed, took a seat at the kitchen table. Consuming his first cup of coffee of the day, he perused each page of music and watched a cycle of the news. Hearing about a fast moving storm which struck the area over night with winds and light rain, he assumed that to be the reason for his backyard disarray. Putting the thought of paparazzi out of his mind, he took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax.

He went back to his paperwork and the song he wrote in little more than two hours. The lyrics said exactly what he wanted to say, and although he had no intention of recording it, he knew in his heart that it was Grammy worthy. He slipped it into his briefcase, hoping to at some point play it for his inspiration…Elizabeth.

A few hours later, Elizabeth slowly walked downstairs still wearing Jack's dress shirt. Surprised to find him in the kitchen cooking breakfast, she tried to sneak into the den unseen to grab her dress clothes which she'd left on the sofa.

"Good morning," he called out, surprised, but pleased to see her in his shirt.

"I didn't know you cooked," she commented while holding her clothes in front of her body.

"What do you mean, I cooked yesterday."

"That was on the grill; most men do that. I mean in a pan on the stove, but it smells wonderful." She started to back out of the room, "I'm sorry; I left my clothes down here last night."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something overly sexy about a woman wearing a man's shirt, and when the woman was Elizabeth; his emotions were even more heightened.

Jack watched as she walked back up the stairs, feeling somewhat jealous of his shirt as it draped gently over her body, somehow seductively touching her skin, teasing him as she walked away.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth came downstairs, dressed and ready for work. Although he felt that Elizabeth looked beautiful in her dress with the solid black bodice and orange sunflower print from the fitted waist down, he had to admit that he preferred her look in his dress shirt better.

"Did you get any sleep?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Some," he replied.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, but already knew where he'd spent most of the night.

"I had something, or should I say someone inspire me last night, so I wrote some music."

"Oh I see…"

"No I don't think you do. Elizabeth, I will always write music, it centers me, but I write for my own enjoyment and for the enjoyment of those around me. I truly have no desire to go back out on the road, and whether you believe me or not, I'm home."

"Will you play it for me some time?" she asked.

"I'd love for you to hear it. It says exactly how I feel…"

Tristan rushed down the stairs, ran over and hugged him, "Good morning, Mr. Jack."

"Good morning, are you hungry?" he asked.

"I sure am," she stated as she took a seat at the table.

"I must say that you look beautiful this morning," he stated as she stood up and twirled around in her blue print pinafore dress with a white t-shirt.

She smiled as she took her seat once again, "Thank you. Doesn't mommy look beautiful too?"

"She sure does," Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's as he placed plates containing bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast on the table.

"Jack, this is sweet, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Mommy, it's no trouble because he loves us, right Mr. Jack."

"I sure do sweetheart," he replied, but quickly observed a nervous smile that covered Elizabeth's face.

During breakfast, Jack and Elizabeth remained quiet as Tristan did most of the talking. Once they finished, Elizabeth sent Tristan upstairs for her backpack.

"Did I say something wrong earlier?" he asked.

"Not wrong; I just don't want her building her hopes up and things not working out with us. I've been there Jack. Seeing a child devastated is not something I want to live through again."

"I wish you could have faith in us like I do," his heartfelt comment had her thinking as Tristan ran down the stairs.

"Mommy, my backpack is at home."

"Oh that's right. Did you have anything important in it?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay, let's get going."

Jack walked them out to the driveway. He buckled Tristan into her booster seat while Elizabeth loaded their bag into the car. Although she heard and saw nothing, she glanced around, still slightly unnerved over feeling as though someone was watching her the night before.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he closed Tristan's door.

"I thought I heard noises outside last night," she replied.

"You may have; apparently there was a wind storm that passed through. It knocked the patio furniture around and dumped one of the chairs in the pool."

Feeling slightly relieved, she stated, "Oh, that must have been it."

Jack walked with her around to the driver's side of the car opening the door and standing nearby as she slipped inside.

"Thank you again for a wonderful time, Jack. I had a lot of fun and I know Tristan…"

"Oh yes, thank you Mr. Jack. I love your pool and the s'mores were good," Tristan announced from the back seat.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "In case you don't know it, both of you are very special to me," he smiled, doing his best to let her know that everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry if I overstepped earlier; I didn't mean to."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jack. I'm just being cautious," she replied. "If it was just me, I'm okay; but… I'm sorry; I just can't explain it. Anyway, I'm the one who should apologize."

"For what?"

"For giving you mixed signals. I do want to see where this goes with us, but then I get scared. I'm sorry; I move forward, and then I back away. I don't intend to do it, but fear sometimes puts you in a dark place."

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, "Because you don't need to be."

"Sometimes feelings scare me; I just don't want to lose myself in them like I have in the past. So I guess you do scare me a little. But if I'm honest, I'm still afraid of Tommy."

"What can he do, Elizabeth? Apparently he's made no attempt to see Tristan, so why would he push the issue now?"

"I don't know; we have a deal, but I just don't trust him."

"Deal…what kind of deal would you have with him?"

"Nothing…it's just that I don't ask for support, and he leaves us alone, that's all."

"Elizabeth, I promise you; I won't hurt you; I won't hurt her…" Jack stated as he glanced into the back seat, observing Tristan reading a book she'd found.

"I know you won't mean to, but Jack, it doesn't mean it won't happen," she stated before slipping in behind the wheel. "I'm sorry; I have to go," she stated.

With her window down, he put his hand on the door, "Can we talk later?"

"Mommy, you were supposed to invite Mr. Jack to dinner…I'm cooking," Tristan yelled from the back seat.

"She's cooking?" he softly laughed.

"I'm helping her make Lasagna; would you like to come for dinner?"

"What time?"

"Is 6:30 okay?"

"I'll be there; do I need to bring anything?"

"I'm making cupcakes for dessert too, Mr. Jack."

"Well, I love cupcakes," he leaned his head in Elizabeth's window to respond to Tristan.

As he pulled his head out of the window, she turned her head to face him and his lips brushed across hers. "We're going to work all of this out, Elizabeth; I promise you," he whispered.

"Jack, this…we just may be more than what you're looking for, and I understand if it is," she responded.

He put his hand on hers, "Stop trying to find reasons why this won't work."

"Jack, there's just so much that you don't know."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

A look of shock covered her face, "No…"

"Then we'll get through anything if we do it together."

She smiled, "I remember us saying that when we were in college; if we'd only paid attention back then."

"I'll see you tonight..." he stated as he stood back up and patted her door before she backed out of his driveway and headed for work.

Jack spent the day at his home, swimming, watching TV and dreaming about how much more he was enjoying his life since returning to the area and reconnecting with Elizabeth. However, her comment about there being so much more that he didn't know was nagging at him

That evening, Tristan sat on the kitchen counter as she laid the Lasagna noodles flat in the pan while Elizabeth layered them with beef, marinara sauce and cheeses before helping her mom place the pan in the oven.

While the Lasagna cooked, Elizabeth and Tristan decorated cupcakes with Tristan's favorite rainbow icing.

"Mommy, Mr. Jack is a boy…"

"Uh, yes I know that," Elizabeth replied hoping that the jewel sack holder was not entering the conversation again.

"He won't want rainbow icing."

"Honey, Mr. Jack will like anything we make."

"Can you make him one that looks like something boys like…?"

Elizabeth laughed softly as the first thing that came to her mind was a woman's breast. "Uh, oh I've got it, what about a baseball?"

"Okay that's good."

A short while later the doorbell rang, and Tristan and Elizabeth invited Jack inside. Tristan grabbed Jack's hand, "Mr. Jack, will you help me with my schoolwork?"

"Absolutely, what are you working on?" Jack asked as he sat at the kitchen table looking over her information on butterflies.

Tristan was in awe of how caterpillars turned into such beautiful creatures, commenting on how some of them even seemed to sparkle.

"You're right, some of them do look like they're wearing jewels," Jack mentioned.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt herself choke on the oxygen she inhaled. She expected the conversation to be started by Tristan, but poor unsuspecting Jack had no idea what he'd walked into.

Elizabeth held her breath as she knew for certain that Tristan's next question was going to be…

"Mr. Jack, do you have jewels?" her child asked.

Elizabeth began choking, assuming that her saliva had gone down the wrong way. That would have been the case had she had any saliva, but the inside of her mouth went from normal, to desert like once Tristan began talking.

Elizabeth hoped that before Jack even realized the question, she could direct the conversation away from jewels and on to something more appropriate, "Dinner's ready," Elizabeth called out as she pulled the lasagna from the oven, hoping that it was in fact ready, but at this particular point not caring if it wasn't.

"Oh goody, I love Lasagna," Tristan enthusiastically announced as she rushed to clear her completed butterfly project from the table so they could eat.

"What would you like to drink?" Elizabeth asked both Jack and Tristan.

"May I have Sprite?" Tristan asked.

"May I have wine?" Jack replied.

"You are both in luck; I have Sprite and wine," she stated as she placed their drinks on the table.

As they sat down to dinner, Jack stated, "Are you doing anything on Saturday?" he asked as Elizabeth brought the salad and buttered bread over to the table.

"No, why…?"

"Well, I'd like to take you and Tristan on a field trip; are you game?"

"Please mommy; I love field trips."

"Okay, but you know I don't care for surprises," she reminded him.

"Trust me, both of you will love it."

"Okay," she stated with a smile, "We'd love to go on a field trip with you.

Following dinner, Tristan rushed to the counter to bring Jack his baseball decorated cupcake.

"Oh my, you decorated this for me?" he asked.

"Well, mommy did it, but I gave her the suggestion." Tristan remarked as she stood beside him waiting on him to eat it.

"Honey, give him time to let his dinner settle first, okay?"

"Sorry Mr. Jack…" Tristan grabbed her butterfly project and started for the hallway. "May I go back to my room?"

"You don't want your cupcake?" she asked.

"I'll eat mine with Mr. Jack is ready…"

"Okay," Elizabeth replied as she began to clear the table.

Jack brought plates into the kitchen, scraping the leftover food into the trash can. "Do you want to wash or dry?"

"Well, I do have a dishwasher," she stated as he rinsed off the plates, handed them to her and she loaded the dishes in the machine.

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the sofa watching TV when Tristan came back into the den, taking a seat between them. "Mr. Jack, are you popular?"

Assuming she meant with his music, Elizabeth wasn't concerned, so she sat back and allowed him to converse with Tristan without interference.

"What do you mean popular?" he asked.

"Like do you have a lot of money and jewels that you need to protect. Cause mommy and I found a jewel holder…"

"WHOA, WHOA… why don't we sit down and enjoy our cupcakes…" Elizabeth blurted out as Jack glanced in her directed, clearly confused.

"I'll get Mr. Jack's…" Tristan called out as she ran for the kitchen.

Elizabeth stood up to follow her as Jack took hold of her arm, "What's the deal about jewels and a jewel holder; that's the second reference she's made to it?"

"It's nothing…" Elizabeth stated as she started to walk away.

"Don't tell me it's nothing; you practically hack up a lung each time she's brought it up," he responded.

"It's a girl's joke."

He stood up and followed her into the kitchen, "After she goes to bed, will you tell me?"

"Maybe…!"

Tristan handed Jack his cupcake. He took it from her hands and leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head. "This is exactly what I wanted, thank you so much."

While Jack consumed his baseball cupcake, making sounds of pleasure throughout, Elizabeth and Tristan ate their rainbow frosted ones. Once Tristan was finished, Elizabeth asked her to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas.

Ten minutes later, Tristan ran back into the den wearing her butterfly pajamas and piled up in Elizabeth's lap.

"Those are beautiful pajamas, and quite appropriate since you were working on your butterfly project tonight," Jack commented.

"Thank you; my Nana and Pop-Pop got them for me," she stated as she slipped from Elizabeth's lap, and stood in front of Jack to model her outfit.

Elizabeth could see how much Tristan cared for him. She seemed to light up whenever he was around; he built her up emotionally and always seemed willing to be there for her. Jack gave her the attention she craved but never received from her own father, and for that, Elizabeth was grateful.

Elizabeth had to admit that seeing Tristan smile was a wonderful sight. However, Jack was a public figure, and once the media learned of his location and began to swarm, would he still have the time for her, and would she still feel safe around him?

As the evening came to an end for Tristan, she hugged Elizabeth and Jack as they tucked her into bed and kissed her good night. Walking out of her room, Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, much to Tristan's delight as her eyes finally closed.

"It's late, so I'd better go; I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he promised as they headed toward the front door.

As they walked outside, Jack reminded her, "I haven't forgotten about the jewel holder explanation."

As long as he'd known her, he had found her laugh to be adorable and this time was no different. As she giggled, he stopped and turned her around to face him, "Okay, now I have to know…what is a jewel holder?"

While still laughing, which caused him to join in, they walked toward his SUV.

"Just so you know the department store over on Warren Street sells men's thong bathing suits…"

"What?" now the image was becoming clearer to him.

"Tristan wanted to get you a blue one."

"Does she know what it is?"

"No, the sign said something about colorful jewel holders. She thinks you may have rings or money and she also suggested that car keys could be held in it too."

"I'm not thinking that's the kind of jewels they are referring to," he stated as he closed his eyes while the smile caused deep dimples in his cheeks. Jack's smile continued as he commented, "You know it's precious how a kid's thought goes to something so normal. Can she stay that way?"

"I wish, but I wouldn't count on it."

As they walked out into the open area of her driveway, Elizabeth observed several cars parked in the street which was unusual for her neighborhood. Generally a very quiet area, she didn't recall cars ever being parked in the street, except a year ago when the Munson's, who live three houses down, had a party for their son who graduated from high school.

Assuming that someone in the area was having a small get together, she thought nothing more of it.

As they stood by his SUV, Jack backed her up against the rear door, "Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?"

Elizabeth laughed softly as she glanced around, "I don't see anyone stopping yo…"

Before she could finish, his lips met hers. She felt his body pressed hard against hers as his hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her closer, deepening their connection.

As they separated slightly, Jack rested his forehead on hers, "I know we still need to talk, and I know you still have reservations…"

"I don't have reservations about you, Jack; its Tristan and her security; it's your life and what comes along with it that concerns me."

Jack kissed her cheek, "You and Tristan mean the world to me. Please believe me when I say that we can work this out."

"I want to believe you Jack. I know how I feel about you, and I can see how attached she is to you; I just hope you're right."

His hands framed her face as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I am…I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabeth stated as she stood in the driveway with her arms crossed and watched Jack slip into his expensive SUV and carefully maneuvered around vehicles parked on the street.

As Elizabeth walked back to her front door, feeling her nerve endings seemingly on high alert, she again felt as though someone was watching her. Her pace quickened as she rushed inside the house, locked the door and carefully looked out the front window. She wondered, _**does Tommy have another private eye following me?**_

Seeing nothing, she wondered why Tommy would have someone following her again. She gave him everything he wanted…well everything except Tristan's trust fund, and she'd fight him to protect that.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa. Gulping down the remainder of wine from her glass, she wondered if Jack really knew what he was getting himself into. Although she had no doubt that Jack's feelings were honest and true, she also knew that Tristan was craving his attention and was it fair to expect him to be comfortable in the role of "Daddy" for another man's child? And if he truly could accept her, was he prepared for a readymade family? Would the responsibility of being a "daddy" prove to be more than what he expected? And now she had to add in the concern of Tommy possibly finding out that they were dating again. _**Maybe it wouldn't matter to him? But then again, why is he having me followed?**_

Elizabeth walked back toward her bedroom, stopping to check on Tristan as she made her way down the hall. Still asleep, Elizabeth kissed her forehead and walked to her room.

She pulled out her favorite pair of pink plaid flannel pants and her Calvin Klein t-shirt, slipped them on, and crawled into bed. With her eyes wide open and thoughts swirling around in her head, she pulled her journal from her bedside table.

Flipping to the next blank page, Elizabeth prayed that the thoughts in her head would be expressed adequately in the words on the paper. She clicked her pen open, took a deep breath and did her best to write from her heart…

"_**I walked away. Not as quickly as was needed, with fear keeping me held in the dark. You dragged us down; yes, I said us, not just me. As her protector, I allowed you to control me, knowing that I could deflect any harm, but I had to be present to do so. **_

_**You claimed to love me, but I…we were simply pawns in your plan for success. You clipped my wings with fear, flooding me with your toxic bantering until we were no longer needed. **_

_**I will never allow another person to control my thoughts, my actions, or to fill me with fear. The person I became with you was a hollow shell unable to walk away, unable to protect the most precious gift that God could have bestowed upon me. Not anymore; never again. **_

_**It is during the toughest times in your life that you see the true colors of those who claim to love you. You see who sticks around, or who casts you aside. Be grateful for those who have released you for they give you the room to grow in the space that they have abandoned; they give you the awareness to appreciate those who truly love you even when you didn't feel lovable, and they allow you to mend your broken wings, soaring higher than you ever thought possible."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on her bedside table. Still feeling a bit unsettled that someone was watching her, she grabbed her blanket and pillow and slept on the couch.

So, on Saturday, Jack was at Elizabeth's townhouse at 7:30 am to pick her and Tristan up for a trip to the Butterfly World Gardens, a lush Tropical Rain Forest with over twenty thousand exotic butterflies, birds from all over the world as well as an insect museum.

While they surprisingly sat in early morning traffic, Jack answered Tristan's questions advising that you walk through gardens with butterflies flying overhead, stopping only to feed on the nectar blossoms covering the paths in the natural paradise. "There are also birds and an insect museum."

"Oh good, I love insects, oh and birds and butterflies too," Tristan squealed.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, "I don't know where she gets that from, but as for the insect museum, that can be something that you two share together. I'll stay outside with the beautiful butterflies."

They pulled into the parking lot and Jack got out, immediately opening the door for Tristan and unsnapping her booster seat restraint. As Elizabeth walked around the SUV, she approached Jack, surprising him with a tender kiss on the lips, "Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to her…well, to me too."

"Mommy kissed Mr. Jack…"

"Yes I did; now let's go see some butterflies…"

Jack, Elizabeth and Tristan walked the trails, each one pointing out the various butterflies they saw as they fluttered on the multitude of flowers. There was a black and white butterfly resting on a red flower while a parrot stood watch. There were orange, brown and white ones perched on beautiful fall colored flowers; a large black, teal, and yellow one with a red dot at its head, a black one with blue dots, blue and black ones, blue and white ombre colored ones with black piping around the edge of the wings, and ones that when their wings were extended looked as though they had multiple eyes. Also prevalent were parrots, parakeets and canaries flying freely about several netted enclosures.

Just before taking their seats for lunch, Billy Wilson, a college friend of Jack's, who was at the Butterfly World Gardens with his family, pulled Jack aside.

"WOW man; long time no see; what are you doing here?" Billy asked as he was quickly joined by his son and daughter, both of whom recognized Jack and were ecstatic.

Hoping to keep things quiet and not draw attention to them, Jack stepped off to the side, followed closely by Billy and his family.

"I saw your band broke up; why man? You had it made; you got to travel, the women had to have been phenomenal; I don't get it," Billy commented.

"Dad," Billy's son Tyler blurted out, "I didn't know that you knew Jack Thornton. That's so cool," as both of his kids smiled broadly.

"Jack and I went to school together. We were roommates for part of our college years," he gladly informed his son, suddenly feeling quite important in his children's eyes.

Billy's wife, Sara, called the children back to the table so the men could talk.

"So, you and Sara got married?" Jack asked.

"Yes; I also teach history and coach the varsity football team at Fort Lauderdale High."

"WOW, it sounds like you have everything you've ever wanted," Jack mentioned as he turned back and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Don't get me wrong, Jack…I love Sara and my kids are my world, but how on earth did you just walk away from that life you had? I mean; the parties, the women, the traveling, and the women."

Jack laughed, "You said women twice."

"That's because that was the most important thing. How did you give that up?"

"Do you see that woman sitting over there with that beautiful little girl beside her?"

"Of course, I know Elizabeth and Tristan," he replied.

Jack took a deep breath before responding, "If I could do it all over again, I don't know that I would have done it."

"Why?"

Jack looked one table over and observed Billy's wife and kids talking and attempting to stare at him with no one knowing. "When something wonderful happens, who's the first person you call?"

"Sara, of course."

"Okay, but when something bad happens, who's the first person you call?" Jack asked doing his best to make a point.

"Of course, it's Sara. It's always Sara."

"My point exactly; when I left, Elizabeth and I weren't together; I didn't have that connection with her. I didn't have that connection with anyone. When I won awards, I wanted to share that success with her, but she wasn't there."

"But Jack, what about the women and the wild parties; I'll bet you've have some crazy experiences? I mean, I saw pictures and videos of you at the Grammys with beautiful women. Are you telling me that you didn't date?"

"Most of the time when you saw pictures or videos at awards shows, we were put together because neither of us was dating anyone. They'd put us together, and then the media would go crazy with the speculation of an upcoming engagement. The fact is we'd rarely see each other after that night."

Jack looked back and smiled at Elizabeth who quickly reciprocated, "The truth is, just like with you and Sara, that woman over there has always had my heart."

"So no partying?" Billy sounded quite disappointed.

"Maybe when I first left; I did some partying to try to forget what I left behind. I was angry, and hurt when Elizabeth and I broke up so I tried to cover up the pain by having fun with my band mates."

"And women?"

"Man, you've got it bad, don't you?"

"No, I'd never give up what I have here, but I'm sorry, I'm just envious of your experiences."

"Well, don't be too envious; it's not at all like what you may think. All I had on my mind was the one that got away…"

"A-Ha…so that's where the name of the band came from," Billy blurted out.

Jack said nothing but simply shook his head up and down. "I'm trying to correct those mistakes now."

"Well, are you going to keep writing music?" Billy asked. "You know, Fort Lauderdale is lucky to call you a hometown guy."

"I'm still writing, but it's more just for me; I'm not looking to record anymore."

"Well, since you're here for good, let's get together, you know double date like we used to years ago."

Again, Jack looked back at Elizabeth, and not wanting to share his private time he had with her with anyone, he simply said, "Call me and we'll see what we can do." Jack wrote his number on Billy's lunch receipt which he immediately placed in his pocket.

Billy's kids and Sara approached as the number for their food order was called. Billy left the group to go up and fetch their tray.

As Tristan watched Jack talking with Sara and her son and daughter, she turned to Elizabeth, "Do you think Mr. Jack will always like us?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as her own question was met by Tristan's silence.

Elizabeth looked over and watched as Jack, Sara and the two kids laughed at jokes, or simply times gone by. Turning back to Tristan she observed a yearning in her that she recognized, one that she herself had felt many years ago when Jack left town. "What's wrong honey?"

"I know you said he wouldn't…"

"He wouldn't what, honey?"

"Are you sure that when Mr. Jack has his own family that he won't forget about me?" Tristan asked as the look of jealousy could be seen in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Honey, you're very special to Mr. Jack. He won't ever forget you," Elizabeth assured her.

"But I'm not his kid. Won't he love his kid more?" she asked as tender tears slipped down her cheeks causing Elizabeth to shed a few of her own.

Elizabeth pulled Tristan close but could see that the child was still concerned by Jack's happiness over seeing another woman and kids. "Do you remember when mommy talked with you about the love in your heart, and how it grows when you add more people?"

Tristan said nothing; she simply shook her head up and down.

"Mr. Jack is just a very nice man. Do you see the woman standing with him?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"That's his friend Billy's wife and they are old friends too," Elizabeth tried to explain. "Honey, we have to have faith that everything will work out as it should. If Jack is meant to stay in our lives, he will. Okay?"

"I love him, mommy. I don't want him to go away."

"I don't want him to leave either," Elizabeth whispered as Jack continued talking with Sara and her two children.

"So, I see you're with Elizabeth…are you two back together?" Sara asked.

"Well, I just came home, but I'd like to think so…"

With Billy and their food at the table, Sara and her kids took a selfie with Jack before Billy rushed over to join them. They said their goodbyes and Jack returned to his dates for the day.

"Jack, isn't it odd that the media hasn't found you yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I did let it slip that I was going to vacation in Europe for a while, so maybe they're looking for me there," he smiled as he took Elizabeth's hand, and kissed Tristan's cheek.

The attention he quickly showed them upon his return stopped Tristan's tears and her smile immediately returned.

After lunch, and Tristan loading up on a hot dog, fries, cotton candy, a caramel apple and a doughnut, they headed for Elizabeth's worst nightmare, the insect exhibit. Elizabeth assured Jack and Tristan that she would be fine, but had no desire to see bugs. Tristan on the other hand was so excited, asking Jack to take picture after picture so that she could remember this day.

As they exited the building, Jack observed a young man, presumably a park employee, holding Elizabeth's hand as she fed a butterfly from her finger. He didn't like to consider himself a jealous person, but had to admit to himself that the green- eyed monster was rearing its ugly head.

Jack and Tristan walked over to Elizabeth who quickly pulled her hand away, "Thank you for helping me feed the butterflies. That was fun."

"You're very welcome. I hope you enjoy the rest of your visit here," he stated as he gathered his bucket of supplies and walked away.

"Did you have fun?" Elizabeth asked.

"Show mommy the picture, Mr. Jack," Tristan begged.

Realizing that Elizabeth would not appreciate the picture of a tarantula spider, he reminded Tristan that the insect exhibit would be between the two of them. "We don't need to scare your mom."

At the end of the day, Jack carried a sleeping Tristan to the front of the park. He slipped into the gift shop and purchased her a pink stuffed animal holding a butterfly as a remembrance of their excursion.

They walked out to the parking lot and Jack buckled Tristan into the safety of her booster seat, sitting her gift beside her before pulling out of their parking space and heading home. They had barely reached the highway by the time Elizabeth glanced in the backseat of Jack's SUV and observed that Tristan had already pulled her new doll into the seat with her, hugging her tightly.

"I want to thank you for today. Tristan and I had…" she began but was unable to finish her thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack, doesn't this seem just too good to be true; almost as if we have just jumped in where we left off all those years ago?"

"It feels right because it is right," he confidently replied.

"I look at Tristan and she is so taken by you, by the man you are, and her need for a daddy in her own life; that I'm so afraid that this is going to end up hurting her."

They pulled into the driveway with Jack quickly stepping out of the SUV. Jack approached Elizabeth, "Let's get her inside in bed, and then we can talk, okay?"

"Okay," she stated as Jack carried Tristan inside and back to her bedroom. He slipped out of the room as Elizabeth changed Tristan into her pajamas without the child's eyes opening once.

Elizabeth walked out into the kitchen, and pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator; she carried it and two glasses into the den where she took a seat on the sofa beside Jack.

Jack poured the wine and handed her a glass, "Thank you for today. Each moment I spend with you seems better than the one before."

She took a sip of wine before placing her glass on the coffee table, "Jack…"

"You've needed to talk for awhile; let's get it out in the open, okay?" he asked.

"I know we've only been back together…" she stopped before starting again, "Well, maybe not together together, I don't know how to consider this, but you know what I mean."

"I do, but just so you know, I consider us back together. So what's wrong?"

She swallowed hard, "Jack, I have to admit that your proposal was bizarre, and surprising, and…"

"Weird…" he added.

"I was going to say, exciting."

"Oh, well that's better than weird," he responded; trusting that her main concern rested with her daughter, his heart pounded.

"Jack, I'm not going to deny that I'm happy to see you, and the way you are with Tristan touches my heart. You know, any other man I'd wonder if you were trying to get to my daughter in order to impress me, but that's not like you."

She reached over, picked up her glass of wine, and took a sip of courage, "I can't sit here and tell you that I don't love you; that I haven't always had feelings for you, or that I'm not scared to death that my heart is going to be broken…again, because I do, I have, and I am. But, my main concern is Tristan. She is getting so attached to you, and although I greatly appreciate the smile you regularly put on her face, if you have any reservations about her being a part of this…us, please tell me now."

Not always being good saying face to face what he felt in his heart, Jack's silence may have been misinterpreted…

Feeling somewhat unnerved by his silence she continued, "Jack, I know we're just trying this relationship out, seeing where we stand in six months, but the truth is," she placed her glass back on the table and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs.

Jack placed his hand on her back. Moving it back and forth, hoping to soothe her. Little did he know that his hand on her only jumbled her thoughts, and added the fluttering butterflies in her abdomen to the mix of growing emotions?

Elizabeth turned her head and caught his hazel eyes, warm and expressive. "What I'm trying to say is that Tristan and I are a package deal, and adding a child to the mix, especially one that isn't yours…" she looked away, unable to continue the eye contact.

"Elizabeth, she's a part of you; how could I not have feelings for her? I mean, it's not like I didn't know about her. Thanks to Rosie, I've known about her since the day she was born."

Elizabeth sat back, but her eyes were cast downward.

"Look at me," he whispered.

"Jack, in case you don't see it, she is craving your attention; she's getting attached to you very quickly, and she's so afraid that you're going to leave. It just worries me that if things don't turn out between us that…"

"Elizabeth, I'm here, and I don't intend to leave. But if you think that you won't find the feelings we shared before, I'll walk away now. I don't want to cause Tristan any more heartache than she's already experienced."

They were close, and like magnets the pull was undeniable, "Jack…I don't want you to leave, but just like before, I can't hold you back. So please, if the pull to what you had before is stronger than what you have now, let's end it before it get any more messy."

"Would you excuse me for just a second?"

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I'll be right back; I need to get something out of my car," he responded as he raced out to his car and returned with his guitar and sheet music.

What's that for?"

"Elizabeth, you asked if I have reservations about Tristan."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with your guitar?"

"It's for the song I wrote…"

"And I have a confession to make…"

"What is it?"

"I was outside the room while you were working on your song. I know music still tugs at your heart. I heard you, Jack. I heard the joy in your voice as you were singing. I don't want you to hate me for holding you back."

"Why didn't you come in?" he asked.

"Because it seemed like something private, as if I was eavesdropping, so I went back upstairs."

"Elizabeth, did you hear the song?"

"The melody was beautiful, but I couldn't hear the words clear enough."

"I wrote it for you; would you like to hear it?"

She shook her head up and down as he pulled the guitar into his lap.

(This song was recorded by the Backstreet Boys, but for purposes of this story, Jack wrote it.)

"It's called 'No Place…'" Jack mentioned as he began the introduction to the song…

_**I've been to Paris, made my way down to Rome  
Seen the sun setting on the beach in Mexico  
But I could care less, 'cause I was all alone  
And there ain't no way to touch your body over the phone**_

_**I've been all around the world, done all there is to do  
But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to  
You're a wild night with a hell of a view  
There ain't no place, ain't no place like you  
There ain't no place, ain't no place like you**_

_**You're my daybreak, you're my California sun**__**  
**__**You're my Memphis, New York, New Orleans all rolled into one**__**  
**__**In the city, the country, the mountains or sea**__**  
**__**Wherever you are, baby, that's where I wanna be**_

_**I've been all around the world, done all there is to do  
But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to  
You're a wild night with a hell of a view  
There ain't no place, ain't no place like you  
There ain't no place, ain't no place like you, no**_

_**There ain't no place (No place, no place)  
Ooh, yeah, ain't no place  
**_

_**Wherever you are, baby, that's where I wanna be**_

_**I've been all around the world, done all there is to do  
But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to  
You're a wild night with a hell of a view  
There ain't no place, ain't no place like you  
There ain't no place, ain't no place like you  
Said there ain't no place, ain't no place like you, yeah**_

As he finished, he leaned the guitar against the sofa.

"Jack, that was beautiful, but do you really mean it?"

"Elizabeth, you know that sometimes I have a hard time finding the words, but in my music, the words come easily, and honestly."

"Are you sure?"

His finger on her mouth immediately silenced her as his lips pressed gently against hers. Her lips were soft as his hands; on either side of her face held her and his thumbs tenderly stroked her cheeks.

Her eyes momentarily remained closed, opening again as she seemed to be begging to be close with him again. He did not disappoint, as his lips met hers once more, the feelings that each had shared in the recent and distant past flooded them.

"I'm sorry; I think I overstepped my bounds again," he whispered.

"Shh," she snuggled into his chest as his arm around her shoulders held her close. "I do love you, Jack; I've always loved you. I'm sorry that my emotions seem to be all over the place, but I never expected this to happen. I'm just so glad that you came home."

To be continued…

Those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted in the comments section shortly! Also, I have had requests to stick with this story, but if you have a particular story that you'd like an update on, please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8- Preach it, Pastor

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 8- Preach it, Pastor**_

The following morning, Jack called hoping to invite himself to attend church with Elizabeth and Tristan. "Good morning…"

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I missed you last night," he responded.

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth, I'm not implying what you think I am. It's just, this house is big; it's too big for one person, and I enjoyed having you and Tristan over. Somehow it felt more like home."

"How did your mom manage living there alone?"

"She wasn't alone; Tom and his family moved in while they were waiting on their house to be renovated," he advised. "I think when they moved out; she realized how big the house actually was."

Changing the subject, Elizabeth asked, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty well, but I was thinking maybe I'd go with you two to church this morning. Are you up for some company?"

Having a solo to sing in church this morning made Elizabeth slightly hesitant to have him join them. "Well…?

"Is there a problem? I mean, I don't have to go, but it almost sounds as if you're implying that there's no room at the inn," he snickered.

"No, it's nothing like that, but I'm singing a solo this morning and I don't know how comfortable I'll feel with you being there," she explained as her heart pounded faster.

"Elizabeth, you have a beautiful voice; please, I'd love to hear it," he practically begged.

"Okay, but we need to leave by 8:30; can you be here by then?" she asked.

Glancing down and seeing himself already wearing a suit and tie with his Bible on the entryway table he replied, "I do believe I can."

"Okay, we'll see you then. Oh, and just so you know, the early service is contemporary, so you don't need to wear a suit if you don't want to," she advised him. "It's kind of a come as you are service."

"I'll keep that in mind. What are you wearing?"

I'm wearing a dress, but that's because I'll be up in front of the congregation."

"I'll wear a suit…"

"Oh Jack…" she called out before hanging up.

"Yes sweetheart…"

She smiled at his term of endearment, "If you aren't doing anything this afternoon, you're welcome to hang out with us. We don't have any plans, but we can just hang together…I mean, if you want to."

"There's nothing else I'd rather do," he stated as he ended the call. _**I can think of a few thinks I'd like to be doing, **_he tried to shake the thought of her lips on his, and their bodies, skin to skin, touching and loving each other. He made quick use of the magazine on the table as he fanned himself, knowing by how his body stirred and how hot he felt that he must look quite flushed.

Jack glanced at the clock, 7:32am; so he took a seat at the kitchen table with a cold glass of orange juice waiting on the clock to strike 8.

Watching a cycle of the news, Channel 8- Fort Lauderdale Today, he was disappointed, though not surprised, when a newscaster acknowledged that reports had come into the news room that "Jack Thornton" was back in town. Although no photos had yet to surface, he could only assume that the circus would now begin, and prayed that the relationship he and Elizabeth were rebuilding could weather the possible media storm.

At 8:27 am, Jack pulled up into Elizabeth's driveway. Tristan, hearing that Jack was coming with them sat at the window waiting for him to arrive. Unlike the times she waited on her father, Jack always followed through on his word.

"Mr. Jack is here; Mr. Jack is here…" she cried out as she ran to the front door.

"Don't open it," Elizabeth called out.

"But its Mr. Jack," Tristan replied.

"I've told you that grown-ups are the ones who open the door," she stated as she replaced Tristan's hand on the knob with her own and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Jack holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag from the donut shop around the corner in the other.

"You got us donuts?" she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Well, the coffee is for you; the donut is for the little one here," he handed Tristan the bag.

Seeing Elizabeth frown he responded, "You're singing this morning; I knew you wouldn't eat anything."

"I have to say that you do know me," she replied as he stepped forward.

As he walked inside, his lips brushed across hers, moving to her ear, "I certainly do," he whispered.

Tristan looked in the bag before placing the heart shaped donut; her favorite pink iced with sprinkles on the kitchen table and then followed Jack and Elizabeth outside.

As they walked to the car, Jack, knowing the need to keep Elizabeth apprised on the media situation asked, "After church, could we talk about something?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, her tone sounding somewhat concerned.

"Nothing…not really…" he replied.

Drawing attention away from the adult conversation, Tristan blurted out," Do I get to go to big church today?"

"No honey, I'm sorry, but you get to do arts and crafts this morning so that will be fun," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I guess so," Tristan stated as she crawled into the booster seat in the back seat of Jack's SUV.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at First Baptist Church, located on E. Broward Avenue. As Jack helped Tristan out of his car, Elizabeth commented, "WOW, you ate that donut and I don't see a speck of a crumb on you."

"I'm not hungry; I left it on the kitchen table," she whispered back to her mom.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked thinking that it was odd for Tristan to turn down a donut.

"I think so…"

As they walked from the parking lot toward the building, it was quite evident who in the congregation was familiar with Jack, his music and celebrity status. Those aged 45 and under couldn't take their eyes off of him; those who were 45-70 thought it was pretty cool to have him in their church, but many of those who were 70+ didn't know what the entire ruckus was about. As far as they knew, he was simply a visitor.

As they entered the church it seemed as though Jack was the pastor as he found it difficult to make his way down the hall without being stopped to chat and shake hands.

"I'm taking her to Children's Church; I'll be right back," Elizabeth stated as she cautiously took Tristan by the hand and maneuvered through the crowd that had circled around them.

Walking down the hall Elizabeth passed Rosie and Lee, "Oh hey, good morning." She stepped in and hugged them both.

"How have you been?" Rosie stopped as she glanced down at Tristan.

"We're fine," Elizabeth replied.

"Are you ignoring me?"Rosie asked.

"No, why…?"

"Because I haven't heard anything from you in a long time. You're either still mad at me, and since you're smiling I'd say you aren't, or you and Jack are…" she pulled Elizabeth in for a hug. "You two are together, right?"

"Yes, we're technically together."

"Technically, what does that mean?" Rosie asked.

"I'm open to a relationship with him, but," she hesitated.

"You're open to a relationship, but you hesitated, so what does that mean?" Rosie asked.

"What's going on down there?" Lee asked as he glanced down the hall watching the massive crowd at the entrance of the church.

"Jack came with me this morning."

"WOW," Rosie remarked. "That's because of him? I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I have to take Tristan to her room, and I'm singing this morning. Will you guys sit with Jack so he won't be alone?" she asked as she looked down the hall. "What am I saying; he won't be alone."

Rosie hugged Elizabeth, "It'll work out. He loves you, and I know you love him. Hey…we're in church; turn it over to God."

Elizabeth headed to Tristan's room while Rosie and Lee proceeded to the end of the hall to rescue Jack from the throes of his fans.

"Lee…" Jack called out as Rosie grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd.

It had been over ten years since Lee had last seen Jack. They had talked a few times through the years, but their contact waned when Lee refused to be the eyes for Jack into Elizabeth's life. With each man willing to put issues aside, Jack and Lee hugged.

"Man, it's been a long time," Jack stated as they started for the sanctuary.

"I can see that things don't seem to be much different for you than they were when you were in LA," Lee commented as groups of people were following them down to the front of the sanctuary.

They took their seats with Jack sitting next to the pastor's wife on one side and Lee and Rosie to his right.

Lee laughed softly to Rosie, "This is probably the only time many of these people have wandered down to the front pew."

As the choir entered the sanctuary, and took their seats behind the pulpit, Jack observed Elizabeth standing in the front row. She was biting her bottom lip which he always recalled being a sign that she was nervous. Although, he never said anything, that simple tug on her lip was always quite a turn on for him.

Following the opening hymn, welcome announcements, and scripture reading, the choir stood and Elizabeth took her place at the microphone.

"Good morning…" Elizabeth stated as the music intro to her song began.

_**(Broken Prayers by Riley Clemmons)**_

_**I've been taught how to talk to you  
Hold it together, make the bad look better  
Say all the words that I'm supposed to  
Bow my head, say, "amen"  
Yeah, that'll do  
**_

_**Making every dead end look like heaven  
Like being okay is the way to reach you**_

_**But you're not afraid of all the things I feel  
So why am I afraid of being real?**_

_**You want my tears, every messy word  
Every scar and every fear  
You want all I have  
With no holding back  
When I'm hurt, at my worst  
You meet me there  
'Cause you see the beauty  
In my broken prayers  
In my broken prayers**_

_**You don't care if it ain't poetry  
'Cause all of my edges  
They're a little rough  
But that's all I got to bring**_

_**'Cause you're not afraid of all the things I feel  
Don't have to hide the scars that still aren't healed**_

_**You want my tears, every messy word (yeah)  
Every scar and every fear  
You want all I have  
With no holding back  
When I'm hurt, at my worst  
You meet me there  
'Cause You see the beauty  
In my broken prayers  
In my broken prayers**_

_**Mascara running down my face  
Desperate cry in a dark place  
You take me that way  
All of me**_

_**You want my tears, every messy word  
Every scar and every fear  
You want all I have  
With no holding back  
When I'm hurt, at my worst  
You meet me there  
**_

_**'Cause you see the beauty  
In my broken prayers  
In my broken prayers  
In my broken prayers  
In my broken prayers**_

_**My broken prayers**_

As the song ended, the congregation stood and clapped, with no one prouder of her performance than Jack.

"She has a beautiful voice," the pastor's wife whispered to Jack.

"She certainly does," he quickly agreed.

Lee and Rosie slipped over as far as possible when Elizabeth walked down from the pulpit and took her seat next to Jack.

"That was beautiful," he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I think you're prejudiced…" she teased.

"I'm honest…" he replied.

"Thank you…"

The pastor took his place at the pulpit…

"_**Okay, I know that many of us are thrilled to see our very own Jack Thornton return home. I, for one, hope to be able to spend some time with him, but I ask all of you to give him time to breathe; let him settle back in and regain some of the normal life that he probably lost for all those years."**_

The pastor, an older gentleman who had been leading the church since well before Jack left town glanced in his direction. Jack smiled, a silent 'thank you' of sorts as the majority of the congregation settled in to hear God's word.

"**Haven't we all wished for a second chance at one time or another?" **the pastor began. **"Sometimes when we make a mistake in life, it just seems so final, and you assume that it's all over for you. You're certain that there is nothing you can do to remedy the situation, and you must simply accept the hand you are dealt."**

The pastor, with a wireless microphone attached to his lapel began to walk across the stage, engaging his congregation. _**"But you know the game of life is not like the one shot you have to win a race, or that one opportunity to make that game winning basket, or even that one moment in time where a relationship appears to be irreparable. God is always willing to give you a second chance."**_

The pastor glanced around the massive congregation, _**"I wonder, is there anyone in here who was desperate for something to work out but it initially didn't? You thought to yourself, if only I had a second chance, I just know that I'd handle things differently; I'd put thing in perspective, realize what's most important, and work with patience, truth, acceptance, and love to make it work out." **_

He glanced about the sanctuary and smiled, _**"Okay, am I just talking to myself here?"**_

Jack reached over and took hold of Elizabeth's hand giving it a slight squeeze. She glanced in his direction and smiled, knowing that the pastor was in fact speaking to them.

"_**We look back at the things we've done, the paths we've taken, and we wonder if we'd have gone in that direction if we'd had a second chance to make our first option a reality. If I'd had a second chance, would I have married him or her; would I have moved away, and would I have continued with the career that I thought was the most important thing in my life if I'd known what I may lose in the process?**_

_**The God I serve is a God of mercy. The word, mercy, means to extend help to the lowliest or those who are the most undeserving. It implies that compassion will overshadow punishment, even when justice demands it."**_

He walked down the steps and strolled along the aisle, _**"Think about it…justice demanded that each and every one of us should be dead, but mercy stepped in and said 'not so.' God's mercy knows no bounds, reaching the highest of mountains, and flows into the lowest valley. You see, the Bible says that God is a God of mercy and compassion, and that his mercies are new each and every morning."**_

The pastor returned to the pulpit to complete his sermon, "_**Whether we admit it or not, we all question ourselves, our paths, and our choices. Drag out your sins into the open, accept them, own the mistake, but know that there are second chances. **_

_**As we head out into the new day, the lives of many people in here will remain the same. Their attitudes, habits, beliefs and lifestyles will not change; mainly because they have not accepted that there is new life in Jesus Christ. He alone has the power to wipe away the old and bring on the new. Realizing that you are entitled to a second chance is the first step to the whole and complete life that God wants for you. Come to the altar, seek that second chance…"**_

Following the sermon, closing hymn, and the welcoming of several people to the altar, the pastor took his place at the door to shake the hands of his parishioners. He chose not to feel slighted that his congregation was more infatuated with Jack's presence than they were his message, hoping that this level of excitement would quickly fade. However, Jack's attendance, by possibly bringing more people in to church to hear the word of God, was in and of itself a positive thing.

Much to the surprise of everyone in church, including Rosie, Lee and Elizabeth, as they stood, Jack continued to hold her hand, wanting everyone to know that he considered himself to be involved.

Standing just outside the sanctuary, Jack suggested that they all go out to lunch. With everyone in agreement, they decided to meet out in the parking lot after Elizabeth and Jack picked up Tristan.

They walked down the hallway to Tristan's room and stood in line as the parents who arrived before them gathered their children. As Elizabeth stepped up to the door, Krissy Naigle, one of the teachers, pulled her aside.

"Is Tristan okay?" she asked.

"As far as I know; she didn't say anything this morning. What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she looked into the room and found Tristan sitting alone with her head on her table. "That certainly isn't like her."

"No it isn't, but she didn't want to tell me what was wrong," Krissy advised.

Elizabeth walked into the room with Jack right behind her and a group of young adults without children who congregated in the hallway just outside the door.

"Tristan…" Elizabeth called out.

Tristan got up from her seat and slowly walked to her mom. Hugging Elizabeth, she felt the child's forehead.

"Is she warm?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't seem to be," Elizabeth replied before squatting down in from of Tristan. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good…"

"I guess lunch is out," Elizabeth stated to Jack. "If you want to go with them to lunch that's fine. I know you haven't seen Lee in years."

"No, we can do lunch another time," Jack assured her. "I'll stay with you. Do you need anything while we're out?"

"I don't think so…"

As they walked outside, Elizabeth giggled as she observed the entourage behind him. "Jack Thornton has left the building," she whispered.

Jack, Elizabeth and an uncharacteristically quiet Tristan made their way out into the parking lot where they met up with Lee and Rosie.

"Hey, Tristan isn't feeling well so we'll have to take a rain check on lunch," Jack announced as Tristan stuck out her arms for Jack to hold her.

Reaching down, Jack carefully placed his hands under Tristan's arms and lifted her up, where she immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

As Rosie chatted with Elizabeth, Jack commented, "Honey, we need to get her home."

As they walked away with Tristan balancing on his left hip, her head on his shoulder and Jack and Elizabeth holding hands, Rosie commented, "I told you that it was going to work out with them."

"I hope so; does Tommy know that Jack is back?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but he's married so he'll have to get over it," Rosie responded.

"Well, I hope so. I've heard… never mind."

"Lee Coulter, what have you heard?"

Hesitantly he answered, "I don't know if it's true…"

"What, tell me…?"

"I heard that they were in the parking lot at Rendezvous…"

Rosie interrupted, "Who was in the parking lot?"

"Tommy and Belinda…"

Okay, go ahead…"

"Well, I heard that he was yelling at her and said something to the effect of I don't care where you go; you aren't indispensible. There are other women in town."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me; Elizabeth should know that?"

"Rosie, they're divorced; if he said that, I'm sure he wasn't talking about her. Besides, it looks like Jack and Elizabeth are getting back together and she doesn't want anything to do with Tommy."

"When did you hear this?" she asked as he opened her door and she slipped into the passenger seat of their car.

"A few days ago…"

"You should have told me, Lee. Elizabeth needs to know. She's my best friend, and Jack used to be yours."

As Lee took his seat behind the wheel, she asked, "When did you go to Rendezvous?"

"I didn't say I was there. I heard people at the gym talking about it. It probably isn't true; just forget about it."

"Not likely…"

Rosie and Lee pulled out of the parking lot as she dialed Elizabeth's phone, "No answer."

"Maybe she doesn't bring it to church," Lee offered.

"Well, I'll just have to keep calling…"

Thirty minutes later Jack pulled into Elizabeth's driveway. He carried Tristan and his gym bag containing his jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes into the house, gently laying Tristan on the sofa as he went back to the bathroom to change.

When he came out of the bathroom, he sat with Tristan on the sofa while Elizabeth went to fix her a glass of Ginger-Ale.

"Crap…"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I had Ginger-Ale, but I don't."

Jack stood up, and pulled his keys from his pocket, "I'll run up to the convenience store. Do you need anything else?"

Looking through her cabinets she turned to Jack, "Well, would you pick up a can of chicken noodle soup and some crackers?"

"Sure," he responded as he bent down and kissed an already sleeping Tristan on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Twenty minutes later Jack returned from the store with the soup, crackers, and Ginger-Ale. "Do you think it's a virus or something?" he asked. "I mean, do we need to take to her to emergency room?"

"Calm down, Jack. I'm sure she'll be fine. Actually, I think she just ate more junk yesterday than she's used to at the Butterfly Gardens and she just needs to get it out of her stomach."

Jack unpacked the bag as Elizabeth, having changed Tristan into her pajamas, walked into the kitchen. Tristan was awake, but it was evident that she didn't feel well as her eyes appeared dull and weak.

"Would you please fix her a glass of Ginger-Ale?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure…"

Tristan held out her arms, "Mr. Jack…"

"Here, let me hold her and you get her Ginger-Ale," he suggested as he took Tristan from Elizabeth and walked over to the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry that you don't feel well."

Tristan leaned back and attempted to smile. As Elizabeth returned with her Ginger-Ale, Tristan suddenly vomited, spewing the remaining contents of her stomach down the front of Jack's fresh shirt.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth rushed to them placing Tristan's drink on the coffee table but being somewhat at a loss as to what she could do for Jack.

Without missing a beat, and as Tristan began to cry, he carefully removed his shirt, "Would you get me a wet wash cloth please?"

Elizabeth rushed to the bathroom and returned with the item he requested. So used to having dealt with Tommy who seemed to take care of his own comforts before worrying about anyone else, she was pleasantly pleased by Jack's actions.

Jack could feel Tristan's body tremble as he wiped her face, "Shh, sweetheart it's okay."

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked through her tears and broken breath.

He wiped her face again, "Of course not; it's just a shirt honey. Do you feel better?"

She said nothing but shook her head up and down as she rested against his bare chest.

Jack laid her back on the sofa, propping her head up with a pillow that Elizabeth secured from one of the bedrooms. Tristan held on to his hand, initially refusing to let go until her eyes closed and his fingers slipped from her hold.

"How did you know what to do?" she asked.

"I remember when Tom was little he had a really bad bout with the flu. I helped mom get him cleaned up and then he'd throw up again. I don't know if the wash cloth really helps, but it has to make her feel better," Jack stated as he glanced over and watched her sleep.

"Jack, I'm so sorry; I don't have any men's clothes here, but if you'd like to take a shower, I'll find you something to wear.

"I'm glad…" he remarked

"You're glad…?" she responded sounding somewhat perplexed.

"I'm glad that you don't have any men's clothes here. Anyway, I'm fine."

_**You most certainly are, **_she thought as she cast her eyes upon his rock hard abdominal six-pack.

"I just hope she feels better now," he stated as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "If it's okay, I will take a shower, but it's warm out, I don't need a shirt."

_**You certainly don't…**_

Completely clean, Jack exited the bathroom with wet hair as he found Elizabeth sitting on the sofa with Tristan's head in her lap.

"How is she doing?" he asked as he walked over and swept Tristan's hair behind her ear.

"She hasn't woken up yet, so sleep is probably the best thing for her," Elizabeth stated as he squatted down beside her.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, but thank you for coming over," she replied as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Where else would I be?" he replied as he lifted Tristan's legs and slipped under them to take a seat beside Elizabeth on the sofa.

"Well, if you were like her father, you'd be at the bar up the street tying one on."

"Excuse me…?"

"When Tristan was younger, she was colicky. I thought I was just a poor mother because she seemed to cry all the time," Elizabeth's eyes watered.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close, "You're a wonderful mother."

"Initially Tommy was helpful; well, maybe not helpful, but he wasn't ugly about it. But when she seemed to go from colicky to suffering from reflux; it was horrible. She'd have a bottle and the milk would sit in her stomach, working its way back up her esophagus only to spit it up later," the look on her face displayed the worry that he can only assume she lived with.

Elizabeth continued to explain, "Tommy was holding her one time and up came the milk all over his freshly cleaned suit. He screamed; he yelled; he practically dropped her on the floor as he rushed off to get a shower and change."

"I'm sorry; she couldn't help it," Jack's voice was soft but his anger was building.

"Tommy didn't seem to realize that; he acted like it was something she'd done on purpose," Elizabeth's eyes lowered as she glanced at her beautiful sleeping seven year old. "So while she was sick, he barely held her; he never fed her, and even as she tried to get his attention, he was still standoffish with her unless he needed her to show off to the community that he was a family man."

Elizabeth looked over and caught Jack's glance, "That may be why she cried when she threw up on you, because she expected you to yell at her."

"Well, luckily she must have outgrown the reflux," he mentioned.

"Yes, thankfully so, but not before she aspirated and ended up in Holy Cross Hospital." While recounting this experience, Jack could feel her body shudder as she wiped her eyes several times. "I was at the hospital day and night for four days. She ended up being allergic to the antibiotics they initially used, so she had a real rough go of it. My mom came and stayed with me, and my dad was at the hospital for several hours every morning and from dinner until bedtime at night."

"Where was Tommy?" he asked.

"He came by one evening on his way to a business dinner. He said that it was his job to hold down the house and mine was to take care of the baby. 'The Baby,' many times he didn't even call her by name."

"Didn't your parents question his absence?" he asked.

"It was just another case of me keeping people in the dark. I told my parents when they went to lunch or dinner that he stopped by," she stated, clearly embarrassed by the charade she initiated.

Elizabeth continued, "I was there for my baby, and truly she didn't need him, at least not like he was and she was certainly not missing out on what he could offer, or the lack of what he could offer."

She looked up at Jack, "How is it that you didn't know about that? Was Rosie keeping secrets from you too?"

"I don't know why she didn't tell me. Maybe she thought if I knew I'd come back and the added stress of me being around may have been too much for you at the time."

"If you had known, would you have come back?" she quietly asked.

"I don't know; I'd like to say I would have, but back then I thought you and Tommy had moved on. I thought you were happy."

Elizabeth swept a tear away as it rolled down his cheek.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you, I hadn't moved on, and it really hurt to think that you had," Jack's arm around her shoulders pulled her close as he tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Why couldn't we have just talked back then?" she asked. "So many things could have been different," she remarked before looking down at her beautiful, sleeping daughter.

Seeing the smile on her face as her hand brushed across Tristan's cheek, he whispered, "We're here now; we can make this what we want it to be. We both know that if things were different, she wouldn't be here, and what a blessing everyone would have missed out on."

Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest as she closed her eyes. His hand brushed gently up and down her upper arm as she, much like the little one in her lap, fell asleep.

Jack sat quietly watching cartoons, not wanting to move, afraid to awaken the two most important people in his life, and feeling blessed to be where he was at that moment.

Given the news report this morning pertaining to his recent local sightings, and the complications which would likely come with his celebrity status, there would most likely be some hard times. He knew they needed to discuss the possibilities and what to do when dealing with reporters. However, he closed his own eyes and prayed that given what he hoped they'd learned throughout their years apart that they would be able to get through anything.

An hour later, "Mmm," Elizabeth moaned softly as she stretched, feeling many of her muscles tighten given her bent up body position.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he felt her body stir against him.

Initially she said nothing; her attention drawn immediately to Tristan who was still sleeping. Elizabeth placed the back of her hand to Tristan's forehead.

"Does she have a fever?" he asked.

"No, she's cool, but I think since she emptied the contents of her stomach on you, sleep is what she needs." She turned her head to face him, "I'm really sorry about that."

He leaned in and met her lips with his, "I love you, and" as the emotion appeared to take hold of him down deep inside he continued, "I know I haven't known her for a long time, but I love her too. I will always be here for her…and you." His thumbs brushed against the skin just under her eyes as he caught her tears before they fell.

While doing her best not to disturb her sleeping child, Elizabeth's upper body pivoted on the sofa to face him, as her hand rose to rest along his cheek. As her tears quietly continued she softly spoke, "When you came back, I know I was hard on you… Jack, I was happy to see you, but I was afraid to let you in. I think more than anything else, I was angry at myself for not fighting for what we had; for letting you just walk out of my life that night without begging you to stay."

He leaned in as his own eyes watered, "I would have stayed." Their lips were like moths to a flame, a magnetic pull that they could not deny; his hand swept behind her neck, pulling her closer as his lips lovingly swept across hers...

"I know, but I couldn't be responsible for you giving up your dream; you would have resented me," she cried as Tristan's eyes opened.

"I could never resent you; I've always loved you," he replied.

"See mommy…I told you that Mr. Jack loves us," Tristan stated as she rolled over on her back and smiled while still lying in their laps.

Tristan sat up as Jack's hands under her arms placed her solely in his lap, "How are you feeling?"

"My tummy is empty," she stated.

Jack smiled, "I'm sure it is, but are you feeling better?"

Before answering his question, she asked, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Honey, why would I be mad at you?" he swept a few strands of loose messy locks away from her face.

"I don't know; I just thought you would be."

"Hey, you can't help it when you don't feel well. I'm just glad to see that you look like you feel better."

"I do, but now I'm hungry…"

Elizabeth stood up and attempted to pick Tristan up from Jack's lap. Struggling, Jack picked her up enough that he could get out from under her.

"Here, let me…" he offered.

With gentle ease, he picked the seven year old up in his arms and followed Elizabeth down the hall. She pulled back the covers on her bed and he laid her down.

"But mommy, I'm hungry."

"I'm going to fix you some soup and crackers and you can eat back here while you watch TV, okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay," Tristan replied as she laid her head back, closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, needing to make up for the rest she'd missed out on the previous night.

"Do you need anything before I go?" he asked.

"No, I think she's fine now; she just needs some sleep," she replied.

"Okay, I'll call you later to see how she is," he responded as they walked to the front door.

"Thank you for going to church with us, and for keeping me company today; you were a big help. I'm just so sorry that she…"

"Elizabeth, she couldn't help it," his eyes and tone softened, "I love that little girl. I'm just glad she feels better."

Elizabeth stepped forward; his hand went behind her neck and he gently pulled her closer. He whispered, "Your song was beautiful today."

Her hands sat on his hips; his shirtless waist causing an increase in their heart rates as her skin touched his, "Thank you."

"May I ask you something?" he asked as his hand rested along her jaw line.

"What is it?" she responded.

"Did you pick out the song or did the choir director?"

"I did, why?"

"Does it have some special meaning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the lyrics imply that you are afraid to bring everything to the Lord, do you feel that way?" he asked. "I mean, it was a perfect song selection given the sermon today."

"Jack, the Lord knows everything about me, my life, what I've done, and what I wish I'd done differently."

"I know, but Elizabeth, are you willing to let me in…?"

"Jack, this is a pretty heavy conversation; can we maybe talk about it another time?"

Sensing her hesitancy, he backed off, "I love you," he whispered. Jack himself was hesitant to open the media can of worms that he assumed was coming. He knew that she needed to be prepared, but he was certainly enjoying this quiet time they were sharing.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"I…please be careful when you're out," he stated.

"I'm always careful. What are you talking about?"

"I haven't seen any paparazzi, but I think they may be aware that I'm not in Europe. Just don't let anyone scare you, and let me know if anyone does, okay?"

Observing her eyes move from a look of love to timid fear he pulled her into his chest, "I'll protect you and Tristan, but you just need to promise to tell me if anyone bothers you."

"Jack, I can take care of myself, but I won't allow anyone to scare Tristan," she nervously mentioned, realizing now that life was probably going to get real! "I just thought we'd have more time to try to work us out first…"

Jack leaned back slightly, "I love you, and I know that we can get through anything, okay?"

Giving her no time to respond, his lips met hers. It was sweet and tender, as one kiss led to a second and then a more passionate third.

Although she spoke no words, and even with the possible media concerns, it was evident in the way her body melted into his that she was beginning to allow her old feelings to mesh with the new ones.

She eagerly kissed him back as his tongue slipped through the slight opening in her lips and ran along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth. After all these years, how was it that his lips felt so much like home; his arms around her felt so comfortable, and the feelings she had for him were as strong or stronger than ever?

"I'd better go, but if you need anything, you call me, okay?" he kissed her one final time, wishing in his heart that there was no space between them.

"I promise I will."

Throughout the afternoon, Elizabeth was busy with Tristan. So when her phone rang numerous times, recognizing the ringtone to be the one assigned to Rosie's number, and not wanting to get into a deep discussion about her relationship with Jack, she decided that she'd call her tomorrow.

That evening, with dinner finished, Tristan feeling better and happily keeping her food down, Elizabeth stood in the kitchen wiping down the counter. Suddenly she remembered the bag that had been left in the car with dirty clothes that needed cleaning.

Her phone chimed signifying a text. Before stepping outside she grabbed her phone…

"How's Tristan…?"

"She's fine. She's begging 2 go 2 school 2morrow. She has art…loves art…!"

"I'm glad she's feeling better. I'm going into town to sightsee a little 2morrow…"

"Sightsee…? U were raised here…"

"I know, but so much has changed…"

"Okay, have fun…"

"Love u…"

"Love u back…"

Elizabeth slipped her bare feet into her flip flops and stepped outside. The wind was howling as it appeared evident that a cold front was moving through the area. She felt a chill brush across her shoulders as her upper body reached into her Mustang and retrieved her overnight bag.

With dogs barking in the distance, she spun around certain that she was hearing voices in the darkness. Seeing nothing but a few additional cars parked several houses down, she assumed that what she heard was simply the howling wind. She grabbed the bag, locked her car and started back for the house.

When she walked inside, her phone was ringing…

"Hello," assuming it was Jack she answered without looking at her phone screen.

"Hey Babe…"

"Excuse me…"

"Elizabeth, it's me, Tommy," it had been so long since she'd spoken to him, but by the time her name rolled off his forked tongue she recognized his voice.

"What do you want Tommy?" she asked, clearly annoyed by his phone call and his referencing her as "Babe."

"I'm on my way over."

"What for? It's not your time with Tristan, besides its late."

"I want to take my girls out to dinner," he replied. Sounding intoxicated, he seemed nonchalant, certainly not as if he was talking to his disgruntled ex-wife, and almost as normally as if he was simply asking about the weather.

"Tommy, you're married; it's late; we aren't dating and I haven't been your girl in more years than I care to count, so what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you and Tris…"

"Well, she's vomiting this evening, so I don't think that you'd want to be around her. I'll let her know you called." Wanting to end her conversation quickly, she said "Goodbye," and hung up the phone without hearing his response. _**I'll tell her**_ _**when pigs fly… **_she thought.

The following morning, Jack drove into town, making the rounds of the many hot spots he'd remembered. As he walked along the sidewalk in front of the strip mall, he felt the eyes of the community upon him. Thankfully, no reporters, only residents, some of which he'd known for years.

Standing outside the "Press and Grind" coffee shop, he found himself bombarded by a group of guys and girls slightly younger than him, with their coffee in one hand and cell phones snapping pictures in the other.

"Hey man, we heard you were back in town…"

"It's so cool to actually see you…."

"Please keep writing and performing…"

Those were some of the comments he heard as he smiled and thanked them for their support. He was surprised that although he'd come across some fans of his music, since he'd returned home, he'd somehow been able to evade the paparazzi. This was quite shocking because he couldn't go anywhere in LA without being photographed. Given the news report this morning, he realized that the media circus was likely right around the corner.

Jack turned and bumped into someone exiting the coffee shop that seemed totally consumed by his cell phone.

"WHOA, I'm sorry…Jack Thornton; is that really you?" Tommy moved the bag he was carrying to his other side before he stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand. "I'm glad I ran into you. I'd heard you were in town; I was just wondering when we'd cross paths."

"Hey Tommy," Jack replied as he glanced at the numerous bottles of liquor in the brown bag he was holding.

"Are you having a party?" Jack asked.

'No, just stocking up; you know, a night without alcohol…"

Jack blurted out, "Is a night you can remember."

"If I recall correctly, you did your share of drinking when we were younger," Tommy snapped back.

"The difference is that I've never been drunk, and I grew up…"

With Jack's comment going over his head, Tommy asked, "Are you doing anything next weekend? I'd love to get together and talk about old times and…well, I want to hear about LA."

"I'm not sure what I'm doing this weekend, maybe… hey; did I hear you were married?"

"Uh yeah. She took the baby and went out of town; I mean she's visiting her family in Milwaukee."

"Oh, who did you marry?" Jack asked, already aware of his wife's identity.

"Belinda Stokes, do you remember her?"

"No, I don't think I remember her, but for me Elizabeth was the one."

"Well, apparently you don't know, but Elizabeth and I were married and we have a beautiful daughter."

"But you're divorced…"

"Yes, but why…are you interested in her?"

"Tommy, I've always been interested in her. For me she's the one that got away."

"So why are you back in town now?" Tommy asked as he stood in the doorway keeping Jack from proceeding inside.

"Just here to get back what I left behind all those years ago."

"Does that include Elizabeth?"

"Tommy, I'm not going to discuss your ex-wife with you. You're divorced so I don't think you have anything to say about who she dates, whether it's me, or the barista behind the counter there." Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded his head toward the door, "Speaking of which, I'd really like to get a cup of coffee."

"Well, I need to get back to work anyway," Tommy mentioned.

Jack excused himself and walked into the coffee shop.

"Oh Jack wait," Tommy called out as Jack begrudgingly stopped and turned around.

"I'm the vice president of Fort Lauderdale Bank and Trust. Why don't you come by my office," he handed Jack a card; "I'd like to show you what we can do to help build your portfolio."

"Thanks, but I have a business manager and I'm comfortable with how he's handling my finances."

"But we're friends; I'll treat you right."

Jack put Tommy's card in his pocket, "I'll think about it."

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, I've really gotta go; take care," Jack stated as he slipped inside the shop. Not wanting to lie, he certainly wasn't prepared to tell Tommy that he and Elizabeth were already dating.

Jack needed to talk to Elizabeth, but running into Tommy wasn't something that he could text her. He mulled the situation over realizing that calling after Tristan went to bed would be best.

That evening, "Are you able to talk?" Jack asked when he called Elizabeth at 8:30pm, assuming that Tristan was already in bed.

"She's not asleep yet, but she's in bed," she replied. "How was your day?"

"It was interesting, but before I tell you about my day, how's Tristan feeling?"

"She's fine. She seems completely back to normal."

"I'm glad she's feeling better. I really missed you guys today."

"We missed you too, Jack. So, are you going to tell me why your day was interesting? Did the paparazzi find you in town?"

"No, but you won't believe who I did run into today…"

"Oh no, you didn't."

"I did; I was on my way into Press and Grind and I bumped into Tommy who was on his way out."

"You didn't tell him that we were seeing each other did you?" she asked as her breath caught in her throat.

"No, of course not."

"I guess it stands to reason that you'd run into him at some point. Was his beauty queen with him?"

"Beauty queen…?"

"His wife?"

"Oh, no, he was by himself. He did say that Belinda was in Milwaukee visiting her family."

"Milwaukee… her family lives in Dallas, Texas. Hmm, maybe they moved," she remarked.

Feeling a bit unsettled by his conversation with Tommy, Jack added, "He wanted me to come into the bank so he could help me with my portfolio."

"That seems about right. If he could bring your money into the bank, he could get major points with the president and share holders."

"I have a manager who does a great job, so I'm not looking to put my money in his bank," he assured her.

"I had banked there for years, but I moved my account, because I didn't want him knowing anything about my finances. He doesn't pay child support, so he doesn't need to know where my money goes."

"I don't understand why he's not paying child support? I mean not that it's any of my business, but don't the courts usually require that? And even if they don't, why would a parent not want to help support their child?"

"Tommy needs a lot of money to support his lifestyle. He takes what he can get, and isn't interested in sharing anything with his daughter."

"That's just so sad," he commented.

"Yes, it is, but maybe you can understand why I don't care to have Tommy in Tristan's life. To him she's simply a pawn to get what he wants; it's not because he loves her."

"You know, when I literally bumped into him, I saw an older version of the Tommy I remembered from all those years ago, even down to the bottles of alcohol he was carrying."

"But Jack, please stay away from him. He isn't like you remember. He's all about power and he doesn't care who he needs to step on to get it," Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"Elizabeth, I know that this is a difficult situation, but have you ever thought about going to court and having Tommy's rights terminated? I mean, he doesn't help support Tristan nor does he seem interested in seeing her."

"I'm scared to do anything, because right now he's not fighting to see her, and I was having no contact with him."

"You were having no contact with him; has that changed?" he asked.

"Oddly, he called last night. It caught me by surprise that he even called, but even more so when he asked me and Tristan out on a date…"

To be continued…

There will be a few pictures that go along with this chapter posted on the facebook fan fiction pages shortly.


	9. Chapter 9- Secrets Scar the Soul

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 9- Secrets Scar the Soul**_

"Excuse me? He asked you out on a date? Elizabeth, he's married…"

"Jack, I know that. I'm just telling you that he wanted to take Tristan and me out to dinner."

"You didn't go, did you?"

"Jack, is that even a serious question? Of course I didn't go. I want nothing to do with him. I just don't want to rock the boat by making him angry or filing for sole custody nor better yet, trying to have his rights terminated, because if I do, I'm afraid all Hell will break loose."

"Elizabeth, he doesn't scare me," Jack mentioned.

"I understand that, but he does scare me," she admitted. "You haven't had to…"

There was a period of uncomfortable silence before Jack asked, "What is it, Elizabeth?"

When she didn't respond he asked, "Was he ever physically abusive toward you or Tristan?"

The question took her back to a dark time in her life; her eyes closed, her mouth went dry and she felt herself begin to sweat.

When she still didn't respond, he asked again, "Elizabeth, did he ever hit you?"

Although he couldn't see her, he could hear her sniffling, "Elizabeth, please talk to me. Did he ever hit you?"

"No, but when he drank he would get angry if I didn't…"

"If you didn't what?" Jack was becoming frantic when she wouldn't answer as horrific thoughts and possibilities ran rampant through his mind.

"Jack, I don't want to talk about it."

"Elizabeth, at some point we have to."

"Why? It's over with…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Elizabeth, if it didn't matter, you'd talk about it."

"Jack…"

"Do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"I do, but I've just pushed this down deep and I don't want to dredge it up again."

"Would you feel better if we talked in person? I can come right over?"

"No, I can't…"

"Please confide in me; I just want to help."

"Jack, the important thing is that he stays away from Tristan."

"Elizabeth, you're scaring me; what happened?"

"Jack, I'll tell you this; his physical abuse was always directed at me…except once. With Tristan, he was mostly abusive in the sense that he was indifferent toward her. She tried so hard to get his attention. Even now she's confused; he's her father and she believes that she should have love for him. Truly all she wants is for him to love her; to tell her that she's special."

She continued, "When he does see her, he sees me and he has such hatred for me that he can't let it go and love her like a father should love his daughter."

"He hit you?" Jack was in shock that a man would have raised his hand to her in anger.

"No…no, he pushed me, I think, and he drew his fist back several times I guess to try to keep me in line, but I don't think he actually hit me."

Feeling a knot tighten in his stomach he asked, "Why didn't you tell your dad, go to the police, or you could have called me?"

"Oh yeah right Jack; we weren't talking and I'm supposed to let you in on some of the darkest times of my life?"

"Okay, I understand, but why didn't you tell your dad or call the police?"

"Jack, I can't talk about this anymore. I'll talk to you later," she stated as he could hear her voice crack before she hung up the phone.

Unable to let this go, Jack grabbed his keys and headed for his SUV. Standing in his dimly lit driveway, a voice calling out his name grabbed his attention.

"Mr. Thornton…"

Jack was always cautious, but when he turned around, expecting to be confronted by a member of the media, he observed an elderly gentleman walking his immaculately groomed poodle as they passed his house.

Feeling comfortable, he responded, "Yes sir…"

The gentleman walked up his driveway stopping a short distance from Jack as his poodle danced around seeking attention from anyone who would offer it.

"Hi, we haven't met; I'm Martin Naismith; I live three houses down the dock from you."

"Good evening; it's nice to meet you," Jack responded doing his best to be neighborly, but wanting to get to Elizabeth's house as quickly as possible.

"You too…I'm sorry, I'm not into the music of you young kids; give me a Frank Sinatra song any day," he laughed softly. "But your mom was always so proud of you, and of course my grandkids and great grandkids love your music."

"Please tell them thank you for me."

"I will, but I really stopped by because I've been trying to catch you at home. I wanted you to be aware that some of those poparatzi fellers have been hanging around. I saw a few of them in the back of your yard recently and I yelled at them. They ran and jumped in a boat that was tied up at your dock."

Jack looked around his yard, "Thank you so much for letting me know."

"Well, I wanted to tell you when I saw them but I was out walking Poppy," he stated as he glanced down at his dog, "And there was a storm whipping up, besides it was really late, most of your lights were out, and I was rushing to get home, then I forgot about it…I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Mr. Naismith; it looks like some security measures are needed."

"You're welcome; I'm just sorry that it took me a while to get you the information. I can tell you that they've also been asking around about you, but no one here will talk. We're a close knit family."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Naismith."

"Call me Martin."

"And I'm Jack."

The two men shook hands, and Jack watched as Mr. Naismith and Poppy made their way down his driveway, onto the road and headed toward their home.

Jack slipped in behind the wheel of his vehicle and pulled out onto the street. It was late, but he wasn't about to allow things to fester between them. He only hoped that Elizabeth would trust him enough to discuss what he sensed was holding her emotionally captive.

Sitting in her den, Elizabeth's phone rang; it was after 9pm and she thought it was late for a call. However, realizing that it was Rosie's ring, and she had apparently put her off long enough, she answered the phone.

"Why have you not called me back?" Rosie sounded slightly rushed and agitated.

"I'm sorry; Tristan was sick and I've had a lot going on at school. I meant to call you back; what's up?"

"Lee told me that Tommy had an argument with Belinda in the parking lot at Rendezvous recently."

"Rosie, I don't really care what Tommy does, and…" suddenly she stopped. Although it wasn't her business, it was quite interesting that Tommy argued with his wife in public. Never in the years that they were together did he ever act anything but perfect in public.

Elizabeth asked, "Do you know what they argued about?"

"Lee wasn't there. He heard someone at the gym talking about it."

"Oh WOW, his perfect little world seems to be faltering."

"Well, Lee heard that Tommy said he didn't care what she did, or where she went, or something like that because there were plenty of other women around."

"Hmm, I wonder if that's why he called and asked me out."

"He what…? Did you go?"

"Why is it that you and Jack both asked if I went? I want nothing to do with Tommy. The farther away I am from him the safer I feel."

"I'm sorry; I know that things were bad with him, and I understand you not wanting to talk about it, but Elizabeth don't you think you can trust Jack?"

"Rosie, I lived it…"

While listening to Rosie, Elizabeth walked down the hall, peeking in Tristan's room to find the little girl fast asleep.

"I know you did, and you didn't even tell me how bad it was…" Rosie remarked. "I wish you had let me help you through it."

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to get through it, and even I don't know the truth about some stuff. He accused me; he threatened me, and no one knows what he's capable of," Elizabeth began to cry as she moved down the hall away from Tristan's room, doing her best not to awaken her child.

"Well, you owe Tommy nothing, and I'm sure he owes you everything. After all, you are the one who kept his character intact. His success is because of you."

"I want no credit for his success or maintaining his character. I want no credit for anything that has to do with him. If I could have safely blown him out of the water I'd have done it a long time ago," Elizabeth remarked, her respiration becoming noticeably more rapid.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie, I'm ashamed, and embarrassed. I used to be the first one to say 'get out of a loveless, unhappy marriage,' and yet I stayed."

"Why…?"

"For many reason, but none of which had anything to do with love."

"Please talk to me, Elizabeth. Let me help you…"

"I don't think anyone can help me. My focus is on Tristan; keeping her safe, and nothing else matters."

"What about Jack; doesn't he matter?"

Elizabeth fell back on the sofa; the phone fell to her side as she continued to cry.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…what's wrong?"

"Jack will always matter, but if Tommy finds out that Jack and I are seeing each other, he'll make his life a living hell."

"Elizabeth, Jack is not going anywhere, so Tommy is bound to find out that you two are seeing each other."

"Rosie, Tommy is very possessive…"

"Over you? You two are divorced."

"I know, but he has to have what other men want."

"Well Jack definitely wants you…"

"And I've already caused him problems."

"What are you talking about, Elizabeth?"

"Never mind; I'm done with Tommy, and if I can keep him away from us, Jack included, I'll be happy."

As she was finishing her conversation with Rosie, Jack pulled into her driveway. Sitting in his SUV with his phone in his hand he sent Elizabeth a text hoping she'd talk and not send him away.

Inside her phone chimed signifying a text…

"I'm outside, can we please talk…?"

Elizabeth hung up from Rosie and walked out onto her porch. Seeing Jack's SUV in her driveway she punched out a response, "I don't want 2 talk about it anymore."

Jack walked up to her front door; her eyes had lost their sparkle and their usual bright blue color was dull. It angered him that simply talking about Tommy had the ability to zap the life from her body.

It was obvious to him that she'd been crying as the tears had stained her cheeks. He stepped forward and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks before taking hold of her hand, partly to feel her touch, but if he was being completely honest with himself, it was actually to keep her from running away.

"Elizabeth, if we're going to make this work, we've got to let each other in. I need to know what we're facing with Tommy so I can be prepared."

"Jack, no one sees Tommy like I do. Even you said that you simply saw an older version of the Tommy you used to know."

Elizabeth backed against the door frame as her head lowered, "Sometimes I wish that I'd never married him, but then again, because of him, I have Tristan. I'd die for her… sometimes I think I nearly did, maybe not physically, but certainly emotionally."

Jack wrapped her in his arms, "I can tell you're scared, possibly more over Tommy than even the media," he stepped closer. His voice was soft, reassuring and somehow had the ability to calm the nerves that seemed to be controlling her body. "Please let me in; I can help and we can fight him together if we have to."

Elizabeth stepped aside and allowed Jack into her home. "Would you like a cup of coffee or a glass of wine?"

"I'll take whatever you're having," he responded.

She walked into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of wine and returned to the sofa.

"Is Tristan asleep?"

"Yes, I checked on her just before you got here and she's out like a light with her arms around those dolls you gave her."

"So, can we talk about it now?"

"I don't want to, Jack."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Jack, you just have no idea; I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

"Elizabeth, I love you; I think I've always been in love with you. But we have to be open and honest," he stated as he put his glass on the table, reached over and took hold of her hand. "I can't force you to tell me, but it certainly will help for me to understand what he put you through, especially since I'm sure I'll see him around."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"You just talk and I'll listen…"

Elizabeth got up from her seat next to Jack, somehow feeling as though pacing would make it easier to tell her story. Worried about her most emotional secret, she began to talk, "After we broke up and you left, I didn't think I would ever see you again…"

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"Jack, I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. You want to know it all, so here goes…

"When Tommy and I got married, I told myself that I loved him, but I didn't. I was just trying to get over you. The sad thing is that Tommy knew that and I don't think it mattered to him. He assumed that I'd grow to love him, or maybe he didn't even care, I don't know. What I do know is that I tried to find those feelings for him, really I did."

Jack remained quiet as she continued, "The first part of our marriage wasn't great, but it was okay. He was initially kind and generous, but also pushy in the sense that he wanted a baby. I wanted one too, because I could feel him changing toward me, and somehow a baby gave me someone to love and someone who would love me unconditionally."

She looked across the room and glanced into his eyes, "Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what…?"

"Like you don't understand how I could have done what I did."

"I'm sorry; I'm not looking down at you for anything. Please go on…"

Elizabeth thought she heard a noise and glanced down the hall. Seeing nothing, she continued, "Tommy wanted to move up into an executive position at the bank, so he kept asking for more and more responsibilities. If something needed to be done, they would ask him and he'd drop everything to do it. He'd work late, sometimes all night, and the family was pushed aside."

Elizabeth walked back over and took a seat across from Jack. Reaching over she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, "Once Tristan arrived he changed again, only this time it appeared to be for the better. He pretended to be a doting father…"

"Pretended…?"

"The bank executives presented themselves as family men, and I believe that Tommy viewed Tristan and me as his ticket to a more prestigious position. So he'd show us off any chance he got."

Again she stood and walked around unable to get comfortable as she thought back quite a few years ago, "In public he was wonderful to us; he couldn't have been more kind, but in private," she lowered her head as her eyes seemed to settle on a speck of something on a strand in the carpet.

Jack stood up and walked over beside her; reaching over he took her hand, "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Did your parents always like him?"

"Dad…"

"Go ahead."

"Jack, I think dad saw Tommy's drive and it reminded him of himself when he was younger and just starting out. My dad thought Tommy was the son he never had, but he has no idea how different they are."

"I thought your dad liked me."

"He did; but he saw Tommy as a career man and you, well a musician was not what he saw for me. Then when you left; my dad saw me heartbroken, so suddenly he despised you."

"How does he feel now that I'm back?"

"Well, I haven't told my parents that you're back, and apparently Tristan hasn't said anything when she's seen them. I guess more and more people will find out because of the media, but if they've heard anything, they haven't mentioned it."

She continued, "Obviously my mom and Tristan are big fans of yours. Well, Tristan is a big fan of yours, my mom loves your music, but then again, I think she always did. According to Tristan, she and Nana talk about you in private. Apparently, you're a topic that is generally not on the table for discussion with my dad."

"My mom and Tom know I'm home…"

"Well, I expected that, but they aren't inclined to talk to reporters about you," she commented. "Jack, how do you get the rumors under control? And how do you handle the photographers snapping pictures of you all the time?"

"Elizabeth…"

"What?"

"You've sidetracked the conversation. We were talking about Tommy and you…"

"He's not worth talking about," she stated as she drank the last bit of wine from her glass.

Jack attempted to direct the conversation back to Elizabeth's marriage with Tommy. "I know you said that your dad doesn't know about Tommy not paying child support or spending time with Tristan, but since you're divorced, how does he feel about him now?

Elizabeth walked back to the sofa with Jack right behind her, and they took a seat side by side. She leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her thighs as she folded her hands together, "You know, when my dad was first starting out in business, there were school programs and dance recitals that he missed. He did his best to make it up to us in his free time…whenever he found free time," she smiled as she thought about her childhood.

Elizabeth continued, "In the beginning, I think he saw Tommy as doing what was needed to do to establish himself. I've covered up a lot for Tommy, so my parents really don't know how little he's involved in Tristan's life. As for child support, not that I need his money, but I'm sure my dad would be livid if he knew that Tommy is a deadbeat dad."

Jack reached over and took hold of her hand, feeling it nervously shake in his. "But why not tell him…? I mean, shouldn't he know what you're dealing with?"

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from his, stood up and walked to the kitchen for another glass of wine. "Jack, if my dad knew everything, I'm…just afraid," she replied before taking a gulp from her glass. "My dad understands needing to be away when building your career and although he missed out on things when we were younger, we are his little girls and you don't hurt us."

"Tommy would parade Tristan and me around at dinners and social functions like we were his trophies, doing his best to come across as a loving family. It's odd, but I always felt that some of those men he looked up to had skeletons of their own in their closets," she stated as she walked back into the den and stood behind the chair, resting her elbows on the back of the piece of furniture. "During our arguments, he would occasionally make comments that I was lucky he didn't take on a mistress."

She took a deep breath, "He has no idea how I wish he had…"

"Did you argue a lot?" he asked.

"The verbal abuse happened when he drank, which was pretty much every evening. It was more verbal and threatening. We argued about money, his drinking and sex mostly. He'd drink too much and then call me every name in the book, accuse me of sleeping around, and always threatened to take Tristan from me if I tried to leave him."

"You fought about money? He's bound to make a good salary at the bank; was he into gambling or something?"

"No, his problem is more a need for social standing. He wants the best of everything; the best house, the best car, membership in the best clubs…you get my drift," she stated as she took several gulps of wine, seeking the courage that was contained within her glass. "Tommy is a show-off and he wants people to envy him. If someone else wants what he has it seems to thrill him; I don't know why!"

"How long has he been drinking?" Jack asked.

"You know Tommy; he always drank, but when he pushed for more responsibilities at the bank, it got worse," Elizabeth released a frustrated breath. "I tried to talk with him about his drinking; the fact that I felt he was an alcoholic, which truly made him angrier."

She held up the wine bottle, "Would you like some more?" she asked.

"No I'm fine," he stated, concerned for her as she poured a third glass for herself. He knew that she was not one to drink excessively and he could only imagine that the memories of the past were causing her to overindulge.

She poured her glass of wine, and put the cork in the bottle before walking back into the den. "Jack, Tommy never thought that he had an alcohol problem," she stated as she looked at her glass of wine. She walked back into the kitchen and poured her wine down the drain, "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Where was I?" she asked as she stood in the kitchen waiting on her coffee to brew.

"You were talking about Tommy and you arguing over his drinking."

"Oh right… He would scream about how he worked every day, brought the money into the household, like I didn't bring in anything, and there was no way he could be an alcoholic and do that. Jack, when we did go out, we couldn't go some place that didn't sell alcohol; he just couldn't be without it."

She swallowed hard before continuing. "Are you sure you want to hear this, Jack?"

Truthfully he didn't know that he wanted to hear it, but he knew that he needed to hear it. "I need to know what you and Tristan went through."

"But Jack…" holding her cup of coffee she walked back into the den.

Jack observed her body trembling. He walked over, took her hand and led her back to the sofa. They sat down as his thumb gently brushed across the skin on the top of her hand.

"You're safe; you can tell me…"

She momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'd get Tristan into bed and he'd come at me smelling of alcohol and stale cigarettes, expecting me to make love to him. Anything physical would have been sex, because there was no love involved there," her arm covered her abdomen as if she felt nauseous. "Before he passed out he'd call me a slut," her eyes watered as she spoke the word.

Jack felt as though he'd been lit on fire, "He called you a what?"

When she didn't respond he asked, "Why did you wait so long to leave?"

She pulled her hand away and stood up in front of the sofa, "Jack, you said that you'd let me talk. Please don't question what I did; I know I made mistakes, but since I left, I'm trying to set things right in Tristan's world."

"I'm sorry; go ahead," he stated as she sat back down at the far end of the sofa. Jack immediately moved to the cushion beside her; they were close enough that he held her hand, gently brushing his thumb across her skin. "Please…"

"Since I wouldn't sleep with him he said that I had to be "getting it" from somewhere. The names he called me I'm sure you've heard, but they certainly aren't appropriate to call anyone, let alone your wife."

Jack didn't want to ask, but needing to know everything he forced the question from his mouth, "Did he force himself on you?"

"Jack, I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"Elizabeth, we've talked about sex before."

"No Jack, what we've talked about is making love with each other after we got married; how beautiful it would be, and how special you thought it was that I waited."

Elizabeth's hands rubbed down her arms, almost as if she thought that in doing so, she could remove any sign of Tommy from her past. "That ship has sailed; I'm no longer special in that regard."

Jack's hand on the side of her face turned her head toward him. His voice was emotional, but stern, "Don't you ever say that you aren't special. I have loved you for so long, and you are every bit as special to me now as you were back in college. So we need to talk about it."

"Okay, how was your sex life with your fiancé?"

"Elizabeth, that's not fair."

"Why…? You want to know about my experiences, but I can't ask you about yours?"

"Elizabeth, I'm trying to understand what you went through with Tommy. There will be plenty of time to discuss my relationship with Dana. You ask and I'll answer, I promise, but right now, we're talking about you."

Elizabeth implied that she wanted to know about his relationship with his fiancé, but truth be told, she was simply trying to divert the attention away from her. Knowing that he was enough in love with another woman to propose to her was difficult to hear, let alone discuss the intimate details.

"Jack it's just so hard to have to relive our time with Tommy. He's not bothered us in years, so why bother dredging up that hurt again?"

"I'm just trying to find out what he did to you so we'll know how to deal with him; I'm not trying to hurt you. So please tell me Elizabeth, did he force you?"

Initially all she did was shake her head 'no.' She turned away and wiped her eyes before glancing back in his direction, "No, but then again he was usually drunk and would pass out beforehand, so I really don't know what he would have done if he was just angry and alcohol was not part of the picture," she responded. "When he was with me, alcohol and anger seemed to go hand in hand."

Jack could feel her body stiffen as he pulled her closer and held her in his arms.

Sitting back, she looked into Jack's warm and caring eyes, "Trust me, he might as well have done it, because the verbal abuse was almost as bad. Sadly, I guess you become numb; almost immune to it."

She momentarily closed her eyes as her breathing became more ragged. "He took my self respect, my love of life, and threatened me with following through and taking Tristan if I went against him. Some things I did I knew were wrong, but I was afraid of him; I'm still afraid of him, not so much for me, but for Tristan."

Elizabeth took a breath before continuing, "Tristan is confused. He's her father and she feels like she should love him, but he constantly lets her down," she stated as she walked over to the bookcase.

"Let me show you something," she stated as she pulled a paper booklet from between several books. Walking back she took a seat beside Jack. Opening the front cover Elizabeth showed Jack several pictures that Tristan had drawn when she was in kindergarten, just shortly before she filed for divorce.

Jack hesitantly smiled, "That's you and Tristan with Tommy standing beside you. Divorce and arguing between the parents is hard on kids; it shows that she wanted her family back together."

"Jack, that's not Tommy…"

"It's not; is it your dad?"

"No; it's you…"

"She didn't know me; how would she know about us?" he asked.

"Several years ago, Tristan found a photo album at my parent's house and came across that picture of you and me on the camping trip we took that first summer we were together," her eyes watered as she explained. "Life seemed so easy then."

As tears spilled over her eye lid, she continued, "Even as young as she was, Tristan knew that in the picture I was happy, but with her father…" her head lowered, "She knew that she rarely, if ever, saw a smile on my face while Tommy lived with us".

Jack wasn't expecting to be so overwhelmed as his own tears fell. He felt his anger building, certainly not at her, but he wondered how any man could treat a woman as he had Elizabeth; as he had his own child.

They wiped each other's eyes as Elizabeth continued to explain, "Tommy saw the picture and assuming that it was him, he became incensed when she said that it was mommy's boyfriend, Jack."

Elizabeth stood up and walked. She went no place in particular, but somehow walking and looking about the room kept her from having to look him in the eyes. Things were getting harder to relive, and watching him go from seemingly sympathetic understanding to detest and loathing had the butterflies in her stomach, usually welcomed when she was near Jack, suddenly quiet, their wings broken, but still leaving her feeling quite nauseous.

She stood at the window and stared out into the darkness, "Tommy was so angry; his eyes were piercing, almost like daggers. Tristan cried out as she attempted to get away from him. She screamed as if he was killing her when he grabbed her arm. I was in the kitchen fixing dinner; I ran into the den and fire flew in me. He was screaming at her; he was screaming at me that I was useless and worthless, and how he prayed that Tristan would look nothing like me, or she'd turn his stomach too," she was both angry and hurt as she relived that moment.

Jack's heart broke as she fell apart trying to give him the information he was demanding. Not certain what to do, he stepped forward to hold her but she backed away, so he kept his distance.

Elizabeth looked frantic as if she was reliving her worst nightmare, "I picked Tristan up and held her tight; he was trying to pry her from my arms and I fought him. For the first time I felt like I was literally fighting for our lives."

She again began to walk around as if moving would make the words easier to speak and the memory easier to relive. She continued to talk, but as Jack watched her, she seemed to distance herself from the present. Staring down into the dark hallway, Jack felt certain that she was again in the den of the house she shared with Tommy as the horror of that evening unfolded.

"Tommy was drunk and saying vulgar things. The next thing I knew he pushed me or I tripped, I don't know which and I fell backward over the foot stool. He grabbed Tristan and started for the door."

Her eyes began darting around the room as if she was looking for something in particular. "_**You want Jack; you can have him, but you'll never see my baby again…**_" he screamed at me. "Tommy was dragging Tristan toward the door; she was screaming 'Mommy…mommy, I'm scared, save me,' I didn't know what to do; Jack, I didn't know what he was going to do; all I could see was him leaving the house and taking her away from me. I had to protect her, so I…"

"You what…?" When she didn't immediately respond, he asked again.

"I grabbed the poker from the fireplace and I started hitting him, over and over and over," she stated as her arms rose and fell multiple times, almost as if she was attacking him again.

Jack rushed toward her and wrapped her in his arms, "Shh, calm down; it's over; you're safe; Tristan's safe."

After what seemed like forever, he felt her respiration return to normal, Jack whispered, "Oh Elizabeth, I had no idea…"

"No one did; no one does…everyone sees Tommy as the perfect man, they don't see what I saw; what I lived through."

Almost afraid to ask, but knowing that he had to, Jack inquired further, "What happened?"

"He lost his balance and fell against the counter in the kitchen, knocking him out," her eyes darted around the room as if she was subconsciously looking for a place to hide. Again her respiration began to increase, "There was blood everywhere, on the counter, the floor, the wall, our clothes, and it was even on Tristan's face. I was living my very own personal horror movie."

"You left him then, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I grabbed Tristan, a few clothes for me and her, a wet wash cloth for her face, and we left the house. Jack I didn't even check to see if he was alive. I think I tried to kill him…"

"Obviously he was alive, so did you file for divorce then?" he asked.

"I intended to. I didn't see him for two days; Tristan and I stayed in a hotel, because I couldn't tell anyone what happened."

"What happened after two days?"

"He was standing by my car when Tristan and I walked outside after school. She wrapped her arms around my leg; the poor child was petrified, but then again so was I," Elizabeth stated. She placed her hand up to the side of her head above her right ear, "He had a bandage here, and although I didn't see the injury, he said that he went to the hospital and they put staples in to close the wound."

"Do you know what he told the doctor?"

"He said that he lost his balance and fell, hitting his head on the corner of the kitchen counter," she responded.

"Well, that's what happened…"

"Jack, I tried to kill him, and I didn't know that he wasn't dead when I left him lying on the floor."

"Did you actually go home with him?" he asked.

"Jack, unless you've been in a situation like this, please don't judge me. He said that if I didn't come back until he secured his promotion that he'd go to the police; I'd be charged with attempted murder, and he'd see to it that I lost Tristan. I wasn't willing to take the chance."

"Elizabeth…"

"See Jack; you say that nothing I tell you will change how you feel about me. The look on your face tells a different story."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know it all…"

"There's more?"

Staring out into the near darkness, dimly lit by the erratically positioned street lights, she continued. "You want to know everything; here goes…"

She couldn't bring herself to look at Jack as he stood practically numb near her; the secret she'd just revealed would be earth shattering in its own right, and yet she was about to reveal another.

"I filed for divorce right after he was promoted to vice president at the bank and almost from the beginning; he fought me tooth and nail. It wasn't hard to tell that all he really wanted was her trust fund."

"Was her trust fund in his bank?" Jack asked.

"Initially both of our trust funds were in his bank. Needless to say, when I filed for divorce, as soon as my complaint was signed, the money was transferred into my new account at Legacy Bank. The executives at Legacy were ecstatic, but the Board at Tommy's bank wasn't thrilled to take such a hit."

"Do you mind me asked how much?"

"A few years ago, Tristan's trust fund was just under $1 million."

"$1 million?" he asked as if he couldn't believe the amount.

"Well, my parents and my grandparents opened it, like they did with all the grandkids, with a substantial amount when she was born. It was put in my name, so I handle it and the decisions for what is done with it are up to me. It is actually well over $1 million now"

"What about your trust fund?" he asked.

Elizabeth stopped as she looked in Jack's eyes suddenly afraid to speak the secret.

"Please tell me…"

"Jack, my parents would be so upset if they knew."

"If they knew what?"

"Tommy wanted to get his hands on Tristan's money. It really killed him that he had no control over it, and he made it his mission to fight me in private. He went through the money he earned, and then set his sights on ours. When he looked at me and Tristan, I'm certain he only saw dollar signs."

Having told him this much, she felt as though she may as well explain everything, "I fought him for custody of Tristan for a long time. Court dates were continued and not that I was doing anything wrong, but he had a private investigator following me, taking pictures of me at school, the market and at the park where I would take Tristan to play. Even on a few dates that I did manage to go on, the private eye was always there."

"Dates…?"

"Jack, are you serious? Is that what you're getting out of this whole conversation?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth; I'll be quiet."

"That's what you said before."

"I mean it this time…"

"Okay, but please just let me finish. I even went to the police because the investigator was scaring me, but they said that they couldn't do anything unless he touched me, which he obviously didn't."

Elizabeth looked Jack in the eyes and of all the things she'd disclosed, the only regret she had with regard to this discovery is that she couldn't tell her parents.

"Jack, I signed over my trust fund to Tommy and declined child support. I just wanted him to leave us alone. That's the agreement I have with him. I guess it worked because he took my money and dropped his petition for custody. He must have been ecstatic because he had more money than he had ever seen; he had beauty queen Belinda, and apparently the wife he'd always wanted. I got Tristan out of the Hell we were living in, and she still has her trust fund, so it was a win-win for me," she started walking about the room.

"Jack, I don't care if I ever see Tommy again, and I pray to God that Tristan doesn't feel the need to contact him. He may be her father, but he's far from the daddy she deserves. What a poor excuse for a man; Belinda can have him. That is if she still wants him," she rambled.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"According to Lee he heard about them arguing in the Rendezvous parking lot, which is definitely not like him. Jack, people in the community have always seen a different side of Tommy. They see a man who works tirelessly to make their new home dreams come true; they see a man whose desk and office walls are covered in pictures of his two children and a wife who at least in photos appears to adore him, and they see a man who is quite capable of appearing perfect in public, while in private he could easily be likened to the devil himself."

Before he could say anything she continued, "It looks like the walls of his façade are beginning to crumble. I'm afraid of what he'll do if that happens."

"Well, he can't be perfect in everyone's eyes forever," Jack responded.

"Jack, I should have been stronger and left a long time before I did. I wasn't aware that Tristan internalized our fights. She was just a baby, and she shouldn't have had to deal with that. That's my fault and I have to accept responsibility for that." Until she broke down that night we went out and you made the comment that I was beautiful, I had no idea that she had buried those ugly things he'd called me so deep inside."

"Do you need any money?" he asked. He was at a loss for what to say but he quickly gathered how hurtful his thoughtful offer sounded to her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question…"

She looked at him as if the question hurt her feelings. "I don't need you to take care of me, Jack. I work, remember, and I'm quite capable of taking care of Tristan."

"I'm sorry;" he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't want you or Tristan needing something and not having the money for it."

"No Jack, I'm the one who's sorry;" feeling slightly agitated with the need to take a seat, she stepped away from Jack and over to the sofa. "The last part of our marriage, Tommy insisted on handling the money and he'd say that he would determine what I deserved… as if I was a prostitute. He'd laugh about leaving me money on the dresser if I was good," her voice was soft, barely audible, her eyes never drifting from the carpeted floor beneath her feet.

"Elizabeth, no one can blame you for what you've done. We do the best we can with what we have available. I know that Tristan is your main concern, as well she should be, but I'm here. If you have to fight, you won't do it alone, okay?" he sat beside her, pulling her into his body, wanting desperately to hold her, to let her know that everything would be alright; that he understood.

"Jack…" she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I understand what you did, and I appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I know how you feel Jack, but there is no way with everything I've just told you that you can possibly look at me in the same way."

"Elizabeth, you don't know how I feel, because if you did, you'd know in your heart how much I love you and nothing you say could ever change that."

"I wouldn't be so sure; I have one more thing to tell you…"

To be continued…

For those who have requested updates on my other stories, please know that I am working on several of them now, and I will post those shortly.


	10. Chapter 10- The Seeds of Doubt

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 10- The Seeds of Doubt**_

_**There's more…**_Jack thought as he took a deep breath. Glancing in her direction he could see she was waiting for his reaction. She looked scared, much like a deer caught in headlights, and the vision of her so timid had his blood boiling over what Tommy had put her through.

When they met in college, they were initially known as the three musketeers; that was until Jack and Elizabeth realized the feelings they shared for each other. Not that it made how Tommy treated Elizabeth right, but Jack now realized the time when things changed; when he and Elizabeth chose to spend time alone and the group of three became a pair. That's when Tommy began making comments about them getting too close too fast, and that Elizabeth, because of her family's wealth, would never be content to be in a working class marriage.

"Oh the seeds of doubt…" Jack whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking," he replied.

"Jack, I know that all of this is a lot to take in, so maybe we should just back away for a bit, and…"

"No, you need to tell me everything; I can't help you unless I know what we're facing," he stepped closer, feeling her body shaking as he took her hand.

He couldn't help feeling somewhat blown away by her prior admissions, and couldn't imagine anything more earth shattering than what she'd already disclosed. Loving her as he always had, there was nothing that she could be hiding that would be as bad as what she feared. He could tell that she was emotionally exhausted; he didn't want to pressure her, but then again, he was afraid if he backed away now, she'd crawl into her shell again.

"Elizabeth, what is it? It can't be as bad as you're thinking."

"Jack, you don't understand…"

"Please tell me; let's get it out in the open."

"Jack, it's late, I'm tired, and I have to work in the morning. I promise, we'll talk more tomorrow," she stated as she walked over and opened the front door.

"You can't say that there's something else you need to tell me and then shut down," he stood in the entryway refusing to move closer to the door. "I can't leave now, Elizabeth…please, just tell me; I guarantee you'll feel better."

"I may, but I don't think that you will…" Elizabeth remarked as she looked at the kitchen clock, 12:07am, "WOW, it's already morning."

"I know it's late, but please tell me Elizabeth; we've come this far," he begged.

She closed the door and walked over to the kitchen cabinet where she removed a bottle of Tylenol. Her hands shook as she attempted to remove the child safe cap.

"Here, let me get that for you," he stated as his hands covered hers. Taking the bottle from her, he opened it up and removed two extra strength pills and handed them to her. He grabbed a glass from the sink strainer and filled it with water. "You only need to take two."

"Jack, if I was going to overdose, I'd have done it a long time ago. Two is fine…" she responded.

"I'm sorry, it was a very poor joke," he replied, to which he half heartedly smiled.

Elizabeth left her glass on the counter and walked to the sofa with Jack no more than a stride behind her. Before taking her seat she turned toward the hallway, "Let me go check on Tristan first."

"May I come with you?" he asked.

"I'm not running away, Jack."

"That's not what I was thinking; I just want to see her."

"Sure, come on," Elizabeth replied as they walked back to Tristan's room.

Elizabeth quietly opened the door and they both stepped inside. Tristan looked much like an angel, in her favorite "Nothing But Trouble" Smurfette nightgown.

Finding her blanket resting across her hips, Jack walked to the other side of the bed, pulling up her covers and tucking her in. He bent down and brushed several loose strands of hair from her face before kissing her forehead, "I love you little one," he whispered.

Elizabeth, thinking that she couldn't possibly have any more tears to shed, realized that there were still more, wiping her eyes when she heard his proclamation.

She picked up Tristan's "Ugly" doll that had apparently fallen to the floor and tucked it between her arms and under the blanket where it joined her butterfly bear doll.

Jack walked around Tristan's bed and waited while Elizabeth kissed her forehead. He stretched out his arm and she accepted the hand he offered as they walked out of the room together.

Jack led the way as they took seats side by side on the sofa. "I know it's late, and I know you need to work in only a few hours, but we need to get this information out in the open so we can move on. Okay?" his voice was calm, and by his tone she felt comfortable broaching the next subject of her concern.

He held her hands, and brushed his thumbs across her skin, hoping that his touch would calm her, making the secret easier for her to reveal.

"I'm so scared to tell you…"

He kissed her forehead, "You're scaring me, not because I'll be angry with you; I just hate seeing you so torn up inside."

"See Tommy wins again…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's still hurting me any chance he gets…"

"Apparently, but how?"

"Jack, several years ago…" she hesitated.

"Honey, go on…" he continued to hold her hand, afraid to let go.

"You had to go to court over the rights to a song you said was stolen from you."

Jack shook his head back and forth doing his best to shake the remembrance of being called a thief by a group he'd never previously heard of. "I've never stolen a thing in my life, and to have the law and the media side with an unknown group when I know the song was mine…" his lips pursed as he released a harsh breath. "How did you hear about it?"

Before she could answer he continued, "Oh, never mind, the story was on every daytime and evening entertainment talk show; of course you knew about it." His finger under her chin turned her face to his, "I hope you didn't believe them."

"Never Jack; I knew the man you were then, and are still to this day and stealing is something you couldn't or wouldn't do."

Elizabeth looked down before looking back and catching his glance, "Jack, I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you."

"Jack, after I came back home, I moved into Tristan's room with her. I slept on the floor beside her bed, and I locked the door at night. She was never left alone with him, but we continued on as if nothing had happened, although we knew it had," Elizabeth commented as she released his hand and walked over to the kitchen, facing him as she leaned against the counter feeling the need to put some distance between them.

Elizabeth continued, "I thought if I could just go a little bit longer, hopefully he'd get his promotion and things would be okay," she explained as she stared off into the distance.

"Did he leave you alone?" he asked.

"Tommy and I both knew that I'd tried to kill him; maybe it was a good thing, because as afraid of him as I was, I think he thought I was crazy and he left me alone…well until…"

"Until what?"

"He often worked late and when he came home he'd start drinking," she replied. "I was so tired of him holding things over my head, so…"

"What…?"

"One afternoon when I got home from work, I took Tristan down to a friend's house to play. If she wasn't able to be right with me, I didn't want her in the house," she explained. "I found the extra key to Tommy's office and I went looking in his desk for something, anything that I could use against him. I just felt like there had to be something that he was doing at work, embezzling money, something…anything." She released a soft, nervous laugh, "What a great marriage I had, right?"

Feeling that Elizabeth was close to revealing her secret, Jack asked, "Did you find anything?"

She said nothing, but simply shook her head up and down.

"What was it?" he asked.

"If what I told you before didn't make you walk away, this will…"

"Elizabeth, whatever it is that you're hiding is eating you up inside. You need to tell me; I promise you, I won't be angry."

Realizing that he was not going to give up she took a deep breath, "Jack, you have every right to be angry."

"But I promise I won't be; just tell me…"

"Jack, why didn't you record the song that was stolen?"

"I don't know," he quickly responded. Just as quickly, he changed his answer, "No, I do know why; it was our song and something about recording it when we weren't together didn't feel right," he admitted. "I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, because somehow someone else got the song. I mean; I alone wrote it and to have somebody come out of the woodwork years later and record it word for word, note for note. I just don't get it."

"I was certain that we'd win in court," Jack continued as he pursed his lips and shook his head from side to side as if he was trying to shake that experience from his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Honey, it's not your fault. I mean, it is what it is, and I didn't have the proof I needed to show that I'd written it, especially since I hadn't recorded it."

"You should have won in court…"

Jack thought back to a challenging time in his career, "I didn't even know that group who stole it. I wish I knew how it got into their hands. It hurt to have our song sung by another artist."

"I know…"

"It hurt you too, Elizabeth. It was our song."

"I mean, I know how it happened."

"How would you know?"

"Let me try to explain…"

"Please do."

Hearing his comment, and his unintentional curt tone, she felt even more certain that what she had to reveal, being personal, would be the thing that would take him over the top, pushing him away. But then again, she had fought being with him again; maybe her fear was not in being hurt herself, but in knowing how she had hurt him.

Realizing that he would never back down, and the can of worms had already been opened, she began, "It's what I found in Tommy's office."

"I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I had the proof; I didn't have it for very long, but I saw it; I knew it, and I kept quiet. What I did was such a breach of trust and respect for what we once meant to each other."

"What we once meant to each other…? Elizabeth, you still mean the world to me."

"Jack, let me just get this out, because if I hold it in any longer…"

He took hold of her hand, "I'm sorry; I know it has to do with the song, but how did you get it?"

"After I tried to kill Tommy…"

"Elizabeth, don't ever say that; you were protecting Tristan; any court would see that."

"I'd like to believe you Jack, but Tommy is so convincing; I guess he felt like he had to be in order to get what he wanted."

"What do you mean; Tommy always had the best of everything," Jack remarked. "From the time I met him, I always assumed that his family money would support him."

"I think that was the case until his dad got hung up somehow in that pyramid deal, lost all of their money, and ended up closing the two car dealerships," she reminded him.

"Oh, that's right, I remember that happened shortly before I left for LA," Jack stated. "But what does that have to do with the song?"

"That actually doesn't, but maybe it has to do with how I suspect Tommy felt about you. I promise I'll tell you Jack, but everything is so complicated."

"I'm sorry; go ahead."

"Jack, even with the family's financial loss, his dad managed to open a gift shop in The Galleria for Tommy and his sister, Alexia. Tommy wasn't happy with that so he dumped it on her and pushed for a bank position," she advised him before continuing, "he screwed up because the gift shop is a major success."

Feeling anxious, he pushed for answers, "Elizabeth, please just tell me…"

Elizabeth took a breath and continued with a thought, "You know Jack; I think everything boils down to the fact that Tommy was jealous of you."

Not wanting to be so far away from her, Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen, "I know for a period of time he was, but it had nothing to do with money, because I was broke back then." He stepped closer and took her hand, "But I was rich because I had you."

He continued, "I knew he was interested in you, but I really just thought it was his competitive nature; you know, proving that he could get what or who he wanted, besides, we were secure in our relationship…or at least I thought we were." Jack could feel her hand shaking in his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to give her the courage she needed to reveal the secret he could only assume had something to do with the song he had written.

Nervously, Elizabeth stepped across to the opposite side of the kitchen, grabbed her sink sponge and began wiping the already immaculately clean counter, "You know, I thought initially that Tommy didn't care if I loved him. I still believe that's true, but I think he couldn't stand knowing that my heart belonged to you. It angered him to want me…oh, I don't even know if he wanted me, but he didn't want me to want someone else."

Jack took her by the arm and led her back to the sofa, "Let's sit down…"

As she took her seat, the words began to flow, "When I was going through his desk, I found your song, 'You're My Home.' I mean, I guess it was a copy of it and then another representation of it by the group 'Close It Down…'"

"That's the group that stole it from me."

"They didn't steal it, Jack. Tommy must have given it to them."

"What do you mean? Why? How?"

"I'm sure the why is because he wanted to hurt you; he wanted to hurt me, and he knew that forcing me to keep his secret from you would eat me up inside. I'm just not so sure about 'the how…'"

"I don't understand," Jack responded; the look on his face showed his confusion. "How long have you known?"

"I don't know when he took it, but I've known for awhile. When you were fighting it in court…"

"You knew then?"

Her voice was silent, but her head shook up and down.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I guess I understand you not coming forward when you were with Tommy, but now, you're divorced; the song legally belongs to another group, and we've been back together. So why couldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me. I hated myself enough for both of us. I knew you'd written it about us; Tommy knew it too, so it was the knife in my gut that he could twist," her entire body trembled as her tears were now free falling.

"I need to know everything…"

"Jack, I wasn't expecting him home and as I sat at his desk staring at the sheet music, I glanced up and saw him standing in the doorway. It was 4:30 in the afternoon and he was already drinking," she glanced up into Jack's eyes, but unable to maintain contact, she looked away.

Having told him this much she continued, "I got up and tried to get away from him. I told him that not only was he abusive, he was also a thief. I asked him how he could do that to you, someone who had been such a good friend to him."

Elizabeth bit at her lip as her nerves took control, "He pushed me down in the chair, took a lighter and set the sheet music on fire."

"_**Where's your evidence now," **_Tommy yelled as she remembered back to that moment. "Jack, he got up in my face and laughed. He said that you walked away from me and if I was so weak that I had to want a man who didn't want me then I deserved what I got."

Jack was quiet as he thought about 'the how.' Suddenly, "I gave it to Tommy," he blurted out.

"What? Why would you give it to him?" she asked.

"Tommy and I were friends; at least I thought we were. He knew how important you were to me, and he asked to take the music and review it."

"But why would you give it to him?"

"Initially, when we formed the band, Tommy was going to be our manager," Jack reminded her. "He told me that his father argued with him over leaving so he decided to stay. Besides, I don't think Tommy thought that we'd be successful."

Jack explained, "I gave him the song right after I wrote it; I told him that it was my song for you, and that I wanted to sing it to you at our wedding, but I wrote it a year or so before we left."

Jack released a frustrated breath, unnerving Elizabeth as she assumed that his frustration was aimed at her.

"I remember him giving it back to me," Jack remarked.

"He obviously made a copy, but Jack…"

"Honey it's not your fault."

"Maybe Tommy taking the song isn't my fault, but even Rosie talked to me about your court case, and I never said anything. Jack, I betrayed you; I didn't come forward when you were fighting for your good name; I let you hang out to dry, when I could have come forward; I should have come forward and told the truth."

"Elizabeth, it was just a song."

"No Jack; it was so much more than that," she stated as she stood up, broke the hold of their hands and walked around the den. Feeling the need for some air, she walked to the back door and stepped outside. It was fall in Florida, and although it was warmer than most parts of the country, there was still a chill in the air.

Jack followed her outside, grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa on his way by.

"Jack, it was more than just a song; it was your song, and a Grammy winning song at that. Not only that, it was your good name and the honesty that you pride yourself on. Tommy caused you to lose it, and I didn't tell you… I'm so sorry!"

Once she began to purge herself, the apologies kept coming, "I betrayed that trust that we shared from the time we first met. Even when I was angry with you, I wouldn't have wanted anyone to do to you what Tommy did. You are a good man, Jack, and I let people think poorly of you."

As her tears continued, Jack stepped closer. All he felt was love and concern for how this secret had eaten her up inside. His feelings were no different than they were when he returned to town, but would she believe him?

She pushed away from him, "Jack, you can't possibly have the same feelings for me after this. What I did was personal; it was…"

"Elizabeth, it was a song; I got over that a long time ago. Besides, you didn't take it, Tommy did, and you kept quiet out of fear for yours and Tristan's safety," he stepped closer, draped the throw around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry," she whispered through her tears as his arms around her waist held her up when her knees buckled.

Jack helped her to the loveseat on the patio where they sat side by side. He leaned back slightly and with his finger under her chin he turned her to face him. His hands cradled her face as his thumbs brushed away her emotion filled tears.

As his emotions consumed him, he barely managed to speak through his own tears, "Do you have any idea how I would have felt if you had come forward and something had happened to you or Tristan as a result? Elizabeth the song doesn't matter; I know I wrote it; you know I wrote it, and what happened just isn't important."

"Are you sure?" she timidly asked.

As his eyes met hers, he leaned forward capturing her lips. As they touched, her lips felt strong and initially firm, but softened immediately. His hand behind her head drew them closer, deepening their connection.

Emotionally, Elizabeth was spent, drained and exhausted. She leaned into his chest as his hand again secured the throw over her shoulders as he pulled her into his body.

She listened as his heart pounded, and she wasn't certain if it was due to the information she'd provided throughout the night, or the realization that she'd pulled the rug out from under him, hung him out to dry, and basically thrown him under the bus.

Whatever the situation, she could only imagine that he would need time to process all of the information she'd provided. She simply hoped, as she drifted off to sleep that he would still feel as forgiving once he'd had the opportunity to think it through.

Jack felt her body heavy against his as he quickly realized that she was asleep. He sat with her in the darkness, wondering how in the world she survived such fear and abuse at the hands of another. He admired her tenacity as she did what was necessary to keep those around her safe. However, as his hand gently brushed up and down her arm, he also knew that the information needed to come out; Tommy needed to be exposed, but how could it be done safely?

Even with the throw over her shoulders, Elizabeth shivered slightly causing Jack to carefully pick her up and carry her to her bed. He knew how emotionally draining the night had been as she never woke. He covered her body with the blanket on her bed, kissed her forehead and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him.

He stepped across the hall and glanced in at Tristan. Finding her lying in bed with her eyes wide open and her covers pulled tightly under her chin, he stepped inside.

"Hey, what are you doing? You should be asleep," he whispered.

"I heard mommy crying and I was scared…"

"Your mommy's fine; she's sleeping, which is what you should be doing. Come on," Jack stated as he walked over to the side of her bed.

"Mr. Jack…"

"Yes, sweetheart," he replied as he took a seat, accidently dropping his cell phone from his pocket onto the bed.

"Does your phone have pictures?" she asked.

"Yes, do you want to see some?" he asked as he pulled up his photo gallery to show her pictures of their time at the Butterfly World Gardens.

"No, I mean when you call people; mommy showed me how to call Pop-Pop and Nana by pushing the picture of them on her phone."

"You're a very smart girl…"

"But I'm a big girl and I know mommy's phone number…"

Jack pulled up his contact list, "See here's your mommy's picture…"

"Is your picture on her phone?"

"I'm sure it is…"

"Mr. Jack, do you really love us, or do you lie like other people?" Tristan asked as Jack observed her eyes watering.

"Of course I love you; where is this coming from?"

"Mommy is sad, and I don't like hearing her cry."

"I don't like hearing your mommy cry either, and I'm going to do what I can to keep that from happening anymore, okay?" he responded, smiling when he observed a grin on Tristan's face. "Now let's get you back to sleep so you'll be ready for school."

Suddenly the covers flew back and she jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on as if he were her port in a storm. "I love you Mr. Jack. Please don't be mean like Tommy…"

Jack leaned back, "Why did you call him Tommy?"

"That's his name, and I don't think he wants to be my daddy."

Jack kissed her forehead and encouraged her to go back to sleep. He had his own feelings about Tommy, none of which were appropriate to discuss with a seven year old child.

Jack stood up and walked to the door. Standing just outside her room, his body rested against the door frame. Feeling his heart break at the innocence of such a sweet child lost, he whispered, "I'll take care of you; I'll take care of your mommy, and I'll certainly take care of Tommy."

Jack walked back down the hall where he stretched out on the sofa for what he hoped would be a few hours of sleep. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and even counted sheep, but sleep eluded him.

He knew that he needed to protect them, but would she allow him to be involved? Tommy had messed with her head, causing her to question every thought, decision, and action she'd made. At this moment, to Jack, Tommy seemed to be much more dangerous than the paparazzi could ever hope to be.

Elizabeth woke to the darkness and complete silence in her room. She wondered how she's ended up in her bed, and assumed that Jack had carried her there before leaving.

Her thoughts replayed her various emotions from the previous night. She flipped on her bedside lamp and pulled her journal from the drawer.

Opening the book which held some of her deepest secrets, she wondered why she'd never written about the ones she had just revealed. Realizing that she was previously too afraid to acknowledge them anywhere, she knew that now was the time to put things in the past, accept her role in what had occurred and ask for forgiveness.

She flipped to the next blank page, took a deep breath and did her best to release the anger, fear, disappointment and hatred that she felt she'd been carrying around for what seemed like forever…

"_**Facing your fears requires that you open up, speak of those things that torment you, accept a willingness to split yourself wide open, as you pull out piece by piece, each and every frightening morsel. You dissect yourself, trying desperately to put things back together, but realizing that it will never be the same. Your experiences will forever change you, as pieces of you shift and settle differently than they once were. **_

_**You want to believe that those who claim to love you will not turn away; that the feelings you once shared will forever remain as strong. However, things are different; things have changed and it may no longer be possible to look at each other in the same light. **_

_**Everything in life happens for a reason; no matter how hard or how unfair life seems to be, something better will always be the result. However, we must take the time needed to calm the churning seas within us, for what is right for you, may not be right for another." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back inside her drawer. She had no idea how Jack was feeling, and assumed that he would need time to process the revelations she'd provided. She laid back and closed her eyes, feeling at least somewhat relieved that her secrets had been revealed, maybe not to the world, but at least to the one person who truly mattered.

Two hours later, Jack woke, having managed a minimal amount of sleep. As he stretched, he opened his eyes and found Tristan sitting Indian style on the coffee table in front of him.

"You're still here," she happily commented.

"I sure am; how are you this morning?" he replied.

She jumped from the table onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Oh, are you okay?"

Doing his best to catch his breath, he wrapped her in his arms, "I'm perfect now that I've seen you. Is your mommy awake?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you go see, and I'll fix you some breakfast," he replied.

"Pancakes…?"

"I'll look in the cabinet; if your mommy has mix, I'll make them."

Tristan kissed his cheek before jumping off the sofa and running down the hall into Elizabeth's room where she found her mother sitting on the bed slipping on her shoes.

"Mr. Jack is fixing us breakfast."

"He's still here?" she asked as she suddenly began smelling the wonderful aroma of bacon frying.

Wearing a white pleated midi skirt with a colorful pencil illustration along the hemline, and a hot pink blouse with short puffed sleeves; even Elizabeth's clothing selection seemed more colorful, bright and happy.

"Good morning," she stated, somehow surprised at seeing him before her.

"WOW, you look beautiful this morning; are you hungry?" he asked before stepping over and kissing her good morning.

"Tristan, please go get your backpack, okay?"

As Tristan cleared the kitchen, Elizabeth stepped closer and whispered, "After everything I told you, I figured you'd be gone."

"You figured wrong," he quickly responded.

Tristan ran into the kitchen with a bounce in her step, and a broad smile on her face, "I love bacon."

"How about pancakes?" Jack asked as he placed two on her plate, already spread with butter and syrup, and sliced into small bite sized pieces.

Tristan initially said nothing as she placed the first forkful of pancakes in her mouth, "Mmm."

"Jack, breakfast I believe is going above and beyond the call of duty. Thank you; it was a very sweet gesture," Elizabeth commented as she set about eating the bacon and pancakes he'd prepared for her. "I think we could get used to this, couldn't we, Tristan?"

"Yes ma'am…"

Following breakfast, Elizabeth sent Tristan back to wash her face and change her shirt, as it appeared that she had used her clothes as a napkin for the dripping syrup.

After Tristan left the room Elizabeth took Jack by the hand and walked toward the door, "Jack, you know everything now; the good, the bad and the ugly. So if you want to back out of your proposal, there will be no hard feelings."

"Elizabeth, I don't even consider that proposal anymore. We're back together, aren't we?" he asked.

When she didn't immediately respond, his hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb gently brushed across her cheek, "You are the most remarkable woman I have ever known. I came home to make things right with you and I have no intention of walking away."

His eyes engaged hers as he hesitantly leaned closer, the floral scent of her perfume consumed him as the sparkle in her eyes seemed to have thankfully returned. His mouth covered hers; her lips, seemingly firm as concern for their possible future threat worried her. However, as they touched, her lips softened immediately against his. She seemed to relax, giving in to the feelings she'd carried around in her heart for all of those years; the same feelings that most likely tormented Tommy during their marriage and possibly beyond.

Although her experience with Tommy placed a heavy weight on her shoulders, she was thankful to have purged herself of everything. She felt lighter, and though she'd made mistakes, somehow that no longer mattered as the secrets were out.

He felt closer to her as a result of her emotional cleansing than he'd ever felt before. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but before he could, she shocked him by saying…

"I think we need to take a few days to think about all of this."

"Elizabeth, I don't need to think."

Emotionally, Elizabeth felt that they both needed some time alone to process everything she'd told him. Her admissions rocked her world again, sadly proving to her the hold that Tommy had once had upon her.

It had nothing to do with feelings she had for Tommy; in fact she loathed him, and the thought of being in the same room with him made her skin crawl. However, she didn't want Jack's pity, or him wanting to stay with her for any reason other than he loved her. Hopefully time would answer the questions that each one needed to ponder.

Tristan ran down the hall and grabbed Jack's hand as all three of them walked out of the house. Jack placed her in the booster seat in Elizabeth's Mustang before walking around to the driver's side.

Standing beside the car, they quietly spoke.

"Elizabeth, don't let him tear us apart. You're handing him exactly what he wants," Jack stated as he stepped forward and took hold of her hand, afraid to let her go. "I know what you told me, and frankly, it doesn't matter."

"Jack, I'm not giving him anything. I know what I told you, and as horrific as it is, I've had years to deal with it; it's a lot to take in at one time," she stated as she turned to open her car door.

Jack took hold of her arm and turned her back to face him, "Elizabeth, I don't want to be away from you."

"Jack, who you thought I was, is not who I am; I'm not strong, and I allowed…" she glanced down and took a breath before continuing. "I allowed Tommy to scare me into remaining silent. I sat by and remained quiet while the most repugnant, untruths were said about you, and I did nothing."

"You're still letting him get to you. You are strong, and you've done what was needed to protect everyone around you; everyone except yourself. Please let me help you; we can get through this together."

"Jack, I just need you to take a few days, don't contact me, just think, and if you still want to pursue something here, then we can talk, okay?"

"You're pushing me away…"

"No Jack, I love you, and heaven knows that little girl in the back seat loves you, but I don't want you with us because you feel sorry for us, for what we've been through."

"I don't."

"Then take the time to be sure," she stated as she stepped closer and brushed her lips across his.

Little did either of them know that photographers with cameras in hand were hidden in the brush across the street and multiple shots of the three of them walking out to the driveway, Jack holding Tristan and placing her in the car, and the kiss between Jack and Elizabeth were taken without their knowledge?

Jack understood her needing time; he even understood her wanting him to take time, and he was willing to go along with her. However, what he was not willing to do was to allow her, in her humiliation of how she'd handled Tommy in the past, to push him away. "Two days, Elizabeth; I don't even need that, but I'll give you two days."

"Thank you, Jack…"

"Just know that if you want to talk sooner than that, I'm here," Jack responded as he opened her door and she slipped inside.

"Thank you, Jack…for everything," she stated before pulling out of her driveway. As she drove down the street, pictures of Elizabeth's license plate were also taken, and her information through the Florida DMV was quickly displayed on multiple cell phone screens.

Jack stood and watched as Elizabeth and Tristan turned the corner and were no longer in sight. He slipped into his SUV and pulled out of her driveway, but was unaware that the photographers were still snapping pictures, nor had he any idea of the byline that would soon accompany them in the entertainment section of the newspaper and magazines.

Later that morning, while sitting in his kitchen, Jack picked up his phone and called a friend, someone who he had trusted previously with the intricacies of his security. He felt it was now time to employ him again.

"Hey Jack, it's kinda early, is something wrong?" Matt Springer, owner of Pacific Coast Security groggily answered.

"Hey Matt, I'm sorry. I forget that I'm not in LA anymore," Jack apologetically replied.

"What do you need, Jack?"

"I'm in Florida now…" Jack began before being interrupted.

"Did you get her back?" Matt asked.

"Excuse me…?"

"Your girl; did you get her back?"

Jack smiled, "I did, and that's actually why I'm calling."

"How can I help, Jack?"

"Are you available to come to Florida?"

"Hmm, Florida…would this be for a vacation?" Matt asked.

"Sorry no, but you are the only person I trust to protect the two most important people in my life," Jack stated as he walked to his refrigerator and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Is it the media? I mean, I haven't seen much about you since you left LA."

"No, it's not the media; it's her ex-husband, and I'm fairly certain that once he knows I'm seeing her again that he's not going to be happy."

"Let me make a few arrangements and I should be able to be sitting on the beach in Fort Lauderdale this evening."

The entire day, Jack sat with his phone in his hand, tapping out text after text, but deleting them before they could be sent. Little did he know that Elizabeth was doing the same thing, however, realizing that she'd been the one asking for space kept her from pressing the 'send' button?

At 7pm, Jack's doorbell rang. Opening the door he found his confidant, and security professional, Matt Springer, standing on his front porch.

Matt stepped inside and they grabbed a beer before taking a seat on the patio by the pool. "So, what's going on?" Matt asked.

Jack filled him in as best he could, knowing that if anyone could protect Elizabeth and Tristan, it was Matt.

On Wednesday morning, having gone one "long" day without talking to Jack, she realized how important he'd again become to her in such a short period of time. Although it was her choice to ask for some time, she couldn't imagine anything that would make her want to question being with him. However, her feelings weren't in question; now that he knew everything, his were.

She understood that their situation was complicated; he had the paparazzi to deal with while she had to contend with Tommy. However, never having been in this situation before, Elizabeth soon realized how disturbing an invasion of privacy could be; how complicated their lives had now become.

Sitting behind her desk waiting on the buses to arrive, Mandy Rimes slipped into her room carrying her iPad.

"Hey, you busy?" Mandy asked as she approached Elizabeth's desk.

"No, what's up?"

Mandy walked in and took a seat beside Elizabeth's desk. "I know we aren't like close friends, but…"

"What is it Mandy?"

"I've been privy to some conversations the ladies here have had."

"What conversations are you referring to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, I mean the group conversations we've had talking about our men and sex."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and having no idea where this conversation was heading, Elizabeth stood up, "You know, I forgot to give Tristan her lunch money this morning; I need to get it to her before school starts. Maybe we can talk another time."

"Wait…I need to show you something," Mandy blurted out.

"What is it?"

"Look Elizabeth, if I was in your situation, I'd want to know."

"Know what?"

Mandy turned the iPad around. Tapping a few keys, several somewhat blurry images appeared.

"What am I looking at?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was looking at the computer last night and came across the National Inquisitor site."

"That's a rag mag; what are you looking at that stuff for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good morning, Mrs. Parker," several students called out as they entered the classroom, causing Mandy to flip her iPad over. As quickly as they came into class, they put down their belongings and headed for the cafeteria where many of them congregated for the school's free breakfast.

Although Elizabeth loved the mornings when her students came into class, smiling and happily greeting her, she desperately wished that she could have a different last name. She kept "Parker" when they divorced to keep some continuity for Tristan, but now wished it could be changed to Smith, Jones, back to Thatcher, or possibly even at some point Thornton.

However, as real as life felt now, what she feared was about to slap her in the face.

"Look Elizabeth, I know you told me that you were dating Jack Thornton, and if my boyfriend was cheating on me, I'd want someone to tell me…"

"Cheating…? I don't know what you're talking about; what is this?" Elizabeth again glanced at the screen doing her best to figure out the image.

"According to the write up, Jack Thornton is back in town…which we already know, and these pictures were taken at his house," Mandy commented as she continued to enlarge the blurry image as if larger would make it easier to identify.

Elizabeth zeroed in on the iPad. Suddenly, her heart began to pound erratically.

"It looks to me like a woman wearing his dress shirt. I know based on our talks before that you don't believe in…well, you don't agree with premarital sex, so I can only assume that your boyfriend is playing you, and I hate to see that happen," Mandy remarked as her finger across the screen displayed additional blurry images, all of the same female walking up a staircase, presumably to his bedroom.

Elizabeth walked Mandy to the door. With her heart still pounding and vacillating between being afraid of what the paparazzi and Tommy will do and being afraid to walk away from Jack she said, "Just so you know…the woman in the images is me."

The thoughts of relationships, the upcoming school open house, what she was fixing for dinner, and even Tommy's most recent contact took an immediate back seat to the possible scandalous images that were now circulating on the internet.

Little did she know that additional personal photos were being printed in upcoming issues of much sought after rag magazines, as editors did their best to beat competitors for the most exciting stories.

The National Inquisitor was rushing to publication with multiple pictures of Jack, Elizabeth and Tristan leaving the townhouse, Jack holding Tristan, and kisses between Jack and Elizabeth. The story, ready to hit newsstands, and internet within hours read…

_**Jack Thornton and his new lady love... **_

The article began…

_**Jack Thornton appears to have moved on from rock star to daddy figure after returning to his hometown of Fort Lauderdale, Florida, and the woman who seems to have captured his heart. They seemed quite close as Jack, and his lady love, identified as elementary school teacher, Elizabeth Parker, stepped outside of her townhouse early on Tuesday morning. Hmm, must have been a weekday sleepover… They held hands as Jack placed the child in a booster seat before walking around and kissing Ms. Parker goodbye. As close as they apparently are, could Jack Thornton have a child that none of us were aware of? Inquisitive minds want to know!**_

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- The House of Cards

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

**_Chapter 11- The House of Cards  
_**

_**Jack's house…**_

Jack wandered around his huge house feeling quite lost. He understood Elizabeth's reasons for wanting them to take some time apart; not that he liked it or even agreed with it, but it was important to her to make certain that the revelations she'd spilled would have no impact on how he felt about her, or how she now felt around him. He wished she'd take him at his word, for he truly loved her more now than he ever had, and this time apart was eating away at him.

True it had only been one day; one…long…day, and he still needed to get through another before she wanted to hear from him. He walked into his den and fell out on the sofa, his cell phone in his hand as he punched out a message…

"I miss u, & nothing has changed 4 me. I don't need another day…"

Not wanting her to see him as pushy and unwilling to give her the time she'd requested he deleted the message.

Matt was staying in one of the guest rooms, and Jack assumed he was still asleep until he walked in the back door, taking Jack slightly by surprise.

"I thought you were still in bed," Jack stated.

"In bed? I've been up and working for hours. You haven't been out back this morning, have you?" Matt asked.

"No, why?" Jack replied as he stood up and walked to the back door. "Who's that?" he asked as he observed an armed guard positioned on his dock.

"I've hired four guards from Florida Security Services; they'll work shifts of two guards at a time," Matt advised. "As beautiful as this property is Jack, unfortunately it's not very secure. The canal is open and pictures taken from the water are legal, but the guards will keep them from tying up to your dock or venturing onto your property."

"I knew that I could count on you, Matt," Jack stated, still unaware of the threat that would soon envelope Elizabeth and Tristan.

Jack walked outside his front door, inhaling deeply and taking in the clean Florida air. He bent down in his driveway to retrieve his newspaper as Mr. Naismith called out, "Hey Jack."

"Hey Martin; I'm glad to see you. I wanted to let you know that I have a security team that will now be patrolling my property. They'll make certain that no one docks a boat and comes into my yard, but if you notice anything that alarms you, please let me know."

"I certainly will. I'm sorry that you have to go to such measures, but I guess safety first, right?"

"Absolutely…"

"Do you have to do any security for that lovely woman you're dating?" Martin asked.

"Excuse me?" Jack replied, clearly confused.

"May I?" Martin asked as he took Jack's paper from his hand.

He unrolled the paper to show Jack the front page of the Sun Sentinel, _**"Hometown Hero Returns…" **_story on Page 1 of the entertainment section.

That in and of itself would not be bad; however, several pictures that accompanied the story also showed Elizabeth and Tristan.

Jack's heart practically stopped as he could only imagine the concern Elizabeth would feel once she saw it. Since he hadn't heard from her, he could only assume that she was busy with school and hadn't yet read the paper.

"Oh WOW," Jack frustratingly sighed. "Well, have a good day, Martin. Please let me know if anything in the neighborhood concerns you."

"I will; take care of your lady friend and her precious little girl."

"I most certainly will."

Jack stepped inside his house, "Matt…"

"Is something wrong?"

"You tell me," Jack responded as he showed Matt the newspaper.

"WOW, I don't see a problem there; she's beautiful," Matt responded.

"That's not what I'm referring to; how are we going to protect them?"

"I'm sorry; I knew what you meant; I was just trying to calm you down a bit."

"Look Matt, we know what the paparazzi are like; she doesn't, and I don't want to scare her away. So do what you have to do to keep them safe," Jack stated. "It's going to be challenging, because I anticipate her ex-husband is going to blow a gasket when he sees this."

"Jack, I'm way ahead of you. I have some calls in and hopefully I'll have some answers soon."

"Answers…answers on what?" Jack inquired.

"I'm trying to get some information on her ex…" Matt could tell that Jack looked stressed, "Hey, I've got this, okay? Everything will be fine."

Jack walked over and stood at his back door. He was disappointed by the visual of armed guards on his premises, and he wondered if the success he acquired through the years was worth his loss of freedom now.

It had only been one day since he'd last seen her and she asked for some time for both of them to think. All he'd done since he left her was think about her, about them, and sadly, much of what was coming to mind had him worried.

He couldn't help but wonder now that the paparazzi knew her name and where she lived, that camping out where she worked could be the next step. Luckily, since she worked at a school and no one was allowed on the grounds without checking in at the office first, he felt that they should not be able to get close to her or Tristan.

"Hey, I'm going to run an errand," Jack called out an hour later as he walked from the back of his house to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Just to run an errand."

"Jack, you know how this goes…where are you heading?"Matt was adamant.

"I'm going to order some flowers for Elizabeth," he replied, thankful that Matt took his job so seriously, but frustrated that his life required the security measures.

"You know you can go online and order them," Matt advised.

"Yes, I could, but I like to pick out the flowers myself," Jack stated as he grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the front door.

Twenty minutes later he parked his SUV outside of Enchanted Flowers and stepped inside.

"May I help you?" the girl behind the counter called out as Jack perused the flower coolers.

"Yes ma'am; I'd like to order some flowers," he responded as she pulled out her book on arrangements.

Picking a "Rainbow of Blooms" vase of flowers, Jack picked out the yellow Gerber daisies, yellow roses, yellow Asiatic lilies, blue Bella Donna Delphinium, hot pink carnations, pink spray roses, and pink Alstroemeria.

"You seem to know a lot about flowers," she stated, as she marveled at how he seemed to know what flowers went together.

"No, not really; I just know what my girlfriend likes," he replied.

They walked back to the counter where the sales clerk gathered all of the flowers Jack wanted included in the arrangement. Jack provided the clerk with Elizabeth's address, and wrote out his own card. On the front it said, _**"Elizabeth, you will forever be my always,"**_ and as he opened the card, finding it blank, he wrote, _**"One of the most important lessons we can ever learn is that a healthy relationship does not hurt…it heals!" Love always, Jack**_

"May I ask you something?" the clerk asked.

"Sure…"

"Are you Jack Thornton?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Welcome home," she said. "I love your music."

"Thank you very much," he responded as he pulled his wallet out and paid for his order.

"Mr. Thornton, I'm sorry, but our delivery driver has already left for the day, but these will go out first thing in the morning. Is that okay?"

Jack was disappointed, but responded appreciatively, "Sure, but please make sure that whoever does the arrangement knows that they are for a very special woman. If I haven't picked out enough flowers," Jack wrote his number on the purchase order, "Here's my number and I'll pay for anything additional that's needed, okay?"

"I have it, and I'm fairly certain you have enough here. Thank you for your business and I'll see that it goes out in the morning."

As Jack turned to walk out of the flower shop, he observed several paparazzi standing on the sidewalk. "Do you have a back door?" he asked.

The clerk led him out the back door, and once the photographers stepped inside the shop, she kept them busy long enough for Jack to get to his SUV and drive away.

Pulling onto his street, he observed a large paparazzi presence congregating near his house. Assuming that with the multitude of camera toting gossipmongers all standing in the street in front of his house, he could only hope that at the present time they were staying away from Elizabeth.

_**Across town…**_

At the end of the school day, the PTA had planned a dinner for all of the teachers in advance of the Open House that was scheduled for that evening. Instead of staying at school, Elizabeth said 'thank you' to those in charge of the potluck meal, grabbed Tristan from her class and headed for the parking lot.

Realizing that she needed gas, Elizabeth pulled into the Exxon station that was approximately halfway between the school and her parent's house.

As Elizabeth stood at the pump, she was startled by a seemingly normal looking woman who suddenly began snapping pictures.

Shielding her face, she stopped the pump well before her car reached full. The tape dispenser at the pump was empty as the video screen advised her to step inside for her receipt. Refusing to remove Tristan from the vehicle, she quickly slipped back inside her Mustang and drove off without the verification of her purchase.

Elizabeth took several back roads, feeling comfortable that she'd lost the photographer before turning onto her parent's private gated driveway and approaching the house that Tristan always lovingly referred to as "The Castle."

"Let me get my hands on my little princess," Mr. Thatcher stated as Elizabeth and Tristan walked in the front door.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Thatcher asked Elizabeth as she stood staring out the front door onto the wide, expansive grounds.

"No…why?" Elizabeth replied.

"I don't know; it just looked like you were worried about something outside," her mother replied.

Elizabeth closed the door and casually locked it as everyone moved into the den, located in the back of the home.

They enjoyed an early dinner with Elizabeth stressing over the perfect time to admit to her parents that her trust fund was now in Tommy's hands; that was if he hadn't already spent it, and that Jack was back in her life. She knew that these were two important issues which needed to be addressed; however, she was fairly certain that the reaction, at least from her father, was not going to be a pleasant one, and putting off the inevitable, though not smart, seemed logical.

Elizabeth found herself practically choking on her food as Tristan innocently mentioned Jack's name.

*Cough, cough, cough…

"Honey, are you okay?" her father asked.

"I'm fine; my food just went down the wrong way," she replied, as she wondered how long it would be before the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

After dinner, Elizabeth pulled Tristan aside, "I have to go back to school for Open House, and you're going to stay here with Nana and Pop-Pop. I'll come back after I finish at school, okay?"

"You are coming back, right?" Tristan asked.

"Of course; I'll be back just as soon as I finish at school."

"Mommy, why can't I go with you? I can just sit in the classroom; I'll be good."

"I know you will be," Elizabeth responded as she seriously thought that at least with Tristan in her sight, no secrets would be expelled.

Realizing that she needed to drive back to her parent's house to pick Tristan up, she told her mom, "Thanks for dinner, I'm going to go ahead and take her with me so I don't have to come back; it may be late and she needs to get to bed."

"Honey, your dad will be glad to drive her back to school later. We'd just like to spend some time with her. We haven't really spent time with her in several weeks…"

"I know mom, but it may be late tonight. How about if she spends next weekend with you?"

"How about this weekend?" Grace countered, knowing that she would only have to wait a couple of days to see Tristan again as opposed to an entire week."

"Sorry, but this little Brownie is going on her first camping trip," Elizabeth was outwardly excited, but inwardly hesitant since she would be sending Tristan off without her. "It's a teacher work day tomorrow, well, it's only a half day, but the kids are also out of school on Friday, so the Brownies decided to leave at 6 on Thursday night," Elizabeth advised. "Camp Welaka isn't too far away so they can get the kids settled and have another full day to work on badges. Tristan has been looking forward to camping, right honey?"

Seeing the bright smile on Tristan's face, her Nana replied, "Well, would you like to spend next weekend with me and Pop-Pop?"

"Yes ma'am," Tristan squealed as she rushed up, wrapped her arms around her Nana and hugged her.

Elizabeth helped Tristan up into the booster seat in her Mustang, "Mommy…" Tristan called out.

"What is it honey?"

"Why can't you go camping with me?"

"I wish I could, but I have to work on Friday. You'll have so much fun that you won't even miss me," Elizabeth assured her.

"But you will come back for me, right?" Tristan asked as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Always…" Elizabeth stated as she secured Tristan in her seat before slipping in behind the steering wheel. She glanced down the private driveway and finding it clear, she proceeded back to school.

_**Back at school…**_

She pulled into the school parking lot, finding the spaces becoming few and far between. Happily, she observed families walking into the building, and was excited by the seemingly unusually large turnout.

For Open House, everyone was welcomed onto the property. Elizabeth was thankful that parents appeared interested in their children's education, unaware that some were wolves in sheep's clothing, roaming the halls with hidden cameras just waiting on the perfect time to snap away.

Elizabeth, being naïve with regard to the media fodder, she forgot about the paparazzi threat that she'd experienced only hours earlier. She took Tristan's hand and they walked inside the school where they were met by Mr. Carter, the PE teacher.

"Mrs. Parker…"

"Mr. Carter, that's Ms. Parker," Elizabeth felt the need to correct those who still tagged her as Tommy's wife.

"I know that; I'm sorry, Ms. Parker," he corrected himself. "If you'd like, the kids are meeting in the gym and we're going to play games. Tristan is welcome to join us."

"Would you like to go play games?" Elizabeth asked.

Tristan said nothing, but simply shook her head up and down. As Elizabeth walked with her to the gym, Tristan ran in to meet up with her friends, many of whom were in her class.

As Elizabeth turned to walk away, Tristan ran back out and grabbed her arm, "You promise to come back for me, right?"

Elizabeth squatted down in front of Tristan, "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Tristan replied.

"Mommy always comes back for you. Are you afraid about something?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you; I'll be back as soon as the open house is over, okay?"

Tristan wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, Sweet Pea," Elizabeth replied as Tristan ran into the gym and the door closed behind her.

Walking back to her room, the halls seemed crowded; not that she knew all the parents, but there were also a few young students' faces that she'd never seen before, and she prided herself on knowing all of the students especially in the lower grade levels.

Maybe she was simply paranoid, but she certainly felt as though the eyes of everyone were upon her, but seeing no cameras, she assumed that she was making a lot out of nothing.

However, Elizabeth decided that she needed to call Jack and let him know about the photographer who had confronted her at the gas station. Having never had to deal with this type of attention, she wasn't sure how to handle the media, and she needed to make certain that Tristan was not frightened by them.

As she turned the corner to her room, she quickly realized that she'd have no time to make the call to Jack as her student's parents were lining up outside her door when she arrived.

Opening her classroom door she welcomed everyone, "Good evening." The families stepped inside and while most parents checked out the room, Elizabeth met individually with the mothers and fathers who attended...

_**Jack's house…**_

Jack stopped Matt as he was walking out the front door, "Where are you headed?"

Matt stopped and turned around, "I'm actually going to ride by your girl's house to see if everything in okay there."

"Okay good, let me get my keys and we can take my car," Jack responded as he smiled; the first one that had graced his face in the past 24 hours.

"Uh no; first of all we can't take your car because you will draw the cameras to you," Matt advised.

"That's why I have you to take care of stuff like that," Jack replied.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but you need to stay right here."

"Man, you know how to pop my balloon," Jack replied as he tossed his keys back onto the counter and took a seat on a nearby barstool.

Jack released a frustrated breath as his hand slammed down onto the table, "I hate this; if it's not Elizabeth asking me to give her time, it's the paparazzi making it too dangerous for me to see her. I can't go on like this."

"Jack, try to be patient with her and me."

Jack stood up, stretched out his arm and shook Matt's hand. "Matt, I'm trying to be patient and I appreciate you dropping everything and coming across country to take care of things for me, really I do; I've just been without her for years, and I'm afraid that if the paparazzi get involved, they'll scare her away."

"You promise to stay here?" Matt asked.

"I won't go anywhere; I'd never take a chance on making the situation worse for Elizabeth," Jack advised. "Will you do me a favor?"

"If I can…"

"Call me and let me know that everything is okay over there," Jack practically pleaded.

"Will do…" Matt stated as he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Matt turned onto her street and rode passed her house. He sat for a short while at the end of the court monitoring those who pulled into driveways, drove into garages, or simply passed by her residence. Matt took down the license plates of everyone who didn't appear to reside on the street. On his computer, the tags were run, with no one's information setting off an alarm.

Elizabeth's car was gone so he walked up the driveway and glanced around her property. He found no vehicles or signs of anyone at home, but casually searched for items already installed that he could use in his surveillance.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary from what he'd expect in a neighborhood, Matt quickly installed a camera inside a birdhouse located by Elizabeth's front door, and a second camera in the light which was mounted at her garage door. Pulling up the app on his phone, he made the necessary adjustments before leaving her property, luckily unseen by her neighbors.

Being a bit concerned that it was evening and her car was not at home, Matt took a chance and rode by Elizabeth's elementary school. Finding her Mustang in the parking lot and running her tags to confirm her ownership, he took care to make certain that her vehicle's whereabouts would be known at all times.

While out on the road, Matt drove by Tommy's house, located approximately fifteen miles away from Elizabeth. There was a white Lexus in the driveway but no other vehicles, and the inside of the house was dark with the exception of one light on in the front room.

Matt sat in his rental car watching the house for approximately ten minutes when he observed Tommy stumble outside, yelling and cursing as if he was speaking to someone, but it was obvious that he was alone. Unable to understand his ramblings, Matt simply sat in his car, snapping pictures and observing.

Tommy threw a bag away in the rolling trashcan that he pushed to the curb before turning around and eventually making his way back inside the house.

Once Tommy was out of sight, Matt lifted the lid to the trashcan and opened the most recently tossed bag which contained three empty liquor bottles, one Scotch, one Bourbon, and one Vodka. He also found information that confused him, including paperwork for a now closed bank account, a torn up separation agreement, and several pictures of a couple that Matt assumed were Tommy and Belinda. The pictures, however, were torn in half with an "X" in marker over the face of the woman.

As he fumbled carefully through the paperwork, he found that the names of the involved parties on the closed bank account and separation agreement were blacked out with undecipherable notes written across the pages. Was this old paperwork that he was simply disposing of? Matt wasn't certain.

Matt gathered what he needed and headed back to the car. He pulled out his cell phone, "Hey Jack…"

"Is she okay?"

"Well, I went by but she wasn't home. Everything seemed fine though. I went by the school and there seems to be some function going on there. I did see her car and there didn't seem to be any problems there."

"Thanks…"

"Hey, I'm on my way home; do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Do you want to find Elizabeth and bring her and Tristan here?"

"I wish I could. You'll be together in due time, I'm sure."

A short while later he returned to Jack's house, and although there were several photographers standing in the street doing their best to obtain pictures, Matt had to wonder where the rest of them were.

Matt knew that pictures of Jack or Jack and Elizabeth together would be worth far more monetarily than pictures of Elizabeth alone. He pulled up the camera at Elizabeth's house, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he proceeded inside.

_**Back at school…**_

As the last set of parents walked out of her room, Elizabeth grabbed her bag and headed for the hallway. She shut out the light and closed the door behind her. Realizing that it was late and she needed to get Tristan into bed, she increased her pace as she headed for the gym.

Tristan was sitting near the door, and she ran into her mother's arms as she stepped into the gym. "You came back…" she cried out.

Taking Tristan's hand, they said their goodbyes and headed for the parking lot. "Honey, why are you so worried about me not coming back; don't I always come back?"

"I don't know mommy. I'm just afraid," Tristan's muffled sobs could be barely heard as Elizabeth stopped in the surprisingly empty hallway where they talked privately.

Elizabeth knew that she couldn't force Tristan to confide in her, but assuming that while she clutched the doll Jack had given her during her car ride back to school, maybe it had something to do with her and Jack taking a few days to think about their relationship. Possibly since Jack hadn't been around for a day, Tristan was worried that Elizabeth would disappear too. To a child, a day seemed much like an eternity.

Elizabeth asked, "What about your camping trip?"

"Can't you go with me?"

"I would if I could, but they already have enough chaperones. You'll be fine; you love Miss Betty and her and Miss Emily will take good care of you."

'Are you sure?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Tristan and pulled her in for a hug, "You are the most important person in my life, and I wouldn't let you go if I didn't think you'd be safe."

Tristan said nothing further as they opened the front door of the main school building and attempted to step outside. Standing in a huddle just outside the door was a large group of people who were chatting and in no rush to leave until the door opened and Elizabeth and Tristan stepped outside.

As Elizabeth and Tristan started down the steps, the group dispersed and cameras were pulled from backpacks, inside of jackets, and several fake diaper bags as the flashbulbs blinded them.

Elizabeth held Tristan's hand tightly as she pulled her toward the Mustang. Parents, and administrators did what they could, having security dispatched to the area quickly. Sadly it wasn't quickly enough.

Elizabeth's grip on Tristan's hand was broken; "Leave her alone," Elizabeth screamed as her small child disappeared into a mass of strangers.

Elizabeth was pushing through the crowd of people as their yelling and screaming for pictures seemed to drown out her pleas for her child. Several security guards arrived and began pulling the people away, with Tristan being found in a fetal position on the ground crying.

Pushing the crowd back, Elizabeth picked Tristan up and rushed for her car. Afraid to go home, Elizabeth drove to their favorite place, Pompano Beach, where she parked the car, rolled down the windows to listen to the waves rushing onto shore, climbed in the backseat and sat with Tristan's head in her lap. Elizabeth ran her hand soothingly across Tristan's back as her tears flowed nonstop down her cheeks and her baby slept.

"I can't do this Jack. It's not going 2 work…" she sent a text to Jack, knowing that she could never subject her child to such chaos and fear.

"What happened? Where r u…"

Before giving her time to respond, her phone rang. She answered it quickly to keep from disturbing Tristan.

"Hi Jack…"

"I guess you've seen the pictures," he quickly stated.

"Pictures, what pictures?"

"The pictures of us in the newspaper."

"No, I hadn't seen those, but I guess it stands to reason that this would be the next step…"

"What are you talking about; what happened?"

Elizabeth slipped out of the car and stood by the hood to talk, hoping not to disturb Tristan. "Jack, I came out of the Open House at school and the photographers surrounded us; the flashbulbs blinded us, we got separated, and by the time the security officers moved the crowd away, Tristan was in a ball on the ground and she was petrified. I don't know how you handle it, but I'm sorry, this isn't the kind of life I want for her."

"Where are you going?" Matt called out as Jack ran toward the front door with the phone still attached to his ear.

"I'm on my way; wait for me so we can talk…please!" Jack called into the phone. He stopped at the front door, and turned back to Matt, "I have to go see her. The photographers confronted them at school and she's scared."

"Here put this on and take my car," Matt stated as he handed Jack his hoodie and keys to his rental. Glancing at his phone he stated, "She's in the parking lot at Pompano Beach."

"She's at the beach; she's scared and… I'll tell you later, I've gotta go," Jack responded as he started to open the door. "Wait, how did you know where she was?"

"Jack you don't need to know what I do; as a matter of fact it's probably better if you don't," Matt advised.

"You put a tracker on her car, didn't you?"

Matt said nothing.

Jack stepped toward him, "Thank you." He then lowered his head, stepped outside and jogged out to Matt's rental car. With everyone assuming he was someone else, he left without being followed.

Jack pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and parked next to her vehicle. Unfamiliar with the vehicle he was driving, Elizabeth quickly opened her door to slip inside when he called out to her.

"Elizabeth, it's me…"

They walked around to the front of her car as Jack stopped on his way by and peeked in the window where he observed Tristan sleeping. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Elizabeth wasn't listening, her heart was hurting and her brain told her to be scared, "How do you live like this, Jack?"

"Is she okay?" he asked again.

"I think so; we were both just…"

He walked up and brushed her windblown tresses behind her ear; "I know you were scared; I'm so sorry, but Elizabeth, we knew it was going to happen," he whispered as he pulled her into his chest. "I've hired security, and I'll just put them at your house to protect you two."

She pushed away from him, "No, I don't want to raise Tristan in a fortress; that's no life for a child."

She seemed to crumble, emotionally ranting; her words barely understandable through her tears. She stepped over the railroad tie which separated the parking lot from the beach, "Jack, did you know that there are pictures of me on internet wearing nothing but your dress shirt and a pair of panties walking up your staircase?"

Seeing his look of surprise she continued, "Of course you didn't. Thankfully no one knows it's me because the picture is blurry, but it implies that I'm heading up to your bed, and if Tommy or my parents saw that and knew it was me…" she released a frustrated breath. "I feel like I'm in a house of cards, the wind is blowing and my world is crumbling around me."

He stepped closer again knowing that if he held her that she could take some strength from him, "I'm here; and you can push all you want, but I'm not leaving. Things will calm down, and until they do, I'll protect you."

"I'm just not used to this, Jack. I was filling my car with gas this afternoon and suddenly a woman from the next pump pulled out a camera and started taking pictures," Elizabeth's information sadly didn't surprise him. "I left and lost her on my way to my parent's house. That wasn't too bad, but then the masses converged at school."

She walked out onto the beach a few steps before turning back to face him, "How did they find out it was me?"

Jack was used to the attention; he didn't like it, but he was used to it and he knew how to handle it, but he also knew that she didn't. "They took pictures of me at your house yesterday morning."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because they showed up in the paper this morning…along with your information," he hesitantly advised.

Elizabeth walked away before turning back to face him; she threw her hands up in the air, "I give up Jack. Maybe we had our chance years ago; it's just not our time now." She started back to her car to leave.

Although Jack knew that the paparazzi could have an impact on his relationship with Elizabeth, he never truly anticipated that they would cause her to walk away.

He took hold of her hand and turned her back to face him, "You don't believe that."

"Jack, I don't know what I believe; I just feel like they ripped my child from my hand, and I probably don't have a job any longer," she replied.

"Why wouldn't you have a job; you've done nothing wrong?"

"Jack, I'm going to be a liability to the school. They don't have the budget to hire enough security to protect the entire school."

"I'll pay for it," he offered.

"Jack, that's sweet of you to offer, but the school board isn't going to want to deal with the media. If they get rid of me, they'll get rid of the problem," she responded as she turned back to face the water.

Jack walked around and stood in front of her, breaking the trance that the water seemed to have over her, "Does that mean if you get rid of me that you'll get rid of the problem?"

"Jack, that's not fair."

"No it's not fair, and unless you can tell me that you don't love me, I'm not letting you walk away."

"You know I can't tell you that Jack, but it's not just about us."

"And you think I'm not worried about her?" his voice was strong, and firm, yet emotional, "I couldn't love that little girl any more if she was my own flesh and blood, so please don't imply that I'm not worried about her."

"I'm sorry Jack; I know you love her; it's just that this is what I shied away from when you left before. What can we do?"

"You can trust me; I'll keep you both safe," although it was implied that he meant safe from the paparazzi, he also considered Tommy to be a threat from whom they needed protection. "Come on; you and Tristan can stay with me…"

"I can't do that, Jack…"

Hearing muffled cries coming from the car they both turned to look.

"Mr. Jack…" Tristan cried out from the back seat. She tried desperately to get out of the car, but from the back seat, she couldn't reach the handle.

Jack opened the door, flipped the driver's seat forward and Tristan leapt into his arms.

"I love you Mr. Jack."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Please don't leave us…"

"What are you talking about honey," he asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Mommy's just scared, but I like having my picture taken; I just didn't like them yelling and pulling me away," Tristan admitted. "You know Mr. Jack, you make mommy laugh and smile, and she used to not. I don't want her to be sad anymore, and if you go away, she will be sad; me too," tears streamed down her soft rosy cheeks.

Elizabeth stepped forward and wrapped her arms around both of them. "He's not going anywhere, right Jack?"

Jack leaned over and tenderly captured Elizabeth's lips, "I'm not going anywhere."

The three of them sat on the hood of her Mustang with Elizabeth sitting next to Jack, and Tristan in his lap. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as they remained quiet, listening to the waves that rushed onshore.

He held them tightly as both Elizabeth and Tristan fell asleep in his arms. An hour later, close to 10pm, Elizabeth woke. She sat up and looked into his eyes.

He could see the fear contained in them, fear not only for the experience they'd had that evening, but also fear of walking away from him, from the overpowering love she'd always felt for him. "You were being honest with her when you said I wasn't going anywhere, weren't you?"

"How can we keep her safe?" she asked.

"I can position some guards at your house."

Seeing her look of disapproval he continued, "What would you agree to?"

"Jack, I want a normal life; I want her to have friends come over to the house and play or allow her to go visit friends without having her shadowed by a security officer."

"I understand that, but I know the paparazzi can be a nuisance, but I'm actually more concerned about Tommy."

"He's moved on with Belinda, and really all he wanted from me was money, so I think he's a nuisance as well."

"Please be careful with him; actually, I'd rather you not have any contact with him at all, but if you do, make sure it's some place in the open; don't ever be alone with him."

"I won't Jack. So, how can we handle the paparazzi?" she asked.

"I believe that at some point we will no longer be an important topic, but right now, you and I being together is a big story. Maybe we could…" a smile on his face caused her to ask, "What are you thinking?"

"Let's give them the story; they can take pictures; it will be out in the open, and then no need to follow us around," he suggested.

"Will they leave us alone after that?" she asked.

"Well, the story will be out and nothing else for them to report on, so it should work," he theorized. "When can you do it and I'll set it up."

"This weekend would be perfect, because Tristan will be camping with the Brownies, so she'll be safely out of town. How about tomorrow night? I'll drive over to your place after I get her situated on her trip."

"I'll contact a few paparazzi that I trust," he laughed softly, "Somehow saying paparazzi and trust in the same sentence leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Let me see if I can help you with that," she stated as she leaned into his body. Her mouth covered his; the kiss was soft, warm and tender as he could easily taste the salt that was carried in the air, having landed on her lips.

"I could stay here forever, just like this, but I know you need to get her home," he stated as he slowly and carefully slipped down from the hood of her Mustang. He carried Tristan to the passenger side of the car, only waking her when he struggled to place her limp, sleeping body in her booster seat.

"I don't want to go; I'm having fun…" Tristan groggily announced.

"Honey, we need to get home and get you to bed. You're going camping tomorrow."

Jack kissed Tristan's forehead before handing her the Butterfly Bear doll that he found in the seat beside her. She clutched the doll tightly as he closed the door.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," he whispered.

"Any thoughts on how we can take care of Tommy?" she asked. Seeing his eyes widen she quickly added, "I'm not talking about killing him, Jack. Things have been quiet with him, and I'm hoping they'll stay that way, but with the pictures of us together already on internet, it's just a matter of time before he knows that we're seeing each other again. When that happens, I don't know what he'll do."

Jack took her hand and they walked a short distance from the car. As the tide rolled in, and with the full moon shining down on the water, they stood in the wet sand with their arms around each other.

"I promise you, everything will be okay. I'll take care of the photographers, and we'll be able to live the life we both want," he stated as his lips gently pressed against her forehead. "Just please do as I ask and don't meet Tommy alone, okay?"

Her breath was shaky, "I won't; thank you."

"For what?" his voice was strong, making her feel as though everything would be okay.

"For being you; for making me feel special, wanted and loved; for assuring me that everything will be alright even when I'm scared; for not allowing me to shut down and most of all for loving my little girl more than her own father could ever dream to," she laid her head against his chest.

Leaning back slightly, Jack held Elizabeth's head in his hands before pulling her into his body as their lips tenderly touched. Her hands worked their way around his body, slipping underneath his hoodie and resting against his bare skin.

One of his hands slipped behind her head as the other rested along the small of her back. Their lips met; again and again first gently, soft and tender, but building in passion with each subsequent kiss.

Jack held her tight against his body "I love you so much," he whispered, realizing that their closeness stirred a desire in him that he'd only felt so profoundly when in her presence. He wanted her; he'd always wanted her, but he knew that he would somehow need to control those wants.

He held her hand as they walked back to the car, "Whose car is that?" she asked.

"Matt Springer; he owns Pacific Coast Security and he's staying with me working on keeping those I love safe."

She smiled, "I'm a lucky girl."

"You didn't seem that lucky when you first texted me."

"I was scared…"

"I know, but sometimes we tend to let our fears lead us and…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "Jack, I'm tired of people pushing me away from what I want; the paparazzi, Tommy, sometimes even my parents," she replied. "I'm lucky because you don't back down and you tell me like it is. I'd like to say that we've both learned from our mistakes, but I think fear still gets hold of me at times."

"I'm here, and I refuse to let what happened to us before happen again," he held her tight as they both watched the waves edge closer to them.

As her head rested on his shoulder and she could see Tristan watching them through the window of the car she said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, and you can let me know what time to come by."

"Do you want me to follow you home?" he asked.

'You probably better not," she replied.

"Text me when you get home," he requested as she slipped in behind the wheel.

"I will."

As Elizabeth pulled into her driveway, three of her male neighbors were seated strategically on her property, as several photographers stood dejectedly in the street. As she pulled into her driveway and up to her garage door, her neighbors moved allowing her to get by.

Her garage door opened and Elizabeth pulled inside as the three gentlemen stood just outside the door.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Norman asked.

"What's going on? Oh, I'm okay…" she replied.

Mr. Scott pulled out the newspaper from under his arm, "Have you seen this?"

Elizabeth perused the article which included pictures of Jack, her and Tristan, "I hadn't seen it, but I heard it was out there."

Mr. Alderman stepped forward, "Our wives saw this and noticed the photographers so we just decided to camp out until you got home to make sure you were okay."

"You have no idea how appreciative I am to you and your wives. Thank you for looking out for Tristan and me," she stated as the men moved out of her garage.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Mr. Norman asked.

"Yes sir; thank you very much."

"If you have any problems, you call us, okay?" Mr. Scott stated as the other two men agreed.

"I will," she promised as her garage door closed and her neighbors headed home.

"Come on inside, honey," Elizabeth stated as she helped Tristan out of the car and up the garage steps into the house. "Can you go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth please?"

_**Back at Jack's house…**_

Matt pulled up the cameras at Elizabeth's house one last time before catching a few hours of sleep. Uncertain who the men were in her driveway, he grabbed Jack's keys and ran out the door. Sitting in Jack's car, he pulled up the cameras again and observed Elizabeth smiling as the men walked away, apparently heading to their respective homes. He locked Jack's car and headed back inside, thankful that she apparently had neighbors watching out for her as well.

_**Back at Elizabeth's house…**_

As she stood in the laundry room and watched Tristan head down the hall, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and sent Jack a text. "I'm home. May not need u r security. My neighbors were n my yard keeping the paparazzi in the street when I got home."

"R u OK…"

"We're fine. I have more ppl to help than I thought. I'm blessed…"

"A lot of ppl love u, remember that…"

"I do. What x 2morrow…?

"What x do u drop Tristan off…?

"They r leaving from the school at 6…"

"Ok, just come straight here…"

"Okay; love u, Jack…"

"Love u 2…"

Elizabeth changed into her favorite pair of pajamas and curled up into bed. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and did her best to will herself to sleep. However, the events of only hours ago and the plans for the next evening had her mind spinning; her thoughts were jumbled and it seemed that having a coherent thought would likely escape her.

Elizabeth reached into her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She was disappointed that her writings were only intermittently shared on paper, requiring her to hold inside many of those feelings which she knew needed to be expressed.

She clicked her pen open, flipped to the next blank page and felt the tears coming as she purged her feelings onto the paper…

"**We often become a hostage of our past, allowing what has disabled us to continue to contain us. We become a prisoner of what once was, refusing to accept it as simply a life lesson, and instead assuming it to be our life sentence.**

**Although the past is just that, the past, and nothing we do will ever change what has already occurred, unresolved issues never disappear until they are revisited and the pain of those decisions is fully realized.**

**Accept who you are, and the experiences that shaped you for each and every situation has sent you down a path with many different branches. Any deviation in a decision or plan has the potential to alter the life as you know it, changing what you now cherish into a nonexistent dream. **

**You must also realize that can't start a new chapter in your life if you consistently find yourself re-reading the last one. Learning from your mistakes is helpful, cathartic perhaps, but if you carry old bricks of your fears, concerns and insecurities from those irreparable relationships to your new one, you've done nothing but built a structure like the one that previously fell apart. **

**Put the past behind you, accept what happened and happily move on. If you are lucky enough to find yourself in the process, you've truly won!"**

Elizabeth closed her journal and placed it back in her bedside table. She lay in bed realizing that although she didn't want to talk to Tommy, she owed him the courtesy of telling him that she and Jack were seeing each other again. She also realized that she needed to come clean to her parents about her relationships with Tommy and Jack, the trust fund she no longer had, but hoped that they would realize that she did what she did out of love and concern for her daughter. She fell asleep praying that all of those concerned would understand.

Having taken a detour by Tommy's house on his way home and seeing nothing to alarm him, Jack finally turned onto his street and had to navigate around vehicles in order to pull into his driveway. He pulled the hood up on his sweatshirt and sprinted into his house, dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and found Matt sitting out by the pool working on his computer.

"How is she?" Matt asked.

"They scared her; initially she wanted to cut ties, but I think we've come up with an idea that may eventually keep the paparazzi away."

"What's that?"

"We're going to give them our story and pictures, and hope that once the information is out there they'll lose interest."

"Hmm, it could work, but I'll be here if it doesn't," Matt stated as he returned his attention to his computer.

"So, what are you looking at?" Jack asked.

"I put up two cameras at Elizabeth's, so I'm just monitoring things there."

"You did what?"

"Jack, you told me to keep her and her daughter safe; let me do my job the best way I know how. Besides, there were some men in her driveway a little while ago. I was on my way out to make sure she was okay…"

"They were her neighbors."

"I figured that out before I left here."

"I'm just worried that she'll be upset because she doesn't know…" Jack wasn't certain that installing the two cameras at Elizabeth's house was the best thing. It certainly wasn't because he had no concern for her safety, because he did, but more so because he knew that she'd be upset over the invasion of her privacy.

It was too late to call her and get into a discussion about the reasons, good and bad, for what was done, so he decided that he'd broach the subject tomorrow evening when he saw her. "I'm just concerned because it's an invasion of privacy and…"

"And nothing, Jack. You didn't have a problem when I put the tracker on her car. By the way, did you tell her?"

"No…"

"Jack, I'm not trying to catch her doing something; I want to do my best to keep anyone from doing something to her," he advised. "Speaking of which, I also went by Tommy's house."

"He didn't see you, did he?"

"Jack, you hired me because I'm good; please give me some credit…"

"I'm sorry; he just worries me…" Jack advised. "Did you put a camera out at his place too?"

"No, but I went through his trash. He sure drinks a lot, and I found papers for a closed bank account and a separation agreement that was torn up," Matt advised. "There were also pictures of him and I'd assume his current wife torn in half with a big "X" in marked across her face."

Jack's heart pounded, "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know; the account number was blacked out and so were the names and identifying information on the separation agreement. He could just be cleaning out old paperwork, but…"

"But what?" Jack asked.

"Throwing away the pictures is odd. Just to be safe, I have someone checking into some things on Tommy and hopefully I'll know what's going on with him by tomorrow."

"I've got some things on my mind; I'm gonna go…"

"Write some music, right?"

"You do know me," Jack responded.

"If I recall, some of your best music has come from your deep emotions. Go ahead; we'll keep things quiet here…"

Jack disappeared into his music room, emerging as the sun came up on Thursday morning with a new song, their song, titled "Love Someone" on the sheet music in his hand.

Matt was standing in the kitchen pouring his third cup of coffee for the day, "Want a cup?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Jack replied as he took a seat on the sofa.

Matt walked over with Jack's cup of coffee and his guitar, "Let me hear it. We don't want anything happening to this song…"

(This song is sung by Lukas Graham, but for purposes of this story, Jack wrote and sang it."

_**There are days  
I wake up and I pinch myself  
You're with me, not someone else  
And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared  
That it's all a dream**_

_**'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need**_

_**And you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**All my life  
I thought it'd be hard to find  
The one 'til I found you  
And I find it bittersweet  
'Cause you gave me something to lose**_

_**But when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

Jack rested his guitar against the sofa and turned away to casually wipe his eyes.

"Jack, that's better than the song you lost."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, and from what you've told me about Elizabeth and the fact that you thought you lost her years ago, it fits perfectly," Matt admitted. "You need to record it."

_**Elizabeth's house…**_

Elizabeth packed a special snack for Tristan before grabbing a cup of coffee for herself and taking a seat at the kitchen table. She was afraid to open her front door, glance at her newspaper, peruse the internet or watch any portion of the local morning shows for fear that pictures of her and Tristan, or worst yet, lies about them would be in print or discussed on TV.

Knowing that her mother was always up early to have breakfast with her father before he left for the office, she pushed her mother's picture on her cell phone.

Across town the phone rang at the Thatcher's home. Mr. Thatcher picked up his wife's phone from the counter, "Good morning, Elizabeth. Is everything okay?"

Expecting her mother to answer, she was a bit startled by his strong, powerful voice. "Oh, good morning, Daddy. I'm fine. I just thought I'd come over and see you and mom tomorrow if you have some time."

"Honey, we always have time for you and Tristan. Just let us know when you're coming and I'll get away from the office early," he promised. "Are you sure that everything is okay?"

"It will be; I just wanted to talk to you about something," she nervously responded. "But it will just be me, because Tristan is going camping with the Brownies this weekend."

"Oh that's right; your mother told me that. Okay, we'll see you tomorrow; did you need to talk to your mother?"

"No sir; I'll see you tomorrow…"

Mr. Thatcher walked into the family room as his wife closed the entertainment section of the newspaper and tossed it in the trash.

"Elizabeth is coming over tomorrow to talk to us about something. Do you have any idea what it's about?" he asked.

_**She's dating Jack Thornton and I couldn't be happier **_was what she wanted to say. However, what she said was, "Hmm, I haven't the slightest idea."

Back at Elizabeth's house, Tristan walked down the hall wearing her full Brownie ensemble. She took a seat at the kitchen table and released a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why can't you and Mr. Jack go camping with me?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "I don't think that the Girl Scout organization would approve of that."

"Why?"

"Honey, it's Girl Scouts, and as we've discussed before, Mr. Jack is a boy. I don't think that many of the people would like Jack there."

"Oh yes they would; they all love his music."

"Well, maybe Mr. Jack, you and I can go camping together sometime. Would you like that?"

Tristan said nothing, but smiled as she put the last piece of her peanut butter toast in her mouth and shook her head up and down.

"Okay, can you go back and change out of your uniform, please? You aren't going camping until later this afternoon."

Tristan got up and started down the hall.

"Hurry up honey, we need to leave soon," Elizabeth called out.

Tristan returned to the kitchen, "Where are we going?"

"I have a teacher work day," Elizabeth explained.

"But I don't have school, right?"

"Right, so I'm taking you to Children's Palace Day Care for half a day. I'll pick you up at noon."

Elizabeth had used this facility prior to Tristan starting school and was thankful that they also offered drop off services. When she had teacher work days, and Tristan was not with her grandparents, she felt comfortable leaving her in their care.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Elizabeth made a phone call that she dreaded, but knew that it needed to be done.

"Hello…"

"Hi Tommy; its Elizabeth…"

He folded his newspaper, balling up the entertainment section before striking a match along the counter; he set the ball of paper on fire and dropped it into the sink. "What do you want, Elizabeth."

"I wanted to see if we could meet tomorrow to talk…"

"Talk about what…?" he asked.

"It's just been a long time since we've spoken, and I had a few things I needed to discuss with you. Feel free to bring Belinda if you'd like."

"Why the Hell would I want to bring her?" sounding agitated, Elizabeth had the sense that he was already intoxicated.

"Are you okay Tommy?"

"Oh, so you're perfect…"

"Excuse me; uh, no of course I'm not. I was just asking; forget I said anything, it's none of my business," she stated thinking of a very public place they could meet where she'd feel safe.

"You women are all alike."

Elizabeth chose not to even acknowledge his latest comment, "Would you like to meet at Reynolds' on Haversham?" she chose this family restaurant because it was always crowded and happened to be located a block away from the second police precinct.

"That's fine; what time?"

"Well, I only work half a day tomorrow, so just let me know what your schedule is," she advised.

"Remember Beth, I'm an executive. I can leave when I want."

"Beth" was his pet name for her, using it most frequently when he felt amorous. Suddenly she felt nauseous, and her life from a few years ago flashed boldly before her eyes. "Okay, well just let me know," she stated feeling the need to end the call, and take a shower.

"Bring the kid; I want to see her," his voice was gruff, and didn't sound at all loving or nurturing.

"She's leaving for a Girl Scout camping trip this evening, so we'll have to make that visit another time."

"Keep her home so I can see her…"

His demand didn't surprise her; somehow he seemed to feel as though everyone was placed on this Earth to serve him. "No Tommy; I won't keep her home. She's been looking forward to this trip, so you'll just have to wait and see her, maybe next week," from past experience, she knew that he'd forget the suggestion by then.

As she ended the call she hated that he was still able to turn her insides into a knotted mess. It wasn't even 8am and he was already drunk and usually when speaking to her, on those few and far between occurrences, he always talked lovingly about Belinda; she assumed that he did so to make her feel jealous. Sadly for his ego; that train never even stopped at the station; she was never jealous, and was simply thankful beyond measure when they married.

Tristan loved Children's Palace, but day care was rarely needed for her so she hadn't been in quite some time. Hearing that she had the opportunity to spend at least part of the day there, she ran down the hall and returned quickly wearing her jean shortalls and a white t-shirt with red lobster print designs.

"Are you ready mommy? Mommy…"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, let's go," Elizabeth replied as she grabbed Tristan's snack from the table and they headed for the door to the garage.

Situated in the car, Elizabeth held her breath as she hit the door opener. Finding the street clear, she took a cleansing breath, thankful that at least by first appearances, they were being left alone.

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot at Children's Palace Day Care as she observed many mothers, those generally tasked with the transportation of the children, in a rush to drop off their sons and daughters.

Tristan held Elizabeth's hand, initially excited, but now somewhat hesitant to be left. "You will come back, right?"

Elizabeth pulled Tristan off to the side of the lobby. She squatted down so they were eye level, "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't know; I'm just scared you aren't coming back."

"I can leave school at noon, so I'll be here by about 12:15, okay?"

Tristan wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck, nearly knocking her to the ground. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweet pea…"

_**Back at school…**_

Elizabeth unintentionally held her breath as she turned down off of the main highway and into the school parking lot. Pleasantly surprised, she parked in her usual space, and walked inside the building.

While standing in the office to sign in, she felt the eyes of those she'd considered to be her friends upon her. No one said anything, but she felt very uncomfortable as she started for the door.

Before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway she turned around, "Why are you staring at me? Is it because I'm fortunate enough to be dating a wonderful man, or is it because I'm unfortunate enough to be dating a wonderful man who happens to be in the public eye?"

The women, teachers, secretaries and a vice principal stepped to the counter, "We're sorry," they all seemed to say in unison. As if they were now embarrassed at being called out by Elizabeth, they said nothing else, broke apart from the group and nonchalantly went about their business.

Little did Elizabeth know that their "We're sorry" had more than one meaning.

Elizabeth knew that the weirdness was coming; in fact it had already arrived. Jack was just a man, a wonderful man, but when she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, she didn't see a musician who had women throwing their panties onstage. What she saw was a loving, compassionate man, whose love for her had lasted through the years.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, busy completing lesson plans, adding new books that had just arrived to her bookcase, cleaning out the supply box, adding new art pictures to the wall, and setting up a "Happy Birthday" section on the bulletin board for Catherine Foster, whose day to celebrate was coming up on Monday.

Hearing her door open she glanced up, "Oh hi, Mr. Arrington," she called out to the head of the school board as he walked into her room and closed the door.

Realizing that this was a private conversation, she felt certain that her statement to Jack about losing her job was about to come true.

"Hi Ms. Parker," he responded as they both walked to the front of her room.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

Although he smiled, he was more businesslike than pleasure, "Apparently we may have an issue to deal with here at school."

"Mr. Arrington…"

"Wait, Elizabeth…I have nothing to say about your personal life. Who you choose to spend your time with is your business, but I am concerned about our students and staff, and maybe it would be a good idea if you took a short leave of absence, paid of course…"

"Are you letting me go?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You are a valuable member of the staff here, but maybe a little time off will let things settle down a bit."

Knowing there was no use is arguing his decision she simply asked, "Would it be okay if I request Casey Howard for my substitute?"

"No problem at all. If she is available, I'm sure she would love to take over your class for…let's say a week and see how things are after that."

"Yes sir; may I finish out this morning so I can have everything set for the sub?"

"Certainly… enjoy this time off and please know that none of this is your fault. It's just necessary to keep everyone safe here."

"I understand." The truth was, she did understand, but it didn't help how she felt as she finished the morning and dejectedly walked out to the parking lot.

She could sense the eyes of the staff upon her, and she may not have done anything wrong, but it certainly didn't feel like it."

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot at Children's Palace Day Care twenty minutes earlier than she'd anticipated. Tristan wasn't expecting her so early, but excitedly ran into her arms when she stepped into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Let me go say goodbye," Tristan stated before running off and hugging the girls who were playing in the kitchen area with her.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at home. Elizabeth pulled her car into the driveway and up to the garage door.

"We never pull in here, why now?" Tristan asked.

Knowing that it wasn't appropriate to fill her in on all of her adult problems, Elizabeth simply stated, "It keeps my car cleaner."

"What's that?" Tristan called out as the car disappeared into the garage.

"What's what?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's something at the front door," Tristan advised.

Elizabeth and Tristan walked out of the big garage door and started for the front porch. Seeing a beautiful arrangement sitting on her porch she smiled.

"Mr. Jack sent us flowers," Tristan stated as she ran up to them. Pulling the card from the flower pick she handed it to Elizabeth.

"_**Elizabeth, you will forever be my always,"**_ and on the inside, _**"One of the most important lessons we can ever learn is that a healthy relationship does not hurt…it heals!" Love always, Jack**_

"Mommy, they're beautiful."

"They most certainly are…"

As Tristan reached for the door knob, Elizabeth stated, "Wait, the door is locked. Let me send Jack a message first." Typing out a text she pushed 'send' before putting the key in the door.

Elizabeth opened the front door and Tristan ran inside, excited to gather her things together for her camping trip. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and started toward the den.

Observing Tristan standing motionless in the middle of the den floor Elizabeth asked, "What's wrong?"

CRASH…the vase and flowers hit the floor!

To be continued…

_**Note: For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted there shortly.**_


	12. Chapter 12- W Love Anything is Possible

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

**_Chapter 12- With Love, Anything is Possible_**

Jack was sitting on his sofa when he heard his phone chime signaling a text from Elizabeth. He jumped up and grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter…

"The flowers r beautiful. TY. I love u, & I can't wait to c u L8r…"

Jack quickly tapped out a reply, "I can't wait to c u 2nite. I love u 2…"

Matt walked inside the house, his eyes barely drifting from his phone. He couldn't help but to be concerned because the camera he'd installed on the corner of Elizabeth's back yard fence which faced the door at her patio was malfunctioning for some reason.

Knowing that any concern he had regarding Elizabeth would be met frantically by Jack he simply asked, "Hey, have you and Elizabeth set up the meeting tonight?"

"I just heard from her…"

"You did; how is she?" Matt nonchalantly asked.

"She loved the flowers and said that she couldn't wait to see me later, so yes, everything is set up," Jack advised.

"I'm really glad to hear that," Matt replied; not because he really felt that their plan would be successful, but because he was thankful that by her texting Jack, it would imply that she is most likely okay and that the camera was simply malfunctioning. However, he wasn't about to take any chances.

"Are you really glad to hear it? I mean, I didn't think you'd be happy about our plan."

"Well, my experience with the paparazzi is that they can't be trusted, so I hope your plan works, because I'd love for you to have the life you want with that beautiful lady. But Jack, if it doesn't work out like you plan, I'm still here to help," Matt reminded him.

"Who did you call?" Matt asked.

"I contacted a few reporters I've dealt with before who've reported accurately about me in the past. I feel safe with them. It's Melanie Callahan, Adam Stephens, and Dutch Finnegan."

"Well, I've found Dutch and Melanie to be fairly upfront and as honest as the paparazzi can be. I'm not familiar with Adam," Matt stated as he headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Just going to make the rounds," Matt stated doing his best to keep from alarming Jack.

"Making the rounds? Isn't that why you have the guards outside?" Jack asked.

"I'm actually making the rounds off-site…"

"Matt, where are you going?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm just going to go by the Fort Lauderdale Bank and Trust to get a feel for Tommy in a business environment, and I'll ride by Elizabeth's house."

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"Look Jack, she just texted you; I'm sure that everything is fine. You'll see her in a few hours. Just let me do my job; I'll text you when I get there so you can rest up for the big paparazzi –fest."

Matt walked outside and before leaving, he called one of the security guards over to his car. "I'm going to check on a few things; you make sure that Jack stays here, okay?"

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Uh, we need to have an understanding; you do what you have to do to keep him here. You keep him safe."

"Yes sir, I understand."

As Matt pulled out of the driveway and headed for Elizabeth's house he received a call from his confidential informant. "Hey, did you find out anything?"

"Well, Thomas Parker, AKA Tommy, was fired from the bank two weeks ago for embezzling money."

"WOW, has he been arrested yet?" Matt asked.

"My source says that the Board didn't want to charge him as it would have an impact of the price of the stocks," the informant advised. "Apparently, they gave him an opportunity to pay the money back."

"They can't sweep that under the rug. They have to charge him."

"How much money did he embezzle?"

"$875k"

"$875,000? Where did he get that kind of money?"

"From what I was told, he hasn't paid it back yet, so he is looking to score a big payday somehow, but it doesn't stop there…"

"What do you mean?" Matt inquired as he pulled his car into a parking lot and shut off the engine, feeling the need to concentrate on the information at hand.

"Apparently he misappropriated funds by authorizing mortgages for people who shouldn't have qualified," the informant began to explain.

"What are you talking about?"

"Drug dealers mostly; you know, no real job, but a great deal of money. If their monthly mortgage was $50,000, he apparently tacked on additional money and he ran it through the bank but the additional amount went directly into his account."

"But why didn't they just spend cash for the houses? You know bypass the middleman?" Matt asked.

"Well that's where the other problem comes in."

"There's more?"

"Matt, this guy laundered millions of dollars in drug money through the bank."

"How long does he have to get the money back to the bank?"

"I'm not sure, but my source said that the president of the bank has already said that 'he's not going down for this.' They're making him think he can get out of it if he pays the money back, but he doesn't know, they're charging him anyway," his informant advised. "Right now they are trying to keep it on the down low, but I would imagine that if he doesn't get the money soon, he'll be in jail."

"WOW, this information is going to surprise my client, or maybe it won't, but it's certainly got me thinking. Thanks for the information," Matt stated as he started his car again.

"Uh Matt, there's more…"

"What else is there?" Matt asked as he shut down his car engine again.

"This guy was married, but apparently his wife left him."

"No, they got a divorce years ago," Matt advised. "Oh wait; I've seen pictures in his trash where there is an "X" mark over her face."

"Right, I'm not referring to his first wife, although there is something weird going on there as well."

"Weird…how?"

"Well, his first wife apparently is the trustee to a very large trust fund for their daughter. If something happens to her, he had the paperwork done without her knowledge and he becomes the trustee of the fund…and Matt, it's well over a million dollars."

"What happened to his current wife?" Matt asked as he began to feel a tightness growing in his chest.

"I'm not sure, but my source said that she took their child, which really isn't his, and she left town right around the time that he was fired."

"His son isn't his? WOW, his world is caving in on him…do you know where she went? Do you know if she's safe?"

"My guy said that her family rented a truck and cleaned him out while he was drunk and slept on the sofa. You know, it's kinda sad, but funny at the same time. I don't know where they took her, but as far as I know, she's with family."

"So he's the only one in the house now?" Matt asked as he thought about the recent visit he'd made where Tommy was yelling and cussing.

"Yes, apparently so, but he's losing the house, so he won't be there much longer either."

Matt finished his conversation with his confidential informant, while across town Elizabeth and Tristan were dealing with an unwelcomed intruder…

"Come to daddy," Tommy stated as he sat sprawled out on Elizabeth's sofa, a case of beer beside him as a dozen empty cans littered the floor..

With glass from the shattered vase all over the floor, Elizabeth picked up Tristan and stepped to the other side of the room. Setting her feet on the ground, she held Tristan's arm and gently pulled her behind her. "What are you doing here? We're meeting tomorrow. Besides, how did you get in my house?"

"We can talk now. What's on your mind?"

"Tommy, I'm not comfortable with this situation. Please leave and we'll talk tomorrow at Reynolds' like we'd agreed upon."

She could hear Tristan whimpering as Tommy called out again, "Come here and see me."

"Tommy, she hasn't seen you in a long time; don't be so pushy," she stated as it suddenly dawned on her that he was dressed in a torn pair of jeans and a dirty t-shirt, obviously not the attire of a bank executive. "How did you get in my house?"

"Elizabeth, you're still stupid, a rock at the back door that holds your key? Not very bright; oh, and when did you get surveillance cameras?" he stated as he held up the key dangling from his thumb and forefinger.

"Surveillance cameras? What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly confused by his accusation.

Although intoxicated, he managed to bolt from the sofa, slapping her across the face before snapping at her, "Don't lie to me. You know I can't stand it when you lie. And don't act stupid Elizabeth; you know there's a camera in the corner of your fence, but I took care of it," he yelled before plopping back down on the sofa and popping the top on beer #13.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she truthfully stated as her hand covered her stinging cheek. She attempted to stall while doing her best to come up with a plan to get her and Tristan out of the house.

Where is your car?" she asked, "I didn't see it outside," knowing that if she'd seen it anywhere nearby, she never would have stepped inside her house.

"I'm gonna get another car, a better car, but I've come here to regain what's mine."

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here that's yours."

"You and the kid; you'll always belong to me."

"Tommy, you aren't making sense; where's Belinda?"

"She's gone," he nonchalantly stated as he tried several times to get up from the sofa. "Did you know her kid isn't mine?"

"Uh no," she started backing away practically tripping over Tristan when she was too afraid to move. "Forget I asked; your life with Belinda is none of my business."

"You bitches are all alike," he stated as he finally stood up and was quickly in Elizabeth's face as the smell of alcohol on his breath nauseated her. "Are you going to be a bitch like your mother?" he yelled at Tristan before breaking out into a loud almost uncontrollable laugh.

"Tommy, please stop; she's just a little girl. If you have a problem with me, let's go outside and resolve it. Don't include her in this," although she tried to get him to step outside, he refused to take her bait.

She turned to Tristan, "Go to your room and get your things together for your camping trip."

"She's not going camping; she's going with me."

"No Tommy, I already told you that we could spend some time with you next week, but she is looking forward to this trip," she stated knowing in her heart that Jack would be angry, but she was not about to allow Tommy to have time alone with Tristan.

"Go on Tristan, get your things together," Elizabeth directed her again.

As she walked toward the hallway, Tommy reached out and grabbed Tristan's arm yanking her back and holding her in front of him with his arms around her refusing to let her go.

"Tommy, please let her go," Elizabeth called out, as she tried nonchalantly to dial Jack's number. She was doing her best to remain calm, but feeling fairly certain that she was already losing that battle as her hands shook and she was unable to find his contact on her phone.

When Tommy refused to release her, and Tristan screamed, Elizabeth stepped forward and put her hands on his trying to break the hold he had on their child. Suddenly he pushed Tristan away and backhanded Elizabeth knocking her to the floor.

"Tommy…stop, don't hurt mommy…" Tristan screamed as she ran to Elizabeth. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Elizabeth hit her head on the corner of the fireplace; it was painful, and immediately she could feel the blood rolling down her forehead and into her eye. Her lip didn't seem to fair well either. "Go to your room, Tristan," she yelled out as she slowly gained her footing again and stood up.

Her head felt much like it was preparing to explode, and she did her best to focus in on Tommy as the room spun. "What's wrong with you, Tommy?" Elizabeth asked as she dabbed the back of her hand against her bleeding forehead and lip.

"I need money and I need it now. I figure I'll just exercise my right as the kid's father to keep her."

"What…? You've never wanted her before. This is all about money, isn't it?"

Tommy laughed, the sound of which caused her head to pound harder. "It's expensive to live…I'm entitled to that money."

"Tommy, you aren't entitled to anything; that money belongs to Tristan."

"But she's my kid so therefore, the money is mine."

"What happened to the money from my trust fund?" she asked.

"It was my money to use, and well it's gone; you've got plenty; it won't hurt you to give it to me, or you can just sign over the kid to me, or better yet, you and the kid can come back home."

Having a hard time thinking straight, Elizabeth assumed that she wasn't hearing him correctly. "Tommy, we are home, and I'm not signing Tristan over to you. Take me to court, because I'm sure that the judge would love to see how you deal with people," she stated as she glanced in the den mirror and observed her split lip and the cut on her forehead at her hairline.

"Well, you could just sign over her trust fund and we'll call it even."

"Tommy, I have custody of Tristan, and besides, we had an agreement before, which apparently you have chosen not to follow, so no, she's not leaving with you; the trust fund stays with me, and you can take me to court, but she won't be taken away from me; I can guarantee that."

"I wouldn't be so sure; I have documentation from the hospital where you tried to kill me, or have you forgotten? I guess I could go to the police with that and get you arrested. Then the kid will have to come to me."

"You can't scare me anymore with your threats, Tommy. It's done; I'm done with you, so please leave."

"I'm not leaving without the kid or the money, take your pick."

"Tommy, you need to leave or I'll call the police."

"Hmm, go ahead, I have visitation rights; I'm just exercising them. The officer will tell you that I have rights."

"Tommy, it's been so long since you've exercised those rights that I don't even think you know what weekend is yours."

"I'm choosing this weekend."

"You don't get a choice," she stated as she walked toward her front door hoping to draw him outside of the house.

"You don't make the rules Elizabeth. I'm her father…"

"Then start acting like it. Stop treating her like she's a possession that you can sell or trade," Elizabeth yelled, feeling her anger rising in intensity. "You can see her according to the visitation agreement and nothing more, but just know that you won't see her alone. If you aren't satisfied with that, take me to court," Elizabeth stated. She was scared, but wouldn't admit that to Tommy.

Had Tommy been a cartoon character, she would have expected steam to shoot from his ears. His face was red, and his respiration was becoming more rapid. Totally off topic and out of the clear blue he stated, "So Jack's back, and apparently he's sleeping here with you."

As Tommy headed up the staircase she assumed to see if any of Jack's belongings were there, she scooted around him trying to keep him from going down the hall to Tristan's room. "Tommy, Jack isn't staying here. Come on let's go outside."

He pushed her against the wall, "Why do women have to sleep around?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't think the court would think too highly of that type of behavior, do you? Not to mention your school administrators…"

"Oh and slapping your ex-wife around would be viewed as appropriate?" she snapped back, wincing at the pain when her mouth opened as her lip stretched. She stepped backward when he turned around and approached her again.

Grabbing her by the arms he shook her, "Do you have any idea how bad it looks for your pictures to be plastered all over the paper; for you to be sleeping with him? I can't believe that you did this to me."

She couldn't deny the fear she felt, but it was more so for Tristan's safety and not her own. She pushed away from him, and moved down the hall back toward the staircase, thankful that he followed her.

She took the stairs slowly, feeling somewhat wobbly on her feet and barely held on to the railing as he began pushing her along. Back on the first floor, she stepped over the broken glass and empty beer cans in the den, and walked into the kitchen, doing her best to put space between him and her child.

With the table between them she asked, "What are you implying that I did to you, Tommy? We're divorced; what I do is my business and has no impact on you." She saw no point in telling him that she and Jack were not sleeping together, knowing that he wouldn't believe her anyway.

Tristan hesitantly returned to the den, "Mommy…"

"Come here," Tommy yelled to her. When she seemed to freeze and didn't come to him as instructed, Tommy rushed toward her.

"Tommy, leave her alone, please," Elizabeth screamed.

Tommy grabbed Tristan's arm and began dragging her to the front door. As Tristan screamed and did her best to pull away from him, Elizabeth yelled, "Okay, I'll sign over the money; please just let her go."

Tommy released Tristan's arm as she ran behind Elizabeth, grabbing onto the material on her pants leg. He laughed at their fear as he lifted his shirt slightly showing a familiar sight that she'd happily forgotten about until now.

Tucked in the waistband of his pants was the pink 9mm handgun that he'd purchased for her right after their marriage. She took lessons at the firing range upon his insistence, but never handled it after that.

"Come on…she's going with us, and so help me if you do anything, well let's just say, I have nothing else to lose."

"Tommy what does that even mean?" Elizabeth asked as she held one arm out to keep him away and the other held Tristan securely to her backside.

"Shut up and let's go…" he yelled.

"Wait, she needs her bag for camping," Elizabeth stated as she attempted to separate Tristan from Tommy. Unfortunately, he followed them back upstairs, down the hall and stood in the doorway of Tristan's room.

While Elizabeth wasted time, hoping that something would happen to stop him, Tommy stood at the door and watched as she gathered some of Tristan's belongings.

Unaware of the horror confronting Elizabeth and Tristan, Jack picked his phone up from the counter and re-read her earlier text…

"The flowers r beautiful. TY. I love u, & I can't wait to c u L8r…"

He looked again at the response he'd sent her, "I can't wait to c u 2nite. I love u 2…"and thought it was odd that she hadn't replied. He assumed that maybe she was busy getting Tristan ready for her camping trip so he sent her another text…

"I can't w8 2 hold u in my arms. U r my 1 and only…"

With Tommy standing nearby, Elizabeth's phone chimed signifying a text…

Seeing the text and knowing that it came from Jack, Tommy slapped the phone out of her hand before again knocking her to the floor. Tristan screamed as Elizabeth hit her back on the footboard of the bed, crying out in pain as she fell in a heap on the floor.

Stretched out on her belly, she scanned the floor for her phone, but not finding it she could only assume that he had grabbed it. She reached her hand under Tristan's bed and feeling something with her fingertips she stretched further.

"Hurry up. We need to get to the bank before it closes," Tommy yelled.

Doing her best to get back up, she was on her hands and knees when Tommy kicked her in the abdomen, "I said get up…"

Elizabeth cried out in pain as she lay on her side with her arms covering her stomach.

"Please Tommy, don't hurt her…" Tristan cried out as she grabbed his arm to pull him away.

He pushed Tristan and she fell up against the opposite wall. In a rage, he moved back toward her with fire in his eyes, "You don't call me Tommy; I'm your daddy, show me some respect," he stated as he drew his fist back.

Elizabeth wasn't certain how she was able to stand so quickly, but before he could make contact with Tristan's face, she grabbed his arm. "Tommy stop, if you want the money, let's go…"

Thankfully, Tommy walked down the hall temporarily leaving them alone. Trying her best not to cry in front of Tristan, she knelt down, "I need you to do something for me."

"Mommy, he hurt you;" she started to pull away from Elizabeth, "I'm gonna beat him up," she cried out as tears flooded the front of her lobster print shirt.

Elizabeth held her arm, "No sweet pea, you're going to stay in here, and I need you to do me a favor…"

"What mommy," Tristan asked as she reached out and touched the blood that was trickling down Elizabeth's face. "I'm scared mommy…" her tears continued to fall freely.

"I know you are sweet pea; but you can do this."

"What mommy…?"

"When I walk out of here, I need you to close and lock the door behind me and I don't want you to open it until someone you trust comes for you," Elizabeth spoke firmly. Her goal was to get Tommy out of the house; to make certain that Tristan was safe, and she hoped that the bank officials observing her battered appearance would do something to help.

Having told Tristan previously to leave her gel pens in her office, Elizabeth was thankful that at least on one occasion she had neglected to comply. Seeing several of her pens on Tristan's dresser next to a box of crayons and a piece of construction paper on which she'd drawn a picture of yellow flowers, Elizabeth grabbed the white pen, leaned against the piece of furniture for support and wrote out what she thought would be her last contact with Jack…

"_**Jack, I wish I could talk 2u. So much to say but no time. I won't b able to c u again. I'm so sorry 4 the time we lost. Please move on. U won't want 2 but u need 2. If the lady u choose doesn't mind, please check in on Tristan from time 2 time. She'll need u. She loves u…I love u…Goodbye, Elizabeth"**_

She folded the piece of paper and handed it to Tristan," Will you give this to Mr. Jack when you see him again?"

"I don't want you to go mommy," Tristan cried as she took the piece of folded construction paper from her mother. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her child muffling her cries as she pulled her into her body.

Elizabeth whispered, "I don't want to go, but I'll make sure you're safe. I love you and it will be okay."

"But you're coming back, right mommy?"

Elizabeth slowly went down on her knees and pulled Tristan into her chest, "I love you, please don't ever forget that, and mommy will always watch over you," she couldn't contain her tears any longer as she feared that this would be the last time she would ever hold her child.

"Get out here now," they both heard Tommy scream from downstairs.

"I have to go," Elizabeth kissed Tristan's forehead. "You be a good girl, and know that I will love you forever…" were the last words she spoke before stepping out into the hallway.

Elizabeth felt as though her heart had shattered within her beaten and battered body as she heard Tristan crying through the closed door. However, she felt a bit of relief when Tristan did as she was told and engaged the door lock. Sadly, she also knew that if Tommy wanted to, he could bust the door down.

Elizabeth gingerly walked down the hall and found Tommy waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked quite irritated and antsy as his weight shifted from one foot to the other.

"Where's the kid?" he yelled.

"She's staying here," Elizabeth answered back as she made it to the landing and headed toward the kitchen, doing her best to get him to follow her. With her anger building, she knew that she'd do whatever was necessary to keep him away from her child. She walked back and stood between him and the staircase "If you want the money, we leave now."

He patted his waistband, doing his best to intimidate her, "I said that she was coming too." He pushed Elizabeth against the wall and rushed up the stairs.

He ran down the hall and banged and kicked at the door, putting a hole in the lower half as his foot went through.

Inside the bedroom, Tristan screamed as his shoe appeared through the hole in the door. She grabbed her "Ugly" doll from the floor and ran into her closet, closing the door, and hiding in the back corner.

"Tommy, if you want the money I'm leaving now," she stated as she started down the hall hoping to draw him away from Tristan's bedroom.

Knowing that his car was nowhere in sight, she assumed that they would have to take hers. Seeing her leave and assuming that he would get the money he was demanding, and apparently so desperately needed, he slammed his fist into the door one last time causing Tristan to scream.

Before walking away, he laughed at the fear he was able to elicit from both of them. Enjoying the power, he walked through the den, with his chest puffed proudly, but too intoxicated to feel the bruises and cuts on his fist from the last punch to Tristan's door.

Stepping on the broken fragments of glass on the floor, he followed Elizabeth out to the garage. Grabbing a rag out of the dirty clothes hamper and saturating it with the bottle of alcohol he found on the shelf, he handed it to her and insisted that she clean her face.

Elizabeth screamed when the first wipe across her face set her body on fire. The alcohol entered the cuts on her skin, as well as several as yet unseen nicks on her left hand that she could only assume were caused when she fell in the den, presumably landing on small shards of glass. She grabbed a paper towel and wet it at the sink, where she cleaned the dried blood on her face before heading to her car.

Tommy went to the driver's seat, opened the door and sat down behind the wheel.

"Tommy, you're drunk, you aren't driving anywhere; get out or we aren't going," Elizabeth's tone was firm as she opened her garage door hoping that someone would be in the area that could help her.

Seeing no one, Elizabeth slipped into the driver's seat and waited for Tommy to make his way to the other side of the car. She backed out of the driveway, stopping momentarily to silently say goodbye to her baby…

As they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the front of the complex, Elizabeth realized that the quiet neighborhood she was so previously thankful for, could now possibly be the death of her.

They turned onto the main road as Matt turned from the main road into the complex. Catching a glimpse of who he thought was Elizabeth as their vehicles passed each other, he turned around, punched the app on his phone engaging the tracker on her car, and within a few miles he was several cars behind them.

_**Elizabeth's House…**_

The sound of silence was deafening as Tristan sat in her closet rocking back and forth while clutching her doll to her chest. Slowly she scooted her body toward the closet door.

Looking from her closet into her room she felt wobbly when she observed the hole in her door. She glanced around her room, scared to come out of her closet, but more petrified not to.

Seeing her mother's phone under her bed, she crawled from the closet, somehow feeling that no one could see her if she was close to the floor. Grabbing Elizabeth's phone she did what she'd been taught before. Pushing the "Contacts" button, she saw pictures of teachers, Rosie, Lee, Nana, and Pop-Pop. When Jack's picture appeared she quickly pushed the button.

"Hey, I can't wait to see you tonight. I love you…" Jack quickly stated.

Nearly hysterical and with an extremely shaky voice Tristan responded, "M…M…Mr…M…M..Mr. Ja…Ja…Jack…"

"Tristan, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he jumped up from the sofa. "Where's your mommy?"

"She…She's…Go…g…gone…"

"Gone? Gone where?" he was now more than frantic as he knew that Elizabeth would never leave Tristan alone.

"Tommy hurt her, Mr. Jack. She's bleeding, and she made me lock the door…I heard her scream and I'm so scared. I'm afraid he's gonna kill her…"

"I'm on my way; you stay with me on the phone," he called out as he grabbed his keys off of the counter and ran out to his car.

"Mr. Thornton," the security guard stated as he approached. "I've been instructed to keep you here.

"I'm leaving, so step away…" Jack was firm in his demand.

The guard placed his hand on Jack's arm and pulled him away from his SUV.

"I don't have time to discuss this. I have to leave," Jack stated.

"I'm sorry, but Matt told me to keep you here," the guard advised.

Jack said nothing further; he didn't have time to reason with the guard. As the paparazzi stood in the street with their camera lens focused upon him, Jack punched the guard, knocking him to the ground. He jumped into his SUV and took off.

"Tristan, are you still there?"

"Y…ye…ye…yes…" she responded, her voice was still shaking.

Jack needed to get in touch with Matt, but he didn't want to disconnect his call from Tristan, so he raced to her house, doing his best to talk calmly. "Think about our time at the Butterfly World Gardens. That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh…" Tristan replied as her voice continued to shake.

"Do you remember the beautiful flowers?" he asked, hoping to get her mind off of the fear she felt.

"Mommy loved them," she started crying again. "Mr. Jack, Tommy hurt her so bad. I want mommy to come home…"

Jack pulled into her driveway, and into her open garage. He jumped out of the car and raced into the house. "TRISTAN," he yelled.

Hearing nothing he ran through the den. Adrenaline flooded him as he stepped on the broken pieces of glass in the carpet and over empty beer cans. He observed the rainbow blooms he'd previously picked out for Elizabeth, the stems were now broken and scattered on the floor along with his card which was ripped into pieces.

His heart pounded as he observed blood on the fireplace hearth. "TRISTAN, it's me, Jack."

"Mr. Jack…" she whispered, it sounded like him, but she was still too scared to come out from under the bed.

Jack ran upstairs and seeing the hole in Tristan's bedroom door his heart stopped. He couldn't believe the horrific scene and the fear that must have engulfed them. "Tristan, honey, open the door."

She knew that it sounded like Jack, but she felt paralyzed with fear, unable to move, unable to speak.

"Tristan," his voice was soft but somewhat insistent, "Please sweetheart, unlock the door."

Jack looked through the hole in the door and observed Tristan cowering under the bed. He reached his arm through the hole that Tommy's foot had made and struggled to reach the door knob. Barely able to reach, his fingers fiddled with the lock, eventually getting the door open.

Jack got down on the floor and moved over to the bed. He continued to talk softly trying to encourage her to open her eyes. "Sweetheart, it's me…Jack. Please open your eyes."

After being asked several times, Tristan hesitantly opened her eyes, but was still afraid to believe that it was him. "Mr. Jack, is it really you?"

Jack took hold of her arms and carefully pulled her out from under the bed. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if her life depended on it.

As she leaned back slightly, she released his neck and he observed her clutching her mother's phone and the folded up construction paper in her hand, "What's that, honey?"

She handed it to him, "Mommy asked me to give it to you when I saw you…"

He put Elizabeth's phone in his pocket and unfolded the paper…

"_**Jack, I wish I could talk 2u. So much to say but no time. I won't b able to c u again. I'm so sorry 4 the time we lost. Please move on. U won't want 2 but u need 2. If the lady u choose doesn't mind, please check in on Tristan from time 2 time. She'll need u. She loves u…I love u…Goodbye, Elizabeth"**_

"Mr. Jack, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," he hated lying to her.

He felt at a loss. He had to get her to a safe place, get information to Matt, and find Elizabeth. He picked up Tristan, "Let's go see Rosie…"

Without a booster seat in his car, he strapped her into the regular seatbelt in the back. His first call was to Rosie…

"Hey Jack, how's it going?"

"Rosie, I don't have time to talk. Are you home?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I have Tristan with me and I need her to be in a safe place. Is Lee home?"

"Yes, what's wrong Jack, you're scaring me."

He didn't want to say a lot in the car, doing his best to calm Tristan. "Elizabeth is with Tommy…"

"WHAT? No, no, no, no, no way she'd never be with him. What happened?"

"I can't talk about it now, but I need you and Lee to keep Tristan safe for me."

"We're here; we'll be waiting."

Jack pulled into their driveway, unbuckled Tristan from her seatbelt, and carried her to the porch where Rosie opened the door. Rosie took hold of Tristan's hand and Lee walked outside, "Let's go."

"Lee you have to stay here," Jack stated as the two men stepped away from the door to talk.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Look, I'll explain more later, but I don't know what's happened to Tommy. According to Tristan he beat up Elizabeth," Lee stepped forward and pulled an emotional Jack in for a hug.

"I've got to go."

"Jack, let me help…"

Lee, you need to stay here and keep Rosie and Tristan safe. I don't know what he'll do…" Jack called out as he ran toward his car.

"Call us…"

Finally, Tristan found her voice, "MR. JACK," she yelled. "PLEASE BRING MY MOMMY BACK…"

"I will…" he yelled back as he jumped into his car, praying that he wasn't again lying to her.

Rosie pulled Tristan into her body and held her close. They watched as Jack pulled out of the neighborhood.

Jack picked his phone up from the passenger seat observing several back to back calls from Matt. He pushed the button to dial him back.

Hey Jack…" Matt whispered.

"Matt, we've got a problem," Jack announced.

"I know; Tommy has Elizabeth."

"How do you know?"

"I was pulling into her neighborhood when they were pulling out. I turned on the tracker and they're here at Legacy Bank on SE 7th Avenue. I'm just outside the door watching. He's nervous, and…"

"And what?"

"Jack he beat her up."

"I'm gonna kill him…"

"No Jack, you let me handle it. This is what I do…"

"He's crazy Matt."

"I know; I heard from my source, and he's in a lot of money trouble, and it looks like maybe she's talking to someone about getting it for him."

"What do you see?" Jack asked.

"Her face is bloody and he's holding on to her, so I don't think they are getting her any paperwork to transfer the money, but it looks like they are making him think they are."

"Jack, they are casually moving everyone out of the bank through a back door. Tommy and Elizabeth are in an office off to the side with I assume the branch manager," Matt stated as he moved slightly to the left to get a better view. "Oh God Jack, where is Tristan?"

"She's safe…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I got her from the house. I think he's after Tristan's money," Jack advised. "Matt, I'll give him the money; I just want him to leave Elizabeth and Tristan alone."

"He's someone who has nothing to lose at this point, I'm afraid," Matt responded.

"I'm on my way; can't you get her away from him?" Jack pleaded.

"I would if I could, but I don't want to escalate things. Wait, I hear sirens…"

"They're passing me now," Jack stated as he followed the police cars into the parking lot.

"They must have set off the alarm; I guess I don't blame them. He's holding her pretty tight and with the marks on her face and blood on her clothes it isn't hard to see that she's being forced to do this."

Jack was held out in the parking lot and paced as he watched Matt show the officers his concealed weapon permit and security license.

Matt could see Tommy becoming increasingly nervous as he began pacing in the office, dragging Elizabeth while refusing to let her go.

Elizabeth was struggling to stand, and doing her best not to cry, but between the pain, fear, and worrying over Tristan her tears were easily falling.

Drawing even more attention to them, Tommy started yelling when it appeared that the money was not being transferred as quickly as he'd like; little did he know it was not being transferred at all. As he turned and observed the empty bank lobby the handgun in his waistband became visible and the security officers pulled their weapons.

Seeing the officers outside ducking behind vehicles, they pulled Jack aside as he became more frantic. "WHAT'S GOING ON, MATT…"

Matt's phone lay on the floor as he also drew his weapon, "Stand down," he yelled to the security officers.

Tommy reached down to pull his shirt over his gun as one of the security officers, assuming he was actually reaching for his weapon, fired. The second security guard also fired several rounds. Tommy shielded himself by pulling Elizabeth in front of him as one bullet struck her in the abdomen and the others seemed to whizz by their heads.

Tommy released his hold on Elizabeth and she fell unconscious onto the hard, cold tile floor. The two wannabe security officers with minimal training stood in terror as Tommy ran out the back of the building.

As the sound of bullets pierced the silence outside, officers rushed the building while it took several officers to hold Jack outside. Inside the lobby, Matt was found beside Elizabeth, his jacket in his hand applying pressure to her abdominal wound.

Elizabeth lay quietly, present but yet somehow hovering above herself as she watched this man she didn't know trying to save her life. If she were able, she'd write about this in her journal. This experience was so real and raw, but she couldn't, so she wrote it in her mind…

"_**The pain is throbbing; it's deep and warm, but not in a soothing way. It's frightening and I want to scream. It feels as though someone is squeezing my organs; the pain is excruciating, and then it subsides. For a moment I enjoy a feeling of weightlessness, only to feel the pain return just as quickly and my body seems to crash to the floor again.**_

_**Blood, my blood seems to run like a think crimson river, covering the floor, rolling along the cold, hard tile, staining; a forever reminder of what occurred here. My face, beaten and battered leaves me unrecognizable. But I am who I am, and although part of my body wants to give up and be taken away to the next life, my baby needs me, and so I fight with every ounce of energy, fire, determination and love that I have within me, and I will come home…" **_

"We need a bus at Legacy Bank. We have a female approximately 32 years old, with a gunshot wound to the abdomen," one of the officers standing near Elizabeth could be heard over his radio.

Jack was frantic; the lobby was crowded with a multitude of officers. He knew it was bad; it had to be bad, and he needed to be with her; to let her know that he was there, but no one would let him inside. Instead of fighting them and taking away from the care he knew she needed, Jack broke free of the officers holding him and he walked out into the parking lot.

Inside, the police sergeant called out, "Where did the perp go?"

Both of the bank security officers said nothing. They stood stunned at the outcome as the one who fired the shot that ultimately struck Elizabeth realized that he may very well have killed her.

Matt yelled, "Where's the medic? She's fading…"

Tommy made his way out into the parking lot as he went from car to car hoping to find something in which to escape. Finding nothing, he was startled by a familiar voice…

"You son of a bitch, where do you think you're going?" Jack yelled out knowing that Elizabeth was injured badly but unaware of how dire the situation was.

"Well, isn't it Mr. I Have It All…" Tommy replied, "Or should I say Mr. Has Everything That Was Mine." Tommy was obviously nervous as his eyes darted about the parking lot. "Maybe now it's Mr. Had Everything That Was Mine."

Jack couldn't help but to notice the blood on Tommy's clothing, wishing it was his, but fearing that it belonged to Elizabeth. "What did you do to her?" Jack yelled as he blocked out everything around him including the ambulance that rolled up on the scene.

"Don't you realize Jack, you took everything from me; you can't have her too…" Tommy yelled back as he leaned against a car to steady himself.

Jack was trying to keep Tommy in the parking lot, hoping that someone would come outside and arrest him. "What did I take from you? You had your chance to be a part of the music, but you decided against it. As for Elizabeth, man you know, she was never yours…"

"It doesn't look like she'll be yours either," Tommy laughed almost sadistically.

"No Tommy, what did you do?"

Tommy lifted his shirt and pulled out the 9mm handgun from his waistband and pointed it at Jack, "Well, I guess you can still be together."

**BANG**

Tommy fell to the ground with a bullet wound to the chest. Turning around Jack observed Matt behind him with his weapon drawn.

Seeing the ambulance in front of the bank, "Oh no, no, no…" Jack yelled.

"Jack, it's bad; she needs you."

Jack ran passed Matt and was at the bank entrance when Elizabeth was wheeled out on the stretcher. She was pale, clammy and unconscious, but he was thankful that at least at the moment she was breathing, unaware that only moments ago the medics had to shock her heart in order to get it beating again.

As the stretcher was loaded up into the ambulance, Jack started to step inside. The EMT stood at the door, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to follow us."

"I have to be with her, please…"

The ambulance driver called out, "Hey Adam, don't you know who that is?

Adam looked back at Jack, "Oh, I'm sorry; is that really you, Mr. Thornton?"

"Of course it's him; let him on," the driver called out so they could leave.

"It's against the rules, but come on."

Jack climbed in and stood off to the side not wanting to get in the way of Adam caring for her. "How is she?" Jack asked as his eyes watered, but his mouth remained dry.

Adam hooked Elizabeth up to the monitoring machine as all of her vitals were sent immediately to the hospital. "She's alive, so that's something, but it's bad…I'm sorry."

Jack sat against the window separating the driver from the back and he silently prayed like he'd never prayed before…

"_**Dear Heavenly Father, I know I'm not perfect and I've fallen short of what you have expected of me, and I know that I don't come to you as often in prayer as I should, but I am begging you for mercy. Please be with Elizabeth; give those who attend to her the strength and knowledge to heal her physically and I will always be here to help her emotionally. I love her Lord; I've always loved her, and I can't see you bringing us together to simply pull us apart. In Jesus name I pray, Amen…" **_

Jack turned around and glanced out the front window of the ambulance as they passed Tommy lying on the ground, a white sheet covered his body.

Knowing that he had phone calls to make he pulled Elizabeth's phone from his pocket. The first call was to her father…

"Hey honey, are you coming over today instead?" her father cheerfully asked.

"Mr. Thatcher; um, this is Jack Thornton."

"What are you doing with Elizabeth's phone?"

"Sir, I'll explain more later, but right now you need to know that Elizabeth has been shot and I'm with her in the ambulance. We're going to…"

Jack held the phone away as he asked Adam, "What hospital are we going to?"

"Atlantic Shores on N. Federal Highway…" he replied, as he returned to monitoring Elizabeth's vital signs.

"We're going to Atlantic Shores on N. Federal Highway," Jack nervously replied.

"She's been shot…? Why…? Who did it…?" he yelled into the phone.

"I don't know sir. Please just get Mrs. Thatcher and get to the hospital."

"Oh my God…Tristan…?"

"She's safe; she's with Lee and Rosie, but you may want to bring her too. I just don't know how bad it is," Jack advised as his own emotions consumed him.

Jack had never heard Mr. Thatcher's voice so emotional before. He'd heard him angry, and even joyful, but tears and deep emotion had seemed to escape him in the past.

"Thank you for calling, Jack. We'll be right there," Mr. Thatcher stated as he hung up the phone and immediately called his wife.

"Honey…"

"Hello, to what do I owe the honor of this call in the middle of the day? Are you coming home for lunch?" Grace asked.

"Honey, I'm on my way home, but you need to be ready…"

"Ready for what?"

"I just heard from Jack Thornton…"

Initially Grace smiled, assuming that Jack was calling to come clean about his relationship with Elizabeth; that is until…

"I don't know what happened, but Elizabeth was shot and she's on the way to the hospital. I'm on my way to pick you up…"

"What…? Is she okay?" she screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry honey; I don't know…"

The ambulance pulled into the Emergency loading dock and Elizabeth was wheeled into the trauma room. Jack walked through the doors as though he belonged there, and although many of the doctors, nurses and auxiliary staff were in awe of seeing him, he was returned to the waiting area to do what he hated the most…waiting!

Jack was sitting alone with the eyes of many of those in the room upon him as Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher rushed inside.

"How is she?" they both asked as Jack stood when they approached.

"I don't know; no one has come out to tell me anything yet," he replied as Mr. Thatcher went to speak to the volunteer behind the desk.

"Jack, what happened?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"I don't know. Something happened with Tommy. All I know is that she left Tristan at home and Tommy forced her to go to the bank for money."

"She left Tristan alone? That doesn't sound like Elizabeth."

Jack pulled the piece of construction paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Elizabeth wrote this out and gave it to Tristan to give to me. I think she thought he was going to kill her, and she wanted to get him away from Tristan and the house. She was protecting her…"

Mrs. Thatcher opened up the piece of paper and her heart shattered at the fear and emotion she felt pouring from Elizabeth's words…

"_**Jack, I wish I could talk 2u. So much to say but no time. I won't b able to c u again. I'm so sorry 4 the time we lost. Please move on. U won't want 2 but u need 2. If the lady u choose doesn't mind, please check in on Tristan from time 2 time. She'll need u. She loves u…I love u…Goodbye, Elizabeth"**_

Mrs. Thatcher wiped her eyes as she handed the paper back to Jack. He stuck it back in his pocket, somehow feeling closer to her by having it with him.

"I need to call Lee and Rosie. Do you want them to bring Tristan?" Jack asked.

"It's probably not the best place for a child," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"Although I agree, and I'll go along with whatever you and Mr. Thatcher decide," Jack began to comment as he wiped his eyes, "Shouldn't she be able to be here?"

She glanced down at the floor before looking over at her husband standing at the volunteer desk. Turning back toward Jack she stated, "I know you're right. If something happens I'll regret that she wasn't here to say goodbye. Will you call them and ask them to bring her?"

"Are you sure?"

She said nothing but shook her head up and down. Jack got up and walked outside to make the call. Ten minutes later he sat back down beside Mrs. Thatcher, "They're on their way."

"I signed the consent form for surgery…" Mr. Thatcher advised as he walked up and took a seat beside his wife.

"Surgery…?" Mrs. Thatcher began to cry as her husband wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Honey, she was shot; they have to get the bullet out," he whispered.

Jack sat with his elbow pressed into his thighs as his hands were folded and his head rested on them. Silently, he continued to pray.

Breaking the silence Mr. Thatcher stated, "Thank you, Jack for calling us. When she's out of danger, we need to talk; I need to know everything. Do you know where Tommy is?"

Jack looked down, "Matt, the head of my security shot him in the parking lot of the bank."

"Is he here too?" Mr. Thatcher angrily stated as he jumped up.

"No sir; I don't think he survived," Jack replied.

"I just don't understand what happened; I never knew that she was having problems with Tommy. But then again, I didn't know that she was involved with you again, so clearly I've been kept in the dark about a lot of things." Mr. Thatcher looked at his wife, "Do you think this had anything to do with what Elizabeth wanted to talk to us about?"

"I'm not sure; maybe part of it…" she replied, actually feeling fairly certain that what Elizabeth wanted to tell them about was Jack. She was as much in the dark about Tommy as was her husband.

"Pop-Pop…Nana…Mr. Jack," Tristan cried out as she held her "Ugly" doll and immediately ran to Jack.

"Hey sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for Lee and Rosie?" he asked.

"I tried, but I'm so scared. How's mommy?" she cried into the side of his neck as she held on tightly to him while Mrs. Thatcher gently rubbed across her back.

Jack looked at Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, not wanting to over step his bounds by answering.

Mrs. Thatcher spoke up first, "She's in surgery, but the doctors here are really good."

"When can I see her?" Tristan sat up in Jack's lap as she directed her question to Nana.

"We have to wait until the doctor gives us permission," Mr. Thatcher responded.

Rosie stepped forward, "How about I take you down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat," she asked Tristan before turning to Mrs. Thatcher, "Is that okay? I have my phone if you need to reach us."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

As Rosie and Tristan walked toward the elevator, Tristan broke free from her hand and ran back to hug Pop-Pop, and Nana, grabbing Jack last. "Thank you for saving me and mommy; I love you…"

With tears rolling down his cheeks he whispered, "I love you too."

Jack and Elizabeth's parents sat quietly dealing with their own thoughts, missed opportunities and fears. Each one wanted to visit the chapel to pray, but no one wanted to leave for fear that they'd miss the update on her condition, so they prayed privately.

Several hours later, Jack stood up and started walking around the waiting area, stopping momentarily to look out the window. Watching ambulance after ambulance arrive with injured men, women and children being wheeled into the Emergency room had his stomach in knots, his thoughts running wild and his anger raging at his inability to protect her.

Jack walked over to the desk, "Is there an update on Elizabeth Thatcher?" he asked as he felt the need to rest against the counter for fear that his knees would buckle.

"Are you her husband?" a new volunteer, approximately 40 years younger that most of the woman who generally manned the desk, asked.

"Uh…"

"You aren't, are you?" she asked.

"I'd like to be," he replied.

"I'm sorry; I can tell how concerned you are about her," she empathetically responded. "Excuse me, but are you Jack Thornton?"

"Yes I am; does that help me get any information?" he asked, practically pleading.

She smiled, "I don't have anything other than she's out of surgery and someone will be out to see you soon."

Jack walked back to Elizabeth's parents and took a seat, "Apparently she's out of surgery and someone should be out to see us soon."

Fifteen minutes later a middle aged man wearing light blue scrubs entered the waiting area, "The Parker family…" he called out.

Jack jumped up followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher and Lee and they were directed over to an empty corner.

"I'm Dr. Hardison; I performed the surgery on Ms. Parker," He turned to Jack, "Are you her husband?"

"Uh…no, I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm William Thatcher, and this is my wife, Grace; we're her parents."

"And you are?" Dr. Hardison looked in Lee's direction.

"I'm a good friend…"

Dr. Hardison glanced at Mr. Thatcher, "Are you comfortable with discussing her condition here?"

"Yes, of course; please just tell us; how is she?" Mr. Thatcher pleaded.

"She had quite a few injuries besides the gunshot wound. We were able to remove the bullet but it did some internal damage; she lost a lot of blood, so she isn't out of the woods yet. I will say that whoever attended to her after she was shot saved her life, at least did what was needed to give her the time to get here so we could help her," Dr. Hardison advised.

After they had fathomed the most serious of her injuries, Dr. Hardison continued, "We cleaned up her head wound and were able to close the gash with a few butterfly bandages. Her lip was split, but that should heal on its own, and she had several small shards of glass in her arm and hand. Her back was badly bruised; apparently from being thrown down on something and there is significant bruising on her abdomen that wasn't caused by the gunshot; it's indicative of possibly having been kicked. I don't want to upset you, but it's apparent that she went through a horrific experience. In my professional opinion, she is lucky to be alive."

"When can we see her?" Mr. Thatcher blurted out.

"She's in recovery and once we get her into a room we'll come down to get you," Dr. Hardison replied. He turned to face Jack, "However, she will be in ICU and only family members are allowed, I'm sorry."

Mr. Thatcher saw the look on Jack's face, and could only imagine how Elizabeth would feel if she were unable to see him. "Who do I need to speak to in order to allow him in to see her?"

"Well if it's okay with you, I'll go ahead and put it in her chart," Dr. Hardison advised as he pulled his pen from his pocket and added Jack's name to the visitor's list.

As Jack turned away to wipe his eyes, Mr. Thatcher observed the look of relief on his face.

Mrs. Thatcher returned to her seat with Lee as Jack and Mr. Thatcher remained to talk. "I appreciate what you just did, sir. I know I'm not your favorite person," Jack commented.

"Jack, you broke my daughter's heart, so I have to admit as a father, that I have harbored some bad feelings toward you. But I also know that two people make or break a relationship, and I don't tend to get involved in my daughters' love lives…that's their mother's area of expertise."

Before Jack could comment, Mr. Thatcher continued, "I saw my granddaughter run right to you when she came in this room. You obviously make her feel safe and loved and for that I'm eternally grateful. Sadly I've not been aware of everything that's been going on in Elizabeth's life, and I'm not simply referring to you and her being back together. I wish I'd known what Tommy was really like; what he was putting her through. It's all my fault…" he stated as he slammed his hand against the wall drawing everyone's attention to their corner.

"No sir; it's not your fault. I can't tell you everything, because it's not my story to tell, but I will say that Tommy was envious of what everyone else has or had. I think he was willing to go to any means necessary to have what others would envy him for."

"So he never loved Elizabeth? Did he just want her because she was with you?" he asked.

"I don't know what his true feelings were for Elizabeth, but I suspect that he used her and Tristan to present a perfect family picture in order to move up into an executive position at the bank," Jack advised.

"But after they broke up, why wouldn't she tell me what she was going through?" Mr. Thatcher muttered, seemingly asking the question to himself.

"I think she thought that being with Tommy was what you wanted for her and that maybe she'd let you down when they separated and divorced. She knew that you thought the world of Tommy, and if you knew what he was really like, frankly, I think she was afraid you'd kill him or die trying, and she couldn't live with that," Jack explained, telling him more information that he'd intended to.

Mr. Thatcher glanced over at his wife who was sitting quietly with Lee, "I just want her to be happy; that's all I want for any of my girls. She's probably right…I would have killed him."

"Elizabeth loves you, Mr. Thatcher; she worships the ground you walk on," Jack stated as Matt, his white shirt spotted with patches of Elizabeth's blood rushed into the waiting area.

"How is she?" he asked as he and Jack stepped to the side. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were horrified by the sight of their daughter's blood on his shirt, a visual of the violent experience she'd recently suffered.

"She made it through surgery, and now we just have to keep praying," Jack advised. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Before Matt started to explain, Mr. Thatcher walked back over, "Are you Jack's security guy?"

"Yes sir; I'm Matt Springer," he replied.

"I'm William Thatcher, Elizabeth's father; would you tell me what you know?"

Matt glanced in Jack's direction, moving forward to explain as Jack nodded his approval. "I was hired to help protect Jack, Elizabeth and Tristan from the paparazzi. Mr. Thatcher, some things I did, neither Elizabeth nor Jack knew about, or in Jack's case some things he didn't know about, or he found out about after I implemented them."

Matt continued, "Jack and I had concerns about Tommy Parker and I contacted an informant I've used before. I'm sure all of the information will come out, but Tommy had some serious money problems. That information, along with some things I became aware of, and the malfunctioning of a security camera I installed…"

"You had my daughter's place under surveillance?"

"Yes sir; we were just trying to keep her safe…"

"Please go on…" Mr. Thatcher replied.

"Jack had heard from Elizabeth around 12:30 and she was fine. I'd pulled up the app on my phone and the cameras on the front of her house were working. I could see the flowers you sent her on the porch, so I felt like everything there was okay, but I needed to fix the back camera. I was on my way to check the camera in Elizabeth's back yard when she pulled out of the neighborhood as I was pulling in. I had placed a tracker on her car, so I was able to follow them to the bank. Unfortunately he already had her inside before I arrived."

"Did Tommy shoot her?" Jack urgently asked.

"No, unfortunately she was shot by one of the bank security officers."

"What…?" Mr. Thatcher yelled.

"Sir, I'm sure there will be an investigation, but Tommy did have a weapon…"

"I saw it, because he aimed it at me," Jack advised. Turning his attention from Mr. Thatcher to Matt, "Thanks by the way…"

"Jack you hired me to protect you and the ones you love; I'm just so sorry that I didn't get to her in time."

"What happened when she was shot?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I yelled for them to stand down, but I think they thought he was moving for his gun. All I know is the guard fired his weapon and Tommy pulled her in front of him."

"He shielded himself with my daughter's body?" Mr. Thatcher leaned against the wall for stability.

"I'm sorry to say, but yes sir, he did," Matt advised.

"Do you know who attended to Elizabeth before the ambulance arrived?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I did sir; I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do more," Matt replied.

Mr. Thatcher held out his arm to shake Matt's hand, "Thank you for what you did. Whatever it was you gave her the time she needed to get here, so her mother and I will forever be grateful to you."

Mr. Thatcher continued, "And you shot Tommy?"

Matt glanced over at Jack, "Yes sir I did. I believe if I hadn't, he would have killed Jack."

"Uh, I think you need to give the guard that was covering me today a bonus…" Jack commented.

"A bonus; he let you get away," Matt replied.

"Well, I didn't have time to reason with him, so I sucker punched him."

"Well, thankfully he wasn't able to keep you there, so maybe a bonus, not for not doing his job but because you knocked him out."

"Just add it to my bill…"

As they processed the information just provided, they observed Dr. Hardison enter the surgical waiting area.

He approached Jack, Matt and Mr. Thatcher as Mrs. Thatcher and Lee joined them. "Ms. Parker is in her room on the 7th floor, Room #722. There is a waiting area up there that you are welcome to hang out in, but only two people are allowed to visit at a time, and only for a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes sir," everyone responded in unison.

"Is there an age limit on visiting?" Jack asked as he thought about Tristan.

"Visitors need to be 12 years or older," Dr. Hardison replied.

Jack continued, "Elizabeth's daughter is only seven and I understand that she may not need to see her now, but is there any way that an exception can be made if the time is right?"

"I think we can work something out," Dr. Hardison replied. "Uh, Mr. Thornton, my 17 year old daughter loves your music. I know this isn't professional, but as fathers," he glanced in Mr. Thatcher's direction, "We do a lot of things to make our kids happy. Would you mind signing this for my daughter? Her name is Sydney…"

Appreciative of everything Dr. Hardison had done in getting Elizabeth through surgery, he gladly took the paper and wrote… _**Thanks for the support, Sydney. Always remember to shoot for the stars. Best wishes, Jack Thornton**_.

"Thank you; I will be a very popular father as a result of this…" He shook, Jack's hand, tucked the autograph in his scrubs pocket and left the room.

Lee called Rosie and advised that Elizabeth was out of surgery and in the ICU on the 7th floor, but at this point Tristan wasn't able to see her. However, she could come up to the 7th floor waiting area and they could wait with the family.

Jack, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, Lee, Rosie and Tristan sat in a small area of the room along with several other families. There were two little girls, one appeared to be older and the other younger that Tristan, most likely sisters, waiting with their mother for news on their father who had been injured in a car accident.

Additionally, there were two other families, waiting on news of their elderly father suffering complications from cancer surgery, and a brother and sister who anticipated that their paraplegic brother was not going to survive this bout with pneumonia.

Jack knew the feeling, helpless and lost and he could see in the faces of those in the room that they were drained. Elizabeth's family had only arrived, but the others could have been there for hours or even days, and he could see the exhaustion on their faces.

He didn't know the financial status of those in the ICU waiting area, but he also knew how expensive it was to feed a family, and he assumed that the cafeteria couldn't be cheap. He stepped out into the hallway and made a few phone calls.

Forty five minutes later, deliveries of chicken, potato salad, cole slaw, burgers, fries, pizza (cheese, pepperoni, supreme and Hawaiian), cookies, cupcakes, soft drinks, water, plates and plastic utensils arrived and were immediately brought to the 7th floor for the families and staff to enjoy.

Tristan grabbed a cupcake and sat with Ava and Emily, her new friends as they enjoyed several pieces of pizza, their first meal of the day.

Jack sat by the window watching the parking lot as individuals and families came and went, praying that Elizabeth would survive and could return home soon. He was lost in his own thoughts, startled by Mr. Thatcher when he approached and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "What you did here, son, was kind and generous."

"It's about the only thing I can do right now except pray…"

"We'll keep praying," he stated before returning to his seat beside his wife. Tristan walked over to Jack and climbed up in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I'm scared…"

"Would you like to go down to the Chapel and talk to God? I'll bet it will make you feel better…"

She shook her head up and down and grabbed his hand as she climbed out of his lap and pulled him toward the door.

"We're going for a walk; we'll be back in a few minutes," Jack stated; he held her hand as they walked out of the waiting room and disappeared down the hall.

"You knew they were back together, didn't you?" Mr. Thatcher asked his wife.

"I did; he's the one she's always loved. I know that feeling, because I feel the same way about her daddy…" Grace responded as he swept away a few tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Down on the first floor, Jack held Tristan's hand as they walked into the Chapel. "Where do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Up front, I want God to be sure to hear me."

"Honey, we'll sit up front, but you can be sure that he will hear you wherever you are," Jack assured her as they stepped to the front pew and took a seat.

Tristan looked at Jack as he nodded his encouragement. She bowed her head and clasped her hands together…

"_**Dear God…"**_

She's barely started when her tears began to fall and he could feel her body shaking. Jack put his arm around her shoulders which seemed to calm her, allowing her to continue.

"_**Dear God, **_

_**My mommy told me to pray to you when I'm scared; that talking to you will always make me feel better. I want to be brave for mommy, but I'm so scared. I just want mommy to come home; I want her to be okay, and I promise that I'll be good, just please don't take her away from me, or from Mr. Jack, because he loves her too."**_

Tristan turned and buried her head in Jack's chest, "She has to be okay Mr. Jack; she just has to."

Jack held her as she cried, gently rocking her back and forth until she calmed down, only to begin crying again as she asked, "If mommy goes to be with Jesus, you won't leave me too, will you?"

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere, but I have faith that your mommy is going to be okay. We have to have faith, and keep praying."

"Do you think God heard me?" she innocently asked.

"I'm sure he did. Are you ready to go back upstairs?" he asked.

"Yes sir…"

As they stood up and turned around, Mr. Thatcher was standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. He couldn't deny the love he observed between Tristan and Jack, established in such a short time and he had to admit he'd never seen the same connection between her and Tommy.

As Jack and Tristan approached him, Mr. Thatcher stated, "Mrs. Thatcher is in with Elizabeth now. When you go back upstairs, you should go sit with her. She needs to know you're here."

"Yes sir, thank you…"

As they rode up in the elevator Tristan asked, "Can I go see mommy too?"

"I'm sorry honey, but you'll have to wait for a while to see her."

"But Mr. Jack, she needs to know I love her," Tristan replied as they exited the elevator.

Jack held her hand and they took seats in the bright, flowery alcove just outside the elevator. He pulled out his phone and told Tristan to tell her mommy whatever was in her heart as he pushed record…

"_**Hi mommy, I love you and you have to get better so I can see you. Please don't leave Mr. Jack and me. We both love you…"**_

When Jack returned to the waiting room, Mrs. Thatcher was sitting with Rosie and Lee. Tristan ran to her, "Mr. Jack filmed me telling mommy that I love her, so now she'll know that I need her and she'll get better."

"Why don't you go see her?" Mrs. Thatcher suggested to Jack.

"Thank you, I will," he stated as he walked out into the hallway and although he was desperate to see her, he hesitantly entered her room, fearful of what he'd find.

He pulled a chair up beside her bed and took a seat. Listening to the machines as they beeped and provided necessary information that sadly left him wondering what they meant. Was it good information; was it bad information? He could only assume that since no one was racing into her room that she was at least holding her own.

Jack took hold of her free hand as his elbows rested on the side of her hospital bed. He couldn't help but to be afraid of the IV in her arm, the breathing tube down her throat and the bruises and cuts he observed on her face. He wondered about those injuries both physical and emotional that he could not see, and he could only imagine the horror she experienced at the hands of a man who had apparently claimed at one time to have loved her.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to save you, but he's gone now, and he'll never hurt you or Tristan again; no one will ever hurt you or Tristan again."

He brought her hand up to his lips, "We've waited too long to be together for you to leave me now. I'm fighting for you, but you have to fight too. There are too many people here who need you; please come back to me, to all of us…"

Having recently written this song for Elizabeth, but knowing that she hadn't yet heard it, he partly sang and partly spoke the words. His emotions were stronger than he'd ever felt them before, and his voice broke as he contemplated the truth of his lyrics.

_**There are days  
I wake up and I pinch myself  
You're with me, not someone else  
And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared  
That it's all a dream**_

_**'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need**_

_**And you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**All my life  
I thought it'd be hard to find  
The one 'til I found you  
And I find it bittersweet  
'Cause you gave me something to lose**_

_**But when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

Elizabeth's nurse stood just inside the room not meaning to eavesdrop, but finding this impromptu private concert to be beautiful and moving. Once he finished, she stepped closer, "I'm sorry sir, but she needs some rest, so I'll need to ask you to step outside."

"Just one moment," he stated as he pulled out his cell phone and played the video of Tristan…

"_**Hi mommy, I love you and you have to get better so I can see you. Please don't leave Mr. Jack and me. We both love you…"**_

"Please Elizabeth…fight; fight hard, because we can't be here without you. You, me and Tristan have a lot more memories to make," he whispered before standing, kissing her forehead and walking toward the door. Before stepping outside he turned back to face her, "I love you."

Jack walked back into the waiting area as the families approached thanking him for his kindness. He took a seat in the corner needing some time alone to process everything that had occurred that day.

"Honey, let him be alone for a few minutes to think," Mrs. Thatcher stated as Tristan woke from a nap and climbed out of her lap to go see Jack.

"It's important, Nana," Tristan replied as she slowly walked toward Jack.

Jack looked up and smiled, "Come here, little one…"

Tristan climbed into his lap, "I had a dream…"

"Was it a good one?" he asked.

"The best; God told me that mommy's going to be okay."

Jack hugged her, "I like that dream."

Hours later, as the sun rose, everyone was exhausted when they heard a "Code Grey" call and screaming coming from Elizabeth's room. Jack, Lee and Mr. Thatcher ran down the hall as Rosie and Mrs. Thatcher remained in the waiting room with a sleeping Tristan.

"You don't understand; she's only seven years old and she's alone; I have to get to her," Elizabeth was frantic as the pain medication she was on had her feeling as though she was capable of getting out of bed.

Two nurses held her down as a third gave her a shot of Ativan to calm her. Jack and her father ran into the room and Jack quickly approached the bed. Hearing Elizabeth scream about getting to Tristan, Mr. Thatcher ran back to the waiting area to get her.

"Elizabeth, Tristan is fine; she's being taken care of," Jack assured her.

"No Jack, you don't understand, she didn't go camping; she's home alone; I have to get home to her," still agitated, she was doing her best to fight the medication.

"Calm down, honey…Tristan is fine; she's here…" he assured her.

Somewhat confused by the events of the previous day she asked, "Did he hurt her?"

Jack sat in the chair beside her bed as the medication took effect and she began to calm down. "No, he didn't hurt her. You'd be so proud of her; she did exactly as you told her; she found your phone and she called me."

"She called you, and you went to get her… thank you, Jack," she cried. "She's okay; you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"I'd never lie to you, Elizabeth. She called me and told me what had happened; she was so brave…"

Mr. Thatcher walked into the room with Tristan on his hip. "Mommy," Tristan called out; "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth's breathing calmed and she slowly fell back to sleep. As Tristan sat in Jack's lap, she leaned on the bed, watching as her mommy's hand rested in Jack's.

"I love you mommy," she cried out as palm to palm their hands touched.

Early the next week, Jack went to pick up Elizabeth's car from the police evidence lot after it was towed there for processing. Looking inside, Elizabeth's blood was splattered along the dashboard, windshield, steering wheel and even reached Tristan's booster seat in the back, leading Jack to believe that the beating at the house didn't stop there.

Knowing how much she loved this car, he made arrangements for it to be detailed, giving her time to decide if she wanted to keep it or not. As for the booster seat, it was immediately discarded.

Another day passed; Tristan stayed with Nana and Pop-Pop while Jack rarely left the hospital. Thankfully, Elizabeth was transferred to a regular room on the 3rd floor with hopes of discharge by the weekend.

Early in the afternoon Jack walked into her room; finding her crying, he rushed up to the bed, "What's wrong honey?"

"It's nothing…"

Jack took a seat on the edge of her bed, "Don't you dare tell me nothing; what's wrong?"

Her cheeks were streaked and it was evident that she'd been crying for awhile. She looked down as she searched for the words to tell him.

"What is it honey; you can tell me anything," he promised her.

"My OB-GYN came in today to talk to me about my injuries…"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Jack there's a good chance that as a result of my injury, scar tissue will develop and I won't be able to carry any more children," possibly more out of fear of disclosure, her tears became heavier. "I know we haven't discussed our relationship passed what the six months was supposed to be, but I also know how much you always wanted to have children of your own, and I can't hold you to a relationship where that may not be a possibility."

Jack held his phone in his hand and pulled up a picture of Tristan that he'd taken during their previous ice cream date. "Do you see this little girl?" his eyes watered.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile as she nodded her head.

"I couldn't feel more like her parent if I'd physically given birth to her. You and Tristan are all I need."

"Are you sure? I mean maybe you should take some time and think about it first. I wouldn't want you to regret your decision…"

"No regrets here…" he leaned down and with his hands gently cradling her face he pressed his lips to her forehead.

That evening, Tristan arrived at the hospital with her Nana and Pop-Pop. She carefully climbed into bed with Elizabeth as they held hands. Elizabeth had been advised that Tommy was shot and killed by Matt when he pulled a gun and aimed it at Jack. However, she hadn't informed Tristan.

Seeing the sadness in Tristan's eyes, Elizabeth asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Why was Tommy so mean to us?"

Rubbing her thumb across Tristan's hand she stated, "Sweet Pea, I don't know, but Tommy won't be coming around anymore." Elizabeth swallowed hard before continuing, "He was hurt real bad when he took me, and he…"

"Did he die?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head up and down.

Observing Elizabeth's bruised and battered face, Tristan ran her fingers down her mother's cheek, "Mommy, I know you've told me that hate is wrong, but don't you hate him; I do," Tristan admitted as Elizabeth brushed away several perfect little droplets that fell from her eyes.

"Honey, hate takes up too much space in your heart. I don't know what happened to Tommy to make him the way he was, but I'd hate to see you spend energy on hate when you need to fill your heart with happiness and joy," Elizabeth stated as she wrapped her arms around Tristan and carefully hugged her.

"But he hurt you so bad."

Holding Tristan's hand, Elizabeth explained, "No matter what Tommy did, it's because of him that I have you. You are without a doubt the biggest blessing in my life, and I could never hate him for that. You know, with love, anything is possible. I love you sweetheart, and I'm so very proud to be your mom."

By this time everyone in the room, including Elizabeth's nurse and the phlebotomist waiting to draw Elizabeth's blood were in tears. Trying to lighten the subject Elizabeth leaned back, "Guess what?"

"What mommy…?"

"If I keep getting better, I can go home in a few days."

Tristan looked at her but it was as if she was frozen in time, having retreated inside herself, unable to disconnect from the reality she knew only a few days ago.

"Sweet Pea, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as her hand rubbed up and down her arm.

"I don't want to live there anymore...I'm scared."

Elizabeth quickly responded, "We aren't going back there; you never have to go back there ever again. Pop-Pop is having it cleaned out, and we'll find another place to live, okay?"

"Are we going to live with Nana and Pop-Pop, or we could live with Mr. Jack, he has a lot of rooms," Tristan suggested.

"Yes, you two could move in with me," Jack concurred with Tristan's suggestion.

"As wonderful of a suggestion as that may be, and although your house is obviously big enough, unfortunately, all of the bedrooms are on the second floor. I'm not allowed to do stairs for a few weeks," Elizabeth advised.

Elizabeth turned to Tristan, "Rosie is looking into finding us a place to rent for awhile."

"Let me find a place for all of us; a ranch style in a quiet area so you can relax and recuperate," he offered.

"Jack, you don't have to do that; you already have a home," she attempted to reason with him.

"I want you both with me…please," he took hold of both of their hands.

Seeing the relief and bright smile on Tristan's face she asked, "But what about the paparazzi…oh wait, we missed our interview. They'll have a field day with us living together."

"Don't worry about the interview; Matt contacted Dutch Finnegan, one of the reporters, and we'll reschedule once you feel better, but I do need to tell you something," Jack helped Tristan down from the bed when Pop-Pop came into the room.

Wanting to give Elizabeth and Jack some time alone, he offered to take Tristan to the cafeteria for a treat.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, there are some unflattering pictures in the paper," he advised.

"Oh no; how did they get pictures of me?" she asked.

"They aren't of you; I punched one of the security guards outside my house when I was trying to get to Tristan. Needless to say, they snapped away and there are pictures as I drew back, as I made contact and quite a few as he hit the ground," Jack admitted.

"Oh Jack, is he okay?" she asked, concerned by the publicity, but so very thankful that he did whatever he had to in order to get to Tristan.

Jack laughed softly, "The bonus he's getting seems to have softened the blow."

Eight days after one of the most horrific times of her life, Elizabeth was in a wheelchair with Jack on one side, Tristan on the other, her parents and Rosie walking behind her as they finally left the hospital.

Although Mr. Thatcher wasn't completely onboard with Elizabeth and Tristan living with Jack, his wife made him understand that they had been apart for far too long. He knew how much his daughter and granddaughter meant to Jack and was aware that he had moved heaven and earth to find just the right furnished ranch style home for all of them to move into immediately, so he kept his preference that they stay with them to himself.

Jack helped Elizabeth into his SUV before opening the back door for Tristan. Glancing inside she was excited by the predominately pink Evenflo booster seat with two cup holders that he'd purchased specifically for her.

"Mommy, Mr. Jack got me a new seat, and it even has a foot thing so my legs don't go to sleep," Tristan excitedly commented as Jack helped her inside and buckled her in.

"That's wonderful Sweet Pea…"

Standing outside Jack's SUV Mr. Thatcher approached, "Somehow I feel as though I'm giving my daughter away." Quickly he retracted, "I mean, I know you aren't getting married, it just feels like she's leaving us again."

"I love her; I love both of them," Jack admitted.

'I know you do, and her mother and I are grateful for everything you've done, but if you need any help taking care of her please let us know."

"I will, but I know we'll be fine; thank you for understanding that they need to be with me," Jack responded as he stuck out his arm and both men shook hands.

As they left the hospital Jack advised, "I hope you like the new place, but if you don't, I'll find something else."

"Jack, I appreciate everything you've done for us; I appreciate you," she responded as her hand reached over and covered his.

Forty minutes later they turned onto Delmar Place and into the driveway of a light blue ranch style home, built on a slab with no steps. It consisted of full windows and dark blue shutters on the front and multiple full length windows and sliding glass doors along the back overlooking the pool and open canal.

There was a circular driveway and shrubbery across the front, and the back yard was moderate in size, but quite enough for a seven year old to enjoy.

There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, family room, and an eat-in kitchen, plenty of room with an easy and assessable floor plan for Elizabeth to maneuver.

With no paparazzi in sight, Jack helped Tristan out of his SUV before giving his full attention to Elizabeth. They stepped inside the house and he walked Elizabeth down to her room, the master bedroom with an adjoining full bath.

"This house is beautiful Jack. How did you manage to find this and make the arrangements so quickly?" she asked.

"Oh mommy, don't you remember, with love anything is possible. Mr. Jack loves us…"

"I most certainly do…welcome home!" he offered.

To be continued…

_**Note… To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures that follow this chapter posted soon…**_


	13. Chapter 13- Monsters in my Head

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 13- Monsters in my Head**_

Jack pulled back Elizabeth's bedding and helped her off with her robe. She slowly and cautiously sat down in bed as he pulled the covers over her legs. Observing her wince when she moved, he asked, "Would you like something for the pain?"

"Maybe in a while; the pills make me sleepy and I don't want to close my eyes," she stated as she turned away from him to hide her tears.

He sat down on the side of the bed. Holding her hand his thumb brushed across her skin, "You don't have to be scared; he's gone; he won't hurt you."

"I know…" she whispered. "It's just when I close my eyes, I see myself walking out of Tristan's room and I hear her locking the door behind me. Jack, I thought it would be the last time that I would see her."

Jack carefully brushed away several tears that rolled unrestricted down her cheeks, "Talk to me, Elizabeth. Let me help…"

"Jack," she whispered as her eyes scanned the soothing seashell designs on the bedding, "You've already done so much. I don't want to burden you anymore than I already have."

His finger under her chin lifted her head and turned it slightly to face him, "Burden me…? You and Tristan could never be a burden to me. I just want to help…" He placed his arm around her shoulders and held her as her head rested on his chest.

"I'm so thankful to you for saving her. It hurt so bad to leave her behind, but I was so afraid that he was going to kill…" she stopped suddenly when she heard Tristan's voice getting closer.

"Mr. Jack, can we go swimming?" Tristan called out from the hallway.

"Go ahead," Elizabeth mentioned as she carefully laid her head back on the pillow. "I'll rest…oh wait, she doesn't have her bathing suit," she stated as she glanced around and observed a closet full of clothes in her room. "What's that?"

Jack smiled hesitantly, "Well, I wasn't sure if you'd want anything from the house, so I called your mom and got yours and Tristan's sizes…well, I had some things delivered, but if you don't like any of it, we'll send it back."

"Are you even real…?" She cried out as her tears continued. Through her shaky breath, she stated, "I have gone from one man who would just as soon have killed us to you and this…"

Jack experienced his own flashback at possibly having lost them. He swallowed hard as his own tears threatened to spill over, "I just want to show you how much you mean to me; how much both of you mean to me."

"Mr. Jack," Tristan burst into the room. "Can we go swimming?"

Elizabeth smiled; it was the first time in days that she'd seen her baby happy. "Go ahead; you two have fun."

"Okay Pumpkin, let's go swimming…"

Before Jack walked out of the room Elizabeth asked, "May I have a pill before you go, please?"

Jack pulled her prescriptions of Bactrim and Gentamicin from the bag he'd placed on her dresser, "Hey Pumpkin, would you get your mommy a glass of water from the bathroom, please?"

Tristan returned with a glass half full of water and handed it to Jack. "Thank you very much," he stated before handing the pills to Elizabeth.

Putting both pills in her mouth, he steadied the glass in her shaky hand as he made certain that both pills went down. "Okay, now your pain pill."

"Jack, I don't like taking pain medication," she stated.

"Honey, I understand, but you need to take it for a few days at least," he responded as he held the Percocet in his hand.

She took the pill and put it in her mouth followed by a sip of water. Resting her head on the pillow she said, "You two have fun."

"Come on Pumpkin…"

Elizabeth listened as they walked across the hall, "You called me Pumpkin," Tristan stated as she happily held his hand.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Mr. Jack, my friend, Stacy's dad calls her Mouse. I like Pumpkin better," she affirmed.

"Well then, Pumpkin it is…" Jack stated as he pulled a new bathing suit from the bag sitting on her bed. It was a one-piece medium blue suit with thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. There were ruffles across the hips in pink, red, orange, yellow and light blue.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Jack. It looks like a rainbow. Thank you," she squealed as her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him close.

"You are very welcome, Pumpkin. I'll go change and meet you in the den. No going outside to the pool until I'm with you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir…"

Jack slipped into his room and pulled a pair of O'Neill men's Lennox board shorts from his already full dresser drawer. They were blue around the hips as the colors changed in stripes to yellow, orange, dark blue and white. On his way past Elizabeth's room, he peeked in and found her sound asleep.

Jack slipped into her room and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Elizabeth. I'm so glad you're here," he whispered.

He walked to the linen closet and pulled two beach towels out before heading to the den where he found Tristan standing at the closed back door staring out at the pool. "Are you ready Pumpkin?"

She gasped before turning around quickly, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to," he stated as he opened the door and they stepped outside. Jack slipped the swimmies on her arms, "Mr. Jack, I'm big now; I don't need these."

"You have to wear them unless your mommy says you don't. So humor me today, okay?" he asked. Jack had barely put the towels down in the patio chairs before Tristan jumped into the water. "Come on, Mr. Jack; the water feels good."

Jack tossed several floats into the pool along with a noodle before jumping in himself. He helped her up into the "Unicorn" float and then attached the rope across the pool to divide the shallow and deep ends.

"You can't go passed the rope without me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay Mr. Jack; I promise."

Elizabeth slept for a while, thankfully restful and without any horrible visions clouding her mind. Opening her eyes, she felt no pain as she looked out the sliding glass door in her room and observed Jack walking around the pool with Tristan on his shoulders. Although she couldn't hear them, it was evident that they were both having fun in the broad smiles that covered each of their faces.

She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

She could only assume that several more hours passed as she opened her eyes again only to find it dark outside. The house was quiet and although she didn't want to, she needed to go to the bathroom, so she called out for Jack.

As if he came out of the woodwork, he was suddenly standing beside the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Can you help me get up; I need to go to the bathroom," she asked as he pulled back the covers and put his arm behind her back to help lift her up.

Slowly she walked toward the bathroom with him beside her, "Jack, I can go by myself."

"I don't want you to fall," he replied.

"Please can I have a little bit of dignity here?" she asked as she started to cry.

Jack wrapped her in his arms, "I'm so sorry; I just want to help."

Elizabeth leaned against the bathroom door frame, "I know you do Jack, and I appreciate everything. How about you stand out here? If I have any problem I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," he held her hand as she walked into the bathroom, only releasing it when she closed the door. Jack walked over and sat on her bed, listening intently in case she needed him.

A few minutes later, he heard the toilet flush and the sink water running shortly before the door opened and she gingerly stepped outside. He jumped up from the bed as his arm swept around her waist and his hand held hers.

He helped her into bed before taking a seat beside her, "What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you…"

"Honey, you have to eat; how would you like some soup and crackers?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be nice, thank you," she stated, although she wasn't certain how she would stomach food as nothing truly sounded appealing.

On his way to the kitchen, Jack stopped by Tristan's room and advised her to get into bed because it was getting late.

"But Mr. Jack, I'm not tired," Tristan pleaded.

"Well, let me go fix your mommy something to eat and when I'm done, I'll come in and read you a story and tuck you in, okay?"

"Can I pick the book?" she asked.

"Sure, but nothing like War and Peace; we don't have the time for that one."

"Is that a new Fraggle Rock book?" she asked.

Jack laughed softly, "Not hardly, but you pick out a book, and I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Yes sir…"

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked to Elizabeth's room with a tray containing a bowl of soup, crackers, a glass of iced tea, and a bottle of water. Finding her door open he quietly glanced inside and smiled.

For a child who had moments earlier told him that she was not tired, he smiled at the sight of Tristan lying sound asleep beside Elizabeth. He stepped into the room and placed the tray on the dresser as he quietly stood watching Elizabeth, oblivious to his presence as she held her daughter close.

She whispered, "I'm so sorry. I thought all along that I was protecting you, but I wasn't," her tone was soft, as her eyes watered and her voice began to break. "All of this is my fault. I'm just so thankful that you called Jack and he came for you. He's such a good guy…" Elizabeth kissed Tristan's forehead. "Everything could have ended so differently, and I could have lost you. I fought so hard because of you and Jack; I love you both so much."

Jack knelt beside the bed and placed his hand on top of hers, "I love you both, and we're going to get through this."

"Jack, she's just a little girl; how can she get over something like this?" Elizabeth asked as she brushed Tristan's hair away from her face.

"Honey, kids are resilient; she knows how much she's loved, and we'll get her whatever counseling she needs. Actually, you should consider it too," he suggested.

"I'll be fine; I'm just worried about her," Elizabeth adamantly stated.

Knowing that she would need counseling but now was not the time to argue with her, he changed the subject, "Let me put her in bed; I have some soup for you."

Jack walked around and picked up Tristan from Elizabeth's bed. He carried her across the hall, put her in bed and tucked her in. Since she was asleep and Elizabeth hadn't eaten yet, he bypassed the book, turned on her nightlight and walked out into the hallway, pulling the door behind him, but left it slightly ajar.

Jack walked back into Elizabeth's room, picked the tray up from her dresser and carried it to her bed. He sat with her while she picked at her food, thanking him over and over again for everything he had done for both her and Tristan.

Jack handed her several pills (antibiotics and painkillers) and a glass of water as he watched her consume them.

"Her eyes watered as she wiped them before asking, "Jack, can you help me do something?"

"Anything…"

"After I was shot, I don't know where he came from, but some man was beside me and he took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound," her tears became heavier as Jack removed the tray and sat beside her pulling her close.

"It hurt so bad Jack, and I heard him calling for help because I was fading…"

"Shh, you're going to be okay," he held her as they slowly rocked back and forth.

"I know, Jack, but if it weren't for that man in the bank, the doctor said I wouldn't have made it to the hospital."

"I wouldn't be alive without him either," he whispered before his lips met the soft but bruised and healing skin on her forehead.

Assuming that his statement was in reference to him being unable to live without her she replied, "That's sweet, but you would have gone on; I told you that you needed to in my note. You did get my note, didn't you?"

"I got it, and I thought my heart was being ripped from my chest as I read it…"

"I'm sorry; I just needed to tell you a few things," she added as her look of thankfulness at Matt's interaction at the bank was quickly replaced by a look of terror that seemed to consume her. "Because of me Tristan could have been killed; I handled everything wrong, Jack. I shouldn't have kept things secret," her glance dropped to the shell designs on her bedding.

Jack, with his own eyes pooling placed his finger under her chin and turned her to face him, "Secrets aren't good, I'll admit that, but I don't know that the outcome would be different if you'd told your father what was happening. What I will say is that you are raising a very brave and strong little girl."

As Elizabeth's tears continued, be pulled her into his chest, "You taught her how to use the phone, who to call, and she did it perfectly."

"But Jack, how can a father be so hateful to his own child? I should never have put her in that position; Jack, I could have gotten her killed!"

He leaned her back slightly and looked deep into her eyes, "You saved her life at the expense of possibly your own, and that's what a true parent does. We're not perfect, Elizabeth, none of us are, but what you did at the house separated him from her, and it gave her a chance that she may not have had otherwise."

"But she had to be so scared…"

"She was; but I think she was more afraid for you. She is a brave little girl, and that's because of you."

"I'm sorry; I wanted to ask you to help me with something…"

"Anything honey, what is it?"

"I want to find the man at the bank who saved my life," she stated, her voice was broken and trembling.

"That's an easy one."

"Jack, I don't know his name; how can we find him?"

"His name is Matt Springer, and he has a security business out in LA. I brought him out here to help me with security."

"But why was he at the bank?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, I hired him to protect you and Tristan from the paparazzi and Tommy," he admitted.

"How did he know we were in trouble?" she asked.

He had put up some security cameras around your house, and when the one in the backyard wasn't working, he was on his way to check it out and he passed you and Tommy pulling out of the neighborhood, so he followed you."

Elizabeth placed her hand on the cheek Tommy had slapped, "So he was right; I did have security cameras."

"Who was right?"

"Tommy, he was so angry and when I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about he slapped me."

Jack pulled her hand away as his fingers brushed across her cheek before his lips pressed against her soft albeit bruised skin. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know about the cameras until Matt had already installed them, but I would have agreed to them anyway if it meant keeping you safe."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and although painful, she pulled him close to her, "Thank you for going to such trouble to keep us safe; I love you, Jack Thornton."

Elizabeth continued, "Can you have Matt come over so I can personally thank him?" Suddenly she thought about something that Jack had said earlier and moved on to her next question, "You said that you wouldn't be here without Matt. What did you mean?"

"I came across Tommy in the parking lot and I was trying to stall him hoping that an officer would come out and arrest him. He pulled a gun out and aimed it at me…"

"Oh Jack…"

"I heard a shot fire, but then saw Tommy fall. I turned around and Matt was behind me…he shot Tommy."

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Elizabeth, you aren't responsible for Tommy's actions. The fact is, we aren't responsible for what other people do. We can only be responsible for how we respond as a result."

"Is Matt still in town?" she asked.

"He is…"

"Could you get him to come over so I could thank him properly?" she asked.

"I'm sure it isn't necessary, but…"

"Jack, it is to me…"

"I'll get him over here."

"I can't believe that he had a camera on the back of my place and I didn't know it."

"He had them on the front of your place too."

"Really? Where?"

"He put them in a light by your garage and I think a bird feeder in your front flowerbed. I'm sorry Elizabeth, I gave him permission to do whatever he had to do to keep you two safe."

Her hand rested along his cheek, "You are such a good man, Jack. Tristan and I are very lucky to have you in our lives."

"How much longer is Matt planning to be here?" she asked.

"I don't know; I'd like for him to stay around," he replied.

"Does he have a wife or a girlfriend that he needs to get back to?" she inquired.

"He didn't have anyone special when I was out in LA, but I didn't even ask when I contacted him recently. I just know he's the best in security, and he's who I needed…"

"He sounds like someone my dad needs to have heading his security," she replied.

"Actually, I was thinking about what I want to do with my life, besides being with you, of course," Jack broached the career subject.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about opening a security business and encouraging Matt to head it for me," he stated, but the look on her face had him concerned.

"Security…guns, danger…Jack," she gently pushed herself away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"After what we've just been through, and you want to open yourself up to more danger, why Jack?" her breathing became more rapid and it was evident that she was anxious. She turned away and slowly lay back on the pillow, "I'm sorry; it's none of my business; you do what you want."

"Elizabeth, don't shut me out. If we've learned anything through this and what happened ten years ago, we have to talk about things. Besides, you do have a say in what I do, so please don't push me away…"

She slowly turned back to face him, "Okay, here goes…I can't watch you leave and know that you may be in danger; worrying about whether you'll come back or not, I just can't do it, and I won't do it to Tristan."

Before he could respond, she took a breath, holding her abdomen as she inhaled, "I'm sorry; it's your decision, Jack. I certainly wouldn't appreciate you telling me what I could or couldn't do, so it's a choice you need to make."

She turned away from him, "I'm tired…"

"Honey, you have it all wrong…"

"Jack, I'm tired; I just want to sleep. We'll talk later," she closed her eyes and he could easily tell that she had shut down.

Jack hesitantly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once she was alone in her room, she carefully stood up and walked slowly over to the dresser where she looked inside her bag and retrieved her journal. Elizabeth returned to her bed, pulled her pillows up against the headboard and sat down. She wasn't certain what was going on inside her head, but she knew that she didn't feel like herself.

Opening the leather bound cover; she took a breath, realizing that such a simple object held so many of her secrets. As she closed her eyes, the visual of her horror reappeared. Her heart began to pound; her palms began to sweat, and as she opened her eyes, the words were easily conveyed onto the blank canvas…

"_**Darkness consumes me; I feel lost, weak, damaged and completely out of control. I breathe; the oxygen enters my body but I feel as though I am strangling, choking on the very air that should be keeping me alive. **_

_**I dig my fingers into the dirt, wanting desperately to claw myself out of this hole. At times I feel every emotion, good, bad and everything in between. Other days, I feel completely empty inside, and I have no idea what's worse… feeling consumed by the waves, or parched by the thirst."**_

Elizabeth wiped her eyes before closing her journal and placing it on her bedside table. She lay back in bed and closed her eyes, only to have Tommy's face appear in her darkness. She refused to open her eyes, doing her best to force her body to shut down. With exhaustion consuming her, she fell asleep, but it was far from restful.

Hearing her cry out an hour later, Jack ran into her room. He found her sitting up in bed with her eyes open, but she seemed to see nothing but the demon in her mind.

"Elizabeth, its okay…"

"It'll never be okay again, Jack. I'm sorry about earlier; you have a right to do whatever you want with your life. I have to be honest with you, I just can't be a part of it," she began to cry again, an emotion that Jack was beginning to see from her all too frequently.

Jack sat on the side of her bed and held her, "Shh, honey no…I don't intend to be a part of the actual security part of the business; Matt is the master at that, but I also have business experience, so I'd be more in the background."

"Really, are you sure?" she asked.

If he wasn't before, Jack certainly was after she expressed her feelings about it, "I'm sure. You and Tristan mean the world to me, and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we've gained back between us."

Jack lay beside her on the bed. His fingers brushed loose strands of hair behind her ear as his lips softly and gently met hers. As he released her lips, he observed tears slipping from the side of her eye rolling across her temple. Brushing them away with his thumb his arm slid under her back as he pulled her close. "I love you, and I promise that everything is going to be okay."

"Jack, you can't promise that, but I do appreciate everything you're doing and have done for us; I love you too," she whispered as her head snuggled into his chest.

They both lay quietly as his hand ran up and down her arm. A few moments later he whispered, "You need to get some sleep" as he slipped his arm out from under her, and laid her back on the pillow unaware that she already was.

Jack walked across the hall and checked on Tristan. Finding her still asleep and in the same position she was in when he put her to bed, he could only assume that all of the pool time today tired her out. He kissed her forehead before walking out of her room.

Jack changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, walked through the house and made certain that all the doors were locked before checking on Elizabeth one last time for the night.

"No," she frantically called out as she remained asleep but her head and body began to move as her arms flailed. "Please Tommy, leave her alone. She's just a little girl, don't hurt her. Please don't, don't…no, let her go…" she screamed out as she continued to fight the monster in her head.

Jack rushed into her room, calling out to her as he approached the bed. Afraid that she was going to injure herself, he climbed in bed with her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she continued to fight him.

"Elizabeth it's me, Jack… you're safe. Open your eyes…"

It frightened Jack as Elizabeth's body went from thrashing about with her eyes closed to a look of horror when she opened them. Her heart pounded as it took her several moments to realize that she was no longer in that traumatic situation, finally allowing her body to subsequently calm down.

Seeing blood rolling down Jack's arm her eyes widened, "Jack, oh no, what did I do?"

Jack glanced down and observed a scratch across his arm, "It's nothing honey; its okay."

"What's wrong with me, Jack? I know he's gone, but why can't I let it go?" she asked as she cried into his chest.

"Honey, you've been through a trauma and it's normal for you to have nightmares." Jack took a breath, and before thinking through the situation he asked, "Elizabeth, would you please consider counseling? I mean; you could talk with someone about everything and maybe get to the bottom of your nightmares."

Elizabeth gave him a cold stare, "I don't need counseling. I can get through this; I just need some time. If you think we're too much to handle Jack, Tristan and I can go stay with my parents."

"Elizabeth, I didn't say that; you know I want you and Tristan here, but I want what's best for you, both of you…"

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tristan called out as she entered the room.

"Mommy's fine, Pumpkin," Jack stated as he walked over and picked up Tristan, giving Elizabeth a moment to compose herself. He sat her on the side of the bed as she hesitantly reached for Elizabeth.

"Can I hug you?" she asked.

"Maybe later, mommy's sore…" Elizabeth stated as Jack simultaneously responded, "Be careful."

Elizabeth's response surprised him as Tristan backed away from Elizabeth and came closer to Jack.

Jack sat in a chair by the sliding glass door with Tristan in his lap. He held her as they slowly began to rock back and forth. Elizabeth eased back in bed and closed her eyes.

Tristan rested her head on Jack's shoulder, initially keeping her eyes open as she watched Elizabeth. She eventually closed her eyes and Jack watched over both of them while they slept, knowing in his heart that they needed more help than what he or her parents and friends could provide.

Nearly a week had passed since Elizabeth's release from the hospital. Physically she was healing nicely; her forehead wound was practically healed and although her abdominal wound still caused her to move slowly, the threat of infection was minimal, and the pain was subsiding as each day passed.

Unfortunately, emotionally, the monsters contained in her head had her feeling trapped. Elizabeth did her best to show any visitors that she was doing fine, but those who lived with her, Jack and Tristan easily observed a difference, and it wasn't a positive one.

Elizabeth was withdrawing from Jack and Elizabeth. He assumed that it was the lack of sleep brought on by the nightmares she experienced when she did try to rest. No matter the reason, the result was the same, and he felt her drifting away from them.

Whether she realized it or not, she began snapping at them, and choosing to lie in bed instead of joining them for family time or out by the pool on pretty days, and comfortable evenings.

Lee and Rosie stopped by regularly with dinner casseroles, and on each visit, they brought Tristan a new Fraggle Rock stuffed animal. Knowing that Fraggle Rock was her favorite show, they also gifted her with a new coloring book, and a 200 count bucket of Crayola crayons. Tristan was often found alone in her room coloring or chatting with her new doll babies.

Realizing that Elizabeth was tired, Rosie and Lee rarely stayed long. However, while standing at the front door, Rosie observed the bags under Jack's eyes, "You look tired. If you want some time away, just let me know. I'll be glad to come and sit with Elizabeth and Tristan."

"Thank you, but we're fine," he assured her, realizing as he commented that he was covering up the truth as well.

Jack kept her visitors down to a minimum; feeling that what she really needed was rest. However, she slept minimally, afraid that once she closed her eyes that she would again see Tommy, reliving the trauma over and over again. Jack rarely slept either, feeling the need to watch over her especially when she did manage to close her eyes.

Her parents visited every other day, and Elizabeth always seemed to be her best around them, appearing rested and relaxed, even though she wasn't.

On this one occasion, Jack walked her parents to the door, "She looks like she's healing nicely," Mr. Thatcher commented.

"Physically maybe; I'm just worried about her emotionally," Jack responded.

"She seems fine to me, doesn't she, Grace?" Mr. Thatcher responded as he asked his wife to confirm.

"She seems okay…"

As Jack closed the front door, he stopped for a moment to think before heading back down the hall. He recalled many years ago when they started to drift apart, she presented as a woman who had everything together. However, ten years later he realized that both of them led everyone to believe that they were fine; the façade of being happy was presented when in fact neither of them was fine or happy.

Jack walked into Elizabeth's room and took a seat on her bed. Having unsuccessfully broached the subject of counseling to Elizabeth before, he decided to take the chance again.

"Elizabeth, I know that you don't want to hear this, but I think you and Tristan could benefit from counseling."

"Jack, I'm not interested in rehashing my life with someone I don't even know," she was adamant as her anger at his suggestion seemed to grow in intensity.

"I understand, but you aren't sleeping, and…"

"Jack, just stop it. You don't understand; if you did you wouldn't be pushing me."

"Honey, I don't mean to push; you may not see it, but you're snapping at Tristan…and me. You're trying to push us away, and I understand why, but I'm not going to let you do it."

"Jack, it's my devil to deal with. I'll handle it."

"That's where you're wrong, Elizabeth. I'm here too, and if you have a demon, I want to help fight it," Jack watched as she rolled away from him in bed and he could tell that she was again shutting down.

Elizabeth began refusing her pain medication, knowing that sleep was generally the end result. In her mind if her eyes remained open, the horror she had experienced at Tommy's hands would not control her.

Concerned, Jack called Dr. Hardison to discuss his concerns. Although he couldn't speak specifically about Elizabeth's case for confidentiality reasons, he advised Jack that he would talk with her in two days when she came in for her check up.

The following morning, Jack carefully woke Tristan and left her alone to get dressed before breakfast. When she came down the hall, she was surprised and excited to see Nana and Pop-Pop sitting in the den.

"Nana…Pop-Pop," she squealed as she ran and jumped into her grandpa's arms.

Jack plated the bacon, eggs, and toast before scooping fresh fruit into individual bowls. "We have plenty; I hope you two will join us."

"Thank you, Jack, but I'll just take coffee," Mr. Thatcher replied.

"Me too," Mrs. Thatcher agreed.

"Did you come to see me?" Tristan asked as she sat down and Jack helped her scoot her chair toward the table.

"We sure did, but we also came to see your mommy," Mr. Thatcher advised.

Tristan dropped her fork onto her plate making a sharp sound before suddenly becoming quiet.

"What's wrong honey?" Jack asked, wanting to know but not prepared for her response.

"Mommy's mad at me," she blurted out.

"No she's not, honey…" Jack replied.

"Mr. Jack, she doesn't talk to me like she used to and when she does, she yells at me. Did I do something wrong?" Tristan lowered her head as she began to cry.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Pumpkin. Mommy's just…" Jack didn't know how to answer.

Jack looked at Elizabeth's parents before responding, "Tristan, why don't you go back to your room and play for a little while and let me talk to your Nana and Pop-Pop, and then I'll take you swimming."

"Okay," she whispered before leaving the table. She hugged her Nana and Pop-Pop before quietly going back to her room and closing the door behind her.

"Jack, what's going on?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Elizabeth isn't sleeping; I think she's exhausted…"

"You look exhausted too, Jack," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she got up from the sofa and started down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I'm going to check on my daughter," she replied as she disappeared down the hall.

"Jack, I asked you to let us know if you needed any help; why didn't you tell me what was happening here."

"Mr. Thatcher, I'm doing the best I can," Jack stated, his voice sounding somewhat defeated.

"I'm not accusing you of anything; I just know that this is a rough situation, and Grace and I want to help, and would have helped if you had told us what was going on," Mr. Thatcher clarified.

Mr. Thatcher took a deep breath before continuing, "So, she isn't sleeping?"

"She's afraid to. On the few occasions where she does drift off to sleep, I sit in there with her. The nightmares are often, and when she has one I…" Jack stopped suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable continuing.

"What do you do when she has one?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I lay in bed with her and I hold her while she cries. I tell her that she's safe and that I won't let anyone hurt her," he admitted.

"She'll be fine. She needs to come home with us. Being at home is just what she needs to get better," Mr. Thatcher firmly stated.

"Mr. Thatcher, with all due respect, she needs more than either of us can do for her, for Tristan too," Jack admitted.

"I think she and Tristan need to come home with us; I'm not trying to keep you apart, but I think we can take better care of them than you can right now…" Mr. Thatcher argued.

"NO Pop-Pop," Tristan yelled out as she entered the room. "Mommy and me need to stay with Mr. Jack."

"Honey you can still see Mr. Jack, but I think staying with us for a while will be better," Mr. Thatcher attempted to reason with the seven year old.

"No Pop-Pop; I want to stay with Mr. Jack," she rushed over and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. "He saved me, and he loves mommy and me…I'm not leaving him, and I know mommy won't either," Tristan was emotional as she ran down the hall into her room and loudly closed her door.

"Well that went well," Mr. Thatcher stated through his frustrated breath.

"What do you expect?" Jack questioned. "She's happy here; she feels safe…"

"Is she having nightmares too?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Not as often as Elizabeth, but when she does, I sit with her and rock her back to sleep." Jack reiterated, "Mr. Thatcher, she feels safe here."

"I'm going back to talk with Elizabeth. If she wants to come with us, I don't want you to interfere," Mr. Thatcher stated sounding rather authoritative.

Jack stood up from the table, "Mr. Thatcher, Elizabeth doesn't need us arguing. If she wants to go with you, I won't fight it, but please know that I'm not walking away. I'm here, and I have plans for Elizabeth, Tristan and I to be a family. So please don't try to push me away…I will push back."

Mr. Thatcher walked down the hall with Jack close behind. Across from Elizabeth's room, Jack heard Tristan crying.

"I'll be there in a minute. I want to check in on Tristan," Jack stated he knocked on Tristan's door.

"Come in," Tristan called out, her voice sounding quite broken.

Jack opened the door and stepped into her room. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" he asked.

"I love Pop-Pop, but I want to stay with you, Mr. Jack. Do you not want me to stay?" she asked.

"Of course I want you to stay," he replied as he approached the bed.

Crying, she jumped off of her bed, "I'm afraid if I leave that I'll never see you again."

Jack squatted down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh honey, you can't get rid of me that easily." With tears in his eyes he whispered, "I love you, and I don't want you or your mom to go anywhere."

"Can I tell you something?" she whispered in his ear.

Jack leaned back slightly, "You can tell me anything," he assured her.

"I wish you were my daddy," she began to cry again as he held her close to his chest.

"Nothing would make me prouder…"

"Don't let Pop-Pop take us, Mr. Jack…"

"Let me go over and see what's going on in mommy's room. I'll be right back," he assured her.

While Jack was in with Tristan, Mr. Thatcher stepped into Elizabeth's room and what he found was his wife sitting on the bed and their daughter crying.

"What's wrong Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher hastily asked.

"It's nothing; I'm just trying to process everything," she replied.

"I was just talking to Jack and we think you should come back and stay with us for a while," Mr. Thatcher inaccurately professed.

"Jack said that I should go with you?" Elizabeth asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, we talked about it…" Mr. Thatcher began to put his spin on the conversation as Jack walked into the room.

"We talked about what?" Jack asked.

"Dad said that you want us to go stay with them. I'm sorry; I knew that taking care of us would be too much of an imposition," she commented.

"No, no I didn't say that and no, I don't want you or Tristan to leave," Jack clarified. "What I said is that you don't need any arguing in your life right now. If you want to go, I won't fight you, but I also won't walk away from you."

Jack turned to Mr. Thatcher, "How dare you leave her with the impression that I want her to leave. I told you I wouldn't fight you if she wanted to go, but please don't put words in my mouth."

"Are you sure, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, I know we've been a lot of trouble."

"Honey, you and Tristan are no trouble at all. I love both of you, and I love having you here. I think this is where you should be, but I just want you to be where you feel safe and where you want to be," he assured her. "Besides, I was sure when you came home and I'm even more certain now," he admitted.

Elizabeth held out her hand to Jack which he quickly took, "Mom…dad, Tristan and I are staying with Jack. I appreciate your concern, but I need to stay here, and I hope you can understand."

"Honey, we just want you to get well, and I do think we can accomplish that if you come home with us," Mr. Thatcher stated as he stepped closer to the bed.

"I understand, daddy; but please know that I'm doing what Tristan and I need right now, and that is to be here, with Jack…"

Mr. Thatcher took a deep breath, "Okay, but you have to promise to let us know if that changes."

"I will," Elizabeth stated as she glanced in Jack's direction and squeezed his hand, "But it won't."

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Thatcher called out to his wife.

"No, you go ahead to the office and I'm going to stay here with Elizabeth for awhile," Mrs. Thatcher responded.

"How are you going to get home?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Jack interjected, "I'll be glad to bring her home when she's ready."

"Thank you, Jack; I appreciate that," Mrs. Thatcher responded.

Mr. Thatcher headed for the door with Jack close behind. They walked across the hallway and knocked on Tristan's door.

Sniveling, Tristan softly stated, "Come in."

Mr. Thatcher stepped into her room, "Give Pop-Pop a hug; I'm getting ready to leave."

Tristan hugged him as she whispered in his ear, "I do love you Pop-Pop."

"I know you do, baby, and I'm sorry if I upset you," he stated as he walked over and took a seat on the bed. He pulled Tristan up into his lap. "You are very precious to me, but I can see how important Jack is to you. So, as long as you and your mommy are doing okay, I won't push for you to come and stay with Nana and me."

Mr. Thatcher kissed Tristan before he and Jack walked out into the hallway, through the house and to the front door.

"I'm sorry Jack; sometimes I'm bull-headed and it's hard for me to give up if I think I'm right," Mr. Thatcher stated."Especially when I'm dealing with my girls."

"You may not like the fact that I'm back in the picture, and through the eyes of a parent, I can understand why," Jack stated as they stepped out onto the porch. "But please know that I love those two girls; they are my life, and the reason that I came home."

Before Mr. Thatcher could respond, Jack added, "I will do anything in my power to help them both get passed this."

"But Jack, I have resources…"

"Mr. Thatcher, money isn't everything, but rest assured, I have whatever we need to take care of Elizabeth and Tristan."

"I know money isn't everything, and I see how attached my girls are to you, but I have the means to provide for them," Mr. Thatcher remarked.

"I'm sure you do. But sir, please know that I'm in a position to match you dollar for dollar, so if that's the edge you feel you have over me, it really doesn't apply here."

"Jack, I just want them to get the help they need…"

"I know, but Mr. Thatcher, that's what I want too. We need to work together; after all, we're on the same team; we both want to help them, so we can't fight amongst ourselves."

"I know you're right; it's just hard for me to give up sometimes, and especially when I'm talking about any of my girls."

"I actually can understand, but can we agree to put their interests and needs above our own?" Jack asked.

Mr. Thatcher stuck out his arm as both men shook hands, "As long as they are getting the help they need, you won't have any problem from me."

Jack stepped back inside and walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room. Seeing her and Mrs. Thatcher deep in conversation, he tapped on the door.

"Come on in, Jack," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she turned from her seated position on the side of the bed to see him step inside the room.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you, but I was thinking about taking Tristan out for awhile to give you two a chance to talk. Is that okay?" he asked, directing his question to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced in her mother's direction, "Could you give Jack and me a few minutes, please…?"

"Sure honey…" Mrs. Thatcher stood up and walked out into the hallway.

As Jack took a seat on the side of Elizabeth's bed, they could hear Mrs. Thatcher knocking on Tristan's door, "Honey…its Nana. May I come in?"

Jack and Elizabeth both smiled as they heard Tristan respond, "Only if I get to stay here…"

Elizabeth took Jack's hand as he swallowed hard. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Jack, I appreciate everything that you are doing for Tristan and me, but…"

"Eli-za-beth…" he drew out each syllable of her name as she observed his respiration increase and the look of concern that covered his face.

"No Jack, it's not what you think. I appreciate everything, but in talking with my mom, you're right; I need to go to counseling, and I think Tristan should go too."

Jack took a cleansing breath. He brought her hand up to his lips, "I think that would be a good idea. I'm proud of you for realizing the need. Do you want me to schedule an appointment for you?"

"No, I've heard wonderful things from the guidance counselor at school about Fort Lauderdale Therapy Center," she stated, a concept which brought a dimpled smile to his face. "But Jack, when I schedule appointments for Tristan and myself, will you come with us?"

"I'll do anything you need me to do, Elizabeth," he promised.

"Mr. Jack…" Tristan called out as she cautiously stepped into Elizabeth's room.

"Where's Nana…?" he asked.

"She's sitting out by the pool," Tristan advised. "Mr. Jack…" she waved her hand, calling him over to her.

Seeing the sadness in Tristan's face as she practically hid behind the bedroom door, Elizabeth called out to her, "Honey, come here."

Tristan slowly walked toward the bed, only climbing up when Elizabeth patted the mattress.

"I need to talk to you," Elizabeth stated as she sat up in bed, saddened by the fact that Tristan seemed stiff in her body language, almost frightened.

"Are you sending me away?" Tristan asked as her eyes pooled with tears.

"No, you're staying here with us." Although she didn't agree with Jack's prior assessment that she was pushing him and Tristan away, the fear in Tristan's eyes validated his assessment, and she felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest at her child's look of distrust.

"I'm sorry mommy…"

"Tristan, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who's sorry."

"You didn't do anything, mommy…"

"I need to explain something to you," Elizabeth began as she appeared to have Tristan's complete attention. "I'm sorry about the way I handled your father. I'm so sorry he scared you," Elizabeth was becoming more emotional with each thought. "I put you in such a dangerous situation, and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what you went through. I'm so sorry."

Tristan scooted up in the bed and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. As her tears fell, lips quivered and her respiration became something she could not control, she began, "Mo…mo…mommy, you're my he…roe."

"Shh, honey you don't need to talk about it…" Elizabeth held her close.

"Elizabeth, let her talk if she wants to. Just like you, she's holding things in and she needs to let them out," Jack encouraged her as he sat on Elizabeth's bed alongside Tristan with his hand on her back doing his best to soothe her.

"Go ahead honey; if you want to talk, you talk," Elizabeth offered.

"Mo…mom…mommy, I know I'm just a kid and you do…don't think I kn…knew wha…what was going on, b…but I did," as Jack continued to rub her back, Tristan's voice, though emotional became less restricted.

Tristan took a deep breath before continuing as both Elizabeth and Jack remained quiet. "You might think I'm just a little girl, but I knew what you were doing. When Tommy tried to hurt me, you were right there to get me away from him. He hurt you so bad, mommy. I saw all the blood, and when you said that you'd always watch over me…" her tears fell uncontrolled and flooded her shirt, making her words incoherent.

Elizabeth held her as their bodies rocked back and forth. Tristan pulled back and as she glanced between Jack and Elizabeth, she continued to unburden herself.

"Mommy, before you always said that you'd be back…but you didn't this time. I knew…well, I thought Tommy was going to kill you, and I was so scared. But you got him to leave, knowing that he might kill you. Yo…you m…made me lock the door to keep me safe. You shouldn't feel sa…sad; you protected me. You and Mr. Jack…y…you are my heroes," she stated through her tears as her voice fluctuated up and down in pitch.

Tristan held on to Elizabeth's neck as if she was afraid that the violent storm she was experiencing internally would rip her from her mother's arms. After a few moments, Tristan leaned back, however her tears continued, "But mommy, I'm sorry if I did some…thing to upset you. I didn't mean to…"

Elizabeth pulled Tristan back into her body. With everyone's tears now falling, Elizabeth whispered, "Baby girl, you've done nothing wrong. You and Jack are my heroes and I love you both very much."

"So, you aren't mad at me?" Tristan asked; her tears seemingly relentless.

"Sweetheart, I was never mad at you. I think I hated myself for putting you in danger, and I'm so sorry that I scared you," Elizabeth explained.

Tristan wiped her eyes, hugged her mom and Jack and then asked, "Can I go sit with Nana out by the pool?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to go swimming…"

"No swimming until I get out there, okay?" Jack called out as she ran to the bedroom door.

Stopping, Tristan turned around and ran back to Elizabeth. Hugging her, she whispered, "I'm glad you love me again mommy."

"Honey, I've always loved you, and I'm so sorry…"

"I love you too Mr. Jack," Tristan hugged him on her way back toward the door.

"Remember, no swimming until I get out there," Jack called out again.

"Yes sir…but hurry," she responded as she could be heard running across the hall and into her room to change into her bathing suit.

Jack scooted over closer to Elizabeth in bed, "I'm so proud of you."

"For what; I've messed everything up?"

"Honey, don't you see…that little girl knows what you did to protect her and she knows how much you love her. You're a great mother, and I promise you, we'll get passed this," Jack took hold of her hand and smiled.

"Jack, I'm so sorry that I didn't see what I was doing to you and Tristan. I think in my mind I saw myself as damaged, and that you both would be better without me."

Jack held her as they both cried, "I have never been better without you, and I know for a fact that Tristan is not better without you. You are an amazing woman…you were amazing ten years ago, and you are even more amazing now."

Elizabeth leaned back slightly, "You said something about taking Tristan somewhere…where were you thinking about going?"

"I wasn't sure, I just wanted to give you some time alone with your mom, but I think she'll be fine with staying here and going swimming," he advised. "Do you need anything before I go out back?" he asked as he stood up, leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"No, I'm fine…" she stated as she smiled, the first one he'd seen in a while.

Jack started for the door before stopping and turning back to face her. Seeing some sparkle having returned to her eyes, he walked back to her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as his lips met the finally healed skin on her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"For realizing…you know," he sat back down on the bed. He didn't want to leave her although he knew she needed rest.

"Jack, I should have realized it before," Elizabeth took a breath before continuing. "As a teacher, I recommended counseling for a student whose father was killed in Afghanistan and he was acting out. At such a young age, they don't know how to express their emotions, so they act out."

"Sometimes when it's you and your emotions, it's harder to see clearly," he responded as she laid her head back on the pillow.

"You're right, but it doesn't make it okay," she admitted as she held his hand. "Go ahead a sit with Tristan so she can go swimming. She needs something fun to do."

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "You were ten years ago; you are today and you will forever be the woman who completes me. I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher," he stated, somehow feeling the clouds in their world scattering as her smile brightened the room.

She held his hand as he started for the door only releasing each other when the distance apart required it. After he closed the door behind him, Elizabeth reached over and grabbed her journal. She flipped to her most recent entry…

"_**Darkness consumes me; I feel lost, weak, damaged and completely out of control. I breathe; the oxygen enters my body but I feel as though I am strangling, choking on the very air that should be keeping me alive. **_

_**I dig my fingers into the dirt, wanting desperately to claw myself out of this hole. At times I feel every emotion, good, bad and everything in between. Other days, I feel completely empty inside, and I have no idea what's worse… feeling consumed by the waves, or parched by the thirst."**_

Elizabeth felt sad for the woman she'd become. Never having been one to allow the darkness to override the light, she realized the need to dig herself out of the hole she'd found herself in.

She flipped to the next blank page in her journal and attempted to improve the lasting impression that the most recent entry left of her…

"_**It happened; I can do nothing to change what occurred, but the results of his actions, my actions, left me numb, unmotivated to try. My thoughts were scattered, confused by the fear, the pain, the loss of control, leaving me empty inside. So I withdrew; certain that others would be happier, better off without me. **_

_**Sweet Pea, I look into your eyes, such beautiful blue eyes, and I see strength that as a seven year old, you should not have to rely upon. You should depend on me, and sadly I was feeling as though I had nothing to give. No more little one, I'm putting on my big girl panties and I'm going to fight. I'm going to get back what was mine, what was ours…the happiness, the joy, the love and our lives. **_

_**My dearest Jack, I am thankful that through everything, time, distance, hurt and anger, that you have reached your hand into my darkness and are promising to walk with me into the light. There could never be a kinder, gentler soul than you and I am beyond blessed to have you in our lives. For I know that loving me isn't easy; my pieces have been scattered many times, and unfortunately or not I am never put back together in the same manner. You have proven that you love me as a gentle breeze or as a summer storm, not simply choosing to love me in pieces; picking those parts you care about while casting the others aside. Because of you I've found parts of myself that I didn't know existed, and in you, I found a love that I believed was gone forever." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it back on the bedside table. She slipped into her fluffy aqua colored robe, cinching it closed with the belt at the waist, and put on the matching slippers before heading for her first trip down the hall since she'd arrived home from the hospital.

"Jack, is it okay if I sit out here? I mean, don't get me wrong; I love my room, but I just want to be with you guys," she asked as she opened the door to the patio and pool area.

Jack jumped up and rushed to the door. With a broad, dimpled smile, he was excited to see her joining the land of the living again. "Absolutely; here let me help you."

She took a seat with Jack and her mom as all of them watched Tristan in the pool.

"Watch this mommy…" Tristan called out as she showed how she could float on her back. "Mr. Jack taught me that."

"That's wonderful honey," she stated as she clapped her hands at Tristan's achievement.

"I'm going inside to get some drinks, do you want anything special?" Jack asked Elizabeth and her mother.

"Do we have any iced tea?" Elizabeth asked.

"If we don't, I'll make some," Jack replied.

"Please don't go to any trouble; a bottle of water will be fine…"

Jack stood up and walked over to Elizabeth's chair. He leaned over and as her mother watched, he kissed her, "It's no trouble at all."

Jack walked inside and stood at the door watching Elizabeth, Mrs. Thatcher and Tristan smiling. Although he knew that both Elizabeth and Tristan still needed counseling, he felt that the strong woman and resilient child he knew before this trauma occurred were reemerging; he was certain that with assistance they would come out on the other side much stronger as a result.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher called out gaining Elizabeth's attention.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Jack is a good man. I've only seen one man look at a woman the way he looks at you and that was your daddy when he looked at me. Of course we were younger…"

"Mom, don't sell yourself short. Daddy still looks at you like that," Elizabeth assured her.

"Jack loves you; your dad may have had concerns about you two getting back together, but I have none. He was the man for you a long time ago, and I don't believe that will ever change," she stated as she reached over and took Elizabeth's hand.

"I know mom; Tristan and I are very lucky…"

"So I can prepare your dad, when do you think he will propose?"

"MOM…"

To be continued…

_**NOTE: For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted that go along with this chapter. Also, if you have a special story that you would like updated next, please let me know. I try to work on them as per your requests!**_


	14. Chapter 14- He's a Keeper

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes.  
_**

_**Chapter 14- He's a Keeper**_

The following day, Jack helped Tristan into her booster seat in the back of his SUV before turning his attention to Elizabeth. Seated in the passenger seat, Jack reached for her seatbelt.

Tristan had her backpack in her lap as they planned to drop her off at school on their way to Elizabeth's doctor's appointment.

"Honey, I can get that," Elizabeth stated as she placed her hand over his.

"Humor me," he replied as his lips gently met hers.

"I just don't want you thinking I'm helpless."

"Elizabeth, I know you aren't helpless, but I do like taking care of you," he stated as he glanced into the back seat, "I like taking care of both of you."

"See mommy, it's true…"

"What's true?"

"Nana says that Pop-Pop is a keeper; I think Mr. Jack is a keeper too…"

"I think you're right, honey."

"Mommy…"

"Yes honey…"

"What's a keeper…?"

"Honey, why would you say that Jack is a keeper if you don't know what it is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Nana loves Pop-Pop a whole bunch, so it has to be good. I mean if I want to keep a doll baby it means I love it, right?"

"Well, you're right; I think you and I want to keep Jack around, right?"

"Right…I told Mr. Jack a secret."

"You did…?" Elizabeth responded. "Do I get to hear?"

"Maybe sometime; right Mr. Jack?" she called out from the back seat.

"That's right sweetie," he replied as he glanced over at Elizabeth who gave him a sly 'you better tell me the secret' kind of look.

Jack pulled into the school parking lot and helped Tristan from her seat. Seeing Elizabeth's door open he asked, "Are you coming with us?"

"Jack, I appreciate you bringing her to school and taking care of things here, but I need to do more for myself so I can build up my stamina," she advised.

As they slowly walked into school, Jack stopped at the 'check-in' desk before he and Tristan headed down the hallway to her class, as Elizabeth observed female teachers gawking at them when they passed. Elizabeth had to smile at the giddiness of several of the women who she could only assume were familiar with Jack, the musician, but must have been surprised to see him at their school.

As they reached the intersection of the hallway, Tristan turned around to see Elizabeth still watching them. Waving goodbye, she and Jack turned the corner and made their way to her classroom while Elizabeth headed to the office to check in with the principal.

The women in the office gathered around, excited to see her. "When are you coming back to work?" several of the women asked in unison.

Elizabeth admitted, "I'd love to come back, but my relationship with Jack is big news for the paparazzi, and I just don't know if they will let it rest."

Elizabeth glanced in the principal's office, but finding it empty she continued, "All of the media attention makes me a liability to the school." Elizabeth leaned against the counter, "I want to thank you guys for the beautiful flowers, but I'm not staying at my place anymore."

"Are you with your parents?" one of the women asked.

"Actually, no…we're staying with Jack…"

One of the younger secretaries blurted out, "You're living in his house in Rio Vista? That place is gorgeous."

Elizabeth, quite surprised, looked directly at the woman, "How do you know where he lives?"

"Well, pictures of his house and him decking a security guard were all over the National Inquisitor and Star Maker," she admitted.

"Oh yeah, right; well, he was trying to get to Tristan when the fight happened," Elizabeth commented.

The woman laughed, "Didn't look too much like a fight to me. According to the picture and the article, it was one punch and he dropped him to the ground."

"Well, since I couldn't do stairs when I was released from the hospital, Jack rented a beautiful ranch style house for us," Elizabeth smiled as she observed Jack walking passed the front office glass entryway. She waved her hand calling him inside.

"How long do you think you'll be out?" one of the women asked.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Jack walked into the office and unintentionally stole all of the attention. She stood off to the side while her co-workers snapped selfies with Jack, finally tapping the watch on her wrist advising Jack that they needed to leave.

As they were walking toward the door, Maggie Snyderman, one of the secretaries asked, "If you aren't at home, how did you get the flowers?"

"My dad is getting my place cleaned up so I can sell it. He was overseeing some of the work when the flowers were delivered. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything," Elizabeth smiled.

"We want you to come back soon," Maggie yelled out as the door closed.

Elizabeth smiled as the door opened again, "Thank you. I miss my kids and all of you guys. I'm not sure when my doctor will release me, and I have no idea when Mr. Arrington will allow me back. Is Casey Howard doing okay with my kids?"

"She's the best substitute, so at least until you come back, you know your students are in the best of care, Mallory Sloan, another teacher who was checking her mailbox added. "But hurry back; we all miss you."

Jack leaned in and softly added, "We need to get going. Your doctor's appointment is in 30 minutes."

"Okay," she acknowledged as she turned back to her co-workers. "Thank you; I miss all of you too," Elizabeth responded as she waved goodbye.

Jack took her hand and they walked toward the entrance of the building as the women in the office watched and swooned.

They walked hand in hand out into the parking lot as Jack opened the passenger side door and Elizabeth carefully slipped inside. It was uncomfortably quiet in the vehicle until Jack spoke up.

"You miss teaching, don't you?" Jack asked.

She said nothing, but simply shook her head up and down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't intend to shake up your life like this. I guess I've gotten used to the paparazzi, so I rarely think about them; I forget those that I care about may not have the same impression of them."

She glanced in his direction, reached over and placed her hand on top of his as it rested on the console between them. "No need to apologize, Jack. It's your life, and Tristan and I know that. Besides, Tommy is the one who wrecked havoc in our lives and he had nothing to do with the paparazzi," she stated as Jack observed her eyes water.

He shut off the engine and turned in his seat to better face her, "We're going to get through this; I promise you, we'll be stronger together as a result.

"Jack, actually I'm thankful for your life and lifestyle."

Looking shocked he replied, "Really…that surprises me."

"It shouldn't; because of the paparazzi, you hired Matt…which reminds me, when can I meet him?"

"We're going to pick up lunch and go by my house after your doctor's appointment. He'll be there, but I was going to make it a surprise for you…SURPRISE!"

"Thank you, Jack; I need to tell him how much I appreciate what he did for me," her tears were quickly replaced by a feeling of gratitude.

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips. As he looked into her eyes, his own watered, "I'm thankful to him too."

"Oh, I know…he saved you from Tommy, so I have several things to thank him for," she replied.

"No…well that too, but I'm thankful for what he did for you. If I had lost you…" his head lowered, easily showing that although he was the one staying strong, he wasn't immune to the emotional turmoil of Tommy's actions.

Elizabeth's other hand rested along Jack's cheek, "Hey, you need to talk about it too."

"I know, but I don't want to add any stress to you," he mentioned as he took a deep breath, momentarily closed his eyes while his free hand covered hers.

"Jack…look at me…" she waited as his head lifted and their eyes met. "I appreciate everything you have done and are doing for Tristan and me, but you need to deal with it too."

"I've added enough to your stress by adding the paparazzi to the mix."

"Jack, because of the paparazzi, you hired Matt, and because of what Matt did at the bank, you and I are still here," she smiled as her perfectly formed tears fell. "To be honest, I have a new appreciation for the paparazzi."

Jack reached up and brushed away several of her tears before turning his head away from her to wipe his own. "Let's get you to your doctor's appointment."

"Jack," she whispered causing him to turn back in her direction. "I know you said that you'd go with me to counseling, but will you participate?"

Assuming that he would be like her and initially fight the suggestion, she was pleasantly surprised when he responded, "Yes, I think all of us need to have a safe place to talk about it."

Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek, "I love you, and I know that this, all of it is going to make us stronger in the long run." He started the engine, backed out of the parking space and pulled out onto the main road.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the medical center parking lot, and parked in front of Dr. Hardison's office building. Walking inside, Elizabeth checked in at the front desk before taking a seat next to Jack in the waiting area.

"Ms. Parker…" the nurse called out.

Sadly, every time she heard her last name it made her skin crawl. She had chosen not to return to her maiden name because of Tristan, but now that Tommy was gone they could both consider changing their last name to "Thatcher."

Elizabeth approached the nurse, "Is it okay if Jack comes with me?"

"If it's okay with you, I'm sure Dr. Hardison doesn't mind," the nurse advised.

Elizabeth turned back and called out to Jack, "Do you want to come with me?"

He closed the Sports Illustrated magazine he was reading and sat it on the table beside his seat. He stood up and quickly approached Elizabeth, "Are you sure you want me back there with you?"

She leaned in and giggled, "Jack it isn't a gynecological exam; its fine if you want to go with me."

He laughed realizing that he was being silly, "Yes, let's go,"

The nurse took them back to the exam room and offered them both a seat. Looking at Elizabeth she asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Physically, I feel pretty good. I'm weak but I think it's because I've just been lying in bed. Hopefully Dr. Hardison will release me today and I can start doing more things," Elizabeth nervously responded.

The nurse took Elizabeth's temperature, blood pressure and checked her respiration, "All looks good. Dr. Hardison will be in to see you in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Elizabeth stated as the nurse left the room, leaving her and Jack alone for a few moments.

"You look nervous," Elizabeth commented. "If you don't want to stay, it's okay.

"No, I don't want you to be alone; I'm fine," he assured her.

The door opened, "Hello Elizabeth…Mr. Thornton, how are you both doing?"

Elizabeth quickly stated, "I feel pretty good physically."

"Physically…? Is something else wrong?" he asked, aware of what Jack had stated over the phone but allowing her to express it herself.

"I've been having nightmares and…well, I'm going to go to counseling," she advised.

"All of us are," Jack added.

"Well, I think that shows great insight; do you have a counselor?"

"I called the Fort Lauderdale Therapy Center, but I'm waiting for someone to call me back to schedule something," she stated as Dr. Hardison had her lay back on the table so he could check her surgical site.

Although Jack held her hand, he turned his head as Dr. Hardison lifted her shirt to just under her bra. Examining the well healed incision, Dr. Hardison quickly removed the eight staples, pulled her shirt back down and helped her sit back up.

"Well Elizabeth, physically I think you're doing well. You should feel comfortable doing more things, just don't over exert yourself," Dr. Hardison advised.

"Is it safe for her to go camping?" Jack asked.

"If she feels like it, I see no reason why she can't."

"Camping?" she asked as she looked in Jack's direction.

"We'll discuss it," Jack replied.

After her appointment and release from Dr. Hardison, they walked out to Jack's SUV, "Camping?" she asked as they stood outside the passenger side of his vehicle.

"You know, Tristan was looking forward to her Brownie troop camping trip and well, we know how that turned out. I thought we could take her," he suggested.

"When…?"

"How about next weekend?" he asked. "That will give you a little more recovery time."

She smiled, "Sounds perfect."

Once they were in the SUV and heading to pick up lunch before meeting Matt, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, where's my car?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"I haven't needed it and to be honest, it was messed up and I don't even know if I want it anymore."

"It's at my house; I had it detailed. If you want it, I have the keys, but if you don't then we'll sell it and get you something else."

She took a deep breath, "I don't think I want it. I loved that car, but every time I get in it, I'll see Tommy and feel his hands…"

Jack pulled off the road and into a Wal-Mart parking lot, "Elizabeth…di…did he…?"

"No Jack, but he was either holding my hand or punching me," she stated. I'd had enough and I started fighting back. I'm not sure, but I think I broke his nose…there was blood everywhere, but thankfully, it wasn't all mine."

"How about you think about what you'd like, and we'll just trade it in on something new," Jack suggested.

"I think it's probably the best idea, but Jack, it's not your responsibility to help me with my car."

"Maybe not, but I consider us a couple and I want you and Tristan in something safe," he replied.

"Thank you…"

Jack took hold of her hand as they pulled out of the parking space and headed for the highway. Before reaching his "Castle" as Tristan referred to it, Jack pulled into Laspada's Original Hoagies, and left the SUV running while he went inside to pick up lunch.

Ten minutes later he walked out with a ham and cheese for Elizabeth, a roast beef and turkey for himself, and an Italian special for Matt. A few minutes later, he pulled into his driveway as several members of the paparazzi jumped from their vehicles and began taking pictures.

Jack opened his garage door and pulled the SUV inside, closing the door behind them.

Matt opened the door, and his stance and surprised expression showed that he was expecting someone other than Jack.

"Hey, it's just us. I brought lunch," he stated as Matt walked around and opened Elizabeth's door.

"Hi," he said; "You look so much better than the last time I saw you," Matt took her hand and helped her out.

Elizabeth said nothing, she was unable to breathe much less speak. As she stood close to the man who had effectively saved her life, her arms went around his neck and she pulled herself against him. Her tears flowed, and somewhat surprising to Jack, so did Matt's.

Elizabeth finally released him, "I don't know how to thank you…"

"It's not necessary; I was just doing my job; I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to keep you from getting shot."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and the three of them walked into his house. Jack pulled several bottles of water from the refrigerator and they sat down at the table for lunch.

Many topics were discussed, but first and foremost, Elizabeth was finally provided with an opportunity to express her appreciation to Matt for what he'd done. With Elizabeth sitting at the table, Jack broached the subject of Matt staying in Fort Lauderdale and opening up a security business together.

"I appreciate the offer but I already have a business in LA," Matt stated.

"I know, but other than your business, do you have anyone special in LA?" Jack asked.

"No, I've been too busy to date."

Elizabeth cut in, "I'm going to go sit out by the pool and let you two talk, okay?"

The two men stood up as Elizabeth left the room. She slipped out the back door and sat by the pool watching the boats cruise in and out of the inlet.

"Matt," Jack began, "You can't tell me that you don't love it here. The weather is beautiful, much like LA…"

"What about the women," Matt teased.

"Well, I found Elizabeth here, but that I can't answer for you because I'm no longer looking."

Matt was obviously deep in thought as Jack continued, "Please just think about it. You could have free run of the everyday security part of the company and I'd handle more of the business aspect."

"I have to say it is quite tempting," Matt commented. "I've been thinking about a change for awhile. I mean, why do you think that I hopped on a plane so quickly and flew out here when you called?"

"Because you love me," Jack laughed.

"Well, you are one of my best friends, so I guess I do love you, but I think I also wanted to make some changes. So, I'll think about it."

"I'll make it worth your while financially," Jack added.

"Yes, you sure will," Matt stated as both men laughed.

The following week seemed to initially pass slowly, but as soon as they hit Wednesday and Jack still needed to obtain equipment and other essentials for their camping trip, the next few days seemed to fly by.

Friday morning arrived. Tristan was out of school for a teacher work day, and since Elizabeth had not yet been allowed to return to her teaching position, they were able to leave this morning for their camping trip. Tristan was excited, and was treating this camping trip much like Christmas, finding it difficult to sleep the night before.

Elizabeth brought her bag out to the den, having both hers and Tristan's clothes packed together. "Where's Jack?"

Tristan was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons, "He said he'd be back in a little while. He needed to go pick up some things for the trip."

"Hmm," Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. "What's that, mommy?" Tristan asked as she walked in and found Elizabeth using a flat iron.

"It's called a flat iron and it helps straighten mommy's hair," Elizabeth replied.

Glancing in the mirror and observing her curly locks Tristan asked, "Can you straiten my hair?"

"I can, but your hair is beautiful like it is," Elizabeth assured her.

"But I want to look like you, please?"

Thinking that it may be easier to keep tangles out of her hair without all of the curls Elizabeth agreed. Fifteen minutes later, Tristan now had straight hair.

Elizabeth separated Tristan's hair into two high and two low ponytails, criss-crossing the top two and using bands to include them in the bottom two ponytails.

Elizabeth and Tristan walked out of the bathroom, each one with their straight hair, Elizabeth's in a ponytail, and Tristan's in pigtails.

"Oh my, you two look beautiful," Jack stated as he walked into the den and watched their smiles broaden.

"Thank you, Mr. Jack. Mommy straightened my hair," Tristan advised, as though he hadn't already noticed.

"I see that. You look beautiful with curly and straight hair," he responded.

"I'll get my stuff and then we can pack up," Jack stated as he walked down the hall with a small bag tucked under his arm.

With the SUV packed, and Tristan in her booster seat, Jack opened Elizabeth's door and helped her inside. Once he was behind the wheel, he started the engine and they were off on their adventure.

Tristan was excited when they pulled into the campsite at Hugh Taylor Birch State Park. Seeing the dock off in the distance she asked, "Mr. Jack, can we go fishing?"

"Of course; how about tomorrow after breakfast?" he asked as he looked in the rear view mirror and caught Tristan's glance.

Continuing to direct his comments to Tristan he stated, "Let me get the tent up and then we'll go for a walk if it isn't too late," he responded before turning to Elizabeth and asking, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, we can all go…" Elizabeth responded.

"Well, we could but I need to talk to Tristan about something…" Jack replied.

"Do you mind me asking what it is?" curiosity had quickly gained control of her.

"You'll find out soon enough," he assured her as he pulled the bag containing the tent from the back of his SUV and carried it over to the perfect flat spot on their site.

Elizabeth laughed as she watched him pull piece after piece after piece from the bag, laying it out in order as if he was putting together an artificial Christmas tree with varying size branches.

Jack advised her that he needed no help in putting the tent together, so she sat in one of the blue/grey director's chairs with side tables he'd gotten for her and him. Tristan was excited for her special chair, a pink/purple junior director's chair with a side table and on the top was imprinted with an emblem of the sun wearing sunglasses and "Happy Camper" below it.

As Jack began fiddling with the tent pieces, Tristan walked up, "Mr. Jack, I can help you."

"You can?"

"Yes sir; this is the big piece and this pole thingy goes through here," she stated as she pointed to the opening in the tent material where the poles fit through.

"How do you know how to put this together?" he asked.

"When we were planning our camping trip in Brownies, Sarah Stanley's dad came in and showed us how to do it," she admitted.

"Ahh, I see," Jack responded.

As Jack continued to work on the tent, Elizabeth cooked dinner, fixing Tristan a plate, and seating her at the folding picnic table. She walked over to see if she could help Jack who was struggling with one of the side entrances on the three room cabin tent.

"Do you need some help" she asked.

Jack smiled before releasing a frustrated breath. "Do you happen to have Sarah Stanley's number? I think I need to talk to her dad…" he laughed just before the final pole snapped into place. "There, I knew I could do it."

"Tristan and I had no doubt…"

Two sleeping bags, one in purple for Tristan, and a red one for Elizabeth were placed in the room on the left, while Jack's sleeping bag in black was placed in the separate room next to them.

"Mr. Jack, there's room next to mommy; can't you sleep with us?" Tristan asked.

"Honey, he's right there," Elizabeth stated as she held out her hand as the tips of their fingers touched.

"But what if there's a bear…?" Tristan asked.

"Honey, we're fine; just snuggle in and go to sleep. We have a lot of things to do and enjoy tomorrow," Elizabeth kissed her forehead and zipped up her sleeping bag.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, but…"

"But…but what?"

"Jack, are there any bears out here?" she asked to which he laughed softly. "Why are you laughing?"

"I remember my dad taking Tom and me camping when I was a teenager; Tom was close to 10, I guess. Tom asked about bears and my dad told us that he didn't think there were any, but to be careful. I started putting on my tennis shoes before I got into my sleeping bag and Tom asked, 'why are you putting on your shoes?'"

"Why were you putting on your shoes?" she asked.

Jack laughed, "I told him that if there was a bear I wanted to be able to run. Tom said, 'you think you can outrun a bear?' and I said, 'I don't have to outrun the bear; I just have to outrun you…"

"Oh my word; Jack Thornton, that was mean. What did he do?" Elizabeth couldn't help the visual of a teenage Jack teasing his brother.

"He put on his shoes and slipped into the sleeping bag."

"Were there any bears?" she asked.

"We never saw any…" he replied.

"So are there any bears out here?" Elizabeth reiterated Tristan's earlier question.

"We'll be careful honey…hey, what are you doing?" Jack sat up in his sleeping bag.

"Putting on my shoes…" she stated as she slipped back into her running shoes.

"Honey, I was just kidding," he assured her.

"I'm not taking any chances, Jack…"

Somehow during the night, Jack's sleeping bag ended up next to Elizabeth and they awoke to find his hand entwined with hers.

"Morning," she stated as she observed him resting his head on his elbow as he watched over her and Tristan.

'Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Once I got the visual of bears out of my head I was able to sleep, so thank you very much for scaring the bejeebers out of me," she teased.

"Bejeebers…? Is that even a word?" he teased.

"It is now…" she replied.

Jack leaned over and they kissed as Tristan began to stir in the sleeping bag beside Elizabeth.

"Good morning sleepy head," Jack called out as Tristan yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Sitting up in her sleeping bag Tristan looked over at Jack and Elizabeth. Although they were in their individual sleeping bags, he had his arms around her as their bodies touched as much as possible. "I told you that there was room for Mr. Jack to sleep with you."

Elizabeth giggled before whispering to Jack, "Out of the mouth of babes, but don't get any ideas." She slipped out of her sleeping bag…

_**Too late… **_he thought.

"Mommy wore her shoes to bed, that's funny…" Tristan laughed.

"Well now I'm ready to go cook us some breakfast," Elizabeth stated as she pulled a pair of blue jeans, Tristan's favorite rainbow imprinted panties and a white tank top out of the bag for her daughter.

Jack followed Elizabeth outside and immediately put on a pot of coffee. He walked out toward the water, inhaling deeply and taking in all of the fresh air.

"The coffee smells good," she commented as he walked back over to where she was cooking and immediately took her into his arms. Their lips met; it was soft and warm, and carried more feeling and emotion than words could have ever expressed.

"The bacon…" he mentioned.

"Uh huh…"

"No, I mean, it's burning…" he called out as he released her from his embrace and she quickly removed the now crispy bacon from the griddle

"The bacon is a little on the crunchy side mommy. I love it like this…" Tristan stated as she grabbed a piece from the paper towel and took a seat at the table. Turning to Jack she asked, "Can we go fishing?"

"After breakfast, and then we can go hiking and I rented a boat so we can go out on the intercoastal waterway and see the trees and all of the wildlife," Jack advised.

"But no bears," Tristan quickly blurted out.

Jack and Elizabeth both laughed, "No bears," they responded in unison.

After breakfast, Elizabeth offered to stay at the campsite while Jack and Tristan walked down to the nearby dock to go fishing. Jack pulled two fishing rods and a fully stocked tackle box from the back of his SUV before grabbing some bait from the small cooler.

Jack took Tristan's hand and they walked the short distance to the end of the dock. He baited the hook for her before casting her line. As he squatted down beside her, he held the handle of the rod while he showed her how to reel the line in.

As the float rested on top of the water, Tristan took a seat beside Jack and they talked.

"So, how is school going?" he asked.

"Real good; I'm the room helper next week," she stated.

"That's wonderful…"

"Mr. Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Honey you can ask me anything."

"Do you like dogs?" she asked.

"I love dogs, why?" he responded.

Tristan lowered her head and looked into the water, "I want a dog. Mr. Jack I could talk to it, and I just want one, but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"Mom doesn't think I'm old enough to take care of a dog, but I am," she responded as her legs started swinging back and forth while she sat at the end of the dock. Her voice was soft, "Sometimes I just want to talk, and if I had a dog, well, I just think I'd feel better."

"Well, I'm no authority on it, but if you made sure your room was kept clean, help clear the table of dishes after meals and put your folded clothes away, maybe your mom would see that you are responsible and would consider a dog," Jack suggested.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"Well, it can't hurt and it's the nice thing to do anyway."

"Can I ask you something else?" Tristan asked.

"Of course; what's on your mind?" Jack encouraged her to talk.

"It's just…" She glanced over and observed a snow goose on the other side of the waterway. "That's pretty."

"It sure is; is that what you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"No sir…"

"What's on your mind…?"

"How long are we going to live with you?" she asked.

"Why, aren't you happy?" he initially was concerned by her question.

"Mr. Jack, I love living with you," she stated as she looked away and wiped her eyes.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?" his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer.

"I'm afraid that we'll move away and we won't see you much anymore," she admitted. "I feel like we're a family."

"Well, there are a lot of different types of families."

"I know…"

"When you and your mommy lived together before you came to live with me, you were a family."

"I know, and we were a family when we lived with Tommy, but he was mean, and I'm glad we moved away," he felt her body stiffen slightly. "I don't want to move away from you Mr. Jack."

Realizing that children are all or nothing, an hour equals a lifetime, and out of sight means out of mind, he responded, "I love having you and your mom living with me. So you can stay as long as you like."

"Forever…?" she asked.

"I'd be happy if you did."

"Are you moving back to your castle?" she was quite serious when she asked.

"Which house do you like best?" he asked.

"The one we're in now…"

"Really…why?"

"Mr. Jack, if you have a castle then you can go for days and not see people in your family. I like seeing you and mommy," her voice had that childlike sincerity, yet a mature knowledge of life that at times far surpassed her years.

As they sat there chatting, the float on Tristan's line began bobbing below the water as she felt a tug on the fishing line, "Mr. Jack, Mr. Jack, I caught something…"

Elizabeth stood at the end of the dock and watched as Jack helped her reel in the Blue Striped Grunt, a yellow fish with blue horizontal stripes. Tristan was excited by the size of her catch, seven inches long and weighing somewhere around one pound. Although large to her, it was quite a bit smaller that the record eighteen inches long and weighing one pound and ten ounces.

Jack removed the hook from the fish's mouth as Tristan asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Well, some people catch them for food, but this type of fish is usually caught to display in aquariums. Why don't we release him…"

"Okay," she agreed and they both watched the fish as it disappeared in the water.

"You did a great job Pumpkin," Jack put his arm around her and gave her a hug.

"That was fun, Mr. Jack."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he stated. He started to say something else, but stopped short of speaking the words.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Jack?" Tristan asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I wanted to talk to you about something," his voice was soft as if he was concerned that someone in what he assumed was an empty area would hear him.

Jack and Tristan chatted for several minutes before she squealed, "REALLY…?"

Jack simply put his finger to his lips, "Shh, so can you help me?"

"You know I can…" she excitedly answered.

"Would you like to go back and see what mommy's doing," he asked, unaware that Elizabeth was watching them from the other end of the dock.

"Hi guys; are you having fun?" Elizabeth asked as she approached.

"Mommy, this is the most fun," she stated as she jumped up from the dock and hugged Elizabeth. "I'm so glad we're here together; we're like a family, right mommy?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Families can be many different things," Elizabeth responded.

"Do you guys want to go on a hike?" Jack asked.

"I do, I do…" Tristan squealed.

"I'd love that," Elizabeth responded.

Jack squatted down and Tristan climbed up on his back for the walk back to their campsite to drop off the fishing gear. Elizabeth carried the tackle box and Jack carried the fishing rods in one hand while his other arm held onto Tristan's legs, keeping her securely in place.

They walked back to the campsite and dropped off the fishing equipment before taking off down a path located nearby. Within a short distance into the woods, they came upon a grouping of Bald Cypress trees and Tristan was fascinated by what appeared to be branches growing everywhere.

They continued down the path as Tristan ran ahead while Jack and Elizabeth admired the beautiful vegetation on either side. They came upon a turtle just off of the path, and an iguana in one of the trees as Tristan stood mesmerized. Further down the path they made their way onto a walking bridge, standing in the middle as Jack stood in front of them to take a picture.

Catching a glimpse of something over her right shoulder Jack suggested, "Honey, let's step down this way a little bit," his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder helped direct her farther down the bridge.

"What's wrong; that was a pretty spot…"

Before Jack could answer, Tristan called out, "Oh cool, look, it's a spider…a big one."

Jack could feel Elizabeth's body shudder, "How close was that thing to me?" she asked.

"It was right over your shoulder," he replied.

"Thank you…" she shuddered again as the thought of her getting so close to the spider that she could feel her skin crawl. She leaned against his chest, "Again you've saved me…"

"I'm always here for you; you know that, right?" he asked as he stepped back and faced her as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"I know, and I love you for it…"

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Elizabeth's. It was gentle, soft and sweet, but even in its innocence; it conveyed a great deal of emotion between them.

"You kissed mommy Mr. Jack," Tristan giggled, as Elizabeth and Jack both laughed.

"I sure did, and you'd better get used to it." He stepped over and picked Tristan up. Leaning in he whispered, "Remember what we talked about."

"I won't forget," she whispered back.

Continuing along, they stepped off of the path and walked toward the water. Across the way, they admired an egret attempting to blend in to the scenery on the other side of the bank.

Having walked and the enjoyed the scenery for quite some time and realizing that the sun was starting to set, they headed back to their campsite where Jack cooked steaks for himself and Elizabeth and hot dogs for Tristan.

"Mr. Jack is a good cook. Remember mommy, he's a keeper…"

After dinner, Tristan jumped up and took the plates from the table and threw them in the trashcan.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm helping out. See, I can be responsible…" Tristan responded.

Jack walked to his SUV and grabbed his guitar from the back. He returned to the campfire where they sat and sang songs…

_**Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree**__**  
**__**Merry, merry king of the bush is he**__**  
**__**Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra!**__**  
**__**Gay your life must be**_

_**Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree**__**  
**__**Eating all the gum drops he can see**__**  
**__**Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!**__**  
**__**Leave some there for me**_

_**Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree**__**  
**__**Counting all the monkeys he can see**__**  
**__**Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!**__**  
**__**That's not a monkey that's me**_

_**Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail**__**  
**__**Gets a boo-boo in his tail**__**  
**__**Cry, Kookaburra! Cry, kookaburra!**__**  
**__**Oh how life can be**_

"Is that a real bird Mr. Jack?" Tristan asked.

"It sure is. Although they sell them in pet stores, I don't think you would want one in your house; they're so loud," he advised.

"Do you know another one?" Tristan asked.

"I sure do," Jack responded. "This is a good one, but you have to join in…"

"I might not know it," Tristan advised.

"Even if you don't it's easy to follow along," Jack assured her.

"Okay…"

_**I know an old lady who swallowed a fly**__**  
**__**I don't know why she swallowed the fly**__**  
**__**I guess she'll die**_

_**I know an old lady who swallowed a spider**__**  
**__**That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her**__**  
**__**She swallowed the spider to catch the fly**__**  
**__**I don't know why she swallowed the fly**__**  
**__**I guess she'll die**_

_**I know an old lady who swallowed a bird**__**  
**__**How absurd to swallow a bird**__**  
**__**She swallowed the bird to catch the spider**__**  
**__**That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her  
**__**She swallowed the spider to catch the fly**__**  
**__**I don't know why she swallowed the fly**__**  
**__**I guess she'll die**_

_**I know an old lady who swallowed a cat**__**  
**__**Imagine that, to swallow a cat**__**  
**__**She swallowed the cat to catch the bird**__**  
**__**She swallowed the bird to catch the spider**__**  
**__**That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her  
**__**She swallowed the spider to catch the fly**__**  
**__**I don't know why she swallowed the fly**__**  
**__**I guess she'll die**_

"That's a funny one. Hey mommy, she swallowed a spider," Tristan laughed. She seemed somewhat antsy, unable to keep her legs from bouncing.

"Are you okay honey?" Elizabeth asked.

Tristan glanced over at Jack before looking back at Elizabeth. She stretched and yawned before responding, "I'm tired; I'm going to bed."

"We were going to do s'mores; don't you want one?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm full," she stated as she jumped up, kissed Jack and Elizabeth good night and ran to the tent.

"Change into your pj's…" Elizabeth called out.

"Yes ma'am…"

"She's acting odd; did she say anything to you today?" Elizabeth asked as she and Jack remained by the campfire.

"Huh…?"

"Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; where did Tristan go?" he asked.

"Jack, she just left to go to bed. Why are you two acting weird?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tristan can barely contain herself, yet she's running off to go to sleep, and you don't even notice that she's left. I'd say that's weird…"

Jack sat forward in his seat, "Do you remember the first time we went out?"

"Our first real date…? Of course I do; it was the formal dance at school. Why…that's again, weird to be thinking about."

"I remember you calling out from upstairs that you'd be ready in five minutes. When I saw you, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. You were beautiful; you still are, even more so than before," he stated as he reached out and took her hand.

She smiled, "I don't know about beautiful. When I look back at that dress, a blue satin halter dress with a keyhole opening between my…"

"It's okay Elizabeth, you can say it…breasts," he teased her.

"You looked handsome, but that dress; it may have been a popular style eleven or twelve years ago, but now…yikes," she laughed.

After I took you back to the dorm, I went to my room and I wrote a song for you…"

"You did; why didn't you ever sing it to me?"

"At that time our music wasn't going anywhere, and I guess I didn't have a lot of faith in my talent."

"Do you still remember it?"

"I'll never forget it."

"Will you sing it for me?"

Jack pulled his guitar into his lap and began to play…

(For purposes of this story, Jack wrote the Dan and Shay song Speechless…)

_**You say you'll be down in five  
The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs  
You're fixing up your hair like you do  
I know that I'll be a mess  
The second that I see you  
You won't be surprised  
It happens every time  
It's nothing new**_

_**It's always on a night like tonight  
I think that you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes**_

_**I'm speechless**_

_**Staring at you, standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me, ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless**_

_**It started when you said hello  
Just did something to me  
And I've been in a daze  
Ever since the day that we meet  
You take the breath out of my lungs  
Can't even fight it  
And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying**_

_**And I'm speechless  
Staring at you, standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me, ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless, yeah baby**_

_**It's always on a night like tonight  
I think that you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes**_

_**I'm speechless  
You're standing there in that dress  
Girl it ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do, oh**_

_**I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless**_

_**Oh, you know it, baby, oh oh**_

"Jack, that's beautiful. Why didn't you record it?"

"I actually did. I mean, shortly after we made it in LA, I found the music and lyrics in a bag, and the guys in the band encouraged me to record it," he admitted. "We did it and it was supposed to be in our second CD release, but I pulled it."

"Why…?"

"Because it was personal, and it hurt too much."

"I understand, but I have to say that it's the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

"Well, my old manager found the recording and he contacted me this week about putting it on a CD with the best of our music. What do you think?"

"Jack, music is a big part of your life. If you want to do it, then I think you should…"

He took her hand and led her over to the large log that was near the campfire. Seated side by side, his hands cradled her face as his lips brushed hers. Initially innocent, the next kiss was hot, fiery and passionate.

As he inhaled, his senses were seduced by everything about her, her floral perfume, the lilac vanilla scent of her shampoo, and the mintiness of the peppermint that she popped into her mouth after dinner.

"E-liz-a-beth," he whispered.

As he spoke softly and quietly, never before had her name sounded so beautiful and her heart pounded as he prolonged each and every syllable. His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb caressed her cheek. His arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her close.

She was against his chest, warm and chiseled to perfection. _**How could he be so perfect? **_She asked herself.

Elizabeth felt her breath quicken. He nuzzled her neck with tender kisses, so soft that they felt much like a summer breeze. Her skin tingled as he pulled her so close that not even a whisper could pass between them.

In that minty moment, as they shared the same air, his lips gently brushed against hers. This moment, this time together evaporated the recent fears and trauma much like a summer shower on a hot highway. Drunk on love and his desire for her, he needed to peel away her layers of fear, apprehension and uncertainly and feel her perfect softness that he knew was just under the surface.

Backing away slightly, "As wonderful as this is, and I do mean wonderful, I need to go check on Tristan. Can we pick up where we left off when I get back?"

"Sure," he promised as she got up and he watched her disappear into the tent. Jack rubbed his palms on his jeans, realizing that the only woman who had ever made them sweat was Elizabeth.

Tristan appeared to be all snuggled in her sleeping bag when Elizabeth slipped into the tent. She sat on the floor and watched her beautiful and seemingly peaceful child, sleep.

Many things passed through Elizabeth's mind, Tristan's birth, her first day of kindergarten, the day she packed up her daughter and moved out of the house they shared with Tommy, and her first date with Jack after he returned from LA. She told her mind that they were having too much fun this weekend, and she refused to allow the recent horrific events to dampen this beautiful time with the people she cared most about in the world.

She kissed Tristan's forehead, turned around and walked out of the tent. Tristan's eyes shot open and she scooted over to the mesh window as her eyes were glued on the campfire and the two people that she swore hung the moon.

Elizabeth walked back to the campfire and took a seat beside Jack. "Hey, I was doing some thinking…" Elizabeth started, but just as suddenly stopped.

"Me too," he nervously replied.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"You first…what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Since Tommy isn't here to object, I think I'm going to change my name back to Thatcher, and see about changing Tristan's too."

Jack swallowed hard, and patted his pocket before responding, "Well, you could do that, or you could change it to Thornton…"

"What are you talking about?"

With Tristan peeking out the window nearby, Jack dropped to one knee in from of their campfire, and pulled a ring box from his pocket.

"Jack…what…" she gasped.

With tear filled eyes he began, "I love you. I think I even loved you before I knew you, but I knew the moment I laid eyes on you…I knew you were the one for me." Jack inhaled trying desperately to get air into his lungs, "I know what I want; you are who I want, and I want to be Tristan's daddy…officially your husband and her father."

As Elizabeth sat quietly, Jack wasn't certain if she was in shock, confused, or totally turned off by his proposal. His heart pounded so loudly that he heard it beating in his ears, almost drowning out his words.

Feeling the need to express everything in his heart, he continued, "Walking away from you that night ten years ago was the worst mistake I have ever made. I loved you then, and I love you now. We had plans, and what I want is the same as what I wanted back then…you."

Her eyes watered. Jack stood up and his thumbs brushed away her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Whispering he practically pleaded, "Please talk to me."

"I know what you wanted back then Jack; I want that too."

"So what's wrong…?"

"Jack one of those things you wanted was children…"

"Elizabeth, I thought we had dealt with that concern already…"

"Jack, dating and knowing that it's a possibility that we can't have children is one thing; getting married is another…"

"Elizabeth," his hands on both sides of her head, held her facing him. His eyes pulled her in, captivating her, and she couldn't help but to feel the emotion he was expressing.

He continued, "I wouldn't be dating you if I wasn't looking to marry you. If we have children, great; if we only have Tristan, that's great too. I want…no, I need you both in my life."

He released a harsh breath; worried that she was going to back away from him, his voice became firm; "I know what you're going to say. Yes, I want children, but…"

"Jack, there are no buts about it. I know what you said, and I do believe that you love Tristan as if she was your own, but she isn't. This is a very important decision in your life; you're still young enough that you can have your own kids; I just can't guarantee that it would be with me," she lowered her head as she turned away from him.

Feeling as though his proposal certainly wasn't going as he had planned, his hand on her arm turned her back around to face him. "You need to listen to me, and understand what I'm saying…I love you, and only you. Having children with a woman I don't love is not an option for me. The fact is Elizabeth, no one but God knows what's in store for us…children, no children, and no matter what, we'll have Tristan to focus on."

Jack again dropped to one knee, "I love you and I want us to be a family…all of us. Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"

Jack opened the ring box, displaying a one carat round diamond in a white gold setting with blue sapphires, her birthstone, set on either side. "Elizabeth…?"

"Are you sure, Jack?"

"I know what I want, Elizabeth. I want to marry you and I want to adopt Tristan. So, you know what I want; I guess the question should be, what do you want?"

"You really want to adopt her?"

"I already consider her to be mine. The only thing that needs to change is her last name…just like yours."

As her tears flowed unrestricted, she held out her left hand, "I want you…yes Jack. I want us to be a true family…so yes, we'll marry you…"

Jack stood and quickly slipped the ring on her finger, somehow feeling as though once she was wearing the symbol of his love that he could relax. He pulled her into his body as she felt his heart pounding in his chest, sounding quite familiar as it kept time with her own.

Although they had kissed many times before, they were now engaged; everything seemed different; not bad, uncomfortable, or scary…just different, and if she had to explain it, everything seemed more real.

From the first time he'd kissed her all those many years ago he knew that her lips would be both his salvation and his torment. He lived for them, and when he and Elizabeth separated ten years ago, he felt as though he would die with the memory of them.

Suddenly Tristan ran out of the tent still dressed in her jeans and tank top.

Realizing that she had never changed into her pajamas, Elizabeth asked, "What's going on here? Were you in on this?"

"We did good, didn't we, Mr. Jack?"

"We sure did. Your mom and I have something that we'd like to talk to you about," Jack stated as he picked Tristan up and sat her down in his lap.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Elizabeth quickly responded.

Jack took hold of Tristan's hand, "You know that I love your mommy, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I love you too."

"I love you too Mr. Jack."

Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack and Tristan. "Honey, you know how our last name is Parker."

"Uh huh…"

"Well, Jack asked me to marry him, and I said yes…"

"I told you she'd say yes," Tristan hugged Jack.

Elizabeth continued, "When Jack and I get married, my last name will be Thornton."

Suddenly Tristan's eyes filled with tears but she said nothing.

"What's wrong Pumpkin," Jack asked.

"When you and mommy get married, my last name will still be Parker. I won't be part of the family…"

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart. I'd like your permission to adopt you. I'd like your name to be Tristan Grace Thornton."

"Really…you would be my daddy, for real…?" Tristan asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

Before Jack could get his own emotions under control Tristan turned to Elizabeth, "Is that true mommy…? Mr. Jack will be my real daddy?"

Elizabeth barely managed to respond, "Yes, if that's what you want, Jack will be your daddy."

Jack reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"It's a gift for you," he stated as he opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with two charms, one was a globe, and the other was a crescent moon with crystals along one side. "You don't have to wear this if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I love you to the moon and back," Jack stated as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a silver jewelry box with "Tristan" engraved on the top.

Tristan wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, burrowing her face into his chest, "I love you…daddy."

Jack turned his body away from Elizabeth as he wiped his own eyes.

"Are you okay," Elizabeth asked as she placed her hand on his back while Tristan continued to hold him tight.

"I have been waiting for years for someone to call me that, and I couldn't feel more blessed to have it be her. I am truly a very lucky man," Jack stated as one arm remained around Tristan while the other encircled Elizabeth's waist, pulling her into their embrace.

Tristan leaned back slightly, "Why don't we celebrate with s'mores…"

To be continued…

_**NOTE: For those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a bunch of pictures and a video posted that help visualize this chapter.**_

_**Those of you who don't generally review the chapters, that's fine, although your input is greatly appreciated. However, if you have a special story you'd like to see updated, please let me know as I often base in what I write on the requests I receive.**_

_**I hope you enjoy…**_


	15. Chapter 15- Our Fairytale Life

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes.  
_**

_**Chapter 15- Our Fairytale Life**_

Elizabeth sat by the fire; her hand outstretched in front of her as she admired the new piece of jewelry that she carried on her left hand. Tristan leaned up against her; she was sound asleep with her head in Elizabeth's lap and the smile on her face showed that she was already having pleasant dreams.

Jack's arm around Elizabeth's shoulder's and the campfire before them helped to stave off the chill of the night.

Elizabeth looked down at Tristan; her fingers swept several strands of auburn hair that had escaped her pigtails away from her face. "You know, life is supposed to be so easy when you're her age." Elizabeth glanced out above the campfire and looked into the darkness of the woods as tears rolled down her cheeks. She gently brushed her fingers across Tristan's hair, "She's lived through so much in her seven short years; things that no child should have to witness."

Jack's thumb under her chin turned her to face him. His lips caught those tears which he could tell held fear, anger, and sadness, but also contained the happiness, joy, excitement and love of and for the life that lay before them.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Tristan muttered as she barely opened her eyes.

"Okay, let me take you to bed," Elizabeth whispered as she did her best to lift her into her arms.

"No mommy, I want daddy to take me…" as Tristan stood up and held out her arms to Jack.

"Honey, Jack won't technically be your daddy until after we're married; its gonna happen though, I promise."

Elizabeth and Jack watched as Tristan's facial expression changed and although she tried to hide her tears, her eyes watered.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

She swallowed before saying, "Nothing," as her voice broke.

Elizabeth took her hand and turned Tristan back to face her, "Now I know that's not true. Tell us what's wrong."

Tristan looked down as she spoke, "Tommy always said that he would come see me, but he didn't. Nanny and grand pop say that they love me, but they never call me…people say things all the time but they don't mean them."

"Nanny and grand pop," Jack whispered.

"Tommy's parents," Elizabeth clarified.

"Honey, do you believe that I love Jack?"

Tristan said nothing, but shook her head up and down.

"I very much want to marry Jack, but we have to plan it; you and I need to get dresses, and we need to decide where we want to get married. Will you help me plan?"

"I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"You sure do, and Jack is going to be dressed up in a suit, looking all handsome," she responded as her crystal blue eyes met his hazel ones.

"So I can call him daddy after we get married?" Tristan asked, desperate for an answer.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, and if truth be known, he was just as desperate to be Tristan's daddy and she was to have him take on the role. He smiled and squatted down, meeting her at eye level, "No one is saying you can't call me daddy or think of me as your daddy, but we want you to know that it can't be official until after we're married and have it legally changed."

Tristan smiled as he pulled her into his embrace, "Pumpkin, just know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you and your mom, and that's exactly where I want to be."

"I love you," Tristan whispered as she held on tightly to his neck.

"I love you, too" Jack responded.

"Hey," Elizabeth called out, "Are you guys leaving me out intentionally?"

Tristan leaned back and opened one arm while Jack opened one as well and they both pulled her into a family hug.

"I hate to put an end to this, but I think there is a little girl who needs to get to sleep. We have to head home tomorrow…" Elizabeth stepped back and held out her hand.

"I'm not tired mommy…"

"Oh right; weren't you the same person who had her head in my lap and was snoring just a few minutes ago?"

"I don't snore mommy…"

"Okay, no you don't but you still need to get to bed. Come on, let's go…"

"Mommy, can da…can daddy tuck me in?" She asked, hesitantly using 'daddy' as a term of endearment.

"Come on Pumpkin," Jack stated as he picked her up in his arms, "I might even tell you a bedtime story."

"Oh goodie," Tristan called out as she leaned over in Jack's arms and kissed Elizabeth. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too," she stated as she watched Jack carry Tristan toward the tent.

Jack disappeared into the tent with Tristan in his arms. Elizabeth walked over and stood outside hoping to hear the bedtime story he was planning to tell.

With Tristan all snuggled into her sleeping bag, Jack kissed her forehead and started to leave.

"You promised a bedtime story…" Tristan boldly announced.

Elizabeth giggled quietly, feeling as though Jack would quickly learn that you never say you "might do" something, for to a child that makes it a promise.

"Do you know a bedtime story?" Tristan asked as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"I have a beautiful story, but you need to lay back, close your eyes and listen," he stated as he took a seat beside her.

"Okay, make it a good one…"

"Oh, it is," he promised.

Jack glanced out the mesh window but from his vantage point, he could not see the campfire. Unaware that Elizabeth was listening to his story, he began…

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, but not only was she beautiful on the outside; she was beautiful on the inside too. She lived in a castle surrounded by a moat…"

"What's a moat…?"

"Sorry, a moat is water…"

"Okay, he's gonna have to swim to her…"

"Who…?"

"Daddy, you know; the prince has to swim to get to the princess…."

"Okay, close your eyes," he stated as he watched her do as she was told.

Jack continued, "The princess had long, flowing brown hair, and the most sparkling blue eyes that you could ever imagine."

"Daddy, that sounds like mommy…"

"Hmm, it does, doesn't it?"

"Daddy, I think you're the prince…"

"Okay, close your eyes so I can finish."

"The prince and princess were madly in love, but the prince did something really stupid and rode out of town on his white stallion.

"One day maybe I can have a horse…"

"You'd probably have better luck getting a puppy. Now close your eyes so I can finish this beautiful story…"

"The prince rode out of town on his white stallion and the princess cried, but so did the prince…"

"Boys cry…?" Tristan asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"Sure boys cry; there nothing wrong with showing how you feel. It doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl, tears are just your eyes way of saying that your heart is sad, or happy, because not all tears are bad."

Tristan opened her eyes and sat up again in the sleeping bag, "Daddy, is this a happy or sad story?"

"Oh honey, it's a very happy one. You lay back and I'll get to the good part…"

"The prince rode very far away from the princess, and things that he also loved didn't feel as important because the princess wasn't with him. He never smiled anymore because he thought he'd lost her…"

"Daddy, when's the good part coming…?"

"Sorry, here it comes," he responded. "The prince realized that the only way to smile again was to ride back to the princess and beg her to forgive him…" his voice broke.

"Daddy, are you crying…?"

"Just a little…"

"Mommy's your princess, right?"

"She certainly is."

"Daddy, tell me the rest…"

Jack wiped his eyes, "The prince rode back into town and right to the princess's castle. The King wasn't so sure that he wanted the princess to be with the prince…"

"But Pop-Pop knows how much you love mommy, so he's happy that you came back; I mean the King will be happy that the prince came back."

"The prince hopes so. He sees the princess and she is even more beautiful than he remembers. They talk and she's angry at first because he left before, but she realizes how much she loves him too. He asks her to marry him, and she agrees. They have a little girl, who actually looks a lot like you, and they live happily ever after."

"I love you daddy…"

"I love you, Pumpkin," he responded as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth rushed back to the log by the fire and was seated by the time he came out of the tent.

"Is she asleep?" she asked.

"No, but she's on her way…"

"That was a beautiful story you told her," Elizabeth admitted that she'd eavesdropped on his time with Tristan.

"Did it sound like anyone you know?" he smiled; his dimples were deep and his expression flawless as he took a seat beside her.

"It sounded like us, and I loved it."

"How do you think your father is going to take the news?"

"You mean the King?"

"Yeah, well do you think he's going to let this prince marry the beautiful princess?" Jack asked.

"When he knows how happy the prince makes the princess, he'll be happy to give his blessing," she responded as his arm slipped around her shoulders and he pulled her close.

His finger under her chin lifted and turned her head to face him as their lips touch. She melted into him; much like the chocolate candy bar became a part of the marshmallow in the S'mores with which they had recently celebrated.

They separated slightly only to be drawn back to each other; their lips much like magnets with each kiss becoming more passionate than the one before. His hand rested on the side of her face as his thumb gently brushed across her cheek.

"Do you want a big wedding?" he asked.

"Well, it has to be big enough for her to be able to wear a beautiful dress. I'm sure we'll be shopping for that one shortly," Elizabeth responded.

"Jack," she continued, "What about the paparazzi?"

"Well, when we get back if you think you're ready to meet with the three that I had lined up before everything happened, we'll give our interview, and hopefully with everything out in the open, they'll move along."

"And if not?"

"Elizabeth, I can't guarantee that they'll never bother us, but I'm hoping that Matt will stay here in Florida and take the job I offered him."

"Is he interested?" she asked.

"Well, he likes Fort Lauderdale, and if nothing else, I'll hire him permanently to protect my family."

"I guess we both owe him our lives…"

"I'd love to keep Matt here; he's good at what he does, and the only person I completely trust in the security business."

"You're right Jack, he is good at what he does, but…what will your role be?"

"Don't worry Elizabeth; my role is administrative. I have no desire to be involved in that kind of action," he smiled. "I'm much more interested in the action right here," he stated as his lips pressed against hers.

As his lips met hers again, it was like the opening of their souls, tasting, feeling, experiencing every color of the rainbow, almost like catching all of the softness and sweetness of a smile and containing it in a bottle to release at a later time. It was like breathing in the cool, crisp air that warmed his soul, and it was like nothing mattered at this moment except him, and her.

His hand rested along her cheek, "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me tonight?"

"I think all three of us are happy; that little girl in there hasn't been that happy since…oh gosh I don't know that she's ever been that happy," Elizabeth stated as she leaned in and rested against his chest. "She loves you, Jack; she feels safe with you and every time she sees you, her smile lights up her face."

"I love her too," he kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "I can't wait to adopt her; I can't wait to legally be her father."

She leaned back and caught the excitement in his eyes. Her smile captivated him, just as it had from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her all those many years ago.

"How soon do you want to get married?" she asked hoping that he was as anxious as she was.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Funny Jack; be serious, please?"

"Well, I am being serious…kinda; anyway I'll leave that up to you, but just know that I'm ready to walk down that aisle as soon as you are."

"I'm ready now, but I have to get a dress and they take a while to order."

"How long?"

"Usually about six months at the earliest."

"Six months?" the impatience in his voice was palpable. "I'm sorry. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I want you and Tristan; I want to be able to introduce you two as my wife and daughter, and if I'm honest, I don't want something to come along and ruin what we've found again."

As Elizabeth sat back slightly, only inches from his face, she felt his arms around her as her body warmed and her heart pounded at the love she easily observed in his eyes. "You're a wonderful man, Jack Thornton; you saved us, not only physically, but emotionally," she tried to hold back her tears, but they quickly overpowered her and slipped down her cheeks.

His hands cradled her face as his thumbs gently brushed away her tears. Looking into her eyes he could see a lifetime of memories, good and bad, her insecurities, fears and disappointments, but more than anything else, in her expression he saw love.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "When you came back into my life, Tristan had been hurt so much by Tommy…"

"He hurt you too."

"I know, but I'm a big girl; I understand that life doesn't always treat you fair, but Tristan, she saw her friends whose father's loved them, paid attention to them, and she wanted Tommy to be that, and he wasn't. After all the times he'd let her down, she wanted to trust someone, but she was afraid; we were both afraid," Elizabeth looked back at the tent, "I love her so much…"

She turned back to face Jack, "And I love you with all my heart…"

His heart pounded and his desire grew as his lips pressed against the soft skin along her neck. He inhaled and the scent of her floral perfume was intoxicating. His lips covered hers; they were soft and warm but tasted slightly salty from the tears she shed, and at that moment, the campfire, and the peacefulness of the woods disappeared and he was completely lost in her.

As his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, they willingly opened. His tongue brushed along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth as he felt her body soften. Both wanted more, they both felt the need for more, but being a parent also meant showing discretion; besides, although she wasn't looking forward to it, she knew that they needed to talk.

He kissed her again and again, each one feeling the passion growing between them. "Do you have any idea how much I want to make love to you right now?"

She said nothing; she simply smiled.

"I know we can't do anything with Tristan here, and I'm not even sure if you're physically up to it, but I just want you to know how much I want you," he whispered into her ear as he held her. "Why don't we go away; just the two of us?"

She leaned back, "Jack, can we talk…"

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"Well, we started out that way, but it moved on to something else; something I believe both of us want, but I need to tell you something…"

"You don't want to go away? That's okay…"

"Jack, I love you, and I would love nothing more than to be with you, but…" she stopped.

"Well, I know you aren't a virgin," he brushed strands of hair behind her ear as his finger under her chin turned her to face him. "I'm sorry; that wasn't funny, what did you want to say?"

"Well, obviously I'm not a virgin, but my feelings on premarital sex remain the same as they did when we were together before," she explained. "I'd like for us to wait to make love until our wedding night. Is that okay?"

With his hands on both sides of her face he gently pulled her to him. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "I love you; and if that's what you want to do, we'll wait."

"I guess we should go to bed…uh, um, you know what I mean…" she stated as she stood up and turned toward the tent.

Jack took hold of her hand, turned her back to face him and laughed softly, "I knew what you meant, but we still need to decide where were want to go, just the two of us."

"You still want to go away?"

Jack stood up in front of her; he stepped forward, "Elizabeth, we don't have to make love to be intimate." He leaned closer and whispered, "A kiss, done right, can be the most sensual, intimate act between two people."

The anticipation of his touch had her heart pounding and her breath quickening as he pressed his lips to her left cheek, and then the right, before softly covering her lips.

Although she'd kissed him many times before, years ago when they were first together, he was a young man fighting his own hormones. She wouldn't deny that he was always respectful of her in addition to being the best kisser, no matter what stage of a relationship they were in. However, she had to admit that now, as a grown man, with the needs of someone else other than his own on his mind the simple touch of his lips upon hers had her stomach flipping about and doing its best to keep time with her pounding heart.

As he stepped back, her eyes remained closed. Opening them she whispered back, "Although I agree, that kiss just leaves me wanting more; do you have any other pearls of wisdom?"

"Sorry, that's all I've got…" he softly added before his lips again met hers.

Once she wrapped her head around the fact that in truth Jack was the only man she'd ever really wanted, going away together, although sounding quite enticing, also had its dangerous aspects too. "Well, we could go visit your mom and a trip to see my parents so we can tell them about this…" she stated as she held out her hand which displayed her engagement ring.

"Well, we could do that; I mean; I know we need to do that, but that wasn't really the trip I had playing out in my mind."

"Jack…"

"Two rooms, but just us; we can go to Italy, or France, or maybe Copenhagen," he suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of maybe Atlanta, Georgia?" she offered in response. "We'd still be getting away, but just not too far."

"Hmm, Atlanta…well, it isn't the Eiffel Tower, but truly Elizabeth, anywhere with you, would be wonderful. So, if Atlanta is where you want to go, Atlanta, we'll go."

"Well, actually, it's a bit north of Atlanta. It's a farm in Dahlonega, Georgia called the Forrest Hill Resort, are you interested?"

"It's a farm, like a dude ranch?" he asked.

"Well, it's not a real dude ranch, but can ride horses. They also have hiking and wagon rides."

"Where did you see this?" he asked.

"It showed up on my computer recently when I was on facebook. It looks peaceful, and I think it's what we need…"

"If that is where you'd like to go, we'll go," he agreed as his hand gently rubbed up and down her upper arm.

"I would, but only if you want to go…"

He smiled, "I'll make the reservations when we get home. When can you go?"

"Well, as it appears that I'm not back to work yet, it seems that my schedule is clear," she stated as she placed her hand in his.

"Maybe we could get married, and use this as a honeymoon."

"Jack Thornton," she looked toward the tent, "That little girl in there is looking forward to wearing a pretty dress. So, the wedding may need to wait a bit…sorry."

"Okay, Forrest Hill Resort it is…" he stated as he held her hand and they walked into the tent.

"Good night," she whispered as she slipped into her sleeping bag. Jack zipped her in, leaving enough open space so they could hold hands as he slid his sleeping bag over next to hers.

"Good night…"

The next morning, Elizabeth was up early, allowing Jack and Tristan to sleep in as she started the propane grill, and cooked her daughter's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

With a plate of warm pancakes tightly wrapped beneath aluminum foil, she stepped into the tent and found Tristan sitting beside Jack, watching him sleep. The smile on her face showed Elizabeth that she was happy with the turn of events in her life. "What are you doing, honey?"

"I'm watching daddy's beard grow."

"Excuse me?"

"Nana said that Pop-Pop's beard seems to grow overnight and it hurts her when he kisses her. I was checking to see if daddy's beard grew fast too." Tristan ran her hand gently across Jack's face, "It's not too bad mommy; he can still kiss us."

Jack's eyes popped open and startled Tristan as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Good morning, Pumpkin. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. This has been the best camping trip. I'll bet the Brownies didn't have as much fun," Tristan stated as she slipped into her tennis shoes. "I learned how to fish…and I caught a daddy?" she stated as everyone laughed.

"Oh, I'm fairly certain that none of them had as much fun as we did last night," Jack looked over at Elizabeth and winked.

Following breakfast they packed up their campsite and headed home. Realizing that they would pass by the Thatcher's 'castle' along the way, they stopped by, taking a chance that Elizabeth's parents would be home.

"Nana…Pop-Pop," Tristan squealed as the front door opened and they stepped out on the spacious porch with their arms open wide. "Mommy has to tell you something important," she stated as she grabbed their hands and everyone stepped inside.

Standing in the entryway, Mr. Thatcher asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No sir," Jack responded, "Something is very much right; I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she accepted."

"Well it's about time," Mrs. Thatcher wrapped Elizabeth in a hug. "When's the date?"

"Mom, he just asked me; we're enjoying the engagement right now, but I'm sure it won't be for awhile…"

"Mommy and I have to get dresses," Tristan excitedly responded.

"Oh my, so many arrangements to make, I'm assuming you know it'll take at least six months to get the dresses, if not longer," Mrs. Thatcher commented as she reached into the drawer on the entryway table and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

Before Elizabeth knew it, her mother had one sheet full of things to do and she offered her assistance in the planning. "Thank you, mom, but Jack and I don't even know what we want yet."

"I get to wear a pretty dress, right daddy?" Tristan wrapped her arms around Jack and he lifted her up in the air.

Elizabeth looked over at her father, "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Daddy…? Is there something else you need to tell us?" Mr. Thatcher asked, a look of shock covering his face.

"Mr. Thatcher, I'd like to adopt Tristan. I want her to have stability and the family life that she deserves," Jack was doing his best to read Mr. Thatcher's face, thinking all the while that he was a master poker player. "Sir, Elizabeth and I have discussed this and Tristan is excited so please understand that we are simply trying to pull our family together here."

"You know," Mr. Thatcher started, directing his comments toward Jack, "I was angry with you for breaking my daughter's heart when you left all those years ago. But Jack…back then, I think you were a boy trying to be a man, and the likelihood is that both of you had something to do with that breakup. I held on to that anger for a long time. When you came back, although you two hid from me that you were together, I have to admit that you were a blessing to them. The way you stood beside her and Tristan, fought for them and even put your life on the line for them, you're a man now, and a man that I know your father would be proud of," he reached out his arm and shook Jack's hand.

Mr. Thatcher continued, "After you left years ago, I really never thought I'd ever say this, but…welcome to the family, Jack."

"Thank you sir…"

"Please, call me William…"

Her father turned back to her, "I know that you probably don't want to deal with this but everything has been removed from your townhouse and put it in storage. It was left just like it was, and you can go through it if and when you want to."

"I just want some things out of my desk…"

"I want the doll daddy got me?"

"Which doll is that, honey?" Jack asked.

"My butterfly doll…"

"Oh honey," Mr. Thatcher squatted down before her, "That doll was torn up by accident. I'm sorry, but I'll get you another doll."

Tristan began to cry, "No sir, I loved that doll."

As they walked outside to leave, Mr. Thatcher pulled Jack aside, "I didn't want to tell her but there was blood all over it."

"She'll be fine. I find her another doll," Jack promised.

It was dusk when Jack finally pulled into their driveway. He unpacked the car while Elizabeth took Tristan inside for a bath. Once they emerged from the bathroom, Jack had dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup ready and waiting on the kitchen table.

"Mommy he is a keeper; he even cut off the crust…thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome; what would you like to drink?" Jack asked.

"Milk for me," Tristan called out in between bites of her sandwich.

"Do we have any tea?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack opened the refrigerator to return the milk carton and pulled out the bottle of Gold Peak Tea, "We sure do…" and he poured Elizabeth a glass.

With her dinner finished and her plate in the sink, Tristan asked, "Can I get a puppy?"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth nearly choked on her tea. "Where is that coming from?"

"I want a puppy, and I promise that I can take care of it," Tristan announced as she walked over to show that she'd placed her plate in the sink.

"Honey putting your plate in the sink one time is nice, but taking care of a puppy is an everyday thing," Elizabeth explained. "Why do you want a puppy?"

"Because sometimes I wanna talk," she shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "I don't wanna talk to anyone, but Bella would understand."

"Who's Bella?" Elizabeth asked.

"My puppy…"

"You've already named her?" Jack asked.

Tristan said nothing but shook her head up and down. "Maybe when you and daddy get married I can get Bella?"

"Where did you come up with the name Bella?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's Marco's sister's name, and he said it means beautiful. He said she's cute, but she's a pain in the…"

"Tristan, we don't repeat the ugliness that other's say," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Well, my Bella will be beautiful."

"Sorry, I'm lost…who's Marco?" Jack asked.

"He's in Tristan's class," Elizabeth responded. "You show me that you are ready to take care of a puppy and Jack and I will discuss it."

"That means no…" Tristan stated as she started down the hall.

"Excuse me young lady; come here," Elizabeth called out as she waited for Tristan to return. "That is not a 'no,' but you don't get a puppy…"

"Bella…"

"You don't get Bella until you show that you can take care of her. I mean, Jack and I will help, but Bella will be your puppy, okay?"

Tristan kissed Elizabeth before rushing over to kiss Jack, "Did you hear mom…? I can get a puppy," and before anyone knew it, she was gone and her bedroom door closed behind her.

"That's not exactly what I said…"

"Maybe not, but this is my first opportunity at being a parent, and even I know what she heard…" he laughed. "Honey, what wrong with getting her a puppy? I mean, don't you think it could be therapeutic for her? Maybe for all of us…"

"Do you really think so?"

"Elizabeth, aren't you the same woman who cried for three days when you went away to college because you missed your dog…Snickers, wasn't it?" he asked.

"She was the best dog."

"Don't you think she'd like to have a friend in Bella like you had in Snickers?"

"But Jack; is she old enough to be responsible?"

"Honey, that's where we come in; we encourage her; we teach her, and we do what our parents did for us, we take care of the puppy when she falls short."

"Okay, let me think about it," she responded, "Oh, before it gets too late, can you call your mom and find out a time that we can go down to Miami to see her?

"Sure, I'll call right now."

While Jack talked with his mother, Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen and then walked down the hall to her room where she changed into her pajamas. When she came back down the hall, Jack was off the phone, sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"When is your mom available?" she asked.

"She's actually coming up to Fort Lauderdale this week. She and a few of her lady friends are taking a last minute cruise. They leave on Thursday, but she's coming up on Wednesday morning, so we'll do lunch with her, okay?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Did you say anything about us?"

"No, I thought it would be a good surprise."

"I hope so, but then again my dad surprised me with his reaction; your mom and I always got along well, so it should be okay."

"She's always loved you, so it will be fine. Tomorrow, I'll make reservations for us to go to the resort. Do you think your parents would mind taking care of Tristan for…oh how long do you want to go?"

"Maybe Thursday-Sunday?" she suggested.

"Sounds good."

Elizabeth walked over and kissed Jack, "I love you and I am loving how our life is going. It just feels like we have so much to do, so many things to take care of, and I want to get it all done right now so I can marry you; so you can adopt Tristan and we can get on with our family."

"I know honey, but don't let everything overwhelm you. We'll get it done," he assured her.

"I know you're right."

"You look tired; why don't you go to bed?" Jack suggested.

She gently pressed her lips to his, "You know; a kiss done right can be the most sensual contact between two people."

Although he remembered making that comment to her, and sincerely believed it, where Elizabeth was concerned, a simple touch, kiss, scent or thought had him spinning in different directions. When he was with Elizabeth, he felt like a kid in a toy store, wanting to touch everything, but knowing that he can't. He knew that waiting on the wedding was going to be difficult at best, but for Elizabeth, he'd do anything to make her happy.

"Elizabeth…" he called out, "Thank you for this weekend; for accepting my proposal, and for allowing me to adopt that precious child."

She closed the distance between them as Jack stood. Her lips met his as each nerve ending between them was set on fire. "We have a lot to look forward to…marriage, adoption, and a wonderful life as a family. I love you Jack."

"I love you too," he responded as he held her hand when she walked away, releasing her when the distance required it.

As she walked toward the hallway she suddenly stopped and spun around, "Oh no, we can't…"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16- Open Your Eyes

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 16- Open Your Eyes**_

As she walked toward the hallway she suddenly stopped and spun around, "Oh no, we can't…"

"What do you mean; we can't what?" he asked, his tone sounding quite alarmed.

"I don't know legally that we can't, but morally, I need to get Tommy's parents to agree to the adoption before we go forward with it," she explained.

"Honey, since I've been in the picture, they've never once even called to check on her. So why the push to tell them?" he asked.

"Because I feel it's the right thing to do. I hope you can understand, Jack…"

"I understand that you are giving them more consideration than they've given to you or Tristan."

"Do you think they'll fight it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Tristan is their flesh and blood, and apparently since Belinda's son wasn't Tommy's, she's their tie to Tommy, so I don't know," she stated through her frustrated breath. "I don't want to have to fight them, I don't even know if legally I'd have to, but I will if I have to."

Jack walked up and wrapped her in his arms, "It's not just you; we'll fight them if we have to."

"I'm going to bed; I'll call his parents in the morning." Almost as a passing thought, she kissed his cheek and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Jack sat back down on the sofa, picked up his phone from the table and made a call…

"Hey Ted, this is Jack Thornton…"

"I know it's you, Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm engaged…"

"Well, since I know you were set on your college sweetheart and I know you're in Florida, I can only assume that you worked things out…"

"We did, but I have an issue I need you to look into."

"I'll be glad to do what I can, but if you need a lawyer, would you be better off having a local one; I can see if I can recommend someone."

"Ted, you're the best, and hopefully I won't need one for court, but…"

"Are you in trouble, Jack?"

"No; my fiancée, Elizabeth Thatcher, has a seven year old daughter named Tristan. Her father is deceased and I want to adopt her. Her paternal grandparents are still alive, do they have rights, and can they keep me from adopting her?"

"Generally Jack, grandparents have no right with regard to adoptions, but let me look into it when I get to the office tomorrow so I'll know specifically about Florida."

"Thanks Ted."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Jack locked up the house before walking down the hall to his room. Stopping along the way, he quietly opened Tristan's bedroom door. Standing just outside the door, he watched her sleep; so peaceful and trusting. If he wasn't certain before, he knew at that moment that he would fight with every resource he had to keep his 'family' together.

Sitting on the side of her bed, Elizabeth thought about what she'd say, the reasons she'd give Tommy's parents for why removing his name and virtually his existence from Tristan's life would be in their granddaughter's best interest.

Elizabeth thought about years past, going back as far as her wedding day to Tommy and she recalled never feeling as though his parents were accepting of her into their family. They always kept their distance from her, but then again they weren't close to Tommy either.

She recalled knock down drag out arguments between Mr. Parker and Tommy. There was never really a sore subject between them as any topic could start out friendly, and within a few verbal jabs had become a bone of contention. As a result, she'd have to deal with Tommy's temper and attitude for the remainder of the evening. Therefore, visiting his family was never an enjoyable event for her.

Then Tristan came along. Although his parents were showy and always provided elaborate gifts for birthdays and Christmas, emotionally they never seemed to be available. Her parents, on the other hand, made arrangements to be present for Tristan's daily life, not only the big occasions. Her father even took a red eye flight from a west coast business meeting to be present when Tristan graduated from Daisy's and crossed the bridge to Brownies, being front and center and clapping all the way. None of the Parkers, including Tommy found it important enough to attend.

Throughout the years Elizabeth had felt sorry for his family; she wasn't sure why, because it certainly wasn't her fault that they chose not to forge a relationship with their granddaughter. However, now looking back on things, she'd never felt comfortable with his parents; there was always a sense that she was not good enough for their son. But then again, snide comments that were regularly made against Jack and their "no talent musical group" had her realizing that they knew her heart would never completely belong to their son, almost as if she was cheating on Tommy with her memories of Jack.

Even though Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with Tommy's side of the family, she went out of her way to bring Tristan by on weekends for visits, and always included them in special occasion activities. However, she never recalled them being available, finding that they were always too busy to make room in their life for her precious child. _**Their loss**_.

They were never too busy, however, to seek out the reasons why their son felt the need to walk away from her and their marriage. Everything appeared to be her fault and the fact that he was abusive and carrying on an extramarital affair apparently had no impact to them.

In Elizabeth's eyes that was one very strong difference between her and them. While they pointed out each and every one of her faults, she chose to overlook theirs. And now, even with Tommy's downfall, she could only assume that in their eyes, the responsibility for his demise would fall upon her.

Elizabeth last saw Tommy's parents long before his death and she worried that with him now gone, the blame they'd place upon her, and their need to keep their son alive that they'd fight tooth and nail to keep Tristan. Little did they know that Elizabeth may have allowed them to drag her through the mud before but with everything she, Jack and Tristan had been through at the hands of their son, she was now standing tall, firm and proud, and was very much prepared to fight back.

Elizabeth walked over to her dresser, grabbed her journal and pen before returning to her bed. She opened her leather bound keeper of secrets and flipped to the next blank page. With thoughts swirling around in her head she began to put the pen to paper and prayed that the words would flow from her heart…

"_**Every time I left my house, my parents always said, "Behave yourself, and remember who you are." Those statements went hand in hand as I always knew that I was a reflection of my family, and the manners, morals, and values that I had been taught throughout my life. **_

_**Unfortunately others are not so lucky. They live their lives with those closest to them covering their misdeeds, and misrepresentations, distorting life to fit into their fairytale existence. As time goes by, they continually refuse to accept responsibility for their own actions, skewing the scenarios to the point that those they blame actually begin to believe that they are at fault. **_

_**The fact is blame can have catastrophic effects when callously placed without just cause upon another. We are often criticized and blamed by others who do so in an attempt to avoid some truth about themselves, some critical lack in character that they have chosen to overlook. It is as if somehow, making someone else feel at fault releases them of the guilt and responsibility that they should feel or should have felt along the way. **_

_**We are each responsible for our own behavior, and although we have no control over the actions of others, we are tasked with responding appropriately to those situations thrown our way. However, we are all on a journey through life and when all is said and done, what is most important is our ability to look in a mirror and be proud of the person looking back."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and placed it on her bedside table. She lay back in bed but after an hour of lying still, counting sheep and her blessings and with sleep remaining elusive, she slipped out of bed.

Elizabeth slipped across the hall and quietly opened her daughter's bedroom door. With the room dimly lit by the smart night light Elizabeth had purchased shortly after they moved in with Jack, she observed the two loves of her life, Tristan in bed, and Jack sitting in a chair beside her, both asleep, his hand holding hers.

She walked up to Jack and gently nudged his shoulder. As he turned to face her she whispered, "Are you okay?"

"No," he stood up, took her hand and they walked out into the hallway. "I couldn't sleep, and I went in to check on her and well, apparently I was more tired than I thought."

"Jack, if they fight the adoption, we'll simply fight back."

With the full moon shining down upon the crystal blue water in their pool he held out his hand, "I need to talk to you; do you want to sit outside?"

"Is something wrong? I mean more than what I threw at you last night…"

"It's going to be okay, honey."

"I hope you're right, Jack; I just don't know what to expect from them."

"I've contacted my attorney in LA, and he believes that grandparents have no legal rights after an adoption takes place."

"Jack, are you sure?" her face lit up.

"Well, he believes it's that way in all states, but he'll let me know this morning. So, we won't go see them until we find out."

"We…?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not letting you go over there by yourself; it's just not gonna happen."

"Jack, I appreciate the concern, but I…"

"Elizabeth, please; if you don't want me to go, take someone else."

"Let's see what your lawyer says and then we can go from there, okay?" she suggested.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest as his hand ran gently along her upper arm. "Do we need to wait until we're married to start the paperwork on her adoption?"

"I don't know, but maybe that's something you can ask your attorney," she responded. She leaned back, "Speaking of which, where do you want to get married?"

"Wherever we can do it quickly," he suggested.

"How about the other house; Matt can get his guys to close off the inlet for the ceremony, and since it's your house, we can do it whenever."

"That's fine with me, but…"

"But what?"

"Elizabeth, it's our house. Whatever is mine; is yours," he added as his hand rested along her jaw line. "I love you, and if there is any way possible, let's get married sooner than six months."

She smiled just as his lips covered hers. Her hands moved up his arms and draped over his shoulders as her fingers feathered through the hair on the nape of his neck. "You are my salvation, Jack Thornton, and just so you know, I can't wait to marry you."

"Okay, let's get passed the adoption issue and then maybe we can get married earlier than six months?" he asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," she responded.

He cradled her head, urging her lips closer to his. His mouth covered hers; the kiss was hot and Elizabeth felt warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach as his arms enveloped her, drawing her firmly against his body.

Although their lips did the talking, there were no words spoken, but each subsequent kiss was more passionate and demanding that the one before.

Elizabeth sat back to catch her breath, "How about next weekend?"

"For what? To get married?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…oh wait, I wasn't thinking, but I can tell you this, I want to marry you as soon as possible," she emphatically remarked before resting her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and Jack remained awake the rest of the night as he held her close, knowing in his heart that nothing could ever tear them apart again.

As the sun came up, Jack woke Elizabeth knowing that Tristan had to get ready for school. "Do you want me to take her?" he asked.

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not after we came out here," he replied, "But I'll be glad to take her."

"That's okay; you rest and I'll take her…oh wait, I don't have a car," realizing that this was the first time in over fourteen years that she had no ride.

"Well, you can take mine, or I have a better idea…"

"And what's that?"

"Let's take Tristan to school, go find you a car, and go see Tommy's parents together…"

"Jack…"

"I don't feel comfortable with you going alone. We're back together, and they're going to have to accept it," he watched as she simply looked at him not certain what was going on in her mind. "Please, let me do this with you," he asked as his phone rang. "It's my attorney… hey Ted."

"Hey Jack, I hope I'm not calling you too early," Ted mentioned as Jack placed him on speaker phone.

"Too early, I'd say it's a lot earlier out on the west coast. By the way, you're on speaker phone. My fiancée, Elizabeth is here. Is something wrong?"

"Hi Elizabeth; no, nothing is wrong, but I could tell that you were upset last night when you called so I sat up and went through my law books last night."

"What did you find out?" Jack asked, suddenly worried that he shouldn't have put the call on speaker.

"In every state, grandparents have no rights once an adoption has taken place. I mean there are some circumstances when they can file papers with the court when both natural parents are out of the picture and it's a step parent that has adopted the child, but with Elizabeth agreeing to the adoption, I see no problem."

"Thank you Ted; you made a regular Monday one of the best days of my life," Jack announced.

"Thanks Ted; we appreciate it," Elizabeth added.

"Send me a bill," Jack remarked.

Ted laughed, "It's already addressed and waiting to go out in the morning mail. Bye."

"So, will you let me go with you?"

"I love you, and I'd be glad if you came with me," her response surprised him.

He swallowed hard, "You would? Is this like reverse psychology; like you know I want to go so you tell me I can and then before I know it I'm sitting here alone and you're on your way without me?"

She laughed, "No, it's no trick. Let's get Tristan to school, go get a car, and let Tommy's parents in on our plan."

Once at school, Elizabeth sat in Jack's car looking at cars on her cell phone while Jack walked Tristan inside.

"Hey Bobby, this is my dad…" Tristan called out as they walked down the hall.

"Hey Sara…Denay…this is my dad…" Tristan called out to two girls who were walking in front of them.

"Hey Megan…" Tristan stopped another friend in the hall, "Have you met my dad? His name is Jack and he's a famous singer."

Jack laughed softly as he glanced up and caught Megan's mother practically drooling. He reached out his arm and shook her hand, "Hi I'm Jack…"

"I love your music…uh, oh I'm Chelsea."

"It's very nice to meet you Chelsea, and thank you." Jack turned back to Tristan and they continued down the hallway.

Once they walked into Tristan's classroom, she pulled Jack up to her teacher's desk, "This is my daddy; he's adopting me," she stated before spinning around and hugging him. "He's famous too…"

"I know; aren't you a very lucky girl," her teacher commented as Tristan kissed Jack's cheek before running off to see her friends.

Her teacher walked Jack to the door, "She's a very happy child today; it looks like you have a great effect on her."

"It goes both ways," he replied as he glanced in Tristan's direction and waved before stepping out into the hallway.

"What are you laughing about?" Elizabeth asked as Jack slipped back inside the car.

"I love that little girl. She just introduced me to her friends as her daddy. It makes me feel good," he patted his hand over his heart.

She reached over and took his hand, "We're lucky to have you."

"Okay, so what kind of car do you want?" he asked.

"I was thinking about a Hyundai SUV. One of the girls at school has one, oh there it is over there the blue one…" she stated as the vehicle caught her eye. "She loves it and I think it's pretty."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, we can at least go look at them," she suggested. "Rick Case Hyundai isn't too far from here."

"Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the dealership and started looking around. With only one Hyundai Santa Fe on the lot, the pickings were quite limited, but lucky for Elizabeth, and the salesman who approached them, she liked what she saw.

Following a test drive, and verification that the new vehicle had everything they wanted, including a sunroof, headrest DVD, and Jack required all of the available safety features, they slipped inside to talk terms.

"So, do you have a trade in?" Ed, the salesman asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and before she could answer, he spoke, "No, we won't be trading anything in."

Ed flipped through some papers, "Okay, how much do you plan to put down?"

"We'll be paying cash," Jack stated.

"Jack…"

Ed could see the surprise in her expression. Allowing them an opportunity to talk alone, he excused himself to check on available vehicle rebates.

"Jack, you don't need to buy me a car. I am capable of making payments," she advised him.

"Elizabeth, are we getting married?"

"Of course we are, but we aren't married yet and what does that have to do with the car?"

"What's mine is yours and financially speaking it makes no sense to pay finance charges on a vehicle that we can pay cash for. Okay?"

"Well, when you put it like that I guess you're right."

Across the showroom floor, Ed was corralled by the women in the dealership, "Do you know who that is?"

"Uh, should I?" Ed asked.

"That's Jack Thornton, lead singer of the Packrats and The One Who Got Away," several women blurted out.

"Do you think that's her?" one of the female secretaries asked.

"Her who?"

"The one who got away; do you think it's her?" the secretary asked again.

"Well, maybe that's why they broke up because clearly she didn't get away," one of the other women mentioned.

While they waited for their new vehicle to be prepped, Elizabeth left Jack, who was surrounded by employees and customers, and stepped outside to call Tommy's mother.

"Mrs. Parker…"

"Yes, who's this…?"

"This is Elizabeth…"

"Hmm, I certainly wasn't expecting to hear from you…"

"I wanted to come by if you're available because I need to talk to you about something."

"Elizabeth, given that you caused Tommy to…" Elizabeth heard Mrs. Parker crying on the other end.

"I'd prefer to talk with you in person," Elizabeth commented.

"It's because of you that Tommy is gone; I don't want you anywhere near us…"

"You know Mrs. Parker, I overlooked your behavior toward me for many years because I was trying to keep peace in the family, but I'm done. You don't want to see me; fine, I can say what I need to right her, right now."

Elizabeth took a slight break assuming that Mrs. Parker would hang up on her, but possibly because she wanted to defend her son, she didn't.

"Mrs. Parker, whether you want to admit it or not, Tommy had issues…"

"You can't blame your problems on him…"

"My problems were him…"

"You married him and you never should have…"

"I'll agree with you on that, but as a result I have a beautiful and talented little girl, and I would do it all over again just because of her."

"Is she Tommy's…?"

"Excuse me…? Of course she's Tommy's."

"Then why did you keep her from us…?"

"I never kept her from you. You were always too busy to spend time with her; that was you're doing, not mine."

"Elizabeth, what do you want?"

"I want to let you know that I'm getting married again…"

"And that should concern me, why…?"

"Mrs. Parker, I'm marrying Jack Thornton, and he…"

Mrs. Parker quickly interrupted "I knew it wouldn't be long. You were probably carrying on with him when my son was busy pouring out his heart to you."

"When I was with Tommy, I had nothing to do with Jack. I did my best to make this marriage work, but he was too busy trying to live up to some idea he thought you and his father had for him. He could never seem to be good enough for either of you. So he took it out on us."

"You're lying; he was a good man."

"He was, but he changed. He became violent, distant and vindictive. When we divorced I signed over my trust fund to him so he would leave Tristan alone."

"He loved you; he loved both of you…"

"He had no love for us; when he looked at Tristan he saw dollar signs. She deserves so much more than that," Elizabeth released a frustrated breath. "When that money was gone he came back for more."

"Elizabeth, my baby is gone, and you killed him…"

"Mrs. Parker, open your eyes. Tommy broke into my home, terrorized Tristan and me, threatened me with a gun, threw me around causing physical injury, forced me to go to the bank to get him more money, and then your gem of a son shielded his body with mine when the security guard observed his gun and fired his weapon.

"Elizabeth, he was shot in the back; how is that justified?"

Elizabeth frustratingly ran her hands through her hair, "Mrs. Parker, you weren't there. Tommy was threatening to those around him. He'd already beaten me up. Hell, I made my daughter lock herself in her bedroom and left her alone at home to get him away from her. He was drunk, angry, and at that point, he had nothing else to lose."

Breaking away from the throng of people surrounding him, Jack stepped out of the building as he looked for Elizabeth. Observing her walking through the rows of Hyundai Tucsons, Accents, Sonatas and Elantras, with her phone practically glued to her ear, he heard her elevated voice but was unable to understand the conversation. As he approached, the conversation and the recipient of her words became clear.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Mrs. Parker yelled into the phone.

"Oh Mrs. Parker, I'm well aware of what happened up to that point. As for Tommy being shot in the back…unfortunately, at that moment he left me bleeding to death on the cold floor. Tommy ran out of the bank like the coward he was and apparently pulled a gun on Jack; that's when he was shot."

"Tommy was a good man…"

"No he wasn't; he was deceitful, violent, and Tristan deserved better than what he gave her, so that's why I'm really calling you."

"What is it…?"

"Jack and I are getting married, and he's going to adopt Tristan."

"Absolutely not; we'll sue you for custody…"

"You do what you feel you need to and we will act accordingly. I can tell you that we've already consulted an attorney and legally, as grandparents, you have no rights to adoption issues that I authorize."

"This is wrong Elizabeth…"

"No ma'am, what was wrong was everyone side stepping the issues that Tommy had, allowing him to treat others with such hatred and disrespect. He hid it from a lot of people, but I know you witnessed it. Tristan deserves a daddy who loves her and will put her needs above all else. Jack does that each and every day. Sadly, I don't believe that Tommy ever did."

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and he could feel her body shaking.

"I don't intend to contact you in the future, but if you'd like to see Tristan, call me and we'll address the possibility at that time. I can tell you that I won't force her to see you or Mr. Parker, but if she wants the contact, I will never stand in the way."

Elizabeth broke the momentary silence on the phone, "I'm sorry to have had to do this over the phone, but it was your choice…Goodbye."

"Well, that's done," she stated as tears suddenly began to fall and her body continued to shake.

"I wish you had waited for me," he mentioned as he took her hand and they walked over to a bench where they took a seat. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I just called to make sure they were home, but anyway, you were otherwise occupied," she responded as she glanced behind them and observed several people looking at them through the showroom doors.

"I'm sorry…"

"Jack, I don't blame you, but I guess I just need to get used to that happening when we go anywhere."

"Mr. Thornton…" Ed called out from across the parking lot. "We have the paperwork ready."

"Are you all set to go buy a car?" he asked.

"Yes I am; let's go."

They walked into the dealership and took a seat in Ed's office. As he shuffled papers around his desk, Ed showed Jack and Elizabeth the purchase order for their brand new Hyundai Santa Fe in Machine Gray with auto start, dual zone A/C, Sirius XM radio with navigation, a headrest DVD system, and a full panoramic roof.

"So the price is $32, 796.81," Ed stated.

"Is that the car you want?" Jack asked.

"I love it, but Jack I can finance it," she responded.

"It's not necessary, honey." Jack pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hey Jessica; this is Jack Thornton. Is Brandon in?"

Jack turned to Elizabeth while his call was transferred, "I'll get Brandon to transfer the money over."

"Oh, hey Brandon; how are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing fine; what can I do for you, Jack?"

"I'm at Rick Case Hyundai in Fort Lauderdale, Florida and I'm buying a car. Is it okay if I hand the phone over to our salesman, Ed and he can give you the specifics so you can transfer the money?"

"Sure, glad to help," Brandon responded and Jack handed his phone to Ed.

Forty five minutes later, Elizabeth was handed two sets of keys to her new SUV and she drove off the lot, and headed home with Jack close behind.

She pulled into the driveway and Jack parked alongside her.

"Hey, good looking; that's a beautiful SUV you've got there," he teased.

"It is, isn't it? My handsome fiancé bought it for me."

"He must really love you."

"He does, but…"

Jack stepped around the back of her SUV and closed the distance, "But what?"

"There are a lot of women who want him…"

He stepped even closer and felt the warmth of her body against his. With his hands resting along the driver side of the vehicle, on either side of her head, he whispered, "I'm sure that you are the only woman he wants. As a matter of fact, I know it."

With his body pressed against hers, their lips met. It was warm and exciting, and opened up thoughts for both of them of what was yet to come.

As their lips separated, Jack whispered in her ear, "I'm going inside to make arrangement for us to go away this weekend; he leaned back, and the look on her face caused him to respond, "Don't worry…two rooms."

While Elizabeth stayed outside and took pictures of her new car, Jack stepped inside to call Forrest Hills Resort for reservations.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth walked inside and found Jack perusing web sites on his phone.

"Whatcha looking up?" she asked.

"Well, unfortunately the dude ranch is being renovated, so they're closed, but I was thinking about something else," he stated as he put his phone down on the table.

"What…? I mean, we can wait to go away if you want."

"Nope; I want to take you to New Orleans; have you ever been?"

"No I haven't. That sounds like fun. I'll call Rosie and see if she'll watch Tristan for us."

Three days later, Tristan was situated in school with plans to spend until Sunday night with Rosie and Lee, while Jack and Elizabeth sat at Gate C4 waiting to board United Airlines flight 2390 for Atlanta, Georgia. They had a little over an hour layover at the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport before the hour and a half long flight to New Orleans.

As they boarded in Group 1, they took their seats in first class, something that Elizabeth had never previously chosen to do. Before Group 3 had finished boarding, the flight attendant had brought Jack and Elizabeth each a glass of champagne.

"It's kinda early to be drinking, isn't it?" Elizabeth mentioned to Jack.

"Well you know the saying, its 5 o'clock somewhere," he responded. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to," he stated as he started to take it from her.

"Uh…no, you know I hate takeoffs. Maybe this will help me relax," she stated as she tipped the glass up and the bubbly was quickly gone.

"Would you care for another glass?" the flight attendant asked.

Still feeling a bit nervous, she shook her head up and down, "Yes, please…"

With her second glass of champagne in her hand, Jack talked to her, doing his best to take her mind off of the roaring engines.

"Shh Jack, you have to listen to the rules…"

"Honey are you going to remember any of that when they're done?"

"No, but you will, so pay attention…" Elizabeth stated as her attention was placed solely on the flight attendant in front of her.

"_**We have just found a wallet in the aisle…"**_ The flight attendant announced. _**"Okay, now that I have your attention, here is some important safety information given with a bit of United Airlines flair.**_

_**Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to United Airlines flight 2390 to Atlanta… If your intent is to go to Atlanta, you are in the right place. If not…sorry for your luck!**_

_**I am Michelle, and I will be providing service to those in first class. Andre and Sherri are working in the main cabin and will be very happy to serve you. I am pleased to have some of the very best flight attendants in the industry, but unfortunately none of them were available this morning…**_

_**To operate your seatbelt, insert the metal tab into the buckle and pull tight. I'd like to see a show of hands for anyone on the flight who does not know how to snap a seatbelt; we could all use a good laugh…"**_

As Michelle and the other flight attendants held up an oxygen mask, she continued on with the instructions_**. "This is an oxygen mask; gentlemen it is not an athletic support cup. If you are traveling with two or more children, first I'd like to ask, 'why…' but I digress. Anyway, take a moment to decide which child is your favorite. You'll want to help that one first, and then work your way down. Make certain that you keep the mask covering your face until a uniformed flight attendant tells you to do otherwise; don't trust the naked ones."**_

Jack knew that he should be paying attention to the flight attendant, but he was getting more enjoyment out of watching Elizabeth, drinking her champagne and giggling at the announcements.

Holding up a bright yellow life vest Michelle continued, _**"In case you are not aware, this is a life vest, not a toilet seat cover. And in case of a water landing, I do so hope you can swim, but if not, take your seat cushion and fight the passenger beside you for theirs; they work great as flotation devices…oh and the strongest passenger may live…I mean win...**_

_**There are five exits aboard this Airbus 319, two at the front, two over the wings, and one out the plane's rear end," **_Michelle advised as her hand signals directed those who were paying attention to their location. _**"Please take a moment to locate the exits. There are pretty blinking lights on the floor that will blink in the direction of the exit, white ones for regular seats, and red disco lights for the exit rows.**_

_**In just a few moments we will be dimming the lights in the cabin for takeoff. If you are afraid of the dark, you may want to reach up and press the yellow button. That one is for reading, but its right next to the orange button, which you don't want to press unless you absolutely have to. That one will eject you from your seat."**_

"_**Good morning ladies and Gentlemen; this is Captain Amanda Yates. Yes, that's right, I'm a woman, and our flight is a reasonable hour and 53 minutes, but I know a shortcut, so we may get there sooner. And as a plus, since I'm a girl, if we get lost, I have no problem stopping and asking for directions…"**_

The Captain continued, _**"Now sit back and enjoy your flight, or you can be all tense and worried; the choice is totally up to you."**_

"You finished that one?" Jack asked as Elizabeth handed the glass to Michelle.

"Would you like another one?" Michelle asked.

"No thank you; I'm doing fine," she stated as she reached over and took hold of Jack's hand.

As the plane headed down the runway, Elizabeth grabbed her phone and took a video of their takeoff. "That is really neat," she stated as her eyes were glued out the window.

Jack laughed, "I'm not so sure you'd feel the same way without two glasses of champagne."

As the plane touched down, Michelle gave the airlines final instructions, _**"Please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the plane is parked at the gate. You may now use your electronic devices. Please be careful opening the overhead bin as the bags may have shifted during flight. Oh, and feel free to leave behind anything of value; I will be having a yard sale this weekend…"**_

Jack and Elizabeth barely made their connecting flight to New Orleans. They had just made it to their seats, fastened their seatbelts, and were heading down the runway when Elizabeth realized that her prior champagne had worn off. Clutching Jack's hand, she closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest.

"What happened to the brave traveler?" Jack asked.

"She sobered up…"

A little over an hour later, they were on the ground in New Orleans, Louisiana, in an Uber and on their way to the Loews New Orleans Hotel located on Poydras Street, and not far from the New Orleans high life.

At check in, Jack was given the Governor's Suite on the 21st floor, which when the room was reserved he understood consisted of two bedrooms, a living area and a kitchenette.

Walking into the suite they realized that it had two beds, not two bedrooms, a living area and a kitchenette. "I think there is some mistake," Jack stated to the bellman. "We were supposed to have the suite with two bedrooms."

The bellman glanced at Elizabeth and then back at Jack as if to ask 'why on Earth do you want two beds, let alone two bedrooms?' He then suggested, "If there is a problem sir, just check in with the front desk and I'm sure they'll be able to help you."

"Thank you," Jack stated as he handed him a tip on his way out the door.

Jack turned around and found Elizabeth standing at the window looking out at the scenery below.

"What body of water is that?"

"Well, Miss Teacher, that's the Mississippi River," he responded.

"I knew that; I just wanted to know if you did." She jokingly replied.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about the room…"

"Jack, we're adults; I believe that we can share this beautiful room."

"But if you'd feel better, I can see if the two bedroom suite is available."

She stepped away from the window and walked back into the room, meeting him halfway, "I'm not uncomfortable around you. I know you're a gentleman, and wouldn't pressure me into anything." Her hands on the body of his shirt pulled him closer, "Just so you know, I want to make love to you too," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

Jack's hand behind her head deepened the already passionate connection between them. "I love you, and I'll do my best to control myself."

"Jack, it's not that I don't want to be with you, because clearly I do, but I just can't have Tristan growing up with certain values and morals if I'm not going to follow them myself. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you thinking that I reserved this room knowing it was only one bedroom…"

"But it has two beds…so what do we do first?"

Jack laughed…"That's a loaded question, but how would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she dropped her purse on his bed, took his hand and out the door they went.

When they stepped outside, they immediately felt the flavor and energy of New Orleans. Elizabeth stopped to watch the man in the street with the Cockatoo and Parrot; they were mesmerized as a "Genie" floated by on a magic carpet, and they enjoyed the world famous beignets at Café Du Monde.

"This is beautiful," Elizabeth remarked as they took a short walk to the shore of the Mississippi River with the beautiful bridge in the background.

They sat on the grass with her body leaning against his. Elizabeth was quite shocked as she looked around that although there were masses of people, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. She found it quite nice to be with Jack, and feel somewhat invisible to those around them.

Hearing music in the distance, Jack and Elizabeth began walking and were quite entertained when a parade which included a band, dancers, and marchers with banners appeared to come out of nowhere, taking up much of the street. They stood by and watched as the parade continued, disbanding as quickly as it erupted.

As they kept walking, they came upon impromptu concerts as visitors tossed money into containers to show their appreciation.

Jack took her hand and they continued down Bourbon Street, "What would you like to do now?" she asked.

They took a left on Canal Street and found themselves headed for Harrah's Casino. He pulled her hand to his lips and sensuously whispered, "Well, there are several things I'd like to do," he caught her smile, "But gambling is just one of the things I can do…" he teased.

"Jack Thornton; we'll have our time," she promised.

"Yeah, but I feel like a kid waiting for Christmas; six months seems like a lifetime away."

"I never said that it would be six months; it may be sooner…"

"Come on sooner…" he laughed.

Jack handed her $100, "Play whatever you like. I'm gonna play Blackjack."

"I'll check in with you when I lose my money," she laughed.

"Where are you going to be?" he asked.

"I've never been to a casino before; I don't know how to play any of these games," Elizabeth admitted. "Do they have any cheap ones?" Elizabeth asked as she was quickly drawn in by the music and bright lights.

"There are penny, nickel and quarter machines," Jack advised as he walked her into the middle of the casino

"Okay, I'll stick with the penny machines," she stated.

"I'll be over in that area," Jack pointed away from the machines to a series of card tables. He kissed her cheek, "Have fun, and don't worry about losing your money. If you want more I've got it, okay?"

"Thanks but I think losing $100 is more than enough. Are you sure you want to trust me with this money?"

"I know you haven't played before, but you'll have fun, I promise," he assured her.

Thirty minutes later while sitting at a penny machine a waitress walked up and handed Elizabeth a mixed drink, "This if from the gentleman over there," and she pointed toward the bar.

"Thank you, but I can't accept it," she responded.

The waitress took the drink back but a few moments later the man, who appeared to be in his mid 30's with brown hair, blue eyes and a well groomed beard took a seat at the machine beside her. "Why didn't you accept my drink?"

"I'm sorry; I appreciate the gesture, but I'm engaged and my fiancé is here," she stated as she began looking around for Jack, but finding the big game machines were blocking her view.

"Well, we could get out of here and your fiancé probably wouldn't even notice…"

Jack walked up and put his arm around Elizabeth, "Oh, he would definitely notice. She's with me." Jack turned his attention back to Elizabeth, "Are you ready to go sweetheart?"

Before Elizabeth could answer the guy blurted out, "You're Jack Thornton; I'm sorry man; I didn't mean anything by it…"

"Come on Jack; I'm done gambling," Elizabeth stated as she slipped off the stool she was on, took his hand and they headed for the front of the casino.

"So, how much did you lose?" he asked.

"You first…" she replied.

"I was up by $500, but then lost it on the last hand. So don't feel bad; most people lose the first time they come out."

"Well actually, I won $174.00," she giggled as she handed him the voucher.

"It just goes to show you're luckier than I am," he commented as they headed for the cashier.

"I wouldn't say that; you've got me, don't you?" she stopped him as her hand behind his head brought his lips closer until they met hers.

On their way back to the hotel, they stopped by the Royal House Oyster and Raw Bar and were seated out on the balcony overlooking Royal Street. Jack ordered the crab claws sautéed in lemon butter sauce, while Elizabeth enjoyed the seafood pasta.

As they watched the crowd below, another parade that was apparently in honor of a bride and groom came around the corner.

"WOW, that looks exciting," Elizabeth stated.

"We could do that."

"Right Jack, and how would we keep something like that from our families?"

"How about Mardi Gras masks?" he laughed.

"That's one thing I haven't seen yet; I guess that could be our sign…" she giggled at the thought.

Following dinner they continued walking, each one too excited to return to the hotel, or more likely that each one was concerned what would happen once they returned for the night.

Finally exhausted, they headed for their room. When Jack opened the door and Elizabeth stepped inside, the first thing she observed were Mardi Gras type masks on one of the beds with two complimentary cocktail coupons for the hotel's restaurant and bar.

"Oh my gosh, is this our sign to just get married?" Elizabeth grabbed the mask with beautiful short peacock feathers in colors of blue, green, and red attached to the gold eye piece and slipped it on. She took the other mask, blue with gold around the eyes and one soft feather on the side and slipped it on Jack's head.

Looking in the mirror she asked, "So, do you think anyone would recognize us?"

"Don't tease me; you know we aren't getting married here. Besides, I have to say that although the mask looks wonderful on you," he removed it from her face, "I prefer you without it." Jack pressed closer, backing her against the wall before covering her lips with his own.

They separated slightly only to be magnetically drawn together again and again. Resting his forehead against hers he released a frustrated breath, "Maybe this weekend wasn't such a good idea."

"Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault; it's no one's fault really. It's just that I've wanted you for so many years, and...I'm just being honest, it's not meant to pressure you."

"I know that Jack," she slipped away and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed but emerged wearing the same clothes.

"Are you done in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes…why?"

"You aren't sleeping in your jeans, are you?" he asked noticing that the only articles of clothing she had discarded were her socks and tennis shoes.

She sat on the side of the bed across from him, "I thought we had separate rooms, so I'm not sure that it's appropriate to wear."

"Honey, unless you sleep naked, you can't possibly turn me on any more than you already have, so please just be comfortable," he opened her suitcase and encouraged her to change.

She grabbed an article of clothing from her suitcase and returned to the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later wearing a blue satin nightgown with spaghetti straps and a hem that fell just above her knees.

Elizabeth immediately crawled up into bed as she watched Jack walk toward the bathroom.

Just before going into the bathroom he turned to face her, "Just so you know…I was wrong. At least it's hot outside; a cold shower won't be so bad…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when Jack returned to his bed. He lay flat on his back with his head facing her and his eyes wide open.

Although her back was to him, her eyes were very much open, and if they'd spoken at that moment about what was on their mind, it would have been very much the same, each one wanted to feel the body of the other one next to them.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke first, slipped into the bathroom and took a shower. Jack lay in bed listening to the water fall, and feeling jealous of the shower curtain as he envisioned it blowing inward and brushing against her naked body.

Jack understood her reasoning for wanting to wait to make love to him, but he also knew that he'd wanted to be with her since the day they'd met. In the beginning, he'd admit that it was mainly hormones talking, but now, his love for her filled his heart; and he simply wanted to express it in the most complete way that he knew how.

Waiting would be difficult, but he would respect her wishes. Jack sat up in bed and made a phone call hanging up the phone just as Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom.

"So, what would you like to do today?" she asked.

"You're going down to the spa; you have a 9:00 appointment," he informed her.

"You did this for me?"

"I did, because I love you."

"Jack, I can't wait to marry you and become a family. When I get home, I'm going to work on the wedding; maybe I can cut it down to a few months."

"Well, just as long as you know that I'd marry you today if we could…"

"I'd marry you too…" she replied as she glanced at her watch. She approached him quickly, and pressed her lips to his, "Gotta go; the spa awaits…"

Down on the first floor, Elizabeth walked through the doors to the spa. Sitting in the waiting area, she took a seat beside a woman who seemed to be preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

She initially said nothing and simply shook her head up and down. "I'm sorry; I'm Dana Jacobs, this is my wedding week; actually it's my wedding day."

Excitedly Elizabeth responded, "Oh congratulations; I'm engaged but we haven't actually set a wedding date yet," Elizabeth advised. "I can see that wedding stress is taking a toll on you. I'm glad you're able to utilize the spa."

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she scooted up in her seat, and leaned in. "Are you okay?"

"Today's my wedding day…"

"That's wonderful, and we saw a parade last night after a couple got married. This is a perfect place for a wedding."

"Yeah, that's what I thought…"

"Did something happen?" Although Elizabeth felt concern for the woman, when she broke down in tears, Elizabeth was sorry that she'd asked the question. "I'm sorry; do you want me to call someone for you?"

"There is no one…"

"What about your fiancé?"

Dana initially said nothing and simply shook her head back and forth. She then turned toward Elizabeth and spoke as if they were dear friends, "Open your eyes to what's important. None of us know what's going to happen or how people will react…just don't let what you have get away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry; did he get cold feet?"

"No; we wanted to get married for so long, but one thing after another stopped us. First the dress had to be perfect, and then his family and mine fought over the venue, how many people to invite, the food, flowers and even which minister would perform the ceremony."

"Did you have a fight?" Elizabeth asked, but quickly responded, "I'm sorry; that's none of my business."

When Dana said nothing, Elizabeth continued, "It sounds like a lot of stress on you and your fiancé, and really, who can blame you. If you love him, the actual wedding is really just a means to get you to your life together.

"Don't wait…"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth asked.

"Do you love him?" Dana asked.

"More than I ever dreamed possible."

"Then marry him. Wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; don't worry about making everything perfect. If he's there, then it'll be perfect, but don't wait."

"Dana," the masseuse called out, "Are you ready?"

After Dana and the masseuse left the waiting area, Elizabeth observed the girl behind the desk staring at her.

"I hope her massage helps to relieve some of her stress," Elizabeth commented.

"Her fiance's dead…"

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth's heart practically stopped beating in her chest. "I'm so sorry."

"They were scheduled to get married today, but he was apparently killed in a work related accident three weeks ago."

"Why is she here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently with all the fighting between families, this was where they both wanted to exchange vows, and she feels close to him here."

The door opened and another masseuse stepped out into the waiting area; "Are you Elizabeth Thornton?"

"I am, but you know, I need to cancel my appointment. I have something that I need to take care of right now," she stated as she excused herself and walked out of the spa.

On her way back to the room she stopped off at the restaurant and made arrangements for a delivery to be sent to their room.

"What are you doing back so soon; did you forget something?" Jack asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I forgot this…" she crossed the room and as she closed the distance between them he stood. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips quickly and passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I certainly am not, but what's going on?" he asked.

**Knock, knock, knock…** "Room service."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you back so I ordered some breakfast. I'll share; we can order you something, or we can just forget about this and we'll go out for something," he offered as he walked to the door.

The cart was wheeled into the room, Jack signed the room check, and the waiter left with a nice tip in his pocket.

Jack pushed the cart over to the table, "I ordered bacon, eggs, toast and fruit. But wait, I also ordered coffee. There's no coffee here."

"Take the lid off, Jack. I suspect that there is no bacon, eggs, toast or fruit either."

"What are you talking about," Jack asked as he lifted the lid on one of the plates. It had a crepe with chocolate sauce drizzled over the delectable treat.

"We got someone else's order," Jack stated as he started for the phone.

"No, take the other lid off."

Jack complied and it also contained a crepe but instead of the chocolate drizzled across the top, it was around the edge of the plate and spelled out "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"I don't understand; I've already asked, and you're wearing the engagement ring I gave you."

"It was supposed to say, "WILL YOU MARRY ME NOW?"

"I don't understand…" Jack stated as he took a seat at the table.

"Jack, I just had a major eye opening experience, and I don't want to wait. We're already living together, so no one will be any wiser. We get married here, and we can still have a wedding that my mother helps me plan," she stated as she felt herself speaking faster and faster, realizing that Jack couldn't have interrupted her even if he had wanted to.

She took a quick breath, and absent any comments from Jack, she continued, "We just won't tell anyone that we're already married. It will be our little secret and will allow us to start working on Tristan's adoption, and…never mind, you think it's a bad idea, don't you?"

To be continued…

_**NOTE: To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures and videos posted that may help you visualize this chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17- Always and Forever

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 17- Always and Forever**_

"I don't know what to say," for once Jack was at a complete loss for words.

"I know you probably weren't expecting it, but is it really too crazy to consider?"

"Elizabeth, as much as I'd like to, it's not a good idea."

"Jack, I don't understand. You ask me to hurry up with the planning, and when I suggest we forego all of the usual arrangements and just do it, you back down," she remarked, clearly confused that he didn't jump at the opportunity. "You even registered my spa appointment under the name Elizabeth Thornton; did you realize that, because I took it as a sign…"

He stood and stared at her as if he was attempting to remember what he'd done. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. I just gave them my name and your first name; I guess they just assumed we were married."

"Oh, so you didn't do it on purpose," she shook her head back and forth and released a frustrated breath. "I just thought…oh forget it. Jack, I don't understand you. Maybe you love the chase and once you catch the woman, it's no longer fun," she stated as she stepped away from him.

"You know, before I say something that I may regret, I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while," she stated as she turned and started for the door.

"You're the only woman I have ever chased; you're the only woman I have ever wanted to chase, and you're taking this all wrong," he stated as he stepped in front of her and kept her from opening the door.

"Jack, please let me just go for a walk," she asked as he reached out for her hand but she refused. "Is this a game to you? I mean, I'll be okay, but I won't have anyone, you included, playing with Tristan's heart."

"Aren't you the one doing that?" he responded, realizing after the words slipped passed his lips that he may have made the situation worse.

"Excuse me…? I always have Tristan's interests at heart; I thought you did too."

"I'm sorry; that's not what I meant, and I do. Please don't ever imply that I don't, because she…both of you are the most important people in my life."

As she stepped around him to open the door, he took hold of her hand, and turned her back to face him, "You aren't going anywhere until we talk about this. You're taking what I'm saying all wrong, and if we don't deal with it now it'll be blown out of proportion," he led her back to the sofa.

"I think it already is, and I'm sorry if I shocked you. I just thought it would be perfect, but…just please let me go for a walk; I need some fresh air."

"You know, I'm fairly certain at some point in the very near future I'm going to regret this, but I just don't think we can get married here, right now," Jack stated as he held her arms and observed the color seem to disappear from her face.

"I'm not dense; I got that part; you don't think it's a good idea," she pulled her arms away.

"You know, if it was just us I'd have already called a minister and we'd be on our way, but it isn't just us."

"I know it isn't Jack, but no one needs to know that we're already married," she stated, doing her best to justify her position. "I just don't want to wait; we're missing out on precious time as a family."

"I love you; you know that, right?" he asked.

"Well, I thought I knew, but then again I thought you wanted to get married soon. Looks like I was wrong. I'm sorry if I was pushing you," she stated as she started to get up from her seat.

"You weren't pushing me, and…where are you going?" he asked.

"I just want to go for a walk, Jack," she responded. "Please, just let me have a little time alone."

"We aren't finished talking. You aren't leaving with things the way they are," he responded, his voice sounding firm.

"Jack, you've made yourself perfectly clear; we'll wait."

"That's not what I'm saying Elizabeth."

"Well, I guess I don't understand, because I thought you said that you don't want to marry me here; did I miss something?"

"Elizabeth, how many times have you told a lie and felt good about it?"

"Never…"

"Exactly, so why do you think it's going to be different now?" he asked. "Think about it; if Tristan asks you when we're getting married, are you going to be able to look her in the eyes and lie to her?" he asked. "Don't even answer that because I know the answer…no, you can't lie to her."

Elizabeth lowered her head and remained silent. His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You're right; I can't lie to her," she admitted. "But Jack, I'm afraid something is going to happen to keep us apart."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, but…"

"Honey, there are no buts about it; we've fought too hard to get where we are, nothing will get in our way."

Jack was holding her hand when she again stood and started to walk away, "You're still angry, please don't leave like this." He stood up refusing to let go of her hand.

"Come on Jack; let's just forget I even said anything," she stated as she walked over to the room service tray, grabbed the plate with the writing and dumped it in the kitchen trash can.

He stood between her and the door, "Please stay here with me, or we can go out and do something."

"Right now I think I just need to be away from you; I'll be back in a little while."

"Elizabeth, why do you need to be away from me?"

"Jack, I'm embarrassed and I guess my pride is a little bruised; never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would propose to a man, only to be turned down…"

"You stop right there," he closed the distance between them and his hands on her upper arms held her in front of him. "I didn't turn you down, and if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you can get married without Tristan here, then I'll call a minister and have someone come right over."

With her eyes cast upon the floor, his finger under her chin lifted her face, allowing their eyes to meet. Cradling her head in his hands, he observed her tears rolling down her soft skin. Brushing his thumb across her cheeks he whispered, "Don't cry…we're together, and we'll get married, but for you not to regret the way it's done at the very least Tristan needs to be present."

"I know you're right, but you didn't hear the woman…"

"What woman?"

"The woman at the spa. She was in the waiting area when I arrived. Today is her wedding day…"

That's wonderful."

"Jack, it would be if her fiancé hadn't been killed a few weeks ago…"

"Is that what brought all of this about?"

"Maybe some of it, but I want to marry you, and I want to pull our family together like we should be," she began to explain. "You can't adopt Tristan until after we're married…the longer we wait; the more chance there is that something will go wrong."

"I believe in us, Elizabeth…we're stronger than you're giving us credit for…"

"Jack it has nothing to do with believing in us; the woman at the spa believed in her fiancé too, but…he…still…died…"

Jack's expression showed that he didn't have a response to such news. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Jack, I spent so much time telling myself that I was over you; that I didn't want you; that I didn't love you, and God knows, I was so certain that you didn't love me anymore," she began as her eyes filled with tears. She swallowed hard and did her best to catch her breath, "Then to have you re-enter my life, and have those feelings that I thought were gone forever come flooding back… Jack, Tommy almost ended everything and then to meet that woman in the spa and to know that life is so short, I was scared. But I'm sorry, it was spontaneous and I didn't think about Tristan."

He could see the fear in her eyes; not so much anything in particular, but more so the unknown. Besides, it's not like she didn't have anything in her past that would lead her to believe that life is fleeting and you have to grab on to those you love and hold on tight.

"How about we do this…let's talk to Tristan, and if she wants to be with us and then wear a pretty dress for a party down the road, we'll do it," he suggested. "I just know you, Elizabeth. You aren't going to be happy keeping this from her, and it will dampen the joy of the moment."

She stepped closer and brushed her lips across his, "I love you, and I'm sorry that I put a damper on this beautiful weekend. I'm just going to go take a walk."

"Let's go together," he stated as he held her hand and walked toward the door.

As they stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the entrance of the hotel, Elizabeth observed the woman she'd met in the spa getting into a limo, her bags placed in the trunk by the driver.

Glancing in the window, Elizabeth observed the woman, her head down, and it was quite apparent by the tears she was wiping away that being in New Orleans did little to ease her broken heart on what should have been the best day of her life.

As the limo pulled away from the curb Elizabeth stated, "Jack, that's the woman I saw in the spa. I feel so sorry for her."

Watching as the limo pulled out onto the street and disappeared around the corner, he turned her around to face him, "I know you feel sad for her; that's the type of person you are, you care about others and that's one of the things that I love about you."

"I'm sorry about earlier; you were right to turn me down…"

"Let's get something straight, Elizabeth…I'm not turning you down; we just need to do it right, and that means having Tristan there with us. Come with me; let's go down here…" Jack led her toward Decatur Street and a carriage pulled by a white mule.

"Would you like to take a carriage ride around the city?" he asked as they approached the private coach.

"I'd like that…"

Jack made the financial arrangements before stepping over to the flower vendor on the sidewalk, purchasing several deep pink roses and handed them to Elizabeth before helping her into the carriage. They sat side by side with his arm around her shoulder, holding her tightly against his body.

The carriage rolled down the streets of the French Quarter with its old buildings, some dating back 300 years, displaying the French influences with wrought iron balconies, red tiled roofs, and picturesque courtyards. They toured Bourbon Street which their driver advised was quite tame by day, but tended to be boisterous and somewhat unsafe at night.

With her phone in hand, Elizabeth snapped picture after picture, certain that she'd never see these sites again and wanting to leave with a album of visuals to remind her of the beautiful city.

In the heart of the French Quarter, they rode passed Jackson Square, originally known as Place d'Armes. In the center of the square, surrounded by trees and exquisite greenery was an equestrian statue of General Andrew Jackson. Standing prominently in the square was the landmark, St. Louis Cathedral, known for its white façade and cone shaped spires.

They finished their tour of the city with a visit to the Ursuline Convent, a stately building constructed between 1749-1753. They returned to Poydras Street where the carriage dropped them off in front of The Velvet Cactus.

"You know what they say when you're in New Orleans, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, I thought it was the same as Las Vegas and whatever happens in New Orleans, stays in New Orleans, but apparently I was wrong," she responded.

Jack took her hand and led her inside the restaurant where they both ordered the special drink of the house, a watermelon cucumber mint margarita. As their waiter left the table Jack asked, "Are you still upset about earlier?"

"No Jack, you were right. Tristan would be devastated if she found out that we had gotten married without her. It's just that I was hoping to have the adoption done by Christmas…what a wonderful gift that would be for her to have a daddy for the holidays. But I guess it'll happen when it's supposed to happen, right?"

"I'll see if maybe the paperwork can be started before we actually get married. And…if we get married soon, everything will already be in the works."

Strolling along the French Quarter, young and old approached him for an autograph. It seemed like no matter where they went there were locals and tourists who recognized him, but in times before, Elizabeth always stepped to the side, never wanting to get between him and his fans. Well, in all actuality, his fans generally pushed her out of the way.

This time was different; Jack kept her close, managing to hold her with one hand while signing autographs with the other.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to notice the beautiful women who approached him, and she watched as he simply signed their autographs, sent them on their way and returned his eyes, and attention lovingly back to her.

Elizabeth took his hand and suggested, "Let's take a walk by the water."

He happily accompanied her as they walked a few blocks to the shore of the Mississippi River, took a seat with his arm around her shoulders and remained quiet with each one doing their own thinking.

Jack seemed to be mesmerized by the calm waters, while Elizabeth glanced around seeing couples and families talking, and laughing while children played nearby.

"That's what I want," she stated as she looked over Jack's shoulder at a family in the distance.

Jack turned his head and observed the object of her envy, a family of three, a father, son, and a pregnant woman that he assumed was the man's wife and the son's mother. "We will have that honey…actually, we already have some of that; you, me and Tristan are a family, we just don't have the same last name," he stated as he turned back to face her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Jack, how do you feel about adoption?" she asked.

"Are you still worried?"

"No, I mean, I believe what is meant to happen, will happen, but could that also mean that we…maybe were meant to adopt?" she hesitated with her response.

"Honey, I am fine with anything. If we have our own that's wonderful, but if we don't, then I think adoption is worth exploring."

"Jack…"

"Yes honey…"

"Why didn't we trade in my Mustang when you bought the Santa Fe…?"

"First of all, we bought the Santa Fe; you need to think of what is mine is yours, because I think that what is yours is mine," he swept a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Somehow I think your assets are worth more than mine…"

"Oh, Ms. Thatcher," he leaned in and whispered, "I wouldn't sell your assets short; I'm quite fond of them."

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack Thornton…but seriously, why didn't we get rid of the Mustang?"

"Honey, I was thinking that maybe we could sell it, and donate the money to a local battered woman's shelter," he suggested.

"Jack, what a wonderful idea; let's do that. Some good use should come from a horrible experience…"

Jack stood and held out his hand, "Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

She placed her hand in his as he helped her to her feet. Standing close he spoke softly, "I love you, and I know you're upset about earlier, but I hope…"

"Jack, I'm sorry; I'm disappointed about the situation, but I'm certainly not angry with you. You always have my interests at heart and I apologize if I made you feel otherwise," she wrapped her arm through his and pulled her body close.

Walking toward their hotel, Elizabeth made note that most adults she observed were drinking alcoholic beverages in the street.

"That's legal here," he stated.

"Well, you know what they say…"

"What…?" he asked.

"When in New Orleans, do what the New Orleanians…Orlenians …you do what the people of New Orleans do…" she giggled.

"Well honey, I think that's supposed to be Rome, but do you want a margarita?" he asked.

"Yes I do…thank you."

They stepped into Cane & Table, ordered two margaritas and before they could leave, Jack found himself signing autographs and taking pictures, one of which made it up on the restaurant's 'Wall of Fame' between prior photos of visitors Steven Tyler and Jon Bon Jovi.

Holding up her cup which contained her frozen margarita Elizabeth giggled, "I think this gives new meaning to a Big Gulp Slurpee…"

"It packs way more of a punch too; maybe you've had enough," he teased.

She stuck out her bottom lip and nudged him, "Really, I'm fine. I don't even taste the alcohol. Are you sure there's any in here?"

"It's one of those drinks that you don't feel until you stand up…" he laughed softly, but his expression showed concern for her.

Twenty minutes later with two large Styrofoam cups carrying their liquid delight they stepped out of the small restaurant and bar.

"You know, this is really good, but I think I feel the alcohol all of a sudden," she mentioned as she carefully stepped out onto the sidewalk, tapping her foot on the ground before placing it down, almost as if she wasn't certain that the sidewalk was below them.

He smiled and held her a little tighter as he tossed his margarita in the next trash can they passed, realizing that at least one of them needed to keep their wits about them. "Honey, are you sure you want to drink the whole thing?"

She didn't respond and he wasn't certain if it was because she didn't hear him or she was ignoring his question.

They walked several blocks toward their hotel when they came upon Snug Harbor, a local jazz club. Standing outside on the sidewalk, they listened as the music and good times seemed to spill out into the street.

"Jack, look…" Elizabeth joyously remarked as she pointed to a car that was entering the intersection; it stopped and it's driver exited the vehicle to dance to the music before getting back inside to drive off.

Jack laughed, "I guess pretty much anything goes in New Orleans."

With her drink cup almost empty, he could feel her leaning more against him. "Come on; let's get back to the hotel…"

"Yeah, let's do that;" she turned his head to face her and planted a kiss on his lips. "Even though you don't want to marry me, we can still…you know," she stated as her head leaned against his chest and her attention was immediately drawn back to the music and street dancing.

He knew what she meant, but he also knew that she was carrying a buzz, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Drinking to this level was not like her; even in college she may have a beer or a glass of wine but always knew when to quit. He felt certain that turning her down earlier in the day had something to do with her lack of control this evening, and he simply wanted to get her safely to their room.

As they walked into the room, he closed the door behind them. Elizabeth pressed her body against his, pushing him against the door frame, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Before he could respond, her lips covered his. He knew that she was experiencing the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed, and had he been a different man, he may have taken her up on her offer. But he wasn't, he was the man who had loved her for more years than he could remember. Even when they weren't together, his heart was never his to give to anyone else, for Elizabeth always held it.

Her lips were soft and warm, and carried the saltiness of the margarita she'd consumed. He could feel the passion growing with each subsequent kiss, and although he'd never take advantage of this situation, his body responded to her advances nonetheless.

"Let me go slip into something more comfortable," she stated as she kissed his cheek before pulling something from her suitcase and walking into the bathroom.

Finding it to be a bit warm and stuffy in the room, he opened the balcony door and stood outside while he waited on Elizabeth. Watching the crowds continuing to party below he knew that making love to Elizabeth in her present condition would do nothing but lead to more problems.

Becoming concerned that she had not exited the bathroom; he walked back inside and tapped on the door… "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

When she didn't respond, he cracked the door open and found her sound asleep on the bath mat with a towel covering her. She was still wearing her jeans, and bra, but he found her shirt lying in the floor where she had removed it, apparently falling asleep before she could finish dressing.

Jack picked her up and carried her to her bed, slipping a t-shirt of his over her head before removing her tennis shoes and socks and pulling the covers over her body. He kissed her forehead… "I love you…"

Jack sat on the side of his bed and watched her sleep. With each breath she took, he was taken back to the time he walked away from her, the day that he returned and she didn't want to speak to him, and the worse day of all, when Tommy beat and terrorized her and Tristan, and then she was shot by accident by the bank security guard…their lives almost ended on that day.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about the misunderstandings, and missed opportunities which had plagued their relationship, and if he wasn't certain before, he was now…time was precious and he didn't want to waste any more of it.

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and held it in his hand. He pulled up the message screen, writing out a particular text several times before actually pressing 'send.'

Assuming that he'd get a response in the morning, he was quite surprised when his phone dinged…

"What R u talking about…?" the response read.

"I need help 2 pull this 2gether. Can u help…?"

"Yes, of course…I'll make the calls…"

"OK, let me kno if it's set…"

"Will do; not a lot of notice, but C u soon…"

He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and pulled back the covers to his bed. He lay on his side facing Elizabeth with his elbow propped up on his pillow and his head resting in his hand. _**She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. How could I have walked away from her? So much time lost…So. Much. Time**_.

Jack had to admit to himself that he wanted to be with her. The fact is, he'd always wanted to be with her; to feel her skin against his, to feel her come alive with his touch, but he thought he'd lost that opportunity for a relationship with her when he walked away so many years ago.

Right now what he was feeling was much more than lust or need, or even want; it was purely love and the desire to finally bring the family he'd always dreamed about together.

While he lay in bed watching her sleep, she became somewhat restless, mumbling and shaking her head back and forth. Although he knew not what was disturbing her, he left his bed and lay beside her, holding her in his arms. His fingers brushed across her cheek as he calmly whispered, "Shh, I'm here," in her ear. It seemed that almost immediately her body relaxed, she stopped stirring; she took a deep cleansing breath and settled comfortably against him.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke; her body felt fine, but her head pounded when she turned from side to side, or attempted to lift it from the pillow. Glancing over at the bedside table she found several Tylenol caplets and a glass of water which she quickly and thankfully consumed. She then lay back on the pillow, closed her eyes and hoped to feel normal again very soon.

Two hours later, she woke to find Jack sitting in a chair on the balcony, his phone in hand as he feverishly hand pecked the keyboard, one letter at a time.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No," he immediately put his phone down, "As a matter of fact, everything is going well."

He left his phone on the table and approached her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry about what, honey?"

"Jack, I'm not a drinker, well at least not where I drink a lot, but that margarita was so good. I just had no idea how strong it was," she remarked. She glanced down as he took hold of her hands, "Did I do anything that I should be embarrassed about?"

"No, of course not. Besides I had your back; I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"What does that mean; was I dancing naked in the street or something?"

He laughed, "No, you weren't but you watched some other people dancing last night."

"Were they naked?"

"Haha, no…honey, you didn't do anything," he stated knowing that if she knew she'd put the blast on him to have sex, she would have been embarrassed.

"You know, I don't remember anything after we came into the lobby of the hotel. I guess I fell out in the bed…"

"Uh…yes you did."

"Jack, why am I wearing your t-shirt?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No, I told you that I don't remember anything after we entered the hotel lobby."

"You pulled it from my bag to wear," he fibbed but he considered it a harmless little white lie.

"Well, I'm sorry that I fell asleep, but thank you for the Tylenol and the water. You must have known I'd need them."

He smiled, took a breath, and then looked down before returning his eyes to her. "I love you…"

His expression was soulful; as she looked into his eyes she felt such emotion, "Jack, is something wrong?"

"We have two more days here; I want you to take the spa date that they have available this morning. Then I want you to go out and buy yourself a beautiful dress."

"Jack, I have a dress that I brought."

"Honey, I want it to be a new dress and I'm going to take you out to a really nice dinner, okay?"

"Or, we could just order room service and stay in and…never mind, that's just asking for trouble," she giggled.

She stepped closer and brushed her lips across his before turning to grab her clothes for the day.

With her hands full, Jack held her upper arm and turned her back to face him. He leaned in and with one hand behind her head, their lips met, and a deep connection between the two of them was made.

"I love you, and I want to thank you…" he began.

Elizabeth interrupted, "Oh right, I was in an emotional tailspin yesterday. I'm so sorry, Jack. You set all of this up and I just went running in a different direction with it. You are such a wonderful man, and Tristan and I are so lucky to have you in our lives."

"What I was going to say is thank you for opening my eyes to what's important…"

"I don't know what you're talking about; you're the one who wanted to get married sooner than six months."

His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb brushed across her cheek, "I'm not only referring to getting married."

Her look of confusion made him continue his thought, "It's not just about getting married and…"

"Making love…?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, that's a plus," he returned the smile. "But I'm actually referring to the importance of family, and bringing us together. I do believe that it will happen in the time frame that it's meant to. I have to admit, I'm anxious…"

"Jack, when we get home I'll take Tristan and get her a pretty dress," she stated. "I don't need a wedding dress, besides, having one doesn't mean you're any more married, right?" she laughed.

"I want you to have one if you want it."

"Jack, I want you, and Tristan, and I want us together like a true family…no wedding dress is required for that. Maybe we can just see the Justice of the Peace."

He said nothing further; his lips did the talking as they covered hers, separating slightly as her tongue brushed across them and slipped inside. He held her tighter, doing his best to pull her closer, although in order to actually do so, he'd have had to unzip his body, pull her inside and then zip them up together.

Elizabeth stepped back, picked up her clothing that she'd dropped and turned back to face him, "Do you want to do a couples spa day?"

He laughed, "No, this is for you; I'll occupy myself while you're gone."

"Okay, if you're sure…" she stated as she slipped into the bathroom.

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom and found Jack talking on the phone. Not wanting to disturb him, she blew him a kiss and headed for the spa.

"Okay, is it all set?" he asked Rosemary who was handling his request on that end.

"Yes, but Jack this seems quite rushed; are you sure she's going to be willing to take that leap?"

"Rosemary, you get everyone there, and I'll take care of the rest. Oh, I know what size dress she wears, if a woman isn't wearing a wedding dress, what do you think she'd want to wear?"

"Jack, you don't worry about a dress; I have that covered. Tristan and I are out right now, and she'll have a dress too."

Jack's eyes filled with tears and his voice broke slightly, "Can I talk to her?"

"Sure… are you okay?" she asked.

"I just want to hear her voice…"

"Hi daddy, I miss you. Is mommy there?"

"No honey, she's at the spa, but she'll be excited to see you."

"I got a pretty dress…"

"I know; I can't wait to see you in it."

"Daddy…"

"Yes honey…"

"When will you and mommy get married? Is that what my pretty dress is for?"

"It sure is, and I'm hoping that we'll get married tomorrow, but mommy just wants it to me you and me and her at the Justice of the Peace's office."

"When will I be Tristan Grace Thornton," she asked as her voice began to shake when she continued, "I don't like being Parker."

"I'm working on it honey. Your mom and I need to be married first."

"Okay…I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Jack," Rosemary returned to the phone.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. Is there anything else I need to do?" Rosemary asked.

"No, just get everyone there."

"Oh, did you call your mom?" she asked.

"No, she's on a cruise. Speaking of which, how did Elizabeth's parents react?"

"Her mother is excited; her father maybe not so much, but he'll be there," she replied. "I will say this, it's a good thing that you are who you are, or I don't think that vendors would drop everything like they have to accommodate you."

"Vendors; what are you talking about? I thought I'd just take everyone out to dinner."

"Jack, I know that Elizabeth would rather have something at home, I've got the caterer already working on it. It's gonna be great, and you can thank me later."

"I'm thanking you now Rosemary and I'll thank you later too. I appreciate all your help."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"If you were planning to do this, why did you go away? Why not just stay here?"

"Elizabeth met a woman in the spa and she was here for her wedding…"

"Oh, so it got you and Elizabeth thinking…?"

"Well yes, but not like you think; her fiancé was killed a few weeks ago, and she came to New Orleans because she thought she'd feel closer to him somehow."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Elizabeth was very upset and wanted to get married yesterday, and she was willing to give up everything she wanted just to make it happen, but Tristan needs to be there."

"Well, so do I, and Lee and her family and your mom too, but I guess that one can't be helped."

"It'll be beautiful Jack; you'll see," Rosemary promised him. "Oh wait, Tristan wants to tell you something."

"Daddy, bring me a surprise…"

"I will sweetheart."

Jack stuck his phone in his pocket and walked down to the spa. Walking through the door he was immediately recognized by the two girls sitting behind the desk.

One girl looked down and whispered, "That's Jack Thornton."

"I know; I'm not stupid," the second girl responded.

The first girl looked up, "May I help you Mr. Thornton?"

"My fiancé is in having a massage and facial and whatever else she wanted, but can you just tell her that I went out for a while and I'll see her back in the room later."

"Sure; who is your fiancé?" the second girl asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Her name is Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Yes sir, we'll tell her. She is in Room #4."

"Okay, thank you," he stated his appreciation before leaving the spa, and walking out of the hotel to do some shopping.

Two blocks down he came upon a jewelry store; he stepped inside and was immediately taken by the brilliance of an item in the display case. He held it in his hand and could easily tell how beautiful it would look against Elizabeth's skin.

Ten minutes later he was walking down the street with his jewelry store purchase and another gift for a special little girl on his mind. He walked into two stores, but found nothing that caught his eye. In the third store, he saw a bear wearing a red dress with butterfly wings in the window. He walked in and walked out with the purchase in his hand and a satisfied smile on his face.

Jack was sitting on the sofa in their hotel room when Elizabeth walked back inside with a dress bag hanging over her shoulder and a shoe box in her hand. "So you had some luck?" he asked as he ended a call on his phone and sat it on the table.

"I did…"

"May I see your dress?" he asked as he walked over to her and started to untie the knot at the bottom of the bag.

She pulled the bag away, "You can see it when we go out. By the way, where are we going?" she asked.

"I've heard nice things about Brennan's; is that okay?" he asked.

"Sounds wonderful; when do you want to go?" she replied.

"You can go ahead and take the bathroom. I've already showered; I just need to change. Whenever you're ready is fine."

"Do we need a reservation?"

"No, we're good…"

She slipped into the bathroom with her dress still covered as he asked once more, "Are you sure I can't see your dress?"

"Yep, I'm sure…" she stated as she closed the door.

As the shower started and the water began to flow into the tub his eyes were drawn to the bathroom door, but he glanced away quickly as if he could see through the wall and was invading her privacy.

Once the water stopped flowing, the hair dryer quickly started. Forty five minutes after entering the bathroom she exited. Sitting in the leather chair in their suite wearing a pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt and a black tie, the smile on his face showed his approval of the dress she'd picked out.

She stood in the middle of the room wearing a black long sleeved dress that was form fitting and fell just below her knees with a scoop neckline and a pair of silver high heeled strappy sandals.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she started to turn around so he could see the back.

"You look beauti… whoa, honey, aren't you cold?" although in shock, he admired her beauty as the back of her dress from her shoulders down to her lower back was basically nonexistent. In addition, the dress had a slit in the back that went half way up her thigh. Her hair was loosely curled and softly fell over her shoulders and down her back.

"If you don't like it, I can change…"

"No you won't; I've never seen you look more beautiful," his finger under her chin lifted her face as his lips met hers. "Are you ready to go?" he asked knowing that keeping his hands off of her would be difficult if they didn't leave quickly.

She grabbed her clutch and walked to the door followed closely by Jack, whose eyes were easily fixated on her bare back.

He grabbed his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "I don't want you to be chilly."

She smiled and took his gesture for what it was, always the gentleman. "I appreciate your jacket, but I have a something," she stated as she handed him back his jacket before walking over to her bed and pulling her new black lace shawl from the shopping bag.

They stepped outside to an awaiting Uber which took them to Brennan's Restaurant.

As Jack held the door for her she stopped him from going further, "Jack, it says it's closed for a private party."

"Let's just see what's going on."

"Jack, it's not nice to crash someone else's party," she commented as he walked into the restaurant and she reluctantly followed.

"Hello Mr. Thornton, we have your table ready right over here," the hostess stated as she led Jack and Elizabeth into the seating area.

"Wait, I don't understand…" Elizabeth refused to take a seat, but in looking around found the restaurant to be vacant except for her, Jack and several employees.

"I reserved the restaurant for us," Jack stated.

"Jack, that is so sweet of you…"

"I have something for you," he stated as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a long but narrow box and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it," he suggested, the anticipation of her excitement clearly observed in his expression.

As she opened the box, her expression was exactly what he'd assumed it to be. Her smile was broad and bright, "Jack, it's beautiful. I love it, but you didn't need to buy me anything."

"I know I didn't, but I saw it, and I thought how beautiful it would look on your arm. May I?" he reached for the sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet and hooked the clasp around her wrist.

She held out her arm and marveled at how brilliantly it shined. "Thank you, Jack…it's beautiful."

While seated, Jack ordered the jumbo lump crab, shrimp, crispy Louisiana oysters, parmesan mushroom rice, and Brennan's Creole butter; Elizabeth decided on the Creole pork chop, with glazed shrimp and mixed vegetables.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

Jack looked as Elizabeth and smiled, "Iced tea for both of us."

"No wine…?" the waitress reached over to remove the glasses from the table.

"No, I think we're fine," Jack responded as he reached over and took her hand.

"Jack, if you want a glass of wine, go ahead."

"No, I'm fine. I want to be totally clear because I'd like to talk to you about something."

Elizabeth attempted to swallow but her mouth was so dry. She picked up her glass of water and took a sip, "Is something wrong?"

"No to the contrary. I'd like for us to go home tomorrow morning…early."

"Okay, well we were going home tomorrow anyway; did our flight get changed?

"In a manner of speaking; I changed it."

"Why Jack…?"

"Well, I'd like to go by, pick up Tristan and go to the Justice of the Peace and get married," he stated so calmly, almost as if he was talking about the groceries they needed to pick up at the store.

"What…?"

"You're right Elizabeth; we've wasted too much time. We couldn't get married without Tristan with us, but…what do you think?" he asked as his heart pounded and he suddenly began to think that she'd consider this to be a horrible idea.

He couldn't have been more wrong as her smile lit up the dimly lit room.

"I'd marry you anywhere, so yes, let's get home, pick up Tristan and go see the Justice of the Peace," she excitedly responded. Suddenly her expression changed, "Wait, tomorrow is Sunday; we can't do it tomorrow…"

"Oh beautiful one with little faith, I've already made arrangements."

Teasingly she asked, "So what if I had said 'no?'"

"I had faith that you wouldn't…"

Following their meal, the waitress approached the table, "Would you care for any dessert?"

Before Elizabeth could say that she had no space available for dessert, Jack responded, "I've heard wonderful things about your Bourbon Pecan Pie Sundae. Could you bring us one and two spoons, please?"

"Coming right up," she stated as she topped off both of their glasses of tea before leaving them alone.

Following their dessert, Jack caught a glimpse of the piano in the corner, "May I play something?" he asked the waitress.

"Oh yes, please do…"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked across the room to the piano. He sat down on the bench and raised the lid on the keys while Elizabeth stood nearby.

While he warmed up his fingers on the keyboard, he stated, "This isn't my song, but it's speaking to me right now. Do you remember it?" he asked as the intro began.

"I do…we used to sing it together," she whispered.

She smiled as Jack began to sing… (Always and Forever sung by Heatwave)

_**Always and forever  
Each moment with you is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true  
And I know tomorrow will still be the same  
'Cause' we've got a life of love that won't ever change**_

Jack nodded for her to join him in the chorus, which she happily complied…

_**And every day love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you, forever, forever**_

Jack continued to play as Elizabeth sang the next stanza alone…

_**There'll always be sunshine when I look at you  
Something I can't explain, just the things that you do  
And if you get lonely, phone me  
And take a second to give to me the magic you make**_

As the chorus began, both sang together as their eyes never drifted from each other.

_**And every day love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you, forever, forever**_

With the song completed, Jack closed the lid on the keys, and stood from the bench. He walked over and took Elizabeth's hand, "Are you ready?"

"To get our life started? I most certainly am…"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Forever Now

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_**Chapter 18- Forever Now**_

Once back at the hotel, they were both tired, but energized at the thought of what the future held for their family. Elizabeth changed into her negligee, wearing a t-shirt over it until she crawled into bed. "Are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling inspired right now, so I think I'm going to write for a little while." He stepped over to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead before he grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the bedside table and walked into the family room where he took a seat on the sofa.

Elizabeth woke early the following morning and it suddenly struck her… _**This is my wedding day!**_

She glanced at the bed beside her and found Jack with no shirt on and the blanket pulled up to his waist. His hair was a mess, but the smile on his face caused deep dimples in his cheeks and she hoped that dreams of her caused his expression. She slipped out of bed, and grabbed her robe, draping it around her shoulders before pulling her journal from her bag and heading out onto the balcony for a little reflection time.

She opened her journal, flipped it to the next blank page, clicked her pen and prayed that the thoughts, feelings, and emotions would flow as easily as the tears of joy that were slipping down her cheeks…

"_**As a small child I remember playing dolls with my sisters; just us and our babies, no men or fathers considered in the equation. I'm not sure why, as our father was always very involved, and noticeably regretted those special occasions he missed. Yet there we were caring for our babies, the epitome of a single parent family and I was content, happy actually. **_

_**Maybe life imitates art, as many years down the road I found myself in the same situation, only this time I longed for what others had, what I once had, but carelessly let slip through my fingers.**_

_**I shut down, angry at anyone or anything that reminded me of you, for each time I allowed myself to dwell on the memories of the past, it was as if my heart was again being ripped from my chest. I'd lost faith in you, in me…in us, and although I knew I'd never see you again, I still found it impossible to move on.**_

_**I was surprised, shocked, angry, thrilled, excited and thankful when you stepped boldly back into my life. I fought you tooth and nail, but little did you know I was also fighting with myself; should I let you in, or should I walk away…you wouldn't let me walk away.**_

_**Marriage is the combining of two lives, two hearts and two souls as they become united as one. They will then hopefully stand strong together throughout whatever challenges are forced upon them. As I prepare to make one of the biggest changes in my life, I am so thankful for this man that God has placed before me. I feel alive with the simple touch of his hand; he comforts me with his strong arms, and his love envelopes me always. I can only hope to strive to be as much of a blessing to him as he is to me. **_

_**As I embark on this new chapter in my life, I do so with you by my side and complete joy in my heart. Yes, there is also some fear of the unknown, but I truly trust you with my life…and my heart."**_

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked when he stepped out onto the balcony and watched as she closed her journal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

She held out her hand and encouraged him to take a seat beside her, "Today is going to change our lives, Jack. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Please don't tell me that you have cold feet."

With tears filling her eyes she gently shook her head, "No, my feet are warm. You…? After all Jack, you've travelled the world and dated starlets and famous musicians, and now it's just me for the rest of your life. I mean, after today, will I be enough for you?"

"Elizabeth, you will always be enough for me. I look into your eyes and I see a lifetime of love and joy ahead of us. You know I wish my dad had the opportunity to meet you. Although he didn't know you, he was so right about you…"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"I remember my dad talking with me about finding that special someone, and how it would be like magic," Jack stated. He looked off in the distance as if he was able to retrieve the memory in his mind. "I told him that I didn't believe in magic, and he said, 'You may not believe me right now, but the moment you look into her eyes, you will know exactly what I'm talking about.'"

Jack continued, "He was right. The moment I met you, I started thinking about the future. I want a future with you Elizabeth, and I'm excited about today."

He held out his hand and they stepped inside, "Will you dance with me?"

"Jack its 5:30 in the morning, and there's no music…"

Well, the time is what it is, but I can take care of the music," he stated as he picked up his cell phone, pushed a few buttons and then sat it down on the table.

The music started, and she smiled as her hands worked their way up his muscular arms, draped over his shoulders and her finger seemed to feather through the hair on the nape of his neck.

Jack's arms wrapped around her waist and rested along her lower back.

"I remember this song," Elizabeth smiled as Adele began to sing "Make You Feel My Love."

_**When the rain is blowin' in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**_

_**When evenin' shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one here to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love**_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I'd never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

_**I would go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawlin' down the avenue  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love**_

_**The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change are blowin' wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet**_

_**I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love**_

As the music ended, Elizabeth lifted her head from his chest and his lips immediately met hers. His hand slipped behind her head, pressing her closer, deepening their connection.

As they separated, his hands cradled her face while his thumbs swept away a few errant tears. His voice was soft, but more than sounding sensuous, he was convincing, "Elizabeth, you are the only woman who has ever held my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. I will never want anyone but you…"

Her lips covered his; they were warm, and familiar, and their simple touch sent fire burning through him like a summer storm. "We need to table this until after the ceremony," he stated through a frustrated breath as he felt his body responding quickly to her touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," he quickly responded as their foreheads touched. "Elizabeth, I'm not the least bit embarrassed to tell you that I've wanted to make love to you for years," he leaned back and laughed softly. "Wait, I'm sorry, that sounded kinda creepy, and I don't mean it that way. It's just that I have loved you for my entire adult life, and I've wanted you…I've wanted this, forever."

"Jack, I know how I feel," she began as her tears filled her eyes and quickly spilled down her cheeks. "I've always loved you…and since we're being completely honest, I did watch those award shows to see you. Do you know what else I saw?"

"What…" he asked.

"Do you remember when you and the guys would sing at local gigs around town?"

"Of course I do."

"At the end of your set you'd…" her emotions overwhelmed her.

Jack finished her memory, "Tapped my hand over my heart to show you that I was thinking of you."

"The award shows where you performed, you tapped your hand over your heart, and I knew that somehow through all of the craziness of life, I was still on your mind."

He smiled broadly; his dimples were deep and pronounced as his own tears fell, "You saw that? I always hoped that you would, but Elizabeth, you have always been on my mind. I love you with everything I am, or would ever hope to be, and I will be so proud to be your husband and Tristan's father."

"And I will be so honored to call you my husband, and I think we both know how Tristan will feel about calling you her daddy…" she stated as they both laughed.

Elizabeth's thumbs brushed away the tears that slipped down his face, "You are such a good man, Jack Thornton. Let's go home and get married…"

Ninety minutes later the Uber driver turned into Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, pulled up to the "Departures" drop-off for Southwest Airlines and pulled over to the curb. He opened Elizabeth's door and held out his hand to help her out of the car. As she stood beside the car, his hand still held hers.

"Excuse me…" Jack commented as he rushed around the back of the car to Elizabeth's side and observed the unnecessary contact between the driver and _**his Elizabeth.**_

"I'm sorry, It's just…oh, never mind," the driver stated as he walked around to the back of his vehicle as Jack and Elizabeth followed.

With everyone standing behind the car, the driver grabbed their carry-on bags from the trunk, pulled up the handles and lifted them up onto the curb.

"Thank you," Jack stated as he attempted to move the driver's eyes away from Elizabeth.

"Oh, you're welcome," he stated before turning back to Elizabeth. "You're a Sports Illustrated model, aren't you?"

Elizabeth turned around, certain that he was talking to someone who happened to be just over her shoulder. "Me…you think I'm a model? That's sweet, but no; I'm an elementary school teacher."

"WOW, I wish my teachers looked like you when I was in school," the driver commented.

Jack reached over and took hold of Elizabeth's hand, "We need to go sweetheart."

"Thank you for the compliment," she smiled as she took the handle on her suitcase.

"I hope you come back to visit sometime," the driver stated.

"Hey, you do realize that she's with me, don't you?" Jack asked as his arm around her waist pulled her close.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude; I didn't mean anything. Wait, aren't you Jack Thornton?"

"Yes I am," Jack responded as he already had the scenario of turning down his request for an autograph running through his head.

"I thought that was you. Anyway, I just think your girl is beautiful and she should be a model…you're a lucky guy."

"Don't I know it…?" Jack was surprised but responded quickly and proudly.

With each one wheeling a carry-on, and her dress bag over his shoulder, Jack and Elizabeth walked inside the airport.

"Make sure he gets a big tip…" she teased.

"Sorry, but he get's no tip at all," he replied.

As they walked toward the Southwest Airlines check-in line Elizabeth took his arm and stopped him, "Jack Thornton, you're jealous…"

"Of course not; should I be?" he replied.

"Are you kidding me? All of the times I've had to deal with beautiful women throwing themselves at you, and you get jealous the one time a guy is nice to me."

"I'm not jealous…" he stated as they walked up to the counter, ID's in hand and walked away with their boarding passes.

"It's okay if you are…"

"It's okay if I'm what?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know what she was referring to.

"Oh Jack, you know what I'm talking about."

"Elizabeth, I could have helped you out of the car, and he didn't need to drool all over you."

She laughed, "Do you have any idea how many times I've seen women drooling all over you?"

"I've never noticed any of them; they're fans; that's all," he stated; "Besides, you're the only woman I see."

"And just like you, I see no one else…oh, and he wasn't drooling over me."

"I'm sorry; I just didn't like the looks he was giving you, and holding your hand…really? I mean, was he afraid that you were going to run away or something?" Jack rambled as they continued through the TSA turnstile. "Oh, and you were eating it up."

"I was not, but Jack, you apparently have forgotten how I get pushed outside the circle when people come up to you," she reminded him. "People just want to get a piece of you."

With their baggage sent through security and the female TSA agents fawning all over Jack, quietly requesting autographs, Elizabeth was sent back through the metal detector three times due to her bracelet, necklace and hair clip.

"So, what do you have to say now?" she asked.

"Honey, you set off the alarm; they were just being cautious."

"Oh and when they scanned my ID and didn't even ask you for yours they were being cautious?"

"I showed my ID…" he stated as he took her hand and they headed for Concourse C, Gate 24.

"No Jack; they didn't ask you for it."

"Would you like some coffee and a bagel or something?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Maybe, but I'm still hungry."

"Yes, in that case, I'd love a cup of coffee and a blueberry crunch bagel…thank you," she stated as he rolled his carry-on up to a seat by the windows, kissed her cheek and then headed for the coffee shop.

Elizabeth watched and laughed as Jack barely made it past the next row of seats before a group of women, having caught a glimpse of him from the gate across the hall, converged upon him. Giggling and thrusting papers and pen in his face along with the ever present cell phone, they quickly obtained their autographs and selfies before rushing off to catch their plane.

Jack walked back to Elizabeth and took a seat, "I'm sorry. You're right; I was jealous, and I guess I don't pay attention to people when they approach, because I truly only have eyes for you. Even with the craziness of my world, are you still willing to marry me?"

"I love you, Jack Thornton; you are the peanut butter to my jelly and the cheese to my macaroni…"

"And you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but I love you and I can't wait to go with you and Tristan to the Justice of the Peace today," she stated as her arm wrapped through his and she pulled him close. "Oh, do you think there will be a place where I can change into my dress, or should we go home first and get ready?"

"We'll figure it out when we get home," he glanced around and seeing several people staring at him, he proudly covered her lips with his. I'll be right back with bagels."

"And coffee…"

"Of course."

Ten minutes later he returned with two cups of coffee, cream and sugar in a bag along with a blueberry crunch bagel for her, and a ham and cheese biscuit for him.

While they added the cream and sugar to their coffees, Jack asked, "So what are you going to wear?"

"I have a dress in my suit bag, and since I bought a new one for our dinner last night, it's clean, fresh and ready to get married in," she excitedly responded.

"But it isn't a wedding dress; I just don't want you to be disappointed at going to the Justice of the Peace instead of a big wedding."

"I won't be, Jack. By the end of the day I'll be Mrs. Jack Thornton," she stated before her breath caught in her throat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the look of concern was plastered all over his face.

"How can we get married today; we don't have a wedding license."

"Matt took care of that…"

"How did he get us a license?"

"Well, he didn't do that, but he invited the clerk to be a part of the ceremony and we'll get the license before we see the Justice of the Peace. I have it all under control," he assured her, hoping as the words passed his lips that everything would come off without a hitch.

"Flight 2673 to Atlanta is now boarding at Gate 24. Those in Group A1-30 please board through lane A…" the announcement rang through the loudspeaker.

Jack stood up and took their trash to throw away before they walked toward the gate.

"Excuse me…" the Southwest Airlines employee stated as she glanced down at his ticket, "Yes, that is you…good morning Mr. Thornton. I love your music…"

"Thank you very much," he responded as he stood to the side to wait on Elizabeth.

As they walked down the jet way she commented, "Did you see the way she batted her eyes at you?"

"Actually I didn't…"

"I'm just teasing…"As Elizabeth stepped into the plane she was met by the flight attendants and the co-pilot who was standing just outside the cockpit.

"Good morning ma'am; thank you for flying Southwest Airlines," the flight attendant welcomed her.

The co-pilot stepped forward, "Have you ever been in the cockpit?"

"No, I can't say that I have," she replied as their conversation seemed to be causing a backlog of travelers behind her.

"Well, once we're in the air, I'd like to invite you forward," the co-pilot offered.

Waiting behind her to see how she responded, Jack released a harsh breath.

"I'm good," she stated as she turned back to Jack, "But I'll bet my fiancé would love to see the cockpit."

"Oh good, well, once we get things settled we'll see if we can find you…"

Elizabeth wheeled her carry-on down the aisle to the fourth row where she stood to the side waiting on Jack who was now being held up by the flight attendants. A few autographs later, and he again started down the aisle.

Elizabeth remained in the aisle, allowing Jack to place their luggage in the overhead compartment before he slipped into the window seat at her request. They buckled their seatbelts and with each glance between them they giggled at the attention each one had received.

"Jack, I'm sorry for teasing you; but just like you say I'm the only one for you, I feel the same."

Jack took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, "I understand and I'm sorry that I made a big deal about it. I know it isn't easy on you when I get approached, but even without being in the public eye, you're getting a fair share of attention. I don't like it, but I have to admit, they have good taste."

As soon as the jet began taxiing down onto the runway, Elizabeth's fingers began to dig into his arm.

"I'm sorry Jack," she stated as she quickly released his arm.

He placed her hand back on his arm and with a smile he remarked, "If it makes you feel better, dig in…"

Instead of digging into his arm, she leaned over, pressed her lips to his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just going to close my eyes; let me know when it's safe."

Jack laughed, "Do you mean when we're on the ground again?"

"No, safely up in the air…"

"Well we're there…look," he pointed out the window at the beautiful cloud formations.

"WOW, I didn't even feel that take off," she mentioned.

"That's because I mesmerized you," he teased as his hand brushed up and down her arm.

"That, my dear husband to be, you most certainly do…"

Hearing a baby crying in the back of the plane Elizabeth whispered, "I feel sorry for that baby; the air pressure is probably wrecking havoc on his or her ears."

"What…?" he asked.

She tried again, "I feel sorry for that baby; the air pressure is probably wrecking havoc on his or her ears."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you; my ears are stopped up."

Elizabeth laughed as she continued, "Hey, where are we spending our wedding night?"

"Uh…" his deer caught in headlights look gave him away.

"We don't have any place, do we?"

"Uh…"

She laughed, "You keep saying that. Don't worry; we'll find a place; besides, getting married is the most important part."

"It is, but I have to admit, the wedding night is a very close second…"

"I hope you don't mind that I don't have any sexy lingerie, so it'll just be me in a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt," she mentioned.

"What about that blue number you wore this weekend; that was very sexy."

Before she could respond, Jack continued, "Who am I kidding; you'll be sexy in anything you wear."

She put her finger to her lips, "You don't need to tell everyone else."

"Oh, am I yelling? My ears are still…oh wait, they just popped."

"I hope you really do feel that way Jack; I can't wear the blue negligee because it needs to be something you haven't seen before."

"Well, I can't say that I've see the flannel shorts, so I guess we're good there."

"So, what are you going to wear to get me all turned on," she leaned over and whispered in his newly opened ear.

"Nothing…"

"That'll do it," her face color went from blush to ruby red.

A few hours later, and a short layover in Atlanta, they landed at the airport in Fort Lauderdale. Jack grabbed their bags from the overhead bin and they exited the airplane. As they walked down the jet way she asked, "Are you upset that you didn't get a tour of the cockpit?"

He laughed as he held her free hand a bit tighter, "Not at all; besides, I knew they weren't coming to get me. Now you, those pilots would have come and pulled you from your seat…me, I wasn't expecting it."

As they walked out into the parking lot she looked at her watch before asking, "So what's the plan? Do we need to meet with the Justice of the Peace at a certain time?"

"Uh, no…"

"Well, how will they know when we're coming?" she asked.

"Matt has the number and he'll call, which reminds me, I need to go by the other house to pick up my suit," Jack responded.

As they continued into town they passed the turn heading to Rosemary's house. "Jack, you missed the turn. Aren't we picking up Tristan first?"

"Well, we could but we're already on our way to the other house."

"You could turn around, Jack. It seems foolish to drive all the way over to your other house only to drive back to get Tristan and then back across town to the Justice of the Peace."

"I need to see Matt first…" he replied doing his best to explain his actions without lying.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he responded as they turned into the neighborhood, and eventually into his driveway, doing his best to maneuver around the caterer, florist and media vehicles.

"Jack, what's going on?"

He pulled into his garage and closed the door. "We're getting married here, in the backyard."

"What…how…?"

"Well, thankfully Rosemary contacted everyone, and she's lined up everything, so I can't take any credit, and what she has for us will be as much of a surprise to me as it is you."

Watching as she seemed to be in shock he asked, "My beautiful Elizabeth, are you ready to go take a look?"

Before he finished his question, her door was already open and she was stepping out onto his garage floor. "Let's go…"

Walking into the house they were greeted by Rosemary, Lee, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, Matt, Samuel Grimes (Justice of the Peace), Sandra Newton (Court Clerk), and an extremely excited seven year old who was twirling around in her brand new dress.

Jack and Elizabeth were immediately pulled aside to complete the required application for the marriage license. With the requirements now out of the way, Jack went to a room downstairs to dress while Elizabeth returned her attention to Tristan.

"Oh Sweetheart, you look beautiful," Elizabeth stated as Tristan danced about in her yellow, sleeveless round neck dress with three butterflies stitched on the bodice and more covering the skirt. "That is a perfect dress for you."

"Come on mommy, we need to get you in your pretty new dress," Tristan took Elizabeth's hand and began pulling her to the staircase.

"Oh honey, I don't have a new dress, but it will be special anyway," Elizabeth hugged her child.

"No mommy, Aunt Rosie has a dress for you. Come see; it's beautiful…"

Rosemary rushed outside and grabbed Lee, "Go tell Jack that I'll let him know when Elizabeth is ready, but to stay clean."

"Honey, he's not a little kid…"

"Oh right; well, I'll let you know when we're ready to start."

Elizabeth looked over at Rosemary when she stepped back inside.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

Excitement of the day and the thrill of showing Elizabeth her surprise had her crying and smiling simultaneously. "Come on," she suggested.

As Rosemary and Tristan pulled her upstairs and walked into the first guest room they came to, Elizabeth was at a loss for words. Confusion was apparent, as all she kept saying was "I don't understand."

Reaching into the closet, Rosemary pulled out a dress bag and laid it across the bed.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked as Rosemary began to pull the zipper down to reveal a beautiful off white wedding dress.

"Do you remember when I was first engaged to Lee and you and I rushed out to go dress shopping?"

"Of course I do. We had so much fun trying on dresses."

"Do you recall trying on that dress with the sweetheart neck line?"

"I do; I said that I was going to wear that dress when I got married, but you bought it."

"That's right, I bought it, but I didn't wear it. There was something about you trying it on and looking perfect in it and I was jealous. I planned to wear it, but it really wasn't what I wanted."

"Is this it? I thought you got rid of it…"

"No, it's been safely stored in my closet," Rosemary stated as she pulled the dress from its protective covering.

"Oh my, it's still beautiful. You want me to wear it?"

"I want you to have it; besides it was always your dress anyway."

Rosemary helped Elizabeth into the dress, releasing a thankful breath when it fit as perfectly as it had years ago.

"Rosemary, its beautiful…thank you."

"You look beautiful, mommy. I told you that you'd love your dress. Now let's go get married…"

"Wait," Rosemary jump in, "We need to do your makeup and hair first. Let's get you back out of this dress so we don't get it dirty."

"Well, unless you have some thoughts, all I can do right here is pull it up in a ponytail," Elizabeth commented as she glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Mommy, Aunt Rosie braided mine; let her braid yours…"

Before Elizabeth knew it, Rosemary ran a soft French braid down the back of her head and tucked the remaining hair under at her neck line. "Here, this is something old and borrowed," she stated as she slipped a silver hair clip into the braid.

"I need something new and blue…" Elizabeth advised as she glanced about the room looking for anything that would satisfy the wedding tradition requirements. "Oh wait," she glanced down at her wrist, "Jack gave me this sapphire and diamond bracelet last night. I'll wear that. Can that be the something new too?"

"No, you've already worn it," Rosemary asked.

"Your dress is new, mommy…" Tristan advised.

"Thank you, baby girl. We're all set…old, new, borrowed and blue," Elizabeth recited that part of the rhyme.

With soft colors of the makeup palette in hand, Rosemary expertly completed Elizabeth's look, very natural and beautiful.

"You look perfect Elizabeth," Rosemary's smile and simultaneous tears had her moving between both sides of the emotional spectrum.

"Thank you…Rosemary, you are the best friend I could ever ask for…"

"Stop, you're crying and you're going to mess up your makeup."

She couldn't help the tears; they seemed to fall uncontrollably, "I just want you to know that I love you, and thank you for pushing me to talk to Jack. I'm here…Tristan and I are here right now because of everything you did to get us together, and I owe you so much more than I can possibly express in words."

"I love you Elizabeth; I love both of you, and I'm so happy that I was able to get you and Jack back together," Rosemary stated through her own tears. "With him is where you both belong."

As the two grown women wiped their tears, and freshened up their makeup, Tristan was obviously antsy to get downstairs for the ceremony.

Elizabeth slipped back into her dress with Rosemary's assistance. "Are we ready to go do this?" Elizabeth asked after her final mirror check.

"I don't know about you, but I've been ready ever since I locked you two out on the hotel balcony. I knew you'd find your way back to him," Rosemary whispered as she stepped forward and hugged Elizabeth.

"Oh, flowers…I don't have a bouquet," Elizabeth stated as she pulled an artificial flower from a vase on the dresser. "Okay, I'm ready…"

"Put that down; your bouquet is in the kitchen…" Rosemary advised as she took the artificial flower from her hand. "You and Tristan stay right here and I'll go get everything ready downstairs."

Rosemary rushed downstairs and handed out single yellow rose boutonnieres to all of the men. Jack's hands shook nervously as he stood in front of the mirror to pin the double yellow rose boutonniere onto the lapel of his black suit.

"Here, let me do that…" Rosemary stated. "Please tell me that you don't have cold feet."

"No," he smiled…"My feet are warm," he thought back to his conversation with Elizabeth. "Rosemary, I have wanted this for so long, and I guess I'm just afraid that it's too good to be true."

"It's true, and believe me…she can't wait to get down here to you."

"Thank you…" he stated as he ran his hands down his suit jacket and headed out into the yard.

Finding Mrs. Thornton and Mrs. Thatcher both already seated, Rosemary grabbed their three yellow rose corsages from the counter and rushed outside.

"This is beautiful," Mrs. Thornton stated as she and Mrs. Thatcher stood and approached each other.

"Our kids are getting married…" Mrs. Thatcher stated as she and Charlotte Thornton embraced. Turning her attention to Rosemary she stated, "This is beautiful…everything is beautiful."

"Thank you," Rosemary stated. "Oh, and just in case you were wondering, your three roses signify the coming together of Jack, Elizabeth and Tristan as a family."

"That's beautiful and quite symbolic," Charlotte stated as they pinned on their corsages and returned to their seats.

With most everyone outside, Elizabeth and Tristan walked down the staircase and met her father at the entryway.

"Oh my, you look beautiful…both of you do," he stated as tears filled his eyes.

"Daddy, I know this is sudden, but I hope you can understand that I know what I'm doing." She stopped and took a breath giving him an opportunity to say something but he remained quiet. "Jack has always been the one for me, and I don't want to wait any longer to get our family together."

"Well then I guess we should get going. Shall we…?" he held out his arm and she slipped her hand through.

"I'm sorry that we didn't have time to get everyone together. I hope Julie and Vi will understand," she stated, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh they're here. They had to make an errand run, but everyone made it in time, so are you ready?" he asked.

"I think I've been ready."

"Wait," Rosemary called out as she ran back in the door. "Tristan, slip this corsage on your wrist."

"Oh it's beautiful, she stated as she looked at the wrist corsage that consisted of seven yellow roses.

Opening the container on the counter, Rosemary pulled out Elizabeth's bouquet which consisted of white and yellow roses and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful…" Elizabeth glanced at the food table inside and the set up outside, "Everything is beautiful…"

The guests were few, but by all accounts they were the most important people in Jack and Elizabeth's lives. Sitting on the Bride's side were her mother, and two sisters. On the Groom's side, an area that they assumed would be empty, sat his mother and Lee. Matt was down by the canal making certain that prying eyes stayed away.

As the French doors opened a violinist began playing and Tristan started down the makeshift aisle beside the pool. With each step, she reached into her white wicker basket and pulled out yellow rose petals, dropping them on the ground.

Flower arrangements consisting of yellow and white roses were strategically placed on white, tall pedestal pillars just outside the yellow and white flower covered arch. Standing at the end of the aisle anxiously waiting was Jack, the Justice of the Peace and Jack's best man.

Not to be outdone, Rosemary wore her new yellow maxi dress with the scalloped v-neck, lace throughout, a full skirt and open back. Surprised, yet pleased as she walked down the aisle, she actually found that the dress also had pockets…winner.

As the violinist began to play the wedding march, those few but very important people in attendance stood and watched as Mr. Thatcher escorted his middle daughter down the aisle.

Elizabeth smiled when she observed Jack's brother, Tom, who had assumed his appropriate place as Best Man. Her smile grew brighter when she caught a glimpse of his mother, proud and happy to have given up the remainder of her Caribbean cruise to be present on the best day of her oldest son's life.

And then there was Jack; standing at the end of the aisle in a black suit. He certainly wasn't expecting her in a wedding dress, and although he knew she'd be beautiful in whatever she wore, his first sight of her took his breath away. His eyes never veered away from her as she walked down the aisle in the off white, flowy Stella York fit and flare gown with a sweetheart bodice encrusted with crystal and lace detailing.

When she reached Jack, Mr. Thatcher was initially reluctant to simply turn his daughter over. However, when he observed their loving glances, he was quickly brought back to many years ago when he wed the love of his life.

Placing her hand in Jack's he simply stated, "Promise me that you will love her forever…"

"I promise…"

Elizabeth's tears had already begun to fall as she and Jack faced each other. He whispered, "You're so beautiful…I love you," as he raised his hand and his thumbs brushed away her tears.

"I love you too…"

They each turned to the Justice of the Peace as he began…

"_**Friends and family of Elizabeth and Jack, I welcome you and give my thanks for being here on this very important day. We are gathered together to both honor and celebrate the special love between Elizabeth and Jack, and in doing so, we join them in marriage.**_

_**Elizabeth and Jack, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one by your hearts. This marriage will allow you a new environment in which to share your lives, standing together hand in hand as you face life, weathering the storms that come, as well as the joys that life has to offer you.**_

_**This marriage will expand you as individuals, help to define you as a couple, and will throughout the remainder of your lives, deepen the love you feel for the other.**_

_**To be successful, I offer you this…you will need strength, courage, patience, and a really good sense of humor. For not every day will be good, but because you are together even the unimaginable days are tolerable. Sometimes you will say things that you don't mean out of frustration, but you will quickly learn that stepping back and taking a breath in the heat of an argument will keep you out of the dog house more times than not. **_

_**Jack, do you want to say your own vows?"**_

Elizabeth suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Vows…" she whispered.

Jack leaned in and whispered back, "Don't worry about it, just speak from your heart…"

The minister called out to Jack again, _**"Do you have anything you want to say?"**_

"Yes, thank you," he stated as he turned to face Elizabeth. "All those years ago when we first met, I knew in my heart that at some point we'd be standing here in front of the people who mean the most to us and we'd pledge our love. You are the best part of my day, and I look forward to each and every new adventure with you…"

"What about me…?" Tristan's overzealous voice could be easily heard.

Everyone laughed except Tristan; to her it was a serious question.

"Come here Pumpkin," Jack called as he released one of Elizabeth's hands and they each took hold of one of Tristan's. "I love you, and I am very honored to be a part of your family."

Jack and Elizabeth continued to hold Tristan's hands, but he turned his attention back to Elizabeth, "I promise to be the man that I see when I look into your eyes. I promise to always put you and Tristan first in each and every decision I make, and I will do my best to make you laugh every day because it is without a doubt the best sound I know. I love you Elizabeth…"

"What about me…?" Tristan called out.

Jack squatted down and found himself at eye level with her, "I love you very much Tristan Grace, soon to be Thornton."

Tristan released Elizabeth's hand, wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and buried her face in his chest, "I love you. Thank you for loving me back…"

Elizabeth reached down and wiped away Jack's tears before brushing away her own. The truth was, there wasn't a dry eye in the small group of well wishers, and a few moments were appreciated by everyone in gaining control.

Jack stood back up as the Justice of the Peace turned to Elizabeth, _**"Would you like to say anything?"**_

Elizabeth glanced down at Tristan before her eyes met Jack's, "Jack, I remember telling you shortly after we met that I wasn't so certain that I believed in soul mates." She smiled before continuing, "I won't ever forget the look on your face; you were a bit shocked and maybe a little hurt that I didn't think we were. I want to start out our marriage with no lies between us…the truth is, I thought of you as my soul mate, my one and only, and my true center, but back then I was afraid. I'm not afraid any longer, Jack. You mean the world to me, and I will forever, love, honor and cherish you and what we have between us."

"Me too," Tristan blurted out as everyone snickered.

As Elizabeth and Jack turned back toward the Justice of the Peace he looked toward Jack who nodded. He then turned his attention to Tristan who was standing between Elizabeth and Jack, _**"Tristan do you have anything you'd like to say?"**_

Tristan quickly began to tear up… "Mommy…daddy, I love you so much. You take care of me, and you make me feel safe." She then turned her attention to Jack, "I know that you won't be my real daddy for a while, but in my heart you already are. I love you…"

"I love you, and as far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter." Jack bent over and picked her up. His hand ran gently across her back as he did his best to soothe her.

She continued to cry as she hung tightly to him, "I'm sorry."

"Honey, what are you sorry about?"

"Because I'm crying and acting like a baby…" she buried her face in his chest.

"Your mom and I are crying too; as a matter of fact look around, I don't see a dry eye in the place. You aren't acting like a baby; you're simply letting your feelings out…and Pumpkin, that's a good way to be."

Once she calmed down, Tristan's feet again hit the floor and the ceremony continued.

"_**Who has the rings?"**_ The Justice of the Peace asked.

"Oh no, we forgot the rings," Jack blurted out. "Do we have to have them?"

"Here, take mine and Lee's," Rosemary stated as she ripped hers from her finger and held out her hand for Lee's.

"I forgot mine at home," Lee stated, thankful that with the look she'd given him that he was surrounded by friends.

Mr. Thatcher stood and approached Jack, "Take mine, but I need it back…"

"Yes sir" Jack stated as the ceremony continued.

The Justice of the Peace turned to Jack, _**"Jack, take this ring and place it on Elizabeth's finger. Jonathan Andrew Thornton, do you take Elizabeth Grace Thatcher to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, cherish her and forsaking all others remain true to her for all the days of your life?"**_

Jack quickly responded, "I do…"

The Justice of the Peace continued, "_**Elizabeth, take this ring and place it on Jack's finger. Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, do you take Jonathan Andrew Thornton to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him, cherish him and forsaking all others remain true to him for all the days of your life?"**_

As Elizabeth opened her mouth, Tristan stepped up beside her, "We do, right mommy…?"

Elizabeth put her arm around Tristan and pulled her close, "I do."

After the giggling ceased, the Justice of the peace continued, _**"By joining hands, you are consenting to be bound together as husband and wife. You are promising to honor, love, and support each other for the rest of your lives. During this journey you will realize that love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things.**_

_**You are now joined to each other by love and mutual respect, two qualities you must always remember, even when times are difficult. I wish you the best of luck as you begin this new chapter of your lives. **_

_**By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Jack, you may now kiss your bride."**_

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her close. Their lips met and although it was warm and familiar, it was still new, and exciting, and the simple touch of their lips brought about anticipation of what was yet to come.

_**Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Andrew Thornton, but to you, it's just Jack and Elizabeth." **_

"We're married…" Tristan squealed as Jack and Elizabeth each held one of her hands and they started down the aisle as a family.

Stopping to hug his mother, Jack apologized, "I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this. By the way, who got you here?"

"Jack, I wouldn't have missed this day for the world. I knew you and Elizabeth would find your way back to each other. As for how I made it back, William made the arrangements and Elizabeth's sisters came to the airport to get me."

Across the aisle, Elizabeth was wiping away tears as she hugged and kissed her parents. "Daddy, thank you for lending Jack your ring; I'll see that you get it back." Elizabeth looked over at Jack before returning her attention to her father, "Why…?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you step up to give him your ring?" she asked.

"He loves you and Tristan and you both love him, so clearly your heart has healed. It's evident that he makes you happy," he stated as Jack stepped across the aisle.

"Thank you sir, for the use of your ring; I'll get it back to you," Jack promised.

"I know you will," Mr. Thatcher stuck out his arm and they shook hands. "Jack, I can see that you've made Elizabeth and Tristan very happy. All I ask is that you continue to put them first…"

"I will," Jack stated as he turned to Mrs. Thatcher and hugged her.

Elizabeth stepped across the aisle to speak to her new mother-in-law, "I'm so glad that you could be here with us. I'm so sorry that it was on such short notice."

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Thornton opened her arms and embraced her. "I'm going to tell you like I told Jack; I knew you two belonged together, it just took a while for you two to figure everything out. I love you, and I'm so happy for both of you."

Jack took hold of Tristan's left hand while Elizabeth took hold of her right and they walked together into the house.

Inside, Rosemary was rushing around trying to put the finishing touches on the food setup. Even though they had less than an entire weekend to pull this wedding together, people stepped up, pushed his order to the top and arranged the buffet, the flowers, Elizabeth's bouquet, the mother's, Rosemary and Elizabeth's sisters corsages, Tristan's wrist corsage, and the men's boutonnieres. Everything went off without a hitch until the cakes was removed from the tall box.

Rosemary was actually able to obtain the wedding cake on such short notice because it was an order that had been cancelled due to an out of town family emergency. Sadly their loss was turning out to be her gain. It was a beautiful three tier vanilla cake with white icing. At the base of each tier was a white ribbon, and in several places around the cake were yellow roses.

Assuming it was a cancelled order on a wedding cake, the first thing that grabbed her attention was the topper, gold "50," signifying that it was actually for a couple's 50th wedding anniversary."

Initially Rosemary was horrified, but then thought that it was possibly a good omen, given that the couple had made it to their 50th anniversary, but the emergency…did it have to do with them?

A call to the cake shop clarified that the couple was fine, but their first great grandchild was being born out of state, and they were desperate to be present.

Hearing that the couple was still going strong, Rosemary requested that they replace the topper with the one that she'd picked out, a silhouette of a man and a woman holding hands with a little girl.

Sadly when the cake was delivered, the toppers had not been switched, leaving it up to Rosemary to take care of later. Standing inside setting up everything on the buffet table that was placed in Jack's dining room, she attempted to make the change while no one was looking. She'd nearly finished the switch when Elizabeth approached to offer her appreciation.

"Rosemary, the table looks beautiful, and oh my, that cake is…not for us," Elizabeth inquired as she observed the gold "50" topper.

"I'm sorry; I should have done this earlier, but there were just so many things to do…"

"Rosemary, stop and take a breath. It's beautiful, is the couple okay?" Elizabeth asked, wondering how they managed to get the cake.

"Oh, they're fine," Rosemary assured her.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done here," Elizabeth stated as Jack walked up and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Rosemary. Everything is beautiful," Jack stepped over and hugged her. "I don't know how you did it, but I greatly appreciate it. I owe you big time."

"No you don't. You have no idea how happy I am that you two worked everything out. I love you both and I knew you were meant to be together; you just had to figure it out.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but it's so much better than I could have done," Jack stated. He perused the food table which was covered in serving trays from Olive Garden which consisted of various pastas, sauces, meatballs, Chicken Parmigiana, salad and the ever popular breadsticks. Also available were fruit shish-kabobs, cheese and crackers, and in addition to the wedding cake which sat on one end of the table, the desserts also consisted of mini parfait cups, and white cupcakes with yellow frosting designed with yellow roses on top.

Following a photo shoot, most of which were taken by guests with their cell phones, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her down to the water. Standing alone, they allowed the photographers on the water access to a few pictures.

"You know they're going to post these; are you sure you want that?" she asked.

"Honey, if I know these guys, there are pictures popping up on social media as we speak, and I couldn't be happier to let people know. That is if you're okay with it."

"Snap away…" she called out as she turned back to Jack and her smiling lips met his.

With a broad and bright smile that didn't show any signs of waning, he asked, "Mrs. Thornton, do you have any idea how happy you've made me today?"

Before she could answer, his lips met hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, and appropriate for prying eyes. However, the warmth that spread throughout their bodies was burned deep into their souls and was a promise of the night filled with love ahead of them.

"Jack…Elizabeth, come on…" Rosemary called out as the guests were hungry and lining up at the table.

Rosemary fixed Jack and Elizabeth a plate as they walked back toward the house. Once inside, Jack grabbed a plate and fixed a meal for Tristan, sitting her plate between them.

Tristan took her seat as everyone ate amongst conversations and joyous laughter.

Following dinner, Tristan was excited to move on to the desserts… "Go ahead," Elizabeth stated as Tristan ran over to the food table and came back with a cupcake.

"Okay, it's time to cut the cake," Rosemary called out.

Jack and Elizabeth stood behind the cake; her hand was on the handle of the knife and his hand covered hers. Two small slices were made as each one held a piece in their hands to feed the other, symbolizing a commitment to always take care of the other.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Are we going to do this nicely?"

"Absolutely," he responded as the cake in his hand pressed gently against her lips.

She did the same as they both came away from feeding cake to the other without even a crumb having fallen.

Outside, the DJ was set up and ready to start performing, never in his wildest dreams believing that he would be the entertainment for Jack Thornton. He walked over to Jack and Elizabeth, "No one told me what you wanted played so I just brought a mix of pop, rock and country, with a few of your songs thrown in there Mr. Thornton."

"I'm sure what you have is fine, but I have this," Jack stated as he handed him a disc; "This is for our first dance."

"Speaking of which, we have the father/daughter dance, and…" directing his attention to Jack he asked, "Is your mother here?"

Jack smiled, "She sure is…"

The DJ continued his thought, "Okay, well we have the father/daughter and mother/son dances. If you don't have any song selections, I have some popular ones and I'd be glad to pick them for you."

"Oh Jack, I forgot about that," Elizabeth stated as she turned back to the DJ, "Could I see what you have so I can select from what you have available?"

Jack piped in, "Me too."

Given the list of available songs, Jack and Elizabeth made their selections.

The DJ pulled the music from his case, "Okay, what I generally do is play a good portion of the father/daughter song, and then move into the mother/son dance. Is that okay with you or do you want the entire song played?"

"I want the entire song played; I suspect my dad isn't going to want to let me go…"

Glancing between Jack and Elizabeth the DJ stated, "Okay, after the special dances with your dad, and your mom, I'll play this (he held up the disc Jack had handed him) for your first dance together, and then we'll open up the dance floor.

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth responded to which Jack agreed.

Jack and Elizabeth went about the yard and inside the house thanking their family members for dropping everything to be present. There were memories shared, tears shed, and love expressed while the DJ played soft music in the background.

"Mr. Thatcher," Rosemary called out, "We're getting you and Elizabeth together for the father/daughter dance."

Mr. Thatcher took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out onto the grass. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as "Daddy Dance With Me" by Krystal Keith began to play…

_**I know what you see when you look at me  
As we walk down the aisle  
Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes  
In the wide eyes of your child  
Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry  
No matter how much time has come and gone**_

_**Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.**_

_**Don't know what to do when I look at you  
Words can't say enough  
What you've done for me  
You gave me what I need  
You were tender, you were tough  
'Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me  
And protect me now that I am on my own**_

_**Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl**_

_**You gave me faith, you gave me life  
You trusted me to live it right  
And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.**_

_**Daddy dance with me  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.**_

As the song ended, Jack walked over to his mother and held out his hand. As they walked out onto the green grass dance floor, music from the Garth Brooks song "Mom" began to play…

"_**A little baby told God, "Hey, I'm kinda scared  
Don't really know if I want to go down there  
From here it looks like a little blue ball  
That's a great big place and I'm so small"**_

_**"Why can't I just stay here with you  
Did I make you mad, don't you want me to?"  
God said, "Oh, child, of course I do  
But there's somebody special waiting for you"**_

_**So, hush now baby don't you cry  
'Cause there's someone down there waiting  
Whose only goal in life  
Is makin' sure you're always gonna be alright  
A loving angel, tender, tough and strong  
It's almost time to go and meet your mom**_

_**You'll never have a better friend  
Or a warmer touch to tuck you in  
She'll kiss your bruises, your bumps and scrapes  
And anytime you hurt, her heart's gonna break**_

_**Now, when she's talking to you  
Make sure you listen close  
'Cause she's gonna teach you everything  
You'll ever need to know  
Like how to mind your manners  
To love and laugh and dream  
And she'll put you on the path  
That'll bring you back to Me**_

_**So, hush now little baby don't you cry  
'Cause there's someone down there waiting  
Whose only goal in life  
Is making sure you're always gonna be alright  
A loving angel, tender, tough and strong  
Come on child  
It's time to meet your mom" **_

As the song ended, Jack kissed his mother's cheek before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body. "I love you mom. I wish dad was here…I want to thank both of you for teaching me how to be a man."

"I love you Jack, and I know your dad is smiling down upon you and your beautiful Elizabeth today. Now go dance with your wife…" she stated and she wiped her eyes as he walked away.

The DJ slipped in Jack's disc…Always by Atlantic Starr…

Jack smiled and held out his hand for Elizabeth as she accepted and they walked out onto the makeshift dance floor. Although they saw no one but each other, their guests (family and dear friends) afforded them privacy from the outside world as they circled them.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest.

"_**Girl you are to me,  
**__**all that a woman should be  
And I dedicate my life  
**__**to you always  
**_

_**A love like yours is rare  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way,  
**__**for always**_

_**And we both know,  
**__**that our love will grow  
And forever it will be  
**__**you and me, hey  
**_

_**Ooh, you're like the sun  
**__**chasing all the rain away  
When you come around  
**__**you bring brighter day  
**_

_**You're the perfect one  
**__**for me and you forever will be  
And I will love you so  
**__**for always**_

_**Come with me, my sweet  
**__**let's go make a family  
And they will bring us joy,  
**__**for always  
**_

_**Oh boy, I love your so  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure I'll know,  
**__**for always**_

_**And we both know,  
**__**that our love will grow  
And forever  
**__**it will be you and me, hey  
**_

_**Ooh, your like is sun  
**__**chasing all the rain away  
When you come around  
**__**you bring brighter day  
**_

_**You're the perfect one  
**__**for me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so  
**__**for always**_

_**Ooh you're like the sun  
**__**chasing all of the rain away  
When you come around  
**__**you bring brighter days  
**_

_**You're the perfect one  
**__**for me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always  
Ooh, I will love you so for always, ooh"**_

After the music ended, Jack and Elizabeth walked over to Tristan who was quite happy with the activities, but looking as though she felt a bit left out. "May I talk with you for a minute?" Jack asked as he held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand, and they walked toward a chair away from everyone. Jack motioned for Elizabeth to join them.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude," Elizabeth stated as she walked up to them.

"I have a gift for Tristan," Jack stated as Elizabeth assumed it was the new butterfly bear doll; she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it to the pictures he showed Tristan a photo of Elizabeth wearing a red dress with small white dots which was taken when they were in school.

"You kept that?" Elizabeth asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack simply smiled as he pulled the picture from its sleeve. Elizabeth gasped softly as Jack asked Tristan, "Do you know who this is?" he asked as he showed her a picture of a newborn baby wearing a white hat with a bow, and beautiful eyes that were staring directly into the camera.

As tears welled in her eyes she asked, "Do you have another baby?"

"No sweetheart; you're the only baby I have. This is a picture of you on the day you were born," he stated as he wiped her eyes, glancing up as Elizabeth wiped her own. "Your Aunt Rosie sent it to me and I have carried it around with me since that day." Feeling as though his emotions were consuming him, he took a deep breath, "Have you ever seen your mommy's baby pictures?"

"Not that small," she stated.

"Well, you remind me of your mom and it always made me smile when I looked at it," he explained. "I have a gift for you; a song I wrote for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes daddy, please sing it to me…"

Jack excused himself for a moment to retrieve a guitar. Seeing him carry the guitar outside everyone gathered around as the DJ silenced his music.

(This is "Forever Now" by Michael Buble. A few of the lyrics have been changed to fit better with the storyline and for purposes of this story, Jack wrote it.)

"It's called 'Forever Now,'" Jack stated as his fingers began lovingly stroking the guitar strings…

"_**I just met you  
It seems like yesterday  
You opened up your eyes  
And I recognized your face  
You know that you're the one that I've been waiting for  
I'm gonna keep you safe  
First time I held you in my arms  
I knew I'd love you all the way**_

_**I tuck you in at night  
Another day has passed  
Every week goes by a little faster than the last  
It wasn't so long ago  
We walked together and you held my hand  
Soon you'll be getting too big to want to  
But I hope you'll always understand**_

_**That I'm always gonna lift you up  
And I'm never gonna let you down  
No matter what you do  
I'm forever proud of you  
I'll love you forever now**_

_**Through your ears I hear it  
Through your eyes I see  
A world full of magic  
Full of possibilities  
You know as well as anybody how tough this life can be  
But you've got so much strength inside you  
A strength I prayed you'd never need**_

_**And I'm always gonna lift you up  
And I'm never gonna let you down  
Time flies by  
I hope you realize that I  
I'll love you forever now**_

_**I'm always gonna be right here  
Always gonna cheer you up  
I'm always gonna have your back  
You're never gonna be alone**_

_**And I'm always gonna lift you up  
No, I'm never gonna let you down  
No matter what you do  
I'm forever proud of you  
I'll love you forever now**_

_**I'll love you forever now"**_

With the final chord, the guitar was silenced, but the happy sobs were more difficult to quiet.

To be continued…

_**Those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages will see pictures and videos posted shortly. If you don't yet follow these pages, you may want to do so. The pictures and videos posted by myself and other writers really bring these words to life. I hope you enjoy, and if so, a review would be greatly appreciated.**_


	19. Chapter 19- Rock My World

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

_****STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**_

_****STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT****_

_****STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT****_

_**NOTE: Please observe the STEAM ALERT notification above. This is Jack and Elizabeth's honeymoon and I want to do it justice, but it may be considered mild for some, just right for some others, and too far, way over the top for a few. It is not my intent to offend anyone, so please, if you venture in, you have done so at your own risk!**_

_**Chapter 19- Rock My World**_

As Tristan rushed off to grab another cupcake, Jack took hold of Elizabeth's hand and sat down beside her.

Smiling, he enthusiastically commented, "You're my wife…we've come a long way from that proposal I made so I could stretch out my time with you."

"What…?" she asked.

"That dinner we went on, that was all you were giving me. I didn't want you to leave my life again, so the proposal was my last chance to give us time to work out our past," he admitted. "Elizabeth Thornton, you are my best friend, and my dearest love; I loved you then; I love you now, and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

He reached over and gently brushed the tears away that quickly rolled down her cheeks. Fighting to hold back his own tears, he whispered, "You bring out the best in me."

Elizabeth glanced around; she wanted time alone with Jack, but also knew that family and friends were excited to wish them well. Rosemary had gathered everyone, directing them inside, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone in the yard, well, alone except for two security guards who were standing near the canal.

"My husband; I always dreamed of this moment, but I have to admit, I didn't think it would come to pass. So thank you," her voice was soft as her lips gently met his.

"For what?"

"For being persistent; for not letting me push you away…too far, for showing me that what we had all those many years ago was still important and worth fighting for, and for loving my daughter like she was your own…"

"Elizabeth, as far as I'm concerned, Tristan is mine, and once the adoption is final, there will be no question about it."

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close, "At the risk of sounding too excited, do you think we could say our goodbyes and start our honeymoon?"

"I personally think that second to you asking me to marry you, getting out of here for our honeymoon has to be the best idea you've had. So where are we going?" she asked.

"Huh…?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am…"

"So, are we going away some place? I mean, this wedding was put together really fast, and I don't even have something special to entice and excite you." She remarked.

"I'm in trouble if you don't know by now that you always excite and entice me. You could make a burlap sack look sexy," he added.

"Well, I can assure you that there will be no burlap, but it may be flannel…" she teased, although she wasn't so certain that it wouldn't come to pass.

"Well, first things first…" he mentioned as he appeared to go deep in thought.

"Are we staying here? I mean that'll be perfect too. We just have to wait until everyone leaves, and…oh my gosh!" she sharply gasped.

Startled, he finally snapped out of his self imposed trance, "What's wrong?"

"Tristan; I didn't make any arrangements for her. I'm afraid our honeymoon may be turned into a family-moon."

"No, no family-moon on this trip. I've wanted this time with you for years, and as much as I love her, time alone with her mother needs to come first," he replied before leaning over and capturing her lips.

"I totally agree, but I need to make arrangements for my parents to take care of her," Elizabeth stated as she started to stand.

"Rosemary's taking care of her, and she'll see that she gets to and from school," Jack assured her. "However, I completely forgot to get reservations anywhere," he stated as he pulled out his phone, and anxiously waited for it to power up. "Don't worry though, I'll find some place nice," She put her hand over his, "Jack look around; this place is gorgeous…"

"But Matt is staying here now, so we won't be alone."

"Oh right…" she removed her hand, "Continue your search."

"How about here?" Jack asked as pictures of The Breakers in Pam Beach graced his screen.

"Oh, Jack that's gorgeous and right on the water…"

"Honey, we're right on the water here too."

"I realize that Jack, but I don't want everyone in the neighborhood knowing what you're doing to me for the next few days. You know out of sight, and they won't think of us being on our honeymoon."

"The next few days? WOW," he laughed, "You have little faith in me; we have years of lovemaking to catch up on," he whispered, smiling when he caught her blushing.

"You know what I mean; we get married, and then we spend the next few days in bed with each other," she responded softly making certain that no one else could hear her.

"Actually that sounds pretty good to me," he admitted.

"Well, it sounds good to me too; I just don't want people knowing that's what we're doing."

Jack couldn't contain his laughter, "Honey you do realize that your parents and mine did the very same thing…"

"Thanks for that visual," Elizabeth stated as she glanced toward the back door. Seeing her parents on the patio with her mother in her father's arms dancing, she turned back toward Jack, "Will we be as much in love with each other as they are in 30+ years?"

Jack put his phone down and stood; facing her, he held her hands, "You know, love isn't about how long you've been together; it's about how much you love each other every day. I can honestly tell you that I fall deeper in love with you as each day passes."

Her arms hugged his neck as she pulled herself closer to his body, "I love you, Jack." Glancing around and seeing the guests spilling back out onto the backyard she suggested, "Maybe we could drive around until we find a vacancy somewhere."

"No need; we're registered at The Breakers through Thursday," he smiled when he observed her excited expression. "Maybe we can do something special with Tristan when we get home."

"Well, should we go thank everyone and get ready to leave?" she asked. "I need to pack some things."

"No need, Rosemary packed a bag for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and anything she forgot you can pick up in Palm Beach."

"What about you?" she asked. "Do you have a bag and what are you wearing to excite and entice me?"

"I do have a bag, and actually, I'm just going all natural."

She stepped closer and leaned into his ear. Giggling, she managed to respond, "I have a great imagination…it's already working."

"Let's go," he led her toward the back door, "Elizabeth and I want to thank you all for dropping what you had planned and coming here today to share in this special day with us."

Before they could tell everyone that they were leaving, one by one family and friends approached and hugged them.

"You take care of her this time Jack," his brother Tom practically ordered before stepping outside.

"Don't you worry about Tristan; she'll move on in with Lee and me, and she'll be fine," Rosemary advised as she hugged both Jack and Elizabeth.

"I love her Jack, so don't let me regret giving her to you today," Mr. Thatcher warned.

"I love her too. I've loved her since we met; you'll never regret today," Jack replied. "I promise."

Following all the hugs, kisses and well wishes, Rosemary pulled Elizabeth aside, "You're bag is by the front door; go and enjoy yourself, and please don't worry about Tristan."

"Oh my gosh, where is she?" Elizabeth called out as she began scanning the area.

Observing the frightened look on her face, Jack excused himself from Matt and rushed over to Elizabeth, "What's wrong."

"Tristan, she's missing…" Elizabeth frantically replied.

As everyone rushed inside, the concern for her whereabouts was eased when she was seen sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, her arm through the handle of Elizabeth's bag.

Seeing her cry as she held her Ugly doll, and the outfit that she arrived in before changing for the wedding, Jack and Elizabeth ran over to the stairs, "What's wrong?" they both asked.

"I'm ready to go live with Aunt Rosie," her words were barely audible through her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Jack squatted down and took hold of her hand.

Tristan wiped her nose, "I heard Aunt Rosie say that I was moving in with her. Will I ever see you and mommy again?"

The emotion in her words had everyone in tears. She held her doll tighter and turned away from the group surrounding her.

Jack turned her around to face him and Elizabeth. "Honey, you aren't going to live with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee; you're just staying there for a few days. Your mom and I are going to celebrate our wedding, and you can't come because you're in school."

"But daddy, I'm a good student," Tristan turned toward Elizabeth, "Right mommy?"

"Of course you are honey…"

"So I could miss a few days. Besides, you were already gone to Larusiana, aren't you missing me yet?" Tristan inquired.

"Of course we miss you, but honey…" Elizabeth began to explain before Jack placed his hand on her arm and silenced her.

"Pumpkin, how about this, you go to school, and do all of your work, and when mommy and I get home at the end of the week, we'll drive up and take you to Disney World for the weekend," Jack suggested.

"Really daddy?"

"Have you ever been?" he asked.

"No I haven't," she responded before directing her next question to Elizabeth, "Have I mommy?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No you haven't."

"See daddy, I haven't."

"Okay, then we'll start making our family memories, okay?" Jack offered.

"You promise you won't forget me…?"

Jack pulled her into his body, "I love you, Pumpkin. Your mom and I could never forget about you."

Rosemary stepped forward and took hold of Tristan's hand, "We'll have fun and before you know it your mom and Jack will be home."

"Aunt Rosie, he's not Jack, he's my daddy."

"I know he is, but he's Jack to me. Are you ready to go?" Rosemary asked.

Tristan hugged Elizabeth and Jack tightly, "Don't forget, you promised not to forget me."

Elizabeth hugged her tighter, "Never, you're our little girl, and no matter how big you get, you'll always be our little girl."

"Okay, have fun…" Tristan called out as she took Rosemary's hand.

Rosemary glanced in Elizabeth's direction, "Oh, don't worry, we'll have a blast, but probably not as much as you two…"

"Rosemary," Elizabeth's voice was stern.

Rosemary and Tristan walked out onto the front porch with Elizabeth close behind. Rosemary leaned in and whispered, "I've been married for awhile, but I know what a honeymoon is for, and you can't tell me that you haven't dreamed of this day…and night," she teased.

Elizabeth blushed.

"I hope I packed everything you need," Rosemary giggled as she and Tristan walked out into the yard on their way to their vehicle and Lee who was standing with the passenger door on his truck open.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Hey Rosemary, I appreciate everything…and I mean everything," Elizabeth called out as she glanced down at her beautiful, unexpected wedding dress.

"It was a beautiful ceremony; now go have an amazing honeymoon," Rosemary yelled back.

Elizabeth glanced behind her and observed Jack hug her mother and then his own before stepping out onto the porch. Turning back to Rosemary, she called back, "I most certainly will."

Tristan turned around and waved to her parents before Lee helped her up into the truck.

"I'll be right back," Jack stated as he jumped off the porch and trotted over to Lee's truck. "Can I have just a minute with Tristan?" he asked as Rosemary slipped out of the truck and Tristan piled into his arms.

"I want you to know that I love you, and I'll be thinking about you while I'm gone," he stated, surprised by the emotions he felt.

"Don't cry daddy; I'll be a good girl."

He pulled her into his chest and held her tight, "I know you will be, but I'm going to miss you. Just remember in four more sleeps we'll be home, okay?"

"Okay daddy. What are you and mommy gonna do?" she asked, the look of innocence covering her face.

"Uh…"

"Well daddy, if you don't know what to do with mommy, she likes roller skating, quizzing me with flash cards and bike riding. Oh, and sometimes we play leap frog…"

"Don't you worry; I have some ideas…" he stated, smiling at his own thought, _**nothing I'm planning to do even remotely resembles roller skating or flash card quizzing. Maybe bike riding, and probably leap frog, **_he snickered as he turned back and observed Elizabeth still standing in her wedding dress. "You be a good girl and we'll see you in four sleeps," he stated as he held up four fingers.

Jack helped her up in the truck and watched Rosemary secure both of their seatbelts. They said their goodbyes and Jack stood just off the driveway as they pulled away and disappeared out of sight.

On his way back into the house, Matt stopped him. "Hey, I've done a lot of thinking about things, and I'll accept your offer to move here and head up the security business."

Jack stuck out his arm and shook Matt's hand, "WOW, this day is just perfect."

"Well, I don't know her very well, but I'm fairly certain that it is about to get even better. Your bag is in the car; go enjoy yourself and we'll work out the particulars when you get back," Matt stated.

"Hey, are there any paparazzi down in the canal?" Jack asked.

"Melanie Callahan is camped out on the dock, why?" Matt asked.

"I was thinking, she's one of the ones I was going to give our story to and that maybe in the least we could give her a few pictures," Jack responded.

Jack walked up to the porch to speak to Elizabeth, "Hey, one of the reporters that I was going to give our story to is on the dock; are you willing to let her have a few pictures?"

"Sure, but let's hurry…"

"My Elizabeth, do you have some place else to be?" he teased.

"No, not really. I was thinking about my honeymoon, but we've waited ten years; we're not in any rush," she teased back before he took her hand and quickly pulled her toward the backyard.

"Just a couple of pictures and we're outta here…" he promised.

After a rush of pictures were taken from all angles, Jack and Elizabeth promised to make an appointment with Melanie to give their story as soon as things settled down.

"Congratulations," Melanie called out as Jack and Elizabeth walked back toward the house.

As they stepped inside Jack asked, "Do you want to change out of your dress?"

"No, I may never take it off…"

Jack glanced around and finding that they were alone, he remarked, "I hope you're kidding, because in about…" he looked at his watch, "an hour and a half, there will be no clothes between us…"

"Well, I just think this is bound to be better than the flannels that are in my bag," she replied.

"When will you realize that in my eyes, you could wear a feed sack, and I'd still be turned on," Jack admitted.

"Am I interrupting?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Jack cleared his throat, "Uh, no sir."

"I know you two are getting ready to leave and I just wanted to make sure that Tristan is covered for the time you'll be gone," he mentioned.

"Yes sir," Elizabeth responded. "Rosemary is going to take her to school and pick her up."

"Okay, if you need anything for her while you're gone, call us," her father offered as he leaned in and hugged Elizabeth. Before walking away he held out his hand, "Welcome to the family, Jack."

"Thank you sir," Jack responded as the two men shook hands.

Before returning to the remainder of her family, Julie pulled Elizabeth aside. "Hey, Rosemary left but she didn't tell us what we're supposed to throw at you two when you leave."

"Throw at us; you don't need to throw anything at us," Elizabeth replied.

"Does Jack have any rice in the house?" Julie asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"Julie, I don't know. Remember we haven't been living here," Elizabeth reminded her.

As Julie went from cabinet to cabinet searching for rice, she returned her glance to Elizabeth, "Oh, that's right. So, I guess there's no rush to get to the honeymoon. You've already tried out the goods."

"Julie, that disgusting, inappropriate, and so very far from the truth," Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Julie pressed as she managed to find a large bag of rice in the pantry. "Oh good, here it is," she stated.

Julie began looking for baggies when she stated, "You know why people throw rice, right?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Elizabeth stated, hoping that they were no longer on the subject of her sex life with Jack."

"It symbolizes rain which is said to be a sign of prosperity, fertility and good fortune," she mentioned as she opened the bag of rice and scooped some out into a baggie.

"Interesting, but we don't need rice…" Elizabeth stated.

"Well, you two have the prosperous and good fortune taken care of. You just need the fertili…" Julie suddenly stopped. "Wait, are you pregnant, is that why you two rushed to get married?" Julie asked.

Elizabeth's expression quickly moved from shock and surprise to devastation.

"I'm right, when are you due? I won't tell anyone…" Julie rushed over and hugged Elizabeth. "Jack has got to be on Cloud 9 to have a kid of his own. I mean I know he loves Tristan, but men may act like it doesn't matter, but I think every man wants to have his own child."

Elizabeth took a seat, and although she tried to tell her, the tears she shed made her words incomprehensible.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful in your dress, you'd never know," Julie assured her. "If you're worried about mom and dad finding out, my lips are sealed."

"We haven't been together like that, and no, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not? Then why are you so upset?"

Her tears began again as she explained, "No one knows, but Jack. When I was shot, the injury…well, getting pregnant is very unlikely."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," Julie apologized as she wrapped her sister in a hug.

In the entryway, Jack was antsy to leave. Glancing around it appeared that he'd misplaced his bride. Looking through the house, he found Elizabeth and Julie sitting at the kitchen table; both women were in tears.

"What's wrong…?" Jack asked as he entered the room and approached the table.

Julie jumped up, "Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Know what…?"

"I didn't know that Elizabeth can't have any more kids," Julie stated as she squeezed his upper arm on her way by.

Alone in the kitchen, Jack sat down at the table, "Elizabeth, look at me…"

"Jack, this is all wrong; I love you, I do…but you deserve so much more than I can give you. I mean, even Julie knows that you need a child of your own."

Jack tried to speak, but he was certain that every bit of air had just been sucked from his body. He tried to inhale, doing his best to force the oxygen into his lungs. He felt somewhat lightheaded, so he could only assume that the air was being blocked by the massive lump in his throat.

"Hey Jack," Tom called out as he started into the kitchen.

"Not right now, Tom. Ask everyone to give us a few minutes," Jack quickly responded as he watched Tom back out of the room.

Alone again, Jack's voice was stern, "Look at me…"

Elizabeth's eyes remained focused on the table, so his finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You don't get to make the decision alone as to what I need or don't need. I'm telling you that having you and Tristan is all I need. I love you both with every fiber of my being, and I'm not going to let you back away from me. Besides, the doctor told you that it was unlikely, not impossible."

"I know, but…"

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They went from looking stern and feeling stiff, to immediately soft and accepting. "There are no buts about it. I know you love me, and I appreciate you being worried about how I'll feel, but you need to know how happy you made me today.

"Maybe not right now though, right?"

"Honey, I thought we'd resolved this issue a few times now. What happened?"

"Julie suggested that we rushed to get married because I was pregnant."

"Honey, she didn't mean any harm," Jack held her in his arms as his hand moved gently up and down her back.

Elizabeth leaned back, "Jack what about a surrogate? Then it would be your child."

"But it wouldn't be yours. Elizabeth, having a child with another woman is not an option for me," his plea was emotional. "You are the only woman I have ever really loved; I am so happy today, and our family of three will be all I will even need. I promise you…"

Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom to cover her tear stains before she and Jack proceeded down the line of family, kissing and hugging everyone. When she reached Julie, both women again began to cry but everyone, except Jack, assumed it was simply the emotions of the day.

Reaching the front door, Jack grabbed her bag at the entryway, took her hand and led her toward the garage and his car. He laughed when he realized that it had been moved to the driveway, and observed on the back window…

_**Just Married  
Jack and Elizabeth  
12/2/2018**_

"Who did this…?" he called out to those standing on the front porch.

"I did; well, Elizabeth's sister wanted to do it, but I suggested it be done without your last name," Matt admitted. "I put my foot down on the tin cans attached to the back. We don't want a lot of attention drawn to you."

"Forever my security guy…" Jack laughed as he opened the passenger side door.

_**Her bag is awfully light, **_Jack thought to himself as he placed it into the trunk. It didn't really matter to him, because as far as he was concerned, once they were in their suite, clothing would be optional for the remainder of their stay.

As Elizabeth sat in the front seat, she waved to her family, both nuclear and extended, but was quickly drawn to Jack when he opened his door and slipped behind the wheel.

He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, "You are the love of my life, and I am the happiest today that I have ever been."

"Happier than when you won the Grammy and the Oscar?" she teased.

"There is no comparison…"

"Oh, so does today take third place behind the awards?" she asked.

"This day shot right up to the top of my life experiences. It is the absolute best day of my life," he admitted. "Let's go get this honeymoon started."

Jack backed the car out of the driveway and the house was quickly out of sight.

An hour later, they pulled into the entryway of The Breakers in Palm Beach. It was night and the sky was dark, but the resort was well illuminated and the towers on either side were lit in green in honor of Climate Reality, a nonprofit organization that worked to create a healthy and prosperous future powered by clean energy.

He pulled up to the front door. "You wait here and I'll be right back," he suggested.

Ten minutes later, Jack walked out followed by a bellman who took their bags from the trunk. He handed his key to the valet before opening Elizabeth's door and helping her maneuver herself and her wedding dress out of the car.

Walking through the lobby, they approached the elevator, where Jack repeatedly pushed the button.

Elizabeth laughed as Jack's button pressing became more insistent, "Honey, do you think the elevator knows that with each time you press the button that it needs to hurry up?"

"I don't know; there's smart TVs maybe this is a smart elevator," he stated as he pushed the button once more.

There they stood, her in a wedding dress and him in a tuxedo, and even if no one knew who he was, the vision of them together drew attention from those milling about the lobby.

They were in a world all their own when the door opened and a couple, obviously just as happy, stepped off the elevator. Initially their eyes were locked on each other until the girl saw Elizabeth.

Paying no attention to Jack, she was initially drawn to Elizabeth's beautiful wedding dress and stopped to admire it.

"Your dress is beautiful," the woman stated. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you…" Elizabeth and Jack both responded, as Jack started toward the open elevator door, tugging her along with him.

"Oh wait, aren't you Jack Thornton?" the woman asked, stopping Jack before he stepped inside the elevator.

"Yes I am, and this is my wife, Elizabeth…" Jack stated as he quickly turned back toward the open elevator door, threatening it with his eyes not to close.

"Well again, congratulations. I'm Hannah, and this is my fiancé, Joel. We're getting married here tomorrow night."

"Congratulations," Elizabeth commented, "You're having a Monday wedding?" Elizabeth asked as Jack regretfully observed the door start to close.

As Jack eagerly pressed the button, the door refused to comply requiring them to wait for it to return to the lobby. Realizing that he had to wait anyway, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and rejoined the conversation.

"We were getting married next weekend, but I'm in the military, and we weren't supposed to be shipped out for another month," Joel advised.

"That all changed this weekend, and I have to report this Wednesday, so a fast wedding it will be," Joel advised.

"Well, I'm not in the military, and thank you so much for your service, but we had an impromptu wedding as well," Jack stated as he pulled Elizabeth's hand up to his lips. "If you love each other, the important thing is to just do it, and spend the time you have together," Jack stated as the door opened revealing a still empty, softly lit elevator.

Not wanting the door to close again, Jack led Elizabeth inside. "Congratulations to you both," the couple called out.

"Congratulations to you too…" Elizabeth stated as Jack pressed the button to the fifth floor and the Atlantic Suite with the oceanfront view.

As soon as the door closed, Jack smiled. He immediately pressed Elizabeth up against the elevator wall. Her entire body length was pressed against his as her breasts felt nearly flattened. She didn't move; she couldn't have moved, but the fact was, she didn't want to move.

With his body pressed against hers, she could feel him quickly becoming aroused, "I think your trouser snake wants out…" Immediately upon making the statement her cheeks turned red and she turned her head, embarrassed by her boldness.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, his voice was soft and caring. "Because if you are; you shouldn't be. We can take things as slowly as you need."

"I'm sorry; I can't believe I said that," she whispered, obviously flustered. "Jack, I love you, I want to be with you. I have a child so obviously I'm not a virgin; I know what to expect…" Her eyes were misty, "Only this time, I'm truly in love."

His lips met hers; they were hot, wet, needing and demanding. If there was any concern about her being able to turn him on, those concerns evaporated through the elevator vent as his warm breath heated her skin and his erection, hidden within his trousers, pressed against her.

Her prior comment finally registered in Jack's brain; he laughed, "Trouser snake, that's not one I've heard in a long time, but my God, it's certainly true. I guess we'll have to give him a name…"

"Him… you speak of it as though it's not a part of you," she childishly giggled.

"It may be on my body, but he has a mind of his own, especially where you're concerned, and right now, all he can think about is you…"

Jack's lips covered hers as his hand behind her head deepened their connection. The door opened, but with both of them otherwise occupied, and with no attempt to leave the elevator, the doors closed.

Her arms and hands found their way under his tuxedo jacket, and she grabbed a fistful of material, doing her best to pull him even closer.

Jack's hazel eyes caught her gaze and he lowered his face to hers. For the briefest of moments, her teeth seductively ran across her lower lip, stirring a desire that she remembered being her means of teasing him all those many years ago.

The next touch on her lips was the tender caress of his tongue. Her lips parted as his demanding tongue made gentle, yet playful contact with her own.

Embarrassed at the possibility of being caught she jokingly pushed him away, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to get to our room."

He smiled, and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes lifted, meeting his. She leaned in, kissed his softly; her lips brushed delicately, gently yet purposefully against his. Feeling much like the flutter of a butterfly's wings, she remained just long enough for him to inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and taste the slight hint of the strawberry lipstick and gloss she was wearing.

As if to keep her from escaping, his hands held her head. He was completely mesmerized by her when the door of the elevator opened on the fifth floor just as his lips passionately met hers.

The hallway was empty and the soft light disappeared as the elevator doors closed and they continued to ride upward.

He kissed her like no other man before him had done. It was soft and moist, hot and breathy. He wasn't trying to prove anything; he had no battle to win. He was simply making a connection with the person who meant the world to him; sharing one breath, one sensation, coming together for a timeless and passionate moment.

His right hand brushed along her cheek as he held the back of her head while his fingers tangled in her hair. His other arm slipped around her waist as he tried to press even closer, as if that was even possible.

Again the elevator door opened and Elizabeth glanced out to see the empty hallway. "Is this our floor?" she breathlessly asked as his lips momentarily released hers.

"I don't know…" he responded as his lips again met hers; the passion and heat in the elevator was quite palpable.

"Jack, we've been here three times," her voice was soft and airy as the door on their floor closed again.

Jack's hand hit the control panel and the door opened again. He put his arms behind her shoulders and knees and scooped her up with intentions of rushing to their room. Tripping on the back of her dress, he placed her feet back on the floor before dropping her.

Standing at their door and finding the hallway to be quiet and desolate, Elizabeth pressed her body close as one arm slipped around his neck and her other hand ran along the inside of his thigh, "Open the door…" she whispered.

Jack quickly swiped the room card…red light. Again he swiped the card…red light. He could feel the heat consuming his body as he felt her hand settle near his crotch.

Aroused by her touch, he frantically swiped the card time and time again; each time he saw red lights. He was thankful when she took the key card from him and slowly swiped it obtaining a green color, and the door was quickly opened.

The living area was quite roomy with full length sliding glass doors overlooking the water. Bi-fold doors opened into the bedroom, and the balcony provided for the soothing sounds of the waves lapping at the shore.

"Jack, look…" Elizabeth pointed to the bed. "Did you do that?" she asked referring to the two towels shaped like origami swans touching at the point of their beaks and forming a heart. Surrounding them on the bed were red rose petals scattered about the mattress.

"Well, I told them that this was our honeymoon," he stated as he watched her pull out her cell phone and take a picture.

"Tristan will love this…" she advised.

Jack didn't want to let her go. Actually, there was no need for her to leave the room to change, for he was more than happy to help her out of her wedding dress; the expected flannel shorts and t-shirt were not necessary.

"Please, just give me a few minutes to freshen up," she asked as she grabbed her bag that was sitting on the bed and started toward the bathroom. "Uh, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything…"

"Could you unzip me?"

He stood behind her; his fingers of his left hand slipped behind the back of her dress, while the fingers on his right worked the zipper. As the zipper dropped slowly, she held the dress in the front, keeping it from revealing her breasts, figuring that they would be on display soon enough.

He leaned in; she could feel his warm breath on her neck, and her nerve endings came alive as his fingers brushed along the soft skin on her back.

Still holding the front of her dress she turned around. Pressing her lips to his she whispered, "I'll be right back…" before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jack took off his jacket and vest, laying them across a settee before lighting candles that he'd requested to be placed in the room. He had plans for this to be the most romantic night of her life, so he moved the settee and a table to the side of the room and turned on the stereo as soft music began to play through the suite.

Elizabeth slipped out of her dress, draping it over the shower curtain rod to keep it off the floor. She opened her bag, hoping to find her makeup, among other essentials.

What she found was her makeup bag, panties, but no flannel shorts. However, it shouldn't have shocked her, but it did, when she found a red lingerie set with white faux fur along the top of the halter bra, and along the front of the thong panties. Tossed back inside the bag she assumed that she would either be naked or asking to borrow something from Jack when she stepped back outside the bathroom. That was until she observed several items rolled up on one end of the bag.

She was afraid to pull any of them out, given what she'd already seen Rosemary pack, but feeling as though there had to be something appropriate for her to wear, she took the chance.

Realizing that a majority of her bag was packed with silk negligees, she accepted the fact that basically everyone knew that most of their time away would be spent in bed.

Seeing lingerie in pink, blue, red, maroon and teal, she made her choice, slipped into the garment, released her hair from its braid, and allowed it to fall freely over her shoulders and down her back.

Jack was standing by the open sliding glass door looking out onto the water when he heard the bathroom door open. Expecting to see her in flannel shorts and a t-shirt, which in his eyes would have still been perfect, his knees buckled when she walked out wearing a blue silk V neck negligee with a lace bodice and crossed ribbon in front that dipped low in the back.

The soft, smooth sounds of Kenny G were playing in the candlelit bedroom as he closed the distance between them.

"You are the most beautiful vision I have ever seen," he whispered as he took hold of her hand, pulled her into his arms and they danced.

As they slowly moved to the music, she felt his hand resting on her back as his fingers moved gently across her skin. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear as the feel of his warm breath brought back the familiar feeling of butterflies.

Thinking back all those many years ago, and her assumption that Jack would be the first and only man she ever slept with, she leaned back slightly, "I hope you know I have never loved any other man the way that I love you."

Understanding that before they broke up it was always simply assumed that they would be together for life, he responded, "I know, and I've never loved any other woman the way that I love you. Elizabeth, we are where we were always meant to be, right here, right now, just you and me…"

His lips captured hers; his tongue was bold as he pressed through the seam of her mouth. Her lips opened wider as his tongue gently swept through the soft skin on the inside of her mouth.

His teeth tugged slightly on her bottom lip as he released her mouth. It wasn't painful; it actually had her wanting more.

With each kiss, the passion and desire increased as they sank deeper and deeper into each other. With his arms around her body holding her securely, his lips pressed against hers as he backed her toward the bed, stopping when the back of her legs met the mattress.

"I've dreamed of this moment for so long," she whispered as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. As his shirt opened, her lips met his chest. She worked his shirt over his shoulders as she tugged at the bottom to release it from his trousers.

As his white dress shirt dropped to the floor, Jack held her hands and raised them to his lips, "I have loved you for so long; you have to know that you have always been in my heart."

"And you in mine," she whispered through tears and a smile.

Her hands reached for his waistband as he excitedly gasped when her fingers touched his abdomen and released the buckle on his belt. He'd dreamed of being this close with her, sharing such intimate moments with her, but he was ill prepared for the emotions he felt when the button on his pants was opened, his zipper was carefully undone, his trousers and boxers fell to the floor and she took hold of him by hand.

"Tell me what you want…" she leaned in and whispered.

As she stroked back and forth, his eyes closed, his heart pounded and his respiration rapidly increased. "I want this; I want you; I want…"

His body was warm, actually from the moment she touched him, he was certain that he was on fire, burning from the inside out. He was unable to finish his thought as he felt her lips starting at his neck. She moved down his chest; her tongue tracing circles around his nipples, as her hand, firmly but carefully held his shaft.

His hips moved back and forth causing some friction between her hand and his firmness, and as she continued to stroke back and forth, his soft moans made it evident that she held the power to his pleasure.

There was no doubt that the reality of her touch far surpassed his longstanding dream of them being together. Her lips passed his abdomen, and as he softly moaned, she replaced her hand with her mouth.

Given the pleasure she was providing him, he was concerned that he'd have little left for her. His hands on her arms tugged gently, pulling her up his body.

Her lips pressed lovingly against his stomach, his chest, and his shoulder before working her way up his neck where she nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to make certain that she was comfortable with what had already taken place.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jack, I love you and I want to experience everything with you."

His lips met the soft skin on her neck as his fingers slipped under the spaghetti strap of her negligee. She felt his gentle touch on her skin as the strap slipped over her shoulder, partially revealing her left breast.

His hand moved the material as his lips immediately covered her breast. Brushing across her breast with his tongue, much like what occurred when she sensuously pressed against his crotch, her nipple quickly became stiff and erect.

Jack's fingers under the other spaghetti strap slipped it over her shoulder and he appreciatively watched as the silky garment fell to the floor, leaving her standing in a pair of matching bikini panties.

His lips moved down her neck and across her shoulder as his tongue traced along her collarbone. Inhaling him, she closed her eyes, and rolled her head back while taking in and experiencing every touch, every sensation, every feeling.

Jack laid her back on the bed, scooting her upward so her head was comfortably placed on a pillow. He lay beside her; he wanted to touch and experience every part of her, but was afraid that in his enthusiasm that it would appear as though he was rushing.

Elizabeth could feel his upper body pressed across hers as his lips covered her mouth and his hands began to explore. With each subsequent kiss, the heat and passion exploded, as his hands on her body had her squirming in delight.

His lips worked their way from one breast to the other. While gently sucking and biting one breast, his hand covered the other as his thumb rubbed the nipple doing his best to keep each one satisfied with the attention they were receiving.

Moving down her body, his lips tasted the sweet and saltiness of her skin. He made his way to her flat, and toned stomach as he grazed his lips across her navel, watching her stomach rise and fall as her breathing became more enthusiastic. Elizabeth pressed her body closer to Jack, finding it impossible to be as close as she craved.

With a hand on the inside of her thigh pressing his fingers against her skin, he moved down her body, kissing her as he worked his way across her abdomen, and onto her pelvis.

She felt his warm breath as his mouth moved against her. His tongue was so hot, so wet; she'd never felt anything like that before. Her eyes remained closed as he touched her, teased her, and even tormented her. His touch brought about soft sounds that she had no idea she could make, and feelings she had no idea she could feel until her entire body convulsed, leaving her breathless and somehow floating somewhere above the bed in a decadent daze.

Jack worked his way back up her body, touching and kissing her skin along the way. Her body was warm, her skin was soft, and he blinked several times finding it hard to believe that they were actually together, finally married and making love.

Skin to skin their bodies touched from lips to toes. Passionately, his mouth took quick control of hers as his tongue pressed through the seam of her lips and she returned his kisses with the thirst of a desert traveler.

Jack positioned his body above hers. Elizabeth's legs separated as her bent knees cradled his hips. Slowly he entered her. It had to be a dream; to feel so close to someone; to feel so close to her, he knew he was in heaven.

It had been a long time since she'd had sex, considering her time with Tommy being as far away from emotionally fulfilling as she could be, in her heart this was her first time, her first true time making love.

Concerned for her he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop," she practically begged.

He carefully pressed deeper; his hands, strategically placed on either side of her head, rested on her pillow as the sounds of jazz continued to play in the background.

His rhythm started slow, but as he felt her internal muscles tighten around him, the friction between them had his hips rocking quickly in and out as her hips rose into the air to meet him. He continued to fill her with a hard, pulsing and unyielding energy. With each thrust, he was crashing through the doors which contained all of her previously suppressed desires.

As her legs wrapped around his waist, crossing at her ankles, her moans of pleasure assured him that those desires were bursting through her with the power you'd expect from a prison revolt...

Their rhythm continued strong, just as rousing as anything ever heard within a Mozart symphony, with each thrust bringing them to a new level of ecstasy.

She rested her hands on his back and she felt his shoulders become tense as they climbed higher and higher. He pressed his lips hard against hers as her hips rocked forward, and he pushed deeper inside. She held him tight as he moved faster and harder, toward a dizzying climax.

Jack was exhausted; he rested beside her as both did their best to control their breathing. Neither spoke; actually words weren't necessary as their bodies had just spoken to each other in a way that was more beautiful than conversation would have provided.

He held her in his arms; her head rested on his chest as his hand tenderly ran up and down her arm. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" she whispered back as they both fell asleep.

As the sun began to rise the following morning, Elizabeth woke. Still wrapped in his arms, she slid out of bed. Walking across the room, she giggled innocently at the trail of their clothes across the floor. Still naked, she picked up his dress shirt, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, knowing that what she smelled was him. He was her new favorite scent.

She picked up his trousers and boxers and laid them in a chair. She slipped into her panties, but having a choice between her negligee and his dress shirt, her negligee joined the other clothes on the chair.

She stood at the side of the bed and watched him sleep as she listened through the open door to the waves rolling onto shore. He looked so calm and peaceful, and she only hoped that she was the reason for the smile that graced his face.

She grabbed her journal and a pen from her bag and stepped out onto the balcony where she took a seat.

Thankful for this moment in time, she opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. Never before had she felt so complete, so fulfilled, so loved. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she looked up to the sky, gave her thanks for the blessing she'd been given and then hoped to convey her feelings and emotions onto the temporarily blank page.

"_**As I reflect on my life, it has not been perfect, but it has been mine. It has been made up of moments, fleeting periods of precious time that we often take for granted, never realizing their value until they have become memories. We rush through each day, assuming that there will always be more, more time for acceptance; more time for forgiveness, and more time for love. Not until it is all taken away do we realize how priceless the gift of time truly is.**_

_**We waste so much of our time wishing our lives away. We wish to be older; we wish that Monday were Friday, and we wish that the love we found so many years ago had been cherished and not abandoned. Whether we realize it or not, we each need to reflect on the experiences of the past, allowing us to remember why they were worthy of our time to begin with. **_

_**Growing up in a loving family has many advantages, but one of the most awe-inspiring blessings is having the opportunity to witness the loving, respectful marriage of my parents. Lucky to be raised by two kind, generous, and loving people leads me to strive to emulate what they have, and what they desire to give back. **_

_**Changes take over our lives; some are good, some are bad, but all require adjustments. Marriage is the ultimate change. It is the combining of two lives, two hearts and two souls as they become united as one. They will then hopefully stand strong together throughout whatever challenges are forced upon them. **_

_**Besides becoming a mother, marrying this man is one of the biggest changes in my life. I am so thankful that God placed him in my path. I feel alive with the simple touch of his hand; he comforts me with his strong arms, and his love envelopes me always. I can only hope to strive to be as much of a blessing to him as he is to me.**_

_**In our lives, we should be certain to say everything in your heart, leaving nothing to chance. Say more than what is needed; do more than what is anticipated, and love more than what is expected. For everything in life is expendable, but love...love will outlast us all."**_

She closed her journal and stood up, laying her book in the seat that she had just left. Resting her arms on the railing, she felt the emotion stirring within her. Droplets slipped from her eyes as she felt the warm breeze quickly dry them.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out from the bed.

So engrossed in the waves below her she didn't hear him. He slipped out of bed and searched for something to wear. Finding his trousers and her negligee on the chair, his choice of what to wear was fairly simple. He slipped into his trousers and walked out to the balcony.

Standing at the door, he observed her leaning against the railing in his dress shirt. He was certain that her legs went on forever, and there was no doubt in his mind that there was no lovelier sight than that which was before him.

He stepped out onto the balcony and slipped his arms around her waist. Startled, she quickly released the railing and wiped her eyes.

He turned her around to face him, "What's wrong; did I hurt you?" he looked as though the possibility of such would have been like a knife in his chest.

"No, last night was incredible, and sweet. You were loving and gentle and…"

"And what, Honey; what's wrong?" his hand rested along her jawbone as his thumb brushed away the few tears that remained.

Her head lowered. She took a breath as his finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Tell me what's wrong…"

"There's nothing wrong; things have never been so right, she stated as her tears began again.

"Then why are you crying; I don't understand."

"Jack, these aren't sad tears, they are tears of thanks, and appreciation and profound love."

Watching his confused expression, she continued, "Jack, all those years ago when we were together, I wanted you to be my first…" her tears began to freefall.

"Shh Elizabeth, I know that things happen in life, but truly the only thing that matters is that we're together. We're a family…you, Tristan and me."

"I just want you to know that last night felt like the first time for me, and in fact it was the first time that I had ever made love. I love you Jack…" she stepped closer as her arms wrapped around his waist.

His arms pulled her tightly into his body, "I love you Mrs. Thornton…"

She fanned her face as she walked back into the bedroom, "I'm sorry to be so emotional."

"Hey," he called out to her as he followed her inside. He took hold of her hand and turned her back to face him. As his own tears formed, he continued, "Elizabeth, you are an amazing woman. I loved you all those years ago, and if possible, I love you more as each day passes. You will always be the only woman for me, and last night…you rocked my world."

He held her as they both calmed and then she leaned back, "Are you hungry?"

A smile covered his face as he began to play with the buttons on her shirt which happened to belong to him.

"Well, you know, I'm not opposed to your idea, but maybe we need some nourishment in order to keep going…" she suggested.

Jack walked over to the hotel phone and called room service. He ordered omelets, pastries, and fruit, coffee and orange juice. "Okay, after breakfast, what do you want to do?" he teased. He then walked over to the door and removed the "Quiet Please" sign he'd left on the outside of their room the previous night. He put it safely on the table, feeling certain that it would be used frequently during their stay.

"Well, if I'm going to leave the room, I'll either need to wear my wedding dress or your clothes…"

"What are you talking about; Rosemary packed you a bag," he replied.

"Yes, but I didn't look inside until last night and apparently she had the same idea as you since all she packed for me were negligees and undergarments…"

He pulled her body into his capturing her lips. As he released her, he teased, "I can live with that…"

To be continued…


End file.
